Líneas de tiempo
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: Cuatro años después del inconcluso torneo entre shamanes los Asakura hospedan a una chica que pareciera estar relacionada con Hao. Por si fuera poco, Manta desaparece sin dejar rastro. Yoh y sus amigos se reúnen una vez más para ir en su busca, desconociendo la terrible realidad que están por enfrentar. Nuevos aliados, nuevos enemigos y nuevos romances están por venir. [VariosxOC]
1. Premonición

_Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei._

 _Este fanfic tiene por objetivo continuar la historia del animé._

* * *

 **Líneas de tiempo**

 **Capítulo I: Premonición**

* * *

— ¿Estás listo?

Manta asintió. La muchacha sonreía mientras volteaba lentamente una carta tras otra, revelando así su reverso. Su "cliente" —si es que podía ser llamado así— observó las figuras dibujadas en cada naipe. ¿Sabría Yoh el significado de cada una de ellas? ¿O acaso el tarotismo estaba lejos de ser una arte chamánica?

" _Tamao suele utilizar las cartas como medio de adivinación, pero me parece que ocupa una baraja tradicional. Nunca había visto estos símbolos antes."_ Pensó el muchacho, prestando especial atención a la carta que lideraba la pirámide de su tirada.

— Manta Oyamada. — Le llamó la tarotista con voz firme, iniciando así su lectura: — El conocimiento y la amistad gobiernan tu vida. Estudiarás en la universidad que deseas y alcanzarás grandes objetivos pues eres un hombre brillante. Tus aptitudes te llevarán donde quieras: mantendrás el estatus de tu familia, viajarás por todo el mundo y conocerás el amor. Sin embargo, aquella meta tiene un precio. — La joven indicó una de las cartas presentadas sobre la mesa. Manta reconoció en la ilustración una torre y hombres cayendo de ella. — Tendrás que seguir tu propio camino y distanciarte de aquél gran amigo que cambió tu vida.

Manta lo tenía claro.

No era necesaria una presuntuosa sesión de tarot para saber que Yoh y él acabarían separados. Lo sabía desde hace tiempo, desde la partida de su amigo hacia América. Incluso al entrar a la preparatoria se enfrentó con esa diferencia: Yoh y Anna seguirían asistiendo a una escuela pública mientras que él tenía la oportunidad de ingresar a una prestigiosa academia con vinculación directa a la universidad que quería.

Pero el miedo fue más fuerte. No quería alejarse tan pronto de su mejor amigo, no cuando éste ya había decidido terminantemente no asistir a la universidad. Al final Manta acabó asistiendo a la misma escuela pública que Yoh, aún con la oposición de su familia.

Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde entonces.

— Qué cara has puesto. Ese amigo debe ser realmente importante para ti. — La voz de la tarotista interrumpió sus pensamientos. Manta alzó la mirada hacia su compañera: ella le observaba con malicia, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados y una pierna apoyada sobre otra. — No te aflijas. Para crecer debes valerte por ti mismo, Oyamada…

— No necesito que tú me digas eso. — Sentenció el muchacho con firmeza. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor: la sala del club de esoterismo era bastante amplia a pesar de contar con pocos miembros. Llevaban más de quince minutos ahí, completamente solos. Manta dejó escapar un suspiro. — No te lo tomes a mal, Kazama, pero todas estas cosas que dices son fáciles de adivinar. Todos saben que Yoh no irá a la universidad y yo sí.

— ¿Quieres que sea más específica? — Preguntó la chica, desafiante. — La mayoría se espanta cuando lo soy…

Manta le quedó viendo en silencio.

" _Hina Kazama, tercer año. Es compañera de clases de Yoh. Se le conoce por ser la presidenta del club de esoterismo, además de ser extremadamente certera en sus lecturas del tarot. Según dicen los rumores no se ha equivocado ni una sola vez."_

A pesar de esta información, Yoh no creía que se tratara de una shaman. No había percibido ni una sola vez una energía peculiar en ella o un espíritu acompañándole.

" _Es solo una chica humana aficionada al arte de la adivinación. No hay nada de qué preocuparse."_

— Pues ya que estamos aquí, sorpréndeme. — Respondió el chico al fin.

La sonrisa de Kazama desapareció. Ella abandonó su posición previa para inclinarse hacia delante, como si estuviera a punto de revelarle a Manta un gran secreto. Él tragó saliva, repentinamente nervioso por notar cómo su mirada carmín se clavaba sobre él.

— Si te quedas al lado de Yoh Asakura, morirás.

Manta parpadeó, incrédulo. No sabía si tomarse en serio sus palabras o si seguirle el juego como había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. Hina Kazama continuó mientras paseaba su mirada sobre las cartas con abrumante frialdad:

— Tu amigo pertenece a un mundo peligroso y si no te alejas de él acabarás involucrado. Las cartas dicen que hace tres… no… hace cuatro años atrás estuviste a punto de perder la vida por su causa en más de una oportunidad. Pero en esta ocasión no correrás con la misma suerte, Oyamada. Si no te alejas de Yoh Asakura y su gente perderás la vida.

* * *

— Con que eso te dijo… — Fue lo único que comentó Yoh después de que Manta le contara lo sucedido. Las clases acababan de terminar y ambos se encontraban en sus respectivas taquillas cambiándose los zapatos interiores.

— Sí... debo admitir que me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando adivinó lo que pasó hace cuatro años. — Dijo Manta, cabizbajo. Yoh se sintió repentinamente afligido por esos recuerdos: su amigo la había pasado muy mal por su culpa. — Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado. — Manta volteó hacia él, dedicándole una gran sonrisa. — ¿Verdad?

Este simple gesto consiguió que Yoh se relajara y le devolviera la sonrisa.

— Tienes razón. — Dijo el shaman, pensativo. — Ya han pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que nos vimos envueltos en batallas…

— Por eso mismo sería muy extraño que la lectura de Kazama se cumpliera.

Yoh asintió.

Ambos salieron de la preparatoria en silencio, caminando uno junto al otro. Pasó un buen rato antes de que Manta decidiera retomar la palabra:

— Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo no hayas tenido más noticias del torneo de shamanes.

— Sí, lo último que recibimos fue ese extraño mensaje… — Comentó Yoh, recordando que pocos meses después de que el torneo hubiese sido cancelado recibió un mensaje en su oráculo virtual. Este decía "ELIMINAR".

Desde entonces, cada vez que encendía el aparato la pantalla mostraba el mismo mensaje una y otra vez.

— No creo que haya sido un comunicado de los representantes de la batalla entre shamanes. — Repuso Manta. — Más bien parecía que el oráculo tenía una falla.

— No lo creo. Horohoro, Ryu y también Ren recibieron el mismo mensaje.

— ¿Tal vez todos los oráculos empezaron a fallar?

— ¿Tú crees? — Yoh no lucía convencido.

— Según tengo entendido los apaches no tenían muchos recursos para despilfarrar. Quizá dejaron de gastar dinero en la mantención de sus artesanías virtuales.

— ¿Entonces se les acabó la señal o algo así? ¿Cómo un teléfono?

Manta rio. Ambos se detuvieron en el cruce de peatones, esperando que la luz roja del semáforo cambiara a verde.

— No sería extraño si lo piensas. Al no haber torneo no necesitas mantener el oráculo activo, ¿no? — Fue la suposición del más bajo.

Yoh suspiró y volvió la vista hacia el cielo. Apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde pero parecía más exhausto de lo usual. Manta se fijó en este detalle y cuando retomaron la marcha se aventuró en preguntar:

— ¿Cómo se lo está tomando Anna?

— Igual que siempre. — Respondió su amigo, esbozando una sonrisa cansina. — Mientras más se resigna a ser la esposa del rey shaman, más me exige. Ya que no iré a la universidad quiere que me ponga a trabajar lo más pronto posible, así le podré dar los lujos que tanto desea.

— ¿Trabajar? Pero Yoh, apenas si te graduarás con tus calificaciones actuales…

— Lo sé… tal vez quiera que deje la escuela también…

— ¡No puede hacer eso! — Escucharon decir a un tercero. Se trataba de Amidamaru, quien acababa de hacer presencia ante los jóvenes. — Amo Yoh, sus estudios son muy importantes para su formación. Además, el joven Manta rechazó la oportunidad de estar en la escuela privada que tanto quería solo para seguir compartiendo a su lado.

— No te preocupes por eso, al fin y al cabo fue mi decisión. — Le interrumpió Manta haciendo un ademán. — Quien me preocupa es Anna. ¿No estará pensando en establecer el negocio de las aguas termales Funbari?

— Lo dudo. — Repuso Yoh, colocando su maletín por sobre su hombro. — No tenemos nada de dinero para invertir en eso.

— Espero que no pretenda que estudies, trabajes y encima continúes con tu entrenamiento.

— Es probable. Ya sabes cómo es.

Manta observó a su amigo con preocupación. Conocía mejor que nadie el sistema: Yoh tenía la obligación de cubrir las necesidades de Anna, quien pretendía vivir cómodamente y sin preocupaciones como su futura esposa. Pero, al igual que Amidamaru, no podía aprobar que Yoh dejara la escuela para ponerse a trabajar. Ya era bastante malo que se graduara con malas calificaciones y sin ninguna ambición además de convertirse en jefe de la familia Asakura.

" _¿Eso es suficiente para Yoh? ¿No hay nada que yo pueda hacer por él?"_ Pensó Manta, quien solía cuestionarse esto a menudo.

En ese momento, una idea asaltó su mente de manera repentina:

— Ahora que lo recuerdo… — Murmuró llevándose una mano al mentón. — Tía Rumiko abrió una pequeña librería cerca de aquí y me comentó que estaba buscando empleados. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?

— ¿Tía Rumiko? — Repitió Yoh, confundido. Aún después de cuatro años de amistad no conocía a la mayor parte de la familia Oyamada. — ¿Una librería?

— Sí, la hermana de mi madre tiene una librería llamada "Lost Paradise". Hace poco decidió asentar una sucursal por estos alrededores. No sé cuánto pagará pero al lado de otros empleos es bastante limpio y relajado. Es una excelente opción como trabajo de medio tiempo, incluso puedes estudiar allí.

— Manta… agradezco tus intenciones pero yo no sé nada de libros…

— Eso ya lo sé. No tienes que ser un gran lector para vender.

— Uhm… no lo sé… — Yoh desvió la mirada, dudoso, pero Manta lo sorprendió sujetando su brazo con entusiasmo.

— ¡Ven, vamos a verla! — Exclamó al tiempo que aceleraba el paso, arrastrando a Yoh consigo.

* * *

Si bien Tokyo era una ciudad tremendamente concurrida, el camino a Funbari solía ser algo solitario aun un martes por la tarde. Aquél territorio se encontraba en el límite de la capital, después de todo. La librería que Manta quería enseñar a Yoh estaba ubicada de camino a su casa, por lo que era un recorrido conocido para ambos.

— Esta es una gran oportunidad para calmar las exigencias de Anna sin que salgas _tan_ perjudicado. — Opinó el muchacho sin soltar a su amigo. — Como te habrás dado cuenta, "Lost Paradise" te queda de paso, por lo que no será muy terrible si vas de la escuela hacia allá y luego a tu casa.

— Pareciera que tienes todo planeado… — Comentó Yoh un poco divertido por lo aprehensivo que era Manta en ocasiones.

El muchacho frenó en seco, sin voltear. No quería responsabilizar al shaman de sus propias decisiones, sin embargo, estaba claro que no le agradaba nada la idea de que abandonara la escuela. No quería ser dejado a su suerte antes de lo planeado, y estaba dispuesto a brindarle todas las facilidades posibles para aplazar aquél inevitable destino.

" _Aún nos queda un semestre entero como estudiantes. Quiero disfrutar estos meses contigo."_ Pensó secretamente afligido, incapaz de verbalizar aquél deseo tan egoísta.

— ¡Será mejor que me entregues todo tu dinero! — Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y la conversación en sí.

Yoh, Manta y Amidamaru volvieron la vista. Unos metros más atrás encontraron a un oficinista de mediana edad amenazado por una jovencita de unos aproximados diecisiete años. Ella empuñaba una cuchilla hacia el hombre, acaparando de este modo la atención de los transeúntes.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Claro que no! — Repuso la víctima, echándose hacia atrás. La chica sonrió con malicia mientras el pánico se cernía a los alrededores.

" _¡¿Un asalto en pleno día?!"_ Pensó Manta, incrédulo.

— Si no haces lo que te digo te irá realmente mal. No tienes IDEA con quién te estás metiendo. — Dijo ella con mucha seguridad. Su cabello color ceniza se extendía por sobre sus hombros y sus ojos castaños eran particularmente grandes y expresivos. Contradiciendo su rudeza y sus toscos gestos, vestía una blusa muy femenina y una falda blanca. Por simples apariencias lucía como una jovencita común y corriente, incapaz de cometer semejante acto.

— ¡No lo sé y no me interesa! Ahora muévete, mocosa. — Dicho esto, el hombre se aventuró a propinarle un buen empujón para apartarla de su camino. La fuerza del sujeto era evidentemente mayor que la de la muchacha por lo que ella se estrelló de inmediato contra el puesto de verduras de uno de los locales aledaños.

Los testigos guardaron silencio en lo que ella se incorporaba. Al hacerlo, esbozó una media sonrisa. Era como si la poca paciencia que tenía acabara de alcanzar su límite.

— Hehe… hehehe… no debiste hacer eso… no debiste… — Murmuró la chica al tiempo que lamía el dorso de la cuchilla con el filo de su lengua.

Manta no estaba seguro de qué sucedía, pero sus ojos podían distinguir claramente una energía extraña proviniendo del cuerpo de la desconocida.

— Yoh, ¿qué está-…? ¡YOH! — Exclamó el muchacho al percatarse que el shaman de ojos oscuros ya no estaba a su lado pues acababa de precipitarse contra la atacante.

— ¡Amidamaru! — Yoh llamó a su espíritu mientras desenvainaba su espada.

— ¡A la orden! — Respondió el samurái.

— ¡Posesión de objetos! ¡Amidamaru posesiona a Harusame!

Esta acción fue suficiente para que la espada aumentara su volumen y fuera cubierta de un impresionante poder espiritual. Manta se quedó anonadado pues llevaba tiempo sin ver a Yoh realizar la posesión de objetos en contexto de batalla.

" _¡Pero eso no importa ahora! ¡Todas estas personas te están viendo, Yoh!"_ Exclamó en su mente al voltear y ver a todos los transeúntes curiosos que observaban la escena sin entender realmente qué sucedía. Algunos comentaban que estaban filmando una película, otros creían que se trataba de un espectáculo en vivo y estaban sacando fotografías.

La muchacha estaba a punto de atacar al oficinista cuando Yoh se interpuso en su camino. Ella frenó en seco y se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Eh? — Soltó al verlo. — ¿Y tú quién eres?

— Será mejor que dejes el cuerpo de esa chica. — Le advirtió el shaman con su acostumbrado tono tranquilo. Manta dio un respingo al oír esta advertencia. — No tengo idea qué clase de espíritu eres, pero puedo ver claramente que ella está poseída por ti. Y si mis conjeturas son correctas no tienes permiso para estar ahí, así que te pido que salgas de inmediato.

La sonrisa de la desconocida se torció. Una expresión desquiciada atravesó su semblante al momento de dejar escapar una amplia carcajada:

— Haha… ¡hahahaha! ¡¿Es una broma, no?! — Gritó balanceando su cuchilla de un lado a otro, de manera amenazadora. — ¡Después de tantos años vagando por este mundo pude finalmente obtener un cuerpo para hacer lo que me plazca!

— Con que de eso se trataba... ¡un espíritu maligno poseyó su cuerpo! — Exclamó Manta, quien se encontraba junto a otros espectadores. Estos le quedaron viendo con extrañeza.

Si centraba su mirada en la muchacha podía ver cómo otra silueta salía de su cuerpo: la figura de un hombre corpulento y con sed de violencia.

" _¡Un yakuza!"_ Concluyó Manta, histérico, cuando pudo distinguir al fin la apariencia del espíritu que poseía a la chica.

— Aunque admito que hubiera preferido el cuerpo de un hombre. — Habló otra vez el espíritu. — No hay mucho que pueda hacer con esta chiquilla tan debilucha…

— Déjala de una vez. — Repitió el shaman, cada vez más serio.

— ¡Oblígame! — Y dicho esto, se abalanzó hacia Yoh, dispuesto a apuñalarlo.

El shaman utilizó su maestría con la espada para desviar el curso de la cuchilla y arrebatarla de las manos de su oponente. Al verse desarmada, la jovencita poseída se vio desesperada y tomó un pedazo de madera que casualmente se encontraba por ahí. No dudó en volver a atacar a Yoh, quien se defendió debidamente con Harusame. Los espadazos iban y venían, pero el pedazo de madera que utilizaba la chica para defenderse acabó cediendo al filo del arma de Amidamaru. Después de una última estocada, éste acabó partido en dos.

— Ya ríndete. — Insistió Yoh. — No hay manera en que una simple posesión de almas pueda vencernos.

La chica se encontraba inclinada sobre la acera, intentando idear un plan para salirse con la suya. Cuando decidió incorporarse una sonrisa confiada volvía a dibujarse en su rostro.

— ¿Eso crees? — El espíritu habló por medio de la muchacha. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de revelar una pequeña navaja.

Yoh ni se inmutó. No había forma de que su filo fuera rival para la poderosa Harusame. Sin embargo, en contra de todo pronóstico, la chica tomó entre sus brazos a Manta y colocó el objeto corto punzante a escasos centímetros de su garganta. Solo entonces el shaman reaccionó:

— ¡Manta!

— ¡No te muevas! — Le ordenó su contrincante. — Si das un paso más, mataré a tu amigo.

Esta amenaza fue suficiente para detener a Yoh y conmocionar a los espectadores. El shaman no pudo evitar recordar la premonición de Hina Kazama: "Si te quedas al lado de Yoh Asakura, morirás."

— Yoh… — Susurró Manta, tembloroso entre las manos de la muchacha, quien se había posicionado deliberadamente cerca suyo para llevar a cabo esta estrategia.

" _Después de todo, los yakuzas sabemos cómo controlar a otros individuos con facilidad."_ Pensaba el espíritu momentos antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Esta distracción fue suficiente para que Manta se soltara de su agarre y cayera al piso, libre.

— ¡Manta! — Exclamó Yoh mientras su amigo corría despavorido en su dirección.

— ¡Oye! — Exclamó la muchacha, volviéndose agresivamente hacia la persona que le había golpeado: se trataba de una jovencita de su misma edad que llevaba un pañuelo rojo rodeándole el cuello.

Yoh y Manta la reconocieron de inmediato.

— ¡Anna! — Exclamaron al unísono, más sorprendidos que aliviados de verla allí.

— Maldita mocosa… ¡voy a hacerte pedazos! — Anunció el espíritu momentos antes de abalanzarse contra ella con cuchilla en mano. No obstante, sus movimientos fueron rápidamente imposibilitados por un extraño rosario de cuencas azules. — ¡¿Qué es esto?! — Exclamó, notando que el largo collar rodeaba su cuerpo y lo retenía como si se tratara de una cuerda. — ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ya!

La jovencita poseída luchó para liberarse pero una extraña fuerza proveniente del rosario paralizó sus músculos. Con una expresión indiferente, Anna ejerció mayor presión y logró expulsar al espíritu del cuerpo de la víctima.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó el yakuza al notar que había vuelto a ser incorpóreo. — ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!

— Es hora de que encuentres el descanso eterno… — Declaró Anna al momento de alzar su rosario y realizar un cruce con él, movimiento que forzó al espíritu a abandonar la tierra de los vivos.

Con esta acción, y sin comprender mucho qué acababa de suceder, los testigos vitorearon a Anna con entusiasmo. La heroína acababa de entrar en escena.

Por otro lado, la jovencita recientemente poseída yacía en la acera, inconsciente. Yoh y Manta observaron expectantes a la sacerdotisa, esperando que ésta les regañara por andar en las calles "perdiendo el tiempo", como solía hacer. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos le oyeron decir:

— Bien hecho, Yoh. Encontraste a nuestra nueva aprendiz.

Yoh se quedó en silencio, sin comprender realmente a qué se refería.

— ¿Aprendiz? — Repitió Manta, volviendo la mirada hacia la misteriosa muchacha que acababan de enfrentar.

* * *

Al llegar a casa el señor Yohmei se encontraba esperándolos en la sala principal. Estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas delante de la mesa central y sobre ella podía observarse una modesta taza de té. Yoh apareció en la estancia acompañado de Anna y Manta. En sus espaldas llevaba a cuestas a la desconocida, quien aún no recobraba el conocimiento.

— ¿Abuelo? — Murmuró el shaman al ver al anciano. Yohmei lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza para entonces detener la vista sobre la muchacha. Su nieto notó el gesto. — ¿Acaso tú conoces a esta chica?

— Sí, es la nueva discípula del templo Asakura. — Contestó el mayor. — Lleva casi dos meses con nosotros. Su nombre es Miyu Yumemiya.

— ¿Discípula? ¿Así como Tamao? — Interrumpió Manta con curiosidad. Al oír ese nombre el semblante de Yohmei se ensombreció.

Yoh acomodó a Miyu en la habitación contigua, donde había un futón limpio esperándole. Apenas estuvo de regreso se sentó junto a su mejor amigo y su prometida. Anna fue la primera en retomar la palabra:

— El señor Yohmei encontró a esta muchacha a orillas de un río de la región de Izumo. Al parecer había sido poseída por uno de los espíritus del bosque y estaba causando grandes estragos entre los lugareños.

— Pero cuando conseguí que recuperara el conocimiento sus recuerdos habían desaparecido por completo. — Intervino Yohmei. — Suponemos que su nombre corresponde al de Miyu Yumemiya ya que lo llevaba escrito con tinta en la espalda, sin embargo, no estamos seguros de que esa sea su verdadera identidad…

El anciano hizo una pausa para beber un poco de té. Los presentes se mantuvieron expectantes al relato.

— Miyu es muy propensa a la posesión de almas por lo que le ofrecí recibir un entrenamiento como shaman, de esa forma podría impedir que otros espíritus usaran su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad. — Prosiguió. — Ella aceptó y desde entonces que recibe mis enseñanzas junto con Tamao, sin embargo…

Un grito desgarrador se sobrepuso a las palabras de Yohmei. Este provenía de la habitación donde se encontraba Miyu. Yoh fue el primero en reaccionar: se precipitó hacia la puerta contigua y la abrió de par en par. La muchacha aún yacía recostada en el futón pero estaba evidentemente agitada, como si un mal sueño le estuviera importunando. El sudor le caía a gotas por la frente y de sus ojos parecían estarse asomando algunas lágrimas.

— Ha… Hao… ¡Hao! — Pronunciaron sus labios, al principio con suavidad, después con ímpetu e insistencia.

Tanto Yoh como Manta se sobresaltaron. Llevaban años sin oír ese nombre. Anna observó a su prometido de soslayo, consciente de lo tenso que lo ponía recordar a su gemelo.

" _No hemos sabido de él desde el torneo de shamanes… hace ya cuatro años…"_ Pensó la sacerdotisa, volviendo a fijar sus orbes oscuros en el cuerpo tembloroso de Miyu Yumemiya.

— Dice el nombre de Hao. — Rectificó Yoh. Aún no acababa de procesar todo. — ¿Es por el Hao que conocemos?

— Cada vez que duerme es lo mismo. — Comentó Yohmei desde su lugar, sin una pisca de sorpresa asomada en su semblante. — Y eso no es todo, hace solo unos días uno de los aliados de Hao vino a nuestra casa. Estaba buscando a Miyu para deshacerse de ella.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Un aliado de Hao? — Espetó Manta.

— Kino y yo intentamos detenerlo pero no conseguimos causarle el menor daño. Tamao fue la única que pudo hacerle frente… dio todo de sí para proteger a Miyu y acabó gravemente lastimada. — Reveló el hombre con una expresión de congoja dibujada en el rostro. A pesar de las apariencias, Tamao era como una hija para él y se sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido. — En estos momentos ella se encuentra en el hospital.

— Tamao… — Yoh susurró su nombre con preocupación.

La aprendiz había mejorado enormemente sus habilidades a lo largo de esos años, lo suficiente como para enfrentar sola a uno de los aliados de Hao y vivir para contarlo. Sin embargo, el anuncio de aquellos acontecimientos dejaba en evidencia que el poseedor del espíritu de fuego estaba otra vez en movimiento. _"¿Qué estás tramando, Hao?"_ Preguntó en pensamientos el shaman de cabello castaño.

— Cuando le he preguntado a Miyu qué sabe acerca de Hao Asakura me ha dicho que no tiene idea de quién es. — Continuó hablando Yohmei. — Incluso es incapaz de decirme por qué repite su nombre en sueños. Sospecho que fue él quien le indujo esta aparente amnesia, aunque desconozco los motivos de por qué lo hizo… El aliado que enfrentó a Tamao tampoco dio mayor información al respecto. Quizá Miyu tenía conocimiento de algo que Hao deseaba ocultar a toda costa.

— Pero, si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué borrar sus recuerdos en primer lugar? ¿No hubiera sido más conveniente asesinarla? — Intervino Manta, muy seguro de que el shaman de fuego era perfectamente capaz de cometer semejante acto.

— Eso es lo que yo me pregunto. ¿Por qué un ser tan despiadado como Hao dejaría con vida a una simple humana? En base a esto he llegado a pensar que Miyu fue una de sus víctimas, alguien que de seguro pensaba utilizar a futuro para sus propósitos, alguien que en algún momento valió más viva que muerta… pero algo debió cambiar. Algo que lo motivara a enviar a uno de sus hombres para matarla.

En ese momento Anna dio unos pasos hacia la joven durmiente, se agachó para reducir la distancia entre ambas y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad. Este simple gesto sorprendió a los presentes y consiguió que Miyu aminorara sus quejidos y se tranquilizara.

— Por el momento, solo sabemos dos cosas. — Declaró la sacerdotisa con voz firme. — Lo primero: no obtendremos información de esta chica hablando con ella, por lo que dudo que Hao quiera silenciarla. Esto, claro, suponiendo que la amnesia que padece es de efecto permanente. — Anna levantó la mirada hacia sus oyentes. — Eso nos lleva a una segunda certeza: si efectivamente es Hao quien se está dando la molestia de enviar a sus aliados para matarla, la existencia de esta chica debe ser un verdadero incordio para él… más allá de la información que ella maneje.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que si es "efectivamente Hao"? — Preguntó Manta intentando utilizar las mismas palabras empleadas por Anna. — Si uno de sus aliados vino a atacar a Miyu, pues…

— ¿No recuerdas lo sucedido hace cuatro años? En más de una ocasión los compañeros de Hao actuaban por cuenta propia. No podemos descartar que ésta sea una de esas ocasiones.

— Personalmente dudo que Hao no esté involucrado en esto. — Intervino Yohmei. — Te lo he comentado antes, Anna. Los últimos cuatro años han sido críticos para los shamanes de todo el mundo y estoy seguro de que Hao está detrás de esos atentados.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Quiso saber Yoh, confundido ante las declaraciones de su abuelo. ¿En qué momento la conversación dio ese giro? ¿A qué atentados exactamente se refería?

Antes de poder obtener una respuesta, Miyu llevó su mano hasta la muñeca de Anna y se incorporó, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— ¿No les han dicho que hablar de alguien a sus espaldas es de mala educación? — Preguntó al tiempo que hacía una mueca de cansancio. Lucía bastante adormilada.

— Técnicamente estábamos hablando en tu presencia. — Respondió Yohmei. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero eso da igual… debo irme de aquí cuanto antes… — Declaró la muchacha mientras se colocaba de pie y dedicaba una sonrisa cansina a los jóvenes desconocidos. — Seguramente el señor Yohmei les explicó mi situación. Gracias por su hospitalidad, pero si me quedo en este lugar estarán en grave peligro…

— No te preocupes por eso. ¿Qué tal si mejor te sientas? Te ves exhausta. — Ofreció Yoh con calidez y relajo. — Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura. Soy el nieto de este señor tan buena onda que te está entrenando… ¡ayayayay! ¡¿Y ahora qué hice?! — Se quejó después del breve pisotón que le dio su abuelo por no tomarse la situación con seriedad. — En fin… él es mi amigo Manta Oyamada y ella es mi… bueno, ella es Anna.

— Soy su prometida. — Declaró la sacerdotisa con el ceño fruncido. No podía creer que a Yoh aún le avergonzara presentarla de ese modo.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy Miyu Yumemiya. — Dijo la muchacha mientras hacía una reverencia en son de saludo. — Lamento las molestias que les ocasioné esta tarde. Al parecer mi cuerpo es susceptible a ser poseído en contra de mi voluntad. El señor Yohmei ha hecho lo posible para ayudarme con eso pero aún no logro controlarlo del todo. — Lucía un tanto contrariada al dar estas explicaciones. — Desearía quedarme un poco más para compensarles, pero… en verdad tengo que irme… — Insistió mientras se retiraba hacia la salida.

No obstante, antes de lograr atravesar el umbral de la puerta Yoh colocó una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Miyu, espantada por la impertinencia del shaman.

— Tómatelo con calma. — Dijo él con la tranquilidad de siempre. — No tenemos malas intenciones.

— E-ese no es el problema. Suéltame, por favor. — Miyu desvió la mirada. — No quiero que terminen como la señorita Tamao… — Murmuró más para sí misma que para los presentes. La culpa claramente le invadía.

Se hizo un silencio. Una sonrisa se coló en el rostro del castaño.

— Eres una buena persona. — Declaró muy seguro. — Tienes miedo de que vengan a atacarte otra vez y más personas se vean involucradas, ¿no es así?

— Si lo sabes entonces déjame ir. — Ella se volvió a observar a Yoh de manera desafiante.

— Pues… si eso ocurre lo solucionaremos. Yo también soy un shaman.

— Tú no sabes quién me está buscando. Ni siquiera yo lo sé… lo único que tengo claro es que no puedo defenderme… no puedo… ¡y tampoco puedo proteger a nadie! — Los balbuceos de la chica se transformaron en gritos, los cuales antecedieron el momento en el que apartó la mano de Yoh y salió corriendo de la pensión.

El shaman se quedó boquiabierto con el brazo extendido. No esperaba una reacción tan abrupta de su parte. _"Y parecía tan amable…"_ Pensó, un poco divertido por la situación. Siempre acababa conociendo a personas muy peculiares.

Yohmei sorbió su té de forma sonora, acaparando la atención de su nieto.

— Engañé a Miyu para que me acompañara en el viaje hasta aquí. — Admitió tranquilamente. — Apenas supo que planeaba dejarla con ustedes se puso furiosa y escapó. Fue una fortuna que le encontraran al cabo de unas horas.

— Un momento, eso quiere decir que está dejando a Yoh a cargo de una estudiante difícil. — Protestó Manta. — Eso es un poco injusto…

El anciano lo fulminó con la mirada. Manta se calló de inmediato.

— Como seguramente pudiste comprobar, ella aún es una niña. — Afirmó con firmeza. — Este capricho está relacionado con lo que le sucedió a Tamao. Pero cuando se compromete a seguir una rutina de entrenamiento es muy persistente. Dale tiempo. Ya verás que se adaptará.

Un silencio volvió a colarse en la habitación. Manta podía entender por qué Miyu Yumemiya no quería quedarse con ellos: quería protegerlos de Hao. Al no tener poderes, huir era lo único que podía hacer. _"Seguro no consigue perdonarse por lo de Tamao... del mismo modo que yo no pude perdonarme a mí mismo por no ayudar a Yoh en las batallas de hace cuatro años."_ Pensó, consciente de la impotencia que ella debía sentir.

— Iré tras ella. — Anunció el shaman de cabello castaño mientras caminaba hacia el recibidor y se colocaba sus sandalias. Anna y Manta fueron tras de él.

— ¡Voy contigo! — Saltó el pequeño, pero Yoh le respondió:

— No te preocupes, Manta. No me tardaré. Prefiero que te encargues de preparar una deliciosa cena para Anna y el abuelo. Créeme que se están muriendo de hambre.

— ¿Lo están? — Manta volteó a mirar a la sacerdotisa, quien ya le estaba entregando una larga lista de compras.

— Estos son los ingredientes de la cena de esta noche. — Dijo ella. — Ve a comprarlos. Y no vayas a tardarte.

— ¡Ay, no otra vez!

* * *

Las horas pasaron. Yoh recorrió la ciudad por tierra mientras que Amidamaru buscaba desde las alturas. El shaman temía que Miyu hubiera sido poseída por un espíritu travieso en el lapso de su desaparición. De ser el caso, quizás en ese mismo instante estaría cometiendo alguna fechoría como sucedió en la tarde, en el momento que la encontraron. _"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"_ Se preguntaba de cuando en cuando, cansado de correr y dar vueltas. Lo cierto es que no sabía nada de ella por lo que no podía hacer mayores suposiciones de su ubicación. ¿Y si había regresado a Izumo? ¿Sabía tomar el tren siquiera?

El cielo ya empezaba a anochecer cuando Amidamaru finalmente la encontró. Apenas comprobó que efectivamente se trataba de ella le informó a Yoh. Miyu se encontraba junto a su lápida, en el cementerio. Ambos se precipitaron hacia ese lugar y, en efecto, allí la vieron: estaba sentada junto al árbol donde el shaman solía contemplar las estrellas, con la diferencia de que ella no lo hacía. Tenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, postura que le permitía abrazar sus rodillas flexionadas mientras ocultaba su rostro entre ellas.

— Vaya lugar para esconderse… — Comentó Yoh al momento de llegar a su lado. Lucía exhausto.

Miyu reaccionó de inmediato al verle: se incorporó de golpe y se dispuso a huir cuesta abajo, en dirección contraria a él. Sin embargo, el shaman anticipó este movimiento y la rodeó con sus brazos para inmovilizarla.

— ¡Qué obstinada eres! ¡Y yo que te he estado buscando durante horas! — Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras Miyu forcejeaba. Yoh no era especialmente fuerte pero Ren le había enseñado una llave tiempo atrás, técnica que utilizó en ese momento y le permitió retener a la chica. — Supongo que no es necesario decirte que aquí rondan muchos espíritus. Una persona como tú podría tener problemas…

— Vine hasta acá para que me poseyeran. — Respondió Miyu, sin dejar de forcejear. — Es la única forma que tengo de tener una identidad.

— ¿Una identidad? Pero si ya la tienes...

— ¡¿Y quién soy yo?! ¡Anda, dímelo! — Espetó ella de forma violenta.

Yoh aflojó su agarre hasta soltarla. Miyu aún le daba la espalda pero él podía saber que estaba llorando. En contra de lo previsto, ella no huyó al saberse libre.

— No recuerdo nada. Ni siquiera mi nombre. — Habló con voz quebrada. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. — El señor Yohmei dijo que estaba escrito en mi espalda, pero no tengo cómo saber si efectivamente así me llamo… Yumemiya es un apellido bastante extraño por lo que en Izumo no encontramos a nadie que lo llevara. Tenía esperanzas de que aquí en Tokyo encontrara a alguien, pero… no creo que sirva de mucho… — Hizo una pausa. Miyu se volvió hacia Yoh con el rostro compungido y la mirada llorosa. — Los únicos recuerdos que conservo son los de estos últimos dos meses en el templo Asakura.

El shaman sopesó sus palabras. _"No puedo saber exactamente cómo se siente… pero debe estar sintiendo una enorme angustia."_ Reflexionó en su fuero interno al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa:

— No debes perder las esperanzas.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo. — Soltó Miyu, un poco molesta por la ligereza con la que Yoh se tomaba la situación. Las palabras de aliento no le servían de nada. — Sabes quién eres y qué es lo que quieres. Yo solo soy un cascarón vacío en este mundo lleno de peligros. Y para colmo, me persiguen. No creo que se pueda tener peor suerte que esa.

— Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo las personas que te buscan trabajan para un sujeto despiadado.

Miyu bufó, incrédula.

— ¿Ese es tu consuelo?

— Sí. Lo que quiero decir es que tú eres una buena persona. Que esos tipos quieran matarte significa que no piensas como ellos, que eres su enemigo. Y créeme, eso es un gran consuelo.

Miyu le quedó viendo, perpleja. Algo en la lógica del shaman no acababa de convencerle… quizá se trataba de la forma desarreglada en la que vestía su uniforme escolar o de esa sonrisa despreocupada que llevaba permanentemente consigo. _"¿Soy una buena persona? ¿Puedes garantizarme eso? ¿Debería confiar en ti, Yoh Asakura?"_ Se preguntó con secreta aflicción.

— Escuché que eres el gemelo de Hao, el hombre detrás de mí. — Le dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. A Yoh le sorprendió un poco este comentario. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué quiere matarme?

— Si te soy honesto, no sé mucho sobre él… — Le respondió el shaman con expresión contrariada. — Nos separaron al nacer así que no supe de su existencia hasta el torneo de shamanes de hace cuatro años. En aquella época solo nos encontrábamos en contexto de batalla. Él contaba con aliados muy poderosos y también causó mucho dolor… — Yoh no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero no consideraba a Hao como su hermano. No después de los actos horribles que había cometido. Aun así, esta respuesta no pareció complacer a Miyu, quien bajó la mirada sombríamente al oírle. Yoh prosiguió llevándose el índice a la mejilla: — Uhm… al juzgar por la forma en que dices su nombre mientras sueñas, creo que fuiste una de sus víctimas y lograste sobrevivir…

— ¿Pero por qué a un shaman tan fuerte le interesaría una simple humana como yo?

— Tal vez tiene relación con tu familia. Tokyo es una ciudad grande, quizá podamos encontrar algunas pistas sobre ella, ¿qué dices?

Miyu se mantuvo cabizbaja. Sabía que Yoh tenía buenas intenciones, podía sentirlo. Pero no podía hallar consuelo en sus palabras. Durante los últimos dos meses vivió en un permanente estado de miedo y desconfianza debido a su falta de recuerdos. Fueron el señor Yohmei, la señora Kino y Tamao quienes la reconfortaron y le brindaron la posibilidad de una nueva vida. Gracias a ellos pudo reinventarse otra vez. Y ahora… todo lo que creía haber construido se hacía pedazos. No quería que Yoh pasara por lo mismo que Tamao. No lo merecía.

El castaño la observó en silencio, sintiendo cómo la brisa nocturna se colaba en la conversación emitiendo un suave silbido.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó el shaman de forma casual. Esta pregunta desconcertó a Miyu, quien despertó de su ensimismamiento gracias a ella:

— Eh… son… las ocho y quince minutos. — Dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj pulsera.

— ¡Genial! Aún estamos a tiempo. — Yoh tomó a la chica de la mano y la instó a avanzar en cierta dirección. — Ven.

— ¿Qué? E-espera… ¿a dónde vamos? — Balbuceó ella, quien al encontrarse desprevenida no pudo oponerse a este repentino gesto.

— Acompáñame y lo sabrás.

* * *

— ¿P-por qué estamos aquí?

La pregunta de Miyu se perdió bajo el ruido ambiental que le impedía oír sus propios pensamientos. A su alrededor había personas gritando de forma escandalosa, música de todas las variantes y juegos mecánicos sonando.

— Esto es un parque de diversiones. — Le explicó Yoh apenas llegaron. — ¿Has estado en uno antes? — Miyu sacudió la cabeza en son de negación. — Llevo tiempo queriendo venir aquí pero por cuestiones de dinero no había tenido la oportunidad. Pero bueno, ¡hoy es una noche especial!

La chica no entendía por qué la conversación de hace unos minutos le llevó a tomar esa decisión. Una extraña mezcla de emociones sacudió su estómago al ver todas esas imponentes atracciones. Se sentía ansiosa. Y tal vez —solo tal vez— un poco emocionada.

— Se ven bastante bien, ¿no crees? — Comentó Yoh mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

— S-si… pero… no es momento para esto. — Tartamudeó Miyu con un leve rubor colorando sus mejillas.

— ¿Y eso quién lo dice? ¿Acaso deben cumplirse ciertas condiciones para pasar un buen rato con un amigo? — Miyu volteó para verlo con sorpresa. _"¿Amigo?"_ — Tus ojos están brillando de la emoción. Quieres subirte, ¿no es así? ¡Anda! ¡Será divertido!

Yoh colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica, animándola a entrar al parque a su lado. Ella se estremeció. Su única amiga hasta la fecha era Tamao y todo lo que hizo fue traerle grandes desgracias. _"No merezco tener más amigos…"_ Pensó mientras se encogía de hombros y presionaba sus labios, esperando que el castaño comprendiera el mensaje.

Pero no lo hizo.

Él seguía ahí, sonriéndole.

Al cabo de unos instantes de duda, Miyu suspiró.

— De acuerdo. — Respondió al fin, rendida. — Pero solo subiremos una vez.

La sonrisa de Yoh se amplió, contagiando su mirada.

— Hecho.

* * *

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yoh y Miyu acabaran de subirse a todas las atracciones del parque. Algo así como… horas. La muchacha simplemente se dejó llevar por la emoción del primer juego, por lo que olvidó el trato que ella misma estableció antes de empezar. Cada vez que acababa una atracción corría para subirse a otra, y así sucesivamente, hasta que el parque cerró sus puertas. Cuando eso sucedió, Yoh y Miyu reían como niños pequeños después de subirse por tercera vez a la montaña rusa más alta.

— ¡Y cuando estábamos allá arriba pensé que me iba a desmayar! — Exclamó Miyu totalmente salida de sí. — ¡Y entonces uaaaaaaaah! ¡Levanté los brazos y sentí como si volara!

Yoh dejó escapar una risilla suave. Al verla actuar de ese modo difícilmente creería que hace unas horas se había negado a entrar al parque. Lucía renovada, como si aquello la hubiera expiado de todas sus culpas y preocupaciones.

O eso creía. Quizá Yoh estaba siendo demasiado optimista.

Caminaron durante largos minutos antes de que cualquiera de los dos decidiera desviar el tema. Estaban regresando a la pensión.

— Tienes una muy linda sonrisa. — Dijo el shaman, volviéndose hacia ella.

Estaba tranquilo. Sonaba tranquilo. Pero aquél simple comentario crispó a su nueva amiga, quien se quedó viéndole como si no hubiera entendido a qué se refería. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

— Te sienta mejor esa expresión. No necesitas estar seria todo el tiempo. — Continuó él mientras volvía a mirar hacia el frente. — Las cosas se ven más claras cuando te las tomas con tranquilidad.

Al oírle decir eso, Miyu aminoró la marcha. La aminoró hasta detenerse. Yoh también lo hizo. Ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

— Entiendo que lo de Tamao debió afectarte mucho. — Continuó él. — Pero ¿sabes? ¡Ella está bien! Y sé que se recuperará. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que suele aparentar. — La expresión de Miyu se suavizó. _"¿En verdad lo crees?"_ Pensaba afligida. Frágil. — Si quieres evitar que algo así vuelva a suceder solo tienes que volverte fuerte. Y descuida, nosotros estamos de tu lado y te ayudaremos.

De improviso, Miyu sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Eso era todo lo que necesitaba? ¿Un poco de compañía? _"Debo ser fuerte… debo ser fuerte… pero no quiero lidiar con todo esto sola. Maldición. ¿Qué hago? ¿Tan débil me hace necesitar a los demás?"_ Pensaba. Las lágrimas navegaron sus mejillas antes de que fuera realmente consciente de ello.

Yoh, como adivinándole el pensamiento, acortó las distancias con ella y le dijo:

— Todo se solucionará. Las dificultades se enfrentan mejor con amigos.

Miyu se llevó ambas manos al rostro, conteniendo en ellas un llanto desconsolado. _"¿Puedo confiar en ti? ¿Está bien si creo que todo saldrá bien?"_ Mientras pensaba esto, sintió cómo Yoh posaba una mano sobre su cabeza. Este gesto le sorprendió un poco. Le estaba reconfortando de una manera muy dulce.

— Aunque… yo nunca he entrenado a nadie, así que probablemente será Anna quien diseñe tu rutina. — Comentó él de manera amigable. — Espero que no mueras en el proceso. — Agregó antes de soltar una risita divertida.

Miyu no conocía a Yoh Asakura por más de unas cuantas horas, pero podía apostar que reía a menudo. Algo se lo decía.

Se enjugó las lágrimas en silencio y rio con él.

— Gracias Yoh. — Las palabras tardaron en salir. Pero salieron.

El muchacho simplemente le sonrió de regreso, retiró la mano de su cabeza y le indicó el camino a casa.

* * *

Miyu sabía que era tarde —su reloj pulsera se lo indicaba— por lo que estaba segura de que al llegar todos estarían durmiendo. Tendría que dejar sus disculpas para después.

O eso creía.

— Al fin llegan. — Comentó Anna al verlos asomarse en el recibidor. Lucía un tanto turbada, por lo que Yoh pensó que debía explicarle inmediatamente las razones de por qué llegaba a esas horas. Lo que menos quería era preocuparla. No obstante, antes de decir cualquier cosa, ella le preguntó: — ¿Has visto a Manta?

— ¿Eh? — Durante unos instantes el shaman se quedó en blanco. Ya no pensaba en Miyu ni en la cena, ni siquiera en su abuelo. Solo quería entender a qué se refería su prometida. Ya eran las once y media de la noche, ¿por qué preguntaba por Manta? Seguramente se encontraba en su casa estudiando para algún examen venidero o durmiendo para ir a la escuela en perfectas condiciones. — ¿No lo habías mandado a comprar?

— Eso fue hace más de cinco horas…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _¡Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de esta historia! Hace tiempo quería hacer algo así por lo que simplemente quise sacarme el empacho._

 _Si leíste el manga puedes tomar este fanfic como una versión alternativa de lo sucedido._

 _Si solo viste el animé no te preocupes, en caso de referirme a algún elemento del manga éste será debidamente explicado dentro de la narración._

 _Espero verlos en una próxima oportunidad._


	2. Búsqueda

**Líneas de tiempo**

 **Capítulo II: Búsqueda**

* * *

Yoh no durmió esa noche.

Miyu lo intentó durante largas horas después de que el shaman rechazara su ayuda:

— No te preocupes. — Le dijo en un tono tranquilizador. — Seguro se entretuvo más de la cuenta en una biblioteca. No debe andar lejos. — Y dicho esto, el muchacho partió en busca de su mejor amigo, dejándola en el recibidor de la pensión Asakura junto a la misteriosa sacerdotisa.

Sin embargo, Miyu reconoció la inseguridad en su voz. Yoh estaba intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que Manta se encontraba bien, de que nada había sucedido en ese lapso de cinco horas.

" _Yoh… espero que tu amigo esté sano y salvo..."_ se dijo en pensamientos, pero ¿qué pasaba si no era el caso? ¿Qué pasaba si había sido atacado por Hao? El remordimiento acechó sus pensamientos durante toda la noche.

Miyu despertó en el futón que Anna le había asignado la noche anterior. Cuando se incorporó, el largo cabello color ceniza le cubría la parte delantera de la yukata, la cual observó con curiosidad. _"Esto debe pertenecer a la señorita Anna"_ pensó, recordando su rostro —usualmente inexpresivo— lleno de tensión por lo sucedido. ¿Yoh habría encontrado a Manta? Miyu no sabía mucho de las personas que decidieron tomarla como aprendiz, pero podía intuir que no eran del tipo que se inquietaran por nimiedades.

Desvió la mirada hacia la entrada contigua de la habitación. _"Ya amaneció. ¿Qué hora será?"_ Al preguntarse esto, la muchacha se levantó y salió al pasillo. En el recibidor encontró a Yoh y a Anna.

— ¿No te quedarás a despedir a tu abuelo? — Oyó preguntar a la sacerdotisa. Aquella expresión de ligera angustia aún no desaparecía de su bello semblante.

— Tengo que encontrar a Manta. — Le respondió el shaman, decidido. Las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos delataban cansancio y falta de sueño.

— Yoh, has estado toda la noche en eso… necesitas tranquilizarte.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo, Miyu apretó sus puños con impotencia. _"Yoh intenta parecer calmado pero está realmente preocupado por Manta, ¿no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarlo? Después de todo, esta podría ser mi responsabilidad…"_

— Descuida, estoy bien. Iré a buscarlo a la ciudad otra vez. — Anunció el castaño, dedicándole una gran sonrisa a su prometida.

— Yoh… — Fue lo único que dijo ella. Su fortaleza empezaba a resquebrajarse, dando paso a la notoria preocupación. Miyu se percató de este detalle, mas no dijo nada.

Yoh se marchó después de esta breve conversación. Cuando ambas lo vieron alejarse de la pensión, Anna volteó hacia Miyu como si hubiera sabido desde el comienzo que se encontraba ahí.

— No puedo evitar pensar que esto es mi culpa. — Comentó la aprendiz, cabizbaja. Anna hizo una pausa antes de responder:

— Aún si lo fuera, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Miyu lo sabía. No necesitaba que se lo dijera.

* * *

Durante el desayuno únicamente se encontraban Yohmei, Anna y Miyu, quienes compartían un angustioso silencio en lugar de discutir el posible paradero de Manta.

— De verdad lamento todas las molestias que les causé ayer. — Miyu fue la primera en hablar. No podía soportar más ese ambiente tan incómodo. — Estaba muy confundida. No quería que ninguno de ustedes saliera afectado por mi culpa y me porté como una niña…

— No te preocupes por eso. Ya pasó. — Fue la breve respuesta de Anna, quien siguió tomando tranquilamente su té. Miyu notó que llevaba puesta ropa común y corriente, a diferencia de Yoh que se había marchado vistiendo el uniforme escolar. _"¿Acaso ella no asiste a la escuela con él?"_ Observó con curiosidad.

— Sobre eso, Miyu… — Yohmei aprovechó la oportunidad para dirigirse a ella. — Quiero que sepas que nunca pretendí forzarte a estar aquí. Puedes marcharte si lo deseas, después de todo, eres libre de escoger tu propio camino… pero… si de verdad quieres aprender a defenderte de tus enemigos, este es el mejor lugar en el que puedes estar.

— Lo sé, señor. — Miyu se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. — Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí todo este tiempo.

Yohmei respondió a su gesto con un asentamiento de cabeza. Miyu sabía que él no podía seguir entrenándola: el haberse enterado del resurgimiento de Hao fue una gran conmoción para todos, por lo que estaba dedicando su tiempo y sus energías en una investigación personal. La chica desconocía los detalles, pero estaba segura de que el señor Yohmei, como jefe de la familia Asakura, sentía la responsabilidad de encargarse de ese malvado ser.

" _Además, él y la señora Kino deben cuidar a Tamao. No quiero ser una carga para ellos después de todo lo sucedido."_

— Y bueno… creo que es hora de regresar. — Dijo el anciano una vez todos los presentes acabaron su desayuno.

— ¿No desea esperar a Yoh? — Le preguntó Anna con el debido respeto. — Apenas y si logró verlo en esta visita…

— No. Está bien así. Lo más importante ahora es que encuentre al pequeño Manta, no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que Hao esté detrás de su desaparición. — Al oírle, Miyu apretó la mandíbula con remordimiento. — Además... confío en que tú le darás mi mensaje. Te lo encargo, Anna.

— Descuide. Lo haré. — Respondió la sacerdotisa.

Miyu no se atrevió a preguntar de qué iba el mensaje. Solo podía pensar en Yoh y en Manta. _"Quiero ayudar a buscarlo"_ se decía en su mente una y otra vez. Para su fortuna, Anna le ordenó acompañar al señor Yohmei a la estación:

— Acabas de llegar a la ciudad así que te daré tiempo para que te familiarices. — Agregó la sacerdotisa con un tono firme y autoritario. — Solo unas horas, ¿de acuerdo? Apenas regreses comenzará tu entrenamiento. — La joven le entregó a Miyu una hoja, la cual ella estudió minuciosamente hasta que notó que se trataba de una lista de compras. — Ya que Manta no está te encargarás de la cena de esta noche.

— E-está bien. — Le respondió Miyu, quien no sabía si debía sentirse intimidada o molesta. _"¿Así es como actúa normalmente?"_ Se preguntó en su fuero interno mientras recibía la lista, intentando disimular la estupefacción en su rostro. Estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes del señor Yohmei pero no se esperaba recibir el mismo trato —o peor— de una chica de su edad. _"Creo que no es buen momento para decirle que no sé cocinar…"_

— Una cosa más. — Prosiguió Anna al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. — No estamos en una situación económica favorable, por lo que si quieres vivir aquí tendrás que encontrar un trabajo. Por supuesto, todo lo que recibas de paga tendrás que entregármelo. De esa forma costearás tu renta y todo lo que consumas aquí, ¿queda claro?

Miyu se quedó de piedra. No había trabajado ni una sola vez en su vida —o al menos eso es lo que su escasa memoria le decía— y ahora no solo tendría que hacerlo en casa sino también fuera de ella. Por si fuera poco, ni siquiera podría disfrutar de las ganancias. En silencio, y casi como si se tratara de un sentido pésame, Yohmei colocó una mano en su hombro y le dio un par de palmaditas.

* * *

Tras acompañar al señor Yohmei a la estación de trenes y despedirse de él, Miyu se dirigió a paso firme al centro de la ciudad. No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, por lo que su única ocurrencia fue volver hacia el sitio donde conoció a los chicos el día anterior. _"Quizás se encontraban haciendo algo importante por esos alrededores"_ dedujo, pues si bien sus recuerdos estaban un tanto borrosos por la posesión de almas indeseada, su consciencia nunca se dormía del todo cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Podía recordar la calle y los locales que le rodeaban al momento de batallar con Yoh.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la verdulería donde se estrelló durante el asalto.

— Aquí fue… — Murmuró mientras observaba los alrededores.

En ese momento el dependiente salió de la tienda armado con una escoba:

— ¡Oye tú! ¡Eres la delincuente de ayer! — Exclamó amenazando a Miyu con el objeto. — ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡¿No te bastó con todos los destrozos que hiciste?!

— ¡Ah, lo siento señor! — Respondió Miyu con nerviosismo mientras se retiraba rápidamente del lugar.

Gracias a los gritos del hombre recibió algunas miradas acusatorias de parte de los transeúntes, pero solo las ignoró. Ya estaba acostumbrada. No era primera vez que un espíritu travieso usaba su cuerpo para hacer fechorías.

Dejó escapar un suspiro momentos antes de ver cómo Yoh se precipitaba en una de las tiendas cercanas, sin reparar en su presencia.

" _¡Yoh!"_ Miyu fue inmediatamente hacia la tienda donde el shaman acababa de entrar. Al verla desde afuera notó que se trataba de una pequeña librería.

— ¿"Lost… Paradise"? — Leyó extrañada el cartel puesto sobre la puerta.

Al pasear la mirada por sobre el escaparate notó que éste exhibía libros de todos colores y tamaños. También reconoció la silueta de Yoh a través del ventanal: estaba hablando con alguien. _"¿Debería entrar? ¿Estaré interrumpiendo algo?"_ Pensaba la muchacha, frenética. Sin embargo, cuando se decidió a tomar el pomo de la puerta notó que las voces se filtraban desde el interior. Las palabras resultaban prácticamente inteligibles, por lo que pegó el oído a la superficie de madera para escuchar mejor.

— ¿Puedes contactar con ella? — Oyó decir a Yoh.

— La señora Rumiko es una mujer muy ocupada. No puedo garantizarte una respuesta inmediata de su parte. — Contestaba el interlocutor.

— Por favor, solo necesito saber si mi amigo está bien…

— ¿Por qué no vas a su casa a preguntar?

— Estuve allí anoche pero los guardias me echaron a patadas. Y en cualquier caso, estoy muy seguro de que Manta no está ahí… — En aquél entonces Amidamaru se encargó de revisar cada rincón de la mansión, pero eso no era algo que el castaño pudiera revelar al vendedor. — Ya no me quedan muchas ideas. Manta me dijo que esta librería pertenecía a su tía. Si la contacto tal vez pueda obtener alguna pista de su paradero…

— Suenas desesperado... — El vendedor dejó escapar un suspiro. — Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no te hagas muchas esperanzas. Mi jefa no suele atender llamadas.

— ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! — Exclamó Yoh con gran entusiasmo. — Vendré mañana… o tal vez hoy por la tarde… ¿te parece bien? Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Miyu no logró captar que los pasos del shaman se acercaban hacia la salida mientras hablaba. Cuando él abrió la puerta, la muchacha se cayó de bruces sobre la entrada de la librería.

— ¿Miyu? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Yoh con sorpresa.

— ¿Yo? Pues… pues… estaba… — Balbuceó la chica viéndolo desde el piso.

— ¿Miyu? — La voz del vendedor se dejó oír en un leve murmullo, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Ambos volvieron la vista hacia él, quien se encontraba al frente del escritorio principal que contaba con una caja registradora y varias carpetas de registro.

— ¿Eh?

Para sorpresa de Miyu, el muchacho era muy joven. Mucho más de lo que había imaginado. No creía ser más alta que él y su contextura era particularmente delgada, al punto de que, si no fuera por su voz, podría ser confundido como una chica. Tenía el cabello corto de un color rojizo e intenso, y sus ojos dorados eran peculiares y llamativos. _"Qué pestañas tan largas tiene…"_ pensó, maravillada por su belleza andrógina.

— ¿La conoces? — Preguntó Yoh con curiosidad, esperanzado de encontrar alguna pista acerca de los orígenes de Miyu. El vendedor tenía la mirada clavada en ella, sin embargo, al oír aquella pregunta lució ligeramente desorientado.

— Ah… no. Es que tiene el mismo nombre de… una conocida. — Respondió al fin, desviando la vista hacia un punto indefinido de la estancia.

De improviso, una idea se coló en la cabeza de Yoh, cuyo rostro se llenó de tensión antes de volver a dirigirse hacia Miyu:

— No me digas… que tú… — Habló serio, mucho más serio de lo que acostumbraba. La chica encontró miradas con el shaman y tragó un poco de saliva, nerviosa. _"Demonios. Ha descubierto que lo estaba espiando, ¿se molestará conmigo? ¿Me castigará como hacía el señor Yohmei?"_ Pensó angustiada, recordando las horribles sanciones que se llevaba cada vez que no cumplía con una parte de su entrenamiento o hacía alguna travesura. Sin embargo, Yoh concluyó su frase con algo completamente diferente: — …Has venido por la oferta de trabajo.

— ¿Ah? — Soltó Miyu, estupefacta.

— Anna me contó que pensaba ponerte a trabajar. — Le explicó el muchacho, ahora con una expresión de clara preocupación. — En verdad discúlpala. No es una mala persona pero es bastante exigente.

— Ah… ¡ah! No te preocupes por eso.

Miyu le dedicó una sonrisa a Yoh momentos antes de incorporarse del suelo. No quería que se preocupara por esas insignificancias. El pelirrojo, por su lado, se cruzó de brazos mientras la analizaba de pies a cabeza:

— Así que… ¿estás interesada en trabajar aquí? — Quiso saber.

En ese momento la chica no supo qué contestar: la oferta de trabajo era la coartada perfecta para que Yoh no descubriera por qué se encontraba merodeando por esos lares, sin embargo, no tenía idea de qué se hacía en una librería. ¡Con mucha suerte recordaba cómo leer!

— Eh… ¡s-sí, señor! — Respondió de manera automática, haciendo una exagerada reverencia hacia el vendedor. — ¡Mi nombre es Miyu Yumemiya, señor! ¡Y necesito un trabajo, señor!

— No es necesario ser tan formales. — Dijo él, colocando una mano en su diminuta cintura. — ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince?

— Te-tengo diecisiete.

— ¿Ves? Solo te supero por dos años. No tienes que decirme "señor". — Reveló, un poco incómodo. — Mi nombre es Kou Mikage. Soy el único empleado aquí, por lo que necesitamos ayuda con urgencia. Nos vendría bien una mano.

— ¿Eh? ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo trabajar aquí? — Miyu lucía esperanzada.

— ¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro?

Como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, la muchacha asintió una y otra vez, obediente. ¡Ya tenía trabajo! Al menos, era una cosa menos de la cual preocuparse.

— ¡Vaya, es una gran coincidencia! — Comentó Yoh con una expresión relajada. — Antes de encontrarnos contigo, Manta quería enseñarme este lugar. Decía que era una excelente opción como trabajo de medio tiempo. Supongo que puedes confiar en él.

La sonrisa victoriosa de Miyu desapareció en ese mismo instante:

— ¿Eh? No me digas que tú también ibas a postular… — Inquirió. ¿Por qué otra razón Manta querría enseñarle una "excelente opción como trabajo de medio tiempo"? ¡Estaba claro que Yoh también quería la oferta! Con esto en mente, exclamó: — ¡N-no quiero quitarte el trabajo que pretendías!

— Descuida. No tengo intenciones de ponerme a trabajar si Manta sigue desaparecido…

Al decir esto, Miyu guardó silencio. _"Cierto… por un momento lo olvidé…"_ pensó, sintiéndose un poco desconsiderada al emocionarse tanto por semejante tontería. Claro, eso no era nada del otro mundo. Tenía un trabajo como cualquier otro miembro de la sociedad. Debía pagar su estadía en la pensión, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Manta seguía desaparecido. No había razón para celebrar.

Yoh se despidió de manera escueta de ambos y desapareció de la tienda. Miyu le siguió con la mirada hasta que éste desapareció de su vista.

Una vez solos, Kou Mikage le hizo entrega de un papel. Su contrato.

— Es mejor que tomes la oportunidad cuando se presenta. — Declaró indiferente.

No sabía qué se traían Yoh Asakura y su nueva empleada. Y, sinceramente, no le interesaba.

* * *

Sin horas de sueño en el cuerpo, el shaman se dirigió hacia su escuela. Llegaba tarde para el primer período pero nada le impediría enfrentar a Hina Kazama, la única pista que le quedaba para encontrar el paradero de Manta. Las palabras de esa chica eran la principal razón por la que no quería perder el tiempo: _Si te quedas al lado de Yoh Asakura, morirás._ Si sus lecturas eran tan certeras como todo el mundo decía, quizá sus cartas le advirtieron acerca de lo que sucedería. Dadas las circunstancias, era una posibilidad. El muchacho se mantenía escéptico ante aquellas predicciones fatalistas, pero no podía ignorarlas del todo en medio de ese mar de incertidumbre y angustia.

La inevitable idea de que Manta había sido secuestrado hacía eco en su mente. No era la primera vez que algo así sucedía: aún recordaba vívidamente todas las oportunidades en las que ese escenario se repitió en el pasado, siendo la ocasión en la que Lyserg lo atacó la más reciente. Pero la situación era diferente ahora y no sabía exactamente por qué. Un oscuro presentimiento le impedía afirmarse de su habitual optimismo.

Solo le quedaba actuar.

— Necesito hablar contigo. — Fueron sus simples palabras.

Durante el receso, Yoh se presentó en la sala del club de esoterismo. Ésta estaba llena de alumnos de diferentes grados: todos ellos rodeaban a una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color carmín que se encontraba sentada en un pupitre con las piernas elegantemente cruzadas. Hina Kazama. Ella desvió la atención de sus cartas del tarot apenas le vio entrar, aunque no lucía realmente sorprendida:

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. Yoh Asakura. — Dijo con voz aterciopelada, dedicándole una media sonrisa al shaman. — Las cartas me dijeron que aparecerías por aquí. ¿Reconsideraste mi oferta?

Tiempo atrás, Kazama invitó a Yoh a pertenecer a su club sin razón aparente. Por supuesto, el muchacho rechazó el ofrecimiento sin importar cuántas veces ella le insistiera, argumentando que no estaba interesado en leer el futuro y esas cosas. Tal vez era por ese motivo que Yoh ahora se encontraba ligeramente reticente a la idea de pedirle ayuda.

— No, necesito hablar contigo. — Repitió el castaño con impaciencia. — En privado.

La sonrisa de la muchacha no desapareció. Por el contrario, arqueó ambas cejas en una extraña expresión de complacencia.

— Estoy un poco ocupada con mis clientes, pero haré una excepción por tratarse de ti. — Los alumnos se sobresaltaron al oír esta declaración: Hina Kazama NO sentía favoritismos, NUNCA hacía excepciones y JAMÁS modificaba su agenda. — Te veo en la azotea en unos veinte minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Yoh le dedicó un breve asentimiento y desapareció del salón, muy consciente de que todas las miradas estaban sobre él.

* * *

— ¿Y? ¿Qué se te ofrece? — Una vez en la azotea, Hina Kazama se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa confianzuda colada en los labios. Era un buen día: el cielo sobre sus cabezas lucía azul y brillante. En cualquier otra ocasión, Yoh hubiese acudido a ese sitio para dormir una agradable siesta bajo los cálidos rayos del sol. — Nunca antes había postergado a mis clientes por una solicitud personal. Espero que esta reunión valga la pena y vengas a confesarme tus sentimientos o algo parecido...

— Pues lamento decepcionarte. — Respondió Yoh con seriedad, contemplando cómo la muchacha intentaba lidiar con la brisa que jugaba con su largo cabello. — Mi amigo Manta desapareció ayer por la noche y nadie sabe dónde está. ¿Tienes idea de qué pudo haberle pasado?

— ¿Oyamada desapareció? — La sonrisa de Kazama fue reemplazada por una expresión llena de sorpresa. — No pensé… que sucedería tan pronto…

Al escuchar esto, Yoh frunció el ceño:

— ¿Sabías que esto pasaría?

— Bueno… sí. Justamente ayer Oyamada vino a mi oficina… perdón, al club. — Corrigió ella muy tranquila. — Le hice una lectura simple y vi que esto pasaría. Intenté advertírselo del modo más directo posible pero no contaba con que fuera un destino inmediato. Es una lástima.

— ¿Advertirle? ¡Lo único que le dijiste fue que se alejara de mí! — Yoh avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, visiblemente molesto.

— Pues claro. Oyamada desapareció por tu culpa.

Aquella afirmación tan simple dejó a Yoh pasmado. ¿Por qué Kazama asumía eso? ¿Qué tanto sabía ella acerca de la desaparición de Manta?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Quiso saber el shaman.

Hina Kazama acortó la distancia entre ambos y sonrió con malicia antes de decir:

— Eres el hombre que venció a Hao Asakura, ¿en serio pensabas que podrías vivir tranquilamente después de eso? — Las pupilas del castaño se contrajeron, consciente de lo que implicaba aquella declaración. — Esta es una clara provocación de otro shaman.

Yoh no supo qué decir. Después del torneo de hace cuatro años su vida había vuelto a la normalidad: tanta cotidianidad le convenció de que nada malo sucedería, de que todas esas peligrosas batallas quedaron en el pasado. Claro, una parte de sí mismo siempre creyó que Hao regresaría, pero ¿por qué habría de secuestrar a Manta… a un "simple humano"?

Ese no era su estilo. Hao no haría algo así.

" _Hay algo mal en todo esto… ¿tendrá relación con lo de Miyu?"_

— ¿Acaso tú también eres shaman? — Preguntó Yoh después de una pausa.

— ¿Algo así? — Respondió Kazama, ladeando la cabeza mientras se llevaba el índice al mentón. El muchacho hizo una mueca: no tenía tiempo para seguir jugando a las evasivas.

— Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes. Ahora. — Sentenció con firmeza. — Mientras hablamos Manta podría estar…

— Lo lamento mucho, Yoh Asakura. — Interrumpió ella. — Como tarotista no puedo revelar el contenido de mis lecturas a terceros.

— ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que estoy intentando encontrar a mi amigo?! — En ese momento, el shaman tomó a Kazama de los hombros y la acorraló contra la reja de la azotea, haciendo visible su desesperación. — No sé dónde más buscar… eres la única pista que me queda… ¡¿qué tengo que hacer para que me ayudes?!

El siempre relajado Yoh Asakura estaba devastado. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. La tarotista lucía algo perpleja por su actitud, pero no se dejó intimidar:

— No puedo revelarte el contenido de la lectura de Oyamada, pero… — Hizo una pausa antes de decir: — Puedo usar mis habilidades para encontrarlo...

Un atisbo de esperanza apareció en la mirada oscura del muchacho. Kazama prosiguió:

— Mi ayuda no será gratis. A cada uno de mis clientes le pongo un precio distinto, ¿estás dispuesto a pagar el tuyo?

— No tengo mucho dinero… si es eso a lo que te refieres…

— No. Tu caso es especial. No es dinero lo que necesito de ti… — La tarotista dijo esto último en un murmullo, con un leve rubor colorando sus mejillas. — ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? Ya deberíamos volver al salón…

Yoh notó su incomodidad y soltó sus hombros con delicadeza.

— Nos vemos después de clase. — Sentenció el castaño antes de retirarse, dejando a Hina Kazama en la azotea acompañada de una extraña satisfacción.

* * *

El día iba de mal en peor.

Apenas Miyu firmó su contrato en "Lost Paradise", Kou Mikage se sintió con la autoridad de llenarla de esos trabajos pesados que él tanto detestaba hacer. La chica estuvo toda la mañana cargando libros y re-organizándolos en las respectivas secciones, las cuales confundía todo el tiempo. Y, por si fuera poco, al llegar a casa encontró a Anna furiosa por su retraso.

— Te he dicho que hoy empezaba tu entrenamiento. — Le dijo la sacerdotisa con el ceño marcadamente fruncido. — ¿En qué te has entretenido?

— Se-señorita Anna… yo… encontré un trabajo de medio tiempo… — Intentó explicarle Miyu con nerviosismo. Por suerte, Anna se relajó un poco al escucharle:

— Vaya, eso fue rápido. ¿Cuánto pagan?

— No es la gran cosa pero espero pueda cubrir mi estadía aquí… — Miyu buscó en su bolso la copia del contrato que Mikage le había entregado. Allí aparecían las horas de trabajo que debía cumplir y el dinero que recibiría a cambio. Anna recibió el papel y lo examinó con genuino interés.

— Este contrato aún no está validado. — Observó.

— Sí, la jefa aún no lo firma… pero tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella por teléfono y aceptó que trabajara en el local. Al parecer confía en el criterio de Mikage… — Miyu agregó esto último más para sí misma que para Anna. Eso le recordaba… tenía que hablar con Yoh acerca de Rumiko Oyamada: al parecer ella tampoco sabía dónde pudo haberse metido Manta y, según la breve conversación que sostuvieron vía teléfono, la familia del muchacho estaba evaluando la posibilidad de iniciar una investigación policial hasta dar con su paradero.

— Uhm… no es mucho dinero pero es mejor que nada. — La sacerdotisa interrumpió sus pensamientos sin despegar los ojos del contrato. — En fin, me alegra por ti.

— ¿Le… alegra? ¿En serio? — Soltó Miyu sin pensarlo demasiado, sin esconder su emoción. A su manera, Anna le estaba felicitando, ¿verdad? Pero no tardó en retractarse de lo dicho y mostrar una actitud mucho más retraída: — Ah… disculpe… es que aún me falta habituarme a esta forma de vida… no entiendo muy bien qué es lo que debo hacer o cómo debería sentirme… — Confesó mientras desviaba la vista y se rascaba la mejilla con un índice. — Qué tonta, ¿no?

Anna se limitó a observarle durante unos silenciosos segundos. Al cabo de esta pausa, le dijo:

— Alegrarte por tus logros es algo natural. Incluso si son pequeños. Es la prueba de que estás avanzando. — Miyu se volvió hacia ella con sorpresa, pero no pudo decir mucho más: — ¿Estás lista para empezar tu entrenamiento?

— ¡S-sí! ¡Es por eso que estoy aquí! — Soltó Miyu con entusiasmo.

" _Después de todo, la señorita Anna es una buena persona…"_ pensó mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa. La sacerdotisa podía ser dura pero decía cosas muy acertadas. Por alguna razón, sus palabras acabaron animándole. ¡Estaba lista para enfrentar lo que fuera! Si se convertía en una shaman fuerte podría ayudar a Yoh a buscar a Manta y, además, podría defenderse de un nuevo ataque de los secuaces de Hao. ¡Era perfecto!

O eso pensaba.

Para su desconcierto, Anna lo único que hizo fue prestarle un delantal y ordenarle limpiar la cocina, los baños —que eran enormes— y los suelos de la pensión, incluidas las habitaciones. Miyu no era tan inocente como para no asimilar que le estaban dando el trato de una criada, pero no tuvo el valor para quejarse y estuvo todo el día en eso.

— Solo soy una aprendiz. Esto es algo que los aprendices hacen por sus maestros, ¿verdad? Sí, sí, claro que sí… — Murmuraba para sí misma mientras limpiaba uno de los largos pasillos de madera con un trapo viejo bañado en pasta de cera. Después de unos segundos de reflexión, Miyu tuvo que detenerse y desahogar la ineludible verdad de sus pulmones: — …¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡ESTO NO ES UN ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡SOLO SON LAS TAREAS DE LA CASA!

Pero aunque Miyu tenía perfectamente claro que Anna solo estaba abusando de su presencia en la pensión, no se sintió capaz de decirle nada, ni siquiera cuando llegó la hora de la cena. Cena que ella tuvo que preparar sola y sin ningún tipo conocimiento culinario. En su primer intento quemó el arroz, en el segundo arruinó los vegetales por exceso de sal y así sucesivamente, hasta que lo inevitable sucedió:

— Se-señorita Anna… — Balbuceó Miyu, muy nerviosa después de haber fallado por quinta vez en su intento de hacer un plato decente de comida. — Creo que se me acabaron todos los ingredientes…

— Pues ve a comprar más. — Fue la simple respuesta de Anna, quien se encontraba tendida frente al televisor.

— ¡¿De nuevo?!

— Claro que sí, nada de lo que cocinaste es comestible y es tu responsabilidad como discípula alimentar a tus maestros. — Miyu frunció el ceño molesta por la actitud autoritaria de Anna, pero no tardó en recordar que quien cocinaba para el señor Yohmei y la señora Kino era precisamente Tamao. _"Demonios, ¿tal vez tiene razón?"_ — Además, Yoh llegará en cualquier momento y después de lo todo ocurrido estoy segura de que vendrá cansado y con mucha hambre. — En ese momento Miyu dio un respingo. Casi lo olvidaba. Yoh. — Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por él, ¿no crees?

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, consciente de que estaba siendo manipulada por la bella sacerdotisa. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Tenía razón. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

" _Esta mujer es el demonio…"_ pensó momentos antes de salir de la casa en busca de los malditos ingredientes.

* * *

Miyu no fue consciente de lo tarde que era hasta que notó que la tienda de conveniencia donde había comprado horas atrás estaba por cerrar. De hecho, apenas salió con la mercadería que Anna le solicitó el local bajó su cortina metálica y cerró sus puertas al público.

— Al menos tengo todo… — Comentó Miyu momentos antes de dar un suspiro, tomar sus bolsas y guiar sus pasos de regreso hacia la pensión. Estaba exhausta.

No quería ni pensar en lo pesado que había sido su día, no cuando era consciente de que esa sería su rutina diaria: trabajar por las mañanas en la librería, limpiar la casa en la tarde y preparar la cena para la noche. ¿Cuándo empezaría el _verdadero_ entrenamiento? ¿Tendría siquiera tiempo para él?

Las calles estaban oscuras y solitarias, y no estaba segura si se debía a eso, pero el trayecto se le hacía mucho más largo que la primera vez. _"Quién sabe, tal vez termine siendo asesinada esta noche y se acabó mi aventura…"_ pensó Miyu, divertida por su ocurrencia.

Pero la sonrisa no tardó en desaparecer de su rostro.

Aceleró el paso mientras cargaba con la mercadería, muy atenta a su alrededor. No había nadie. Estaba segura de eso. Las calles eran amplias y, a pesar de la oscuridad, los focos eran lo suficientemente luminosos como para indicarle de la presencia de otra persona. O eso quería creer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, su acelero casual se convirtió en un suave trote que acabó volviéndose una carrera frenética hacia la pensión Asakura. No escuchaba nada. Tampoco veía a nadie. Tenía la certeza de que el terror que sentía era producto de sus paranoias, de su mente imaginativa que le jugaba una que otra travesura.

Pero no era así.

Un pequeño proyectil zumbó junto a su rostro mientras corría. Al no darle éste llegó a una pared, generando una explosión que obligó a Miyu a detenerse de golpe. ¡En verdad estaban intentando matarla! Pero apenas se volteó para comprobarlo no vio a nadie. _"¡¿De dónde vino eso?!"_ Sin pensarlo demasiado volvió a correr en dirección hacia la pensión, incluso cuando el humo del impacto le impedía ver con claridad. Pero el perseguidor fue más rápido y apareció justo frente a ella, forzándola a un encuentro directo que la pilló desprevenida. Miyu le lanzó las bolsas de mercadería y dejó escapar un alarido cuando notó que la figura corpulenta completamente encapuchada de negro la había atrapado y la estaba reteniendo en contra de su voluntad.

Después de un breve forcejeo, Miyu fue arrastrada hasta un oscuro callejón.

— Sujétala bien, Nawat. — Dijo una voz masculina que provenía del interior. — Quiero disfrutar su cuerpo antes de acabar con ella…

Alarmada, la muchacha notó que había un tercero. Él también estaba encapuchado pero a diferencia del primero era un poco más bajo y llevaba consigo una cerbatana. _"Con que él provocó la explosión… pero… ¿cómo pudo haberlo hecho? ¿Es posible poner dinamita en un dardo tan pequeño?"_ Miyu se hizo estas preguntas mientras los hombres intentaban desnudarla. Y es que había algo extraño en todo eso, en esa cerbatana… pero no tardó en descubrirlo:

— Shamanes… ¡son shamanes! — Exclamó ella al fijarse bien, observando cómo del arma se desprendía la energía de un espíritu acompañante.

— ¿Shamanes? No, no, estás mal mocosa. — Dijo Nawat. — No nos compares con los tuyos…

— Nosotros somos los salvadores de este mundo. — Aclaró el otro tipo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y liberaba orgulloso su erección.

Solo entonces Miyu comprendió a qué se referían con la declaración anterior. Observó su propio cuerpo y notó que tenía la ropa rasgada, revelando algunos puntos claves de su intimidad: su sujetador y sus bragas. El pánico se apoderó inmediatamente de ella, quien luchó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse. Las carcajadas de los desconocidos penetraron cada uno de sus sentidos, preparándola para lo que vendría después.

" _Alguien… por favor… ayúdeme…"_ pensó con desesperación, convencida de que la muerte sería un castigo más compasivo.

Después de eso, no supo qué sucedió.

De un momento a otro, el miembro de su principal perpetrador había sido cortado con el filo de una cuchilla tan veloz que ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de verla. La sangre no tardó de llenar la escena… de llenarla a ella, quien aún yacía en el piso, retenida por estas dos figuras oscuras y siniestras que le auguraban una última humillación antes de morir. ¿Lo que siguió después? Gritos, insultos, más ataques de aquél filo misterioso que resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna.

Miyu no entendía nada. Su mirada se perdía en el cielo.

Tardó al menos uno o dos minutos en reincorporarse, una vez estuvo segura de que sus atacantes ya no estaban cerca. Al hacerlo supo la verdad: los cuerpos de ellos se encontraban inertes y desmembrados en los suelos de ese sucio callejón. Su salvador se lucía frente a ella, erguido sobre una postura digna e inusual, armado con una extensa lanza y un impresionante poder espiritual. Lo primero que Miyu vio fue el color de esta energía, que brillaba casi tanto como sus penetrantes ojos dorados.

No lo conocía.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había ayudado o si podía confiar en él.

Lo que sí sabía era que su corazón latía con una fuerza desmedida y que sus mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas.

" _Mi príncipe…"_

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _Bueno... si bien el eje de la historia es encontrar a Manta, inevitablemente pienso meter líos amorosos entre personajes._

 _Casi todas mis historias tienen una pizca de romance y drama, así que espero esto sea de su agrado._

 _Si se pasan por aquí no olviden dejar reviews._

 _¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	3. Reencuentro

**Líneas de tiempo**

 **Capítulo III: Reencuentro**

* * *

— ¿Puedes levantarte? — La voz del muchacho despertó a Miyu de sus ensoñaciones.

Ella asintió en silencio y se incorporó con dificultad. Sentía un poco de náuseas por todo lo que acababa de pasar pues jamás había visto a alguien morir frente a sus ojos. Además, le costaba asimilar que le alegraba que aquello hubiese pasado. Aún tenía los músculos tensos y un pulso frenético, pero poco a poco se fue relajando. Aunque su salvador tenía una cara de pocos amigos, sus acciones le decían que era una buena persona.

El joven volvió la vista hacia ella y observó sus vestimentas destrozadas y manchadas con sangre. Un poco ruborizado, le entregó la capa negra que lucía sobre sus hombros.

— Cúbrete con esto. — Le ordenó antes de voltearse.

Miyu comprendió que lo hacía por ella, para que pudiera ocultar su cuerpo expuesto. _"Es muy dulce…"_ pensó encantada mientras se envolvía en la tela. Con ingenuidad, pensó que el destino acababa de unirle a su príncipe predestinado, tal y como sucedía en los cuentos de hadas.

— Estos sujetos eran basura. — Comentó el chico con altanería. — Ni siquiera sirvieron para calentar…

— ¡Tiene toda la razón, señorito! — Miyu no supo de dónde provenía esa voz pero al parpadear unas cuantas veces notó que un espíritu se estaba dirigiendo a su querido príncipe. Ella lo observó, perpleja. Se trataba de un guerrero con una armadura de gran tamaño. — Pero me sorprendió que arremetiera contra esos hombres para salvar a una muchacha…

— No exageres. No fue la gran cosa.

— ¿Acaso…? — Miyu interrumpió la conversación. — ¿Acaso tú también eres un shaman?

El muchacho y el fantasma voltearon hacia ella con extrañeza.

— ¿No es evidente? — Dijo el chico con la misma expresión seria. — Tu espíritu acompañante debe ser un inútil. De haber estado contigo pudiste haberte defendido.

— ¿E-espíritu acompañante? — Respondió Miyu, despistada. — No… no tengo ningún espíritu acompañante…

El "príncipe" pareció ligeramente desconcertado antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

— Como shaman, te recomiendo encontrar uno pronto, sino serás un blanco fácil para "Los Salvadores". — Dijo con indiferencia.

" _Cree que soy un shaman… ¿quiénes serán Los Salvadores?"_ Se preguntó Miyu, notando de pronto cómo el muchacho se alejaba de ella con la pretensión de marcharse.

— ¡Espera! — Exclamó, forzándolo a detenerse. Acababa de recordar algo importante. — ¿Tú conoces a Manta Oyamada?

* * *

— Cielos… definitivamente Anna va a matarme… — Se lamentaba Yoh mientras se dirigía a su hogar entrada la noche, acompañado de Hina Kazama.

Se suponía que iban a reunirse después de clases, pero el shaman no contaba con que la muchacha tuviera una extensa lista de clientes a los cuales debía atender en compensación por prestarle sus "servicios extra" esa tarde y probablemente los días siguientes. Durante ese tiempo de espera, Yoh pudo haber seguido buscando a Manta, ir a "Lost Paradise" o a la mansión Oyamada a recaudar información. Pero no. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse en el instituto esperando que Kazama terminara de atender a los diferentes estudiantes que acudían a su "oficina" en busca de ayuda.

Según había escuchado, la mayoría de las veces ella cobraba altas sumas de dinero por lectura —excusándose en su absoluta precisión— y en contadas ocasiones el precio se cobraba en favores, dependiendo del nivel de influencia que tuviese el estudiante. Yoh no era particularmente popular ni influyente, por lo que no podía ni imaginar qué necesitaría la tarotista de él.

Durante el trayecto a casa ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, únicamente acompañados por los grillos nocturnos que solían cantar en los alrededores de Funbari. El shaman solo podía pensar en cómo Anna lo torturaría por llegar tan tarde y encima acompañado de una chica guapa. _"Estoy acabado… acabado… acabadooooooo…"_ pensaba conteniendo su angustia. No quería morir sin antes asegurarse de que Manta estaba sano y salvo.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la entrada de la pensión, Yoh se llevó una gran sorpresa.

— ¿Ren? ¿Miyu? — Musitó al verlos ahí. No sabía qué le extrañaba más, ver a Ren Tao en su casa o acompañado de Miyu, quien estaba curiosamente envuelta en una capucha negra.

— Cuánto tiempo, Yoh. — Le saludó Ren, tan serio como de costumbre.

— ¡Hacía mucho que no venías a vernos! — Comentó el castaño, dedicándole una gran sonrisa. A diferencia de los shamanes, Amidamaru y Bason se saludaron efusivamente con un abrazo. Miyu se quedó contemplándoles con curiosidad: ¿de dónde había salido ese samurái? — Y dime, ¿qué te trae por acá?

— ¿Y tú qué crees? Está claro que vine por lo de Manta…

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes lo de…?

— Ejem. — Hina Kazama interrumpió la conversación. — No sé de qué va esto, pero propongo que continúen su charla en el interior. Está haciendo mucho frío.

Mientras la tarotista ingresaba a la pensión, Ren y Miyu quedaron viendo a Yoh con la misma pregunta grabada en el rostro: _¿Quién es esa?_

— Es una larga historia… — Dijo él mientras se encogía de hombros y seguía a la muchacha. No tardó en ser acompañado por los otros dos.

Al entrar, Yoh anunció su llegada desde el recibidor y se llevó una nueva sorpresa:

— ¡Yoh, al fin llegas! — Exclamó un joven de cabellos celestes que se asomaba desde la sala de estar. Acompañándole, dos personas desconocidas para Miyu aparecieron para darle la bienvenida al shaman.

— ¡Don Yoh! ¡Y dos adorables jovencitas! — Habló una de ellas. Era un tipo alto con un peinado muy curioso. O al menos eso era todo lo que Miyu podía notar mientras el sujeto se quedaba embelesado viendo a la bella acompañante de Yoh.

— ¡Horohoro! ¡Ryu! ¡Y también Pirika! — Exclamó el castaño al verlos a todos. Lucía muy alegre y sorprendido.

Mientras Yoh se reencontraba con sus amigos, compartía abrazos y saludos con ellos, Ren y Hina se mantenían un poco alejados y en silencio. Miyu, por su lado, no podía dejar de observar las fuertes esencias que acompañaban a los presentes: fantasmas de diferentes tipos y poderes. _"Todos son… shamanes…"_ concluyó rápidamente, notando que los espíritus también estaban saludando al samurái. _"¿Ese será el espíritu acompañante de Yoh?"_

— ¿Se puede saber por qué llegas tan tarde?

Una voz dominante se dejó oír a lo largo del pasillo, callando a todos. Se trataba de Anna, que estaba hablando desde la entrada de la sala de estar. No tardó en fulminar a Hina Kazama con la mirada, pero ella se limitó a sonreír.

— Tranquila, Annita… todo esto tiene una explicación… — Comenzó diciendo Yoh, quien aún tenía a Horohoro colgando del cuello. — Además, yo podría hacerme la misma pregunta, ¿por qué están todos aquí?

— ¿Por qué crees? Vinimos a ayudarte a buscar a Manta. — Contestó el shaman del hielo. El castaño le observó perplejo, recordando que Ren dijo algo similar momentos atrás.

— Fui yo quien los llamó. — Sentenció Anna con firmeza, respondiendo a la pregunta que tenía grabada en el rostro.

— Anna… tú… — Fue lo único que Yoh pudo decir antes de decidirse a atravesar el pasillo y dirigirse hacia la sala de estar, donde al parecer Horohoro, Ryu y Pirika se encontraban esperándole con un poco de té y galletas.

Con esa iniciativa, todos los presentes se reunieron alrededor de la mesa central de la sala. Miyu aprovechó la instancia de reencuentro para escabullirse a su habitación y buscar algo de ropa decente. Yoh fue el único en percatarse de su huida.

" _No quiero preocuparlo… será mejor que no le comente lo que sucedió esta noche"_ pensó la muchacha, convencida de que el shaman debía concentrarse únicamente en buscar a Manta.

Cuando regresó a la sala escuchó a los amigos de Yoh hablar sobre sí mismos. Miyu descubrió que los chicos de cabello celeste, Horohoro y Pirika, resultaban ser hermanos que se encontraban asentados en unas montañas no muy lejos de la ciudad. Actualmente se dedicaban a construir un campo gigante de plantas para asegurar la supervivencia de unos extraños seres espirituales que conviven con la naturaleza, los Koropokkuru. Por otro lado, el tipo de apariencia extraña se llamaba Ryu, era mayor que los demás y lideraba una banda de antisociales dedicados a viajar. Y por último, averiguó que el nombre de su príncipe era Ren Tao y asistía a una escuela privada dentro de Tokyo. Al parecer pertenecía a una prestigiosa dinastía china.

" _¡No me equivoqué! ¡Es todo un príncipe!"_ Se decía Miyu en pensamientos, cautivada por el muchacho que afortunadamente se encontraba sentado a su lado.

Sin embargo, había algo que no dejaba de inquietarle: Hina Kazama permanecía en silencio. Se limitaba a beber un poco de té de vez en cuando, mas en ningún momento hizo amago de querer presentarse o explicar qué hacía ahí o qué relación tenía con Yoh. Esto sin lugar a dudas tenía intranquila a Anna, quien le fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Pasados los minutos, la sacerdotisa mandó a callar a todos y tomó la palabra:

— Bueno, dejen las anécdotas de una vez y vayamos al grano. — Anna estaba cruzada de brazos y permanecía sentada a la misma altura que los demás, pero algo había en su presencia que resultaba intimidante. Miyu comprendió de inmediato que todos los presentes le guardaban mucho respeto, incluso su príncipe. — Según lo que me dijo tu abuelo, la situación es más complicada de lo que parece, así que escúchame con atención. — Acotó, dirigiéndose exclusivamente hacia Yoh. — Tras el torneo de hace cuatro años, una facción de asesinos ha dado caza a un gran número de shamanes en todo el mundo. De momento, estos crímenes se han dado mayoritariamente en Norteamérica. Se cree que esto ha sido así porque el grupo surgió a partir de los disidentes del torneo, pues sostienen que ellos son los únicos shamanes dignos de permanecer en este mundo y fusionarse con los grandes espíritus. Por ello, intentan eliminar a todos los demás. — Hizo una pausa antes de agregar: — Se les conoce como "Los Salvadores".

— Esos son los sujetos que te atacaron. Suelen ir vestidos con esas extrañas capuchas. — Interrumpió Ren, dirigiéndose a Miyu con indiferencia. Ella dio un salto sorprendida y ruborizada pues no esperaba que su príncipe fuera a dirigirle la palabra de manera directa.

— ¡¿Te atacaron?! — Preguntó Yoh, sobresaltado.

Miyu desvió la atención de Ren hacia Yoh, comprendiendo que ya no tenía caso ocultar lo sucedido. Suspiró.

— Sí… hace un rato cuando fui de compras… — Reveló, visiblemente incómoda. — ¡Pero no pasó nada! Ren estaba pasando por ahí y me salvó.

— Con que te salvó, ¿eh? — Repitió Horohoro con un tono pícaro y una sonrisa mientras codeaba a Ren.

— ¡No molestes! — Le gritó él en respuesta, molesto.

" _Por eso estaban juntos en la entrada… y por eso Miyu lucía así…"_ comprendió Yoh entonces, sin poder evitar sentir preocupación por la muchacha. ¿Qué clase de sujetos eran "Los Salvadores" y qué cosas horribles pudieron hacerle si Ren no llegaba a tiempo? Anna no tardó en retomar su explicación:

— Debido a su elitismo, algunos creen que "Los Salvadores" son secuaces de Hao. Otros piensan que proclamarse como salvadores los acerca más a lo que fueron alguna vez los Soldados X. De momento, nadie sabe la verdad. — La sacerdotisa quedó viendo fijamente a su prometido. — El señor Yohmei me pidió que te informara de esto, Yoh, porque es muy probable que los recientes movimientos de Hao y la desaparición de Manta estén directamente relacionados con esta situación tan alarmante.

— Un momento… ¿Hao volvió a aparecer? — Ahora fue Ryu quien interrumpió.

— Aún no estamos seguros pero… es probable.

En ese momento Yoh recordó que ninguno de sus amigos sabía lo sucedido en el templo Asakura, por lo que decidió que era necesario tenerlos al tanto.

— Chicos, quiero presentarles a Miyu Yumemiya. — El castaño tomó la palabra mientras inclinaba su mano hacia la chica que se encontraba sentada justo al frente suyo, al otro lado de la mesa. — Ella perdió sus recuerdos y como no puede controlar sus poderes espirituales ha estado siendo entrenada por mi abuelo durante los últimos meses, pero…

— Un hombre que decía trabajar para Hao vino al templo Asakura a asesinarme. — Interrumpió Miyu con firmeza. No quería que fuera Yoh quien tuviera que contar algo tan desagradable. — Tamao luchó por mí y acabó gravemente lastimada… es por eso que estoy aquí. Quiero convertirme en una shaman fuerte como todos ustedes.

Una expresión sombría se dibujó en el semblante de los presentes. Quizá fuera la imaginación de Miyu, pero su príncipe lucía un poco más turbado de lo que esperaba.

— La linda Tamao… — Comentó Ryu con aflicción.

— Dices que un hombre que trabajaba para Hao vino a asesinarte… eso significa que tu pasado está anclado al de ese sujeto de alguna u otra manera… — Concluyó Horohoro, muy serio.

— Sí, no es muy alentador que digamos. — Dijo Miyu, forzando una sonrisa.

— ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada de él?

— Lo único que sé de ese tipo es que es un shaman despiadado.

La conversación se vio nuevamente interrumpida, pero esta vez fue por una suave e inapropiada risilla. Todos voltearon en silencio.

— Kazama, ¿de qué te ríes? — Quiso saber Yoh, un poco nervioso. La muchacha a su lado tenía una mano delicadamente posada en sus labios.

— Son realmente adorables… — Comentó Hina Kazama con una sonrisa malintencionada, de auténtico goce.

— Yoh, aún no me has dicho por qué esa mujer está aquí. — Volvió a insistir Anna con un tono amenazador.

El shaman se volteó hacia su prometida con evidente pánico.

— A-ah... es verdad… pues ella es mi compañera de clase y…

— Mi nombre es Hina Kazama y soy tarotista. — Intervino la implicada con suma tranquilidad.

— ¿Taro… qué? — Balbuceó Ryu, tan confundido como los otros. A excepción de Anna.

— Kazama. — Repitió ella, observando de soslayo a la chica.

De improviso, Hina Kazama extendió una baraja de cartas en su mano diestra, sorprendiendo a los presentes. La sonrisa maliciosa no desapareció de su bello semblante y sus ojos color rubí resplandecían, ansiosos.

— Así es, soy una especie de sacerdotisa que canaliza su poder espiritual en una baraja de cartas especiales. — Explicó. — Mi familia ha perfeccionado las técnicas de la adivinación durante siglos, por lo que mis dotes son infalibles. Con mi ayuda, podrán encontrar a Manta Oyamada en un santiamén.

— ¡Eso suena grandioso! — Exclamó Ryu con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Con una habilidad así tendremos un problema menos! — Celebró Horohoro.

Pero Anna no estaba dispuesta a tragarse esa oferta:

— ¿Cuál es tu precio? — Preguntó de manera tajante y desconfiada. Por más intimidante que resultara para los demás, la tarotista no parecía temerle. — He escuchado mucho de ti, Hina Kazama. Solo compartes tus lecturas cuando puedes sacar provecho de ello. Así que dilo de una vez, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Kazama hizo una pausa antes de acotar con voz aterciopelada:

— Mi tarifa en esta ocasión es muy especial… — Sin previo aviso, una de sus manos se deslizó hacia el mentón de Yoh, el cual atrajo confianzudamente hacia su rostro. — Estoy interesada en ti. — Reveló en un susurro que soltó sobre los labios ajenos.

Yoh estaba demasiado atónito para siquiera moverse.

— ¿Eh? — Fue lo único que soltó cuando notó lo cerca que estaba la chica.

— ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?! — Gritaron al unísono Miyu, Horohoro, Pirika y Ryu, perplejos y muy ruborizados por el descarado intento de seducción que estaba llevándose a cabo al frente de sus ojos.

Solo entonces el castaño atinó a apartarse de Kazama, quien no lucía ni un poco ofendida por el rechazo.

— Eres famoso, Yoh Asakura. — Declaró con una gran sonrisa. — El shaman que derrotó al gran Hao en el torneo de shamanes.

— B-bueno, no fui yo solo… muchas personas me ayudaron… — Aclaró Yoh, visiblemente nervioso mientras intentaba alejarse de la tarotista. Pero mientras más lo hacía, más ella se le acercaba.

— Pero finalmente fuiste tú quien se enfrentó a él, ¿no es así?

— P-pues…

— Me gustaría conocerte más… — Hina Kazama abandonó su puesto para posicionarse a horcajadas sobre Yoh, movimiento que alteró aún más a los testigos y consiguió que el shaman se ruborizara de golpe.

— Espera… Ka-Kazama… yo…

Fue en ese momento que un misterioso rosario de cuencas azules rodeó el cuello de la tarotista y la apartó de Yoh de manera abrupta.

— Él ya está comprometido. — Reveló Anna, quien se encontraba de pie y visiblemente furiosa por las acciones de la imprudente mujer.

Sin hacer mucho caso a la presión de su cuello, Kazama se incorporó y se dirigió hacia Anna con una sonrisa:

— Ah, también he escuchado mucho de ti, Kyōyama. Eres bastante popular en mi salón a pesar de que nunca vas a la escuela. No pensé que el rumor de tu compromiso con Yoh fuera verdad.

— Pues lo es, así que más te vale mantener tu distancia. — Le advirtió la rubia, sin prever que su rosario se cortaría de improviso, dejando libre a Kazama. — ¡Eres una…!

— Ambas somos sacerdotisas, pero créeme, el renombre de mi familia me convierte en una eminencia del esoterismo. — Respondió con actitud desafiante. — Ya que dominamos el arte del tarot tenemos bajo nuestro control a los espíritus de los Arcanos, las grandes esencias que trascienden el tiempo y ven nuestro futuro. Eres inteligente y sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? Tener un hijo conmigo es garantía de una familia espiritualmente poderosa.

— ¡¿ACASO DIJO…?! — Exclamó Miyu, roja como un tomate.

— ¡¿…TENER UN HIJO?! — Horohoro terminó la frase. Ambos estaban igual de escandalizados.

— No debería extrañarles. — Acotó Kazama, ahora dirigiéndose a ellos. — Las familias con grandes tradiciones comprometen a sus hijos con el objetivo de asegurar una descendencia fuerte. El mismo caso corre para nosotros.

— Lo sé, pero cada vez que hablamos de estas cosas suena tan irreal…

— ¡Entiendo a lo que te refieres, Hotohoto! — Coincidió Miyu.

— ¡Mira niña, me llamo Horohoro! ¡¿Me oyes?!

— ¡Hermano, no seas odioso con la señorita Miyu! ¡Así nunca vas a conseguir novia! — Intervino Pirika mientras jalaba la oreja de su hermano en son de reproche.

Anna hizo caso omiso a esta interrupción y volvió a dirigirse a su nueva "rival":

— Admito que la familia Kazama es una familia fuerte. Dominar el espíritu de los Arcanos mayores es algo que no cualquier sacerdotisa puede realizar. Encima, según he escuchado tú eres la única descendiente de esa larga tradición, por lo que imagino que tienes la obligación de tener hijos poderosos.

— Exactamente. — Confirmó la tarotista sin dejar de sonreír. — Si quieren que los ayude a encontrar a Oyamada, pido casarme con Yoh Asakura. Así la responsabilidad que tengo como la única descendiente de los Kazama estará saldada. Ese es mi precio.

" _Con que eso era… por eso no pudo decírmelo cuando estábamos en la azotea…"_ pensó Yoh, al margen de la conversación. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Anna, por su lado, tampoco se dejó intimidar:

— Pues si ese es el caso, Yoh no es recomendable para ti.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Replicó Hina, extrañada. — Venció al gran Hao. No hay mayor prueba de su fuerza.

— Si admiras tanto a Hao deberías intentar tener hijos con él. Te aseguro que aún después de su derrota es mucho más fuerte que Yoh.

— Es cierto. — Comentó el aludido. — Yo tuve algo así como… ¿un golpe de suerte?

— Eso es… imposible para mí. — Al decir esto, la sonrisa de Kazama se quebró en una expresión claramente forzada. — Hao es un hombre inalcanzable. Dudo que siquiera sienta interés por alguien.

Un silencio se coló en la conversación. Miyu sintió una extraña presión en el pecho. _"Hao otra vez… ¿por qué me siento así cada vez que mencionan a ese sujeto?"_

— Pues cuando yo lo conocí intentó algo conmigo. — Reveló Anna de manera muy natural.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Soltaron todos los desconcertados al unísono.

— ¡¿Lo dices en serio, Anna?! ¡Nunca me contaste eso! — Reclamó Yoh, muy sorprendido.

— ¿Para qué? No tiene mayor importancia. — Comentó la sacerdotisa con indiferencia.

Sin embargo, gracias a la mención de esa trivialidad la sonrisa de Hina Kazama desapareció, dando paso a un atisbo de desesperanza y auténtico desconcierto. Anna se percató de ello.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás celosa? — Le preguntó con altanería, sintiendo cómo volvía a tener el control de la situación.

— Claro que no. Solo me cuesta imaginar que un hombre como Hao sienta algo así por una chica… — Aclaró la tarotista, muy a la defensiva.

— ¿"Algo así"?

— Ya sabes… "atracción", "amor"… y todo eso…

— Hao simplemente me vio como una mujer de su interés. No es garantía de que tenga la capacidad de enamorarse. Es más, dudo que un hombre tan presuntuoso como él tenga semejante necesidad.

Kazama guardó silencio. Parecía entrampada en sus propios pensamientos, como si la sola mención de Hao le hubiese arrebatado toda su seguridad. Miyu no supo interpretar esta reacción, pero se sintió bastante confundida cuando Anna rodeó la mesa y se detuvo junto a su príncipe.

— Oye, ¿y qué me dices de él? — Preguntó la sacerdotisa, apuntando a Ren.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Saltó el muchacho al darse cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a él.

— No es muy atractivo que digamos pero es descendiente de la dinastía Tao, por lo que no solamente es fuerte sino que también tiene mucho dinero.

— Tao… — Repitió la tarotista, volviendo la vista hacia Ren.

— Por tu cara puedo saber que los conoces. Su historia es aún más antigua que la de los Asakura y, siendo honestos, actualmente él es más fuerte que Yoh. Creo que sería un candidato idóneo para ti.

Los nervios de Miyu se crisparon de inmediato al comprender lo que Anna estaba insinuando. _"No me digas… no me digas que… ¡no, no, no, no, todo menos eso!"_

— ¡Un momento! ¡Yo no estoy interesado en este tipo de cosas! — Espetó Ren con violencia al tiempo que se ponía de pie. No podía creer que le estuvieran involucrando en todo ese drama.

— ¡El señorito es muy joven para hacer un hijo! — Intervino su espíritu acompañante.

— ¡No estoy hablando de eso! ¡No te metas en esto, Bason!

— ¡Señorito…!

Pero Hina Kazama no lucía del todo conforme con la recomendación de Anna.

— Lo siento. Solo estoy interesada en el hombre que derrotó a Hao. Ese niño no es para nada mi tipo. — Declaró, dirigiéndose exclusivamente hacia la sacerdotisa.

— ¡¿A quién vienes a decirle niño?! ¡Eres tú quien viene a imponer sus caprichos a un tipo comprometido! — Gritó Ren, indignado. El saberse ignorado solo hacía que se molestara más. — ¡Además, ahora podría fácilmente vencer a Hao! ¡No te atrevas a subestimarme!

— Vaya, vaya, ¿tan interesado estás en mí? Es un halago.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no es lo que quise decir!

— Con que de la dinastía Tao… — Kazama esbozó nuevamente una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón y estudiaba a Ren con la mirada. — De acuerdo. Acepto. — De improviso, dio un brinco sobre la mesa para llegar hasta donde se encontraba el chico. — Te pondré a prueba, pero no te molestes si luego te cambio por alguien mejor, ¿quieres?

— ¡¿Estás escuchando algo de lo que te digo?! No me interesa comprometerme contigo.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso no soy linda y elegante? ¡Tus papás van a amarme!

— ¡No me gustan las mujeres escandalosas y presumidas como tú!

— ¡¿A quién le llamas escandalosa y presumida?!

Ren había logrado sacar a la tarotista de sus casillas, sin embargo, en medio de aquella interminable discusión Miyu levantó la voz:

— ¡Yo…! — Todos guardaron silencio. — ¡Yo no creo que deban obligar a la gente a casarse!

Con esa exclamación se frenó el alboroto y las miradas perplejas se detuvieron en la chica. En medio de esa repentina pausa, Yoh esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

— Tienes razón, Miyu. — Sentenció mientras se colocaba de pie. Miyu le quedó viendo con asombro. No pensaba que justamente él fuera a coincidir con ella.

— Yoh… — Murmuró Anna, un poco turbada por la aseveración que su prometido acababa de hacer. Pero Yoh no tenía intenciones de profundizar en ese asunto.

— Bueno… ¿qué tal si comemos algo? — Propuso el shaman a sus amigos. — ¡Muero de hambre!

— ¡Ah! Aún no he preparado la cena… — Recordó Miyu.

— No te preocupes por eso, podemos hacerla entre todos.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera hay comida! Como esos tipos me atacaron en el trayecto… perdí todo…

— Descuide, señorita Miyu. — Dijo Ryu mientras presumía unas bolsas llenas de mercadería. — Siendo tantos visitantes pensé que la cena no bastaría, así que me tomé la libertad de comprar algunos alimentos antes de venir.

— ¡Pero qué dices Ryu! — Saltó Horohoro, emocionado. — ¡Con eso tenemos suficiente para un banquete!

— Qué alivio. Al fin comeremos algo decente. — Comentó Anna, quien después de probar tantos platillos malos de Miyu había empezado a extrañar la cocina de Ryu.

La chica entendió la indirecta de la sacerdotisa y se quedó abatida en su sitio, pero Yoh no tardó en acercarse con un tono conciliador.

— ¡Vamos! Ryu cocina muy bien. Podemos aprender una cosa o dos. — Le animó con una sonrisa. Miyu le devolvió el gesto, recuperando sus ánimos.

— ¡Eso suena bien! ¡Vamos, hermano! — Saltó Pirika de pronto mientras tomaba a Horohoro del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia la cocina.

— ¿Qué yo qué? — Pregunto él, muy confundido.

Con esto, los presentes se dirigieron hacia la cocina a preparar juntos una deliciosa cena para esa noche de reencuentro. Todos, excepto Anna, Ren y Hina Kazama. Al verse sola con "ese par de desagradables", la tarotista dio un suspiro lleno de resignación y se retiró de la sala. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida de la pensión, sin embargo, Ren la siguió y la detuvo en el recibidor.

— ¿No conseguiste lo que buscabas así que te vas? — Sonaba pedante, tal y como podía esperarse del heredero de una dinastía con grandes fortunas y terrenos.

— No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. — Le respondió Kazama sin volverse hacia él. No tenía intenciones de seguir haciendo vida social con los amigos de Yoh Asakura si es que el chico se negaba a pagar su precio. Detestaba perder el tiempo en negocios perdidos.

Justo eso pensaba decir cuando Ren Tao dejó caer un maletín negro y rectangular que llevaba consigo. El objeto se abrió al impactar contra el piso y reveló una impresionante cantidad de dinero. Kazama volteó, sorprendida.

— ¿Esto es suficiente para cubrir tus servicios? — Quiso saber Ren sin cambiar su seria expresión. — Puedo pagar aún más.

— No es dinero lo que necesito, _señorito_. — Replicó la tarotista, marcando el sarcasmo en esa última palabra. El chico dejó escapar un gruñido e insistió:

— Ya sabes que Yoh no puede casarse contigo. Tiene que haber una segunda opción.

— Qué inesperado. ¿Tanto te interesa mi lectura?

— Para nada, pero Yoh tiene muchos amigos y familiares que podrían ser de ayuda para encontrar a Manta. Si tuvo que recurrir a ti significa que agotó las opciones y está realmente desesperado.

Hina Kazama podía notarlo: el heredero de la dinastía Tao estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, aun cuando su orgullo le impedía mostrarlo abiertamente. _"Quiere que le haga la lectura a toda costa, ¿cómo podría sacarle provecho a esta situación?"_ La tarotista reflexionó breves segundos antes de que la sonrisa pérfida volviera a dibujarse en su rostro.

— No quiero dinero. — Insistió. — Pero hay algo en lo que podrías ayudarme…

— Te escucho. — Dijo él, cruzándose de brazos.

— Es un precio notablemente rebajado en relación al anterior, por lo que solicitaré dos condiciones. — Kazama acortó las distancias con Ren a un nivel que podría denominarse invasivo, pero él siguió viéndola con frialdad. — La primera: no me pidas razones ni intentes buscarlas. Solo haz lo que te digo y ya.

Ren frunció el ceño al escucharla hablar así. _"¿Qué está tramando esta mujer?"_ Ella prosiguió:

— Y la segunda: nadie puede saberlo. Ni siquiera tu espíritu acompañante. Quiero que sea nuestro pequeño secreto.

* * *

Cuando Ren y Hina volvieron a la sala de estar, la cena acababa de ser servida y todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa central. Tal y como podía predecirse, Ryu preparó un gran banquete con la ayuda de Pirika y las torpes manos de Yoh, Miyu y Horohoro, quienes escasamente aprendieron una cosa o dos de esa productiva sesión de cocina. Anna, por supuesto, permaneció todo ese tiempo sentada junto a la mesa esperando ser servida.

— ¡Ya no peleen y vengan a comer! — Exclamó Yoh de manera amigable al ver a los recién llegados, suponiendo que la razón por la que se apartaron del grupo era porque estaban continuando la discusión de hace un rato.

Los demás tenían tanta hambre que poca atención prestaron, pero Miyu no podía dejar de mirar a la pareja que acababa de reincorporarse a la reunión. Cada uno se sentó en su respectivo puesto, lejos del otro. Sin embargo, la chica tenía un muy mal presentimiento. ¿Por qué estaban los dos solos en el pasillo? ¿Estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo? Acaso… ¿Kazama había convencido a Ren de casarse con ella? Esa última posibilidad le angustiaba de sobremanera.

La velada continuó desarrollándose entre comida, risas y peleas hasta que Miyu decidió distraer a su mente de tanta negatividad.

— Di-disculpe. — De improviso se dirigió hacia Amidamaru, quien se encontraba en un sector de la sala junto a los otros espíritus acompañantes, no muy lejos de la mesa central. — Creo que nadie nos ha presentado formalmente. Yo soy Miyu Yumemiya. ¿Acaso usted es el espíritu acompañante de Yoh?

El samurái se quedó estupefacto, pero no fue el único. Todos los demás volvieron la vista hacia ella.

— Miyu acaso… ¿tú puedes ver a Amidamaru? — Quiso saber Yoh.

— Pues… pues si te refieres al samurái, sí… — Respondió ella. El shaman dio un respingo que llegó a asustarla.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que podías ver fantasmas?! — La impresión de Yoh logró poner muy nerviosa a Miyu, quien no sabía exactamente qué responder.

— ¡No… no sé cuándo empecé a hacerlo!

— ¿No lo sabes?

— Uhm… creo que fue después de que esos "salvadores" me atacaran… creo…

Miyu no recordaba haber visto al espíritu de Yoh antes, por lo que suponía que algo había sucedido en ese encuentro que despertó esa habilidad en ella. ¿Pudo haber sido el miedo que sintió al verse violentada? ¿O quizá su príncipe tuvo relación con ese cambio? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. En eso, Amidamaru apareció justo delante de ella.

— Lamento no haberle respondido de inmediato. Me pilló desprevenido. — Se disculpó el fantasma con una sonrisa cándida. — Es un placer, señorita Miyu. Mi nombre es Amidamaru y soy el espíritu acompañante del amo Yoh.

— ¡Mu-mucho gusto, Amidamaru! — Respondió ella, haciendo una modesta reverencia. — Es… primera vez que hablo con un fantasma… no sé qué decir…

Los shamanes y los espíritus que les acompañaban rieron por esa reacción. No obstante, un agudo atisbo de rechazo se apoderó de la mente de Miyu: _"Esto no está bien. ¡Basta!"_ Decía una voz en su interior, tan lejana como cuando soñaba con Hao y despertaba con la vaga sensación de haber oído su nombre.

La muchacha hizo lo posible por disimular lo que le sucedía, pues después de Amidamaru fueron Bason, Kororo y Tokageroh quienes se presentaron ante ella. Por fortuna, nadie parecía notar su malestar. O al menos, eso creía.

— ¡Muchas felicidades, señorita Miyu! — Ryu se le acercó con gran entusiasmo. — ¡Usted ya es toda una shaman!

— ¿Una shaman? — Repitió ella con extrañeza.

— Entiendo perfectamente la confusión que debe estar viviendo en estos momentos, pero no se preocupe. Estoy aquí para resolver todas sus dudas y ayudarla si lo necesita.

— Gra-gracias.

Horohoro, quien se encontraba sentado junto a Miyu, se dirigió hacia ella:

— No le hagas caso. Este sujeto se cree la gran cosa pero la verdad es que hace cuatro años se encontraba exactamente en la misma situación que tú. Será mejor que no confíes mucho en él.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! — Saltó Ryu, furioso.

Mientras Horohoro y Ryu discutían, Ren tomó la palabra de manera inesperada:

— Pensaba que ya eras shaman, como Yoh dijo que estabas entrenando con su abuelo y fuiste capturada por "Los Salvadores" en ese callejón…

— Bu-bueno… es que soy muy susceptible a ser poseída... — Le explicó la chica, ruborizándose de manera involuntaria. — El señor Yohmei me ayudó a controlar eso, aunque es difícil hacerlo cuando mis emociones se desbordan. Ayer tuvimos un problema con eso…

Después de decir esto último, Miyu tomó un poco de té. Aunque le gustaba que su príncipe le hablara directamente, le incomodaba bastante ser el centro de atención. Para empeorar las cosas, Hina Kazama también decidió intervenir:

— Solo una persona con suficiente poder espiritual puede ser poseída. Es normal que suceda un par de veces si eres inexperta, pero si el asunto se ha vuelto un problema es que tienes una voluntad débil. — La arrogancia de esa chica era evidente, sin embargo, sonó especialmente desafiante cuando preguntó: — ¿Tienes una voluntad débil, Yumemiya?

Miyu abrió los ojos de par en par. Algo en su interior estaba gritando, esa "voz" que a veces le decía cosas sin sentido y que no lograba tranquilizarse del todo aún.

— No… no lo sé… — Contestó insegura. — Sé que suena extraño, pero… no puedo responderte algo así… ni siquiera yo me conozco…

Kazama dejó escapar un bufido, como si aquella respuesta le hubiera hecho enfadar.

— Como sea. — Dijo de manera tajante mientras se incorporaba y volvía a enseñar sus cartas del tarot. La sala entera se quedó en silencio con ese gesto. — Vayamos al grano, Yoh Asakura.

— ¿Qué? — Soltó el recién mencionado con un poco de arroz en la boca. — ¿Al final me leerás el tarot?

— ¿Por qué otro motivo crees que me quedé a cenar? Yo también quiero saber dónde está Oyamada. — Como si ese motivo no sonara lo suficientemente convincente, agregó: — Es mi compañero, ¿sabes?

— Seguro conseguiste algo que valiera su precio. — Intervino Anna, quien no se tragaba ningún gesto de "buena voluntad" de esa mujer. Kazama sonrió. Ren no dijo nada.

— ¿Acaso no puedo hacer un acto de caridad de vez en cuando?

— ¡Muchas gracias! — Saltó Yoh de pronto, colocándose de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¡Tienes un gran corazón!

— ¡Claro que sí! La gran Hina Kazama es una mujer piadosa~

Ya habiendo terminado de comer, se trasladaron a una habitación vacía. Todos se sentaron en cuclillas sobre el tatami, esperando que la tarotista empezara su ritual. La chica dejó el mazo de cartas al frente suyo antes de dar un profundo respiro y decir:

— Bien. Aquí voy.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _¡Chan! Soy una mala persona y corté el capítulo justo antes de la famosa lectura de tarot._

 _Como seguro habrán notado, la historia ahora irá a un ritmo más acelerado_ _ya que entraron muchos personajes de una sola vez._

 _Espero poder desarrollarlos a todos en su justa medida, en base a los planes que tengo para ellos._

 _¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!_


	4. Potencial

**Líneas de tiempo**

 **Capítulo IV: Potencial**

* * *

Hina Kazama cerró los ojos, juntó ambas manos en el centro de su pecho y liberó su poder espiritual. Apenas lo hizo, absolutamente todas las cartas se desperdigaron por los aires, controladas por una fuerza sobrenatural que sorprendió a los presentes.

— Cuando realizo mis lecturas en la escuela no utilizo ni el uno por ciento de mis habilidades, es por eso que no lograste percibirme, Yoh Asakura. — Comentó la tarotista mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, los cuales resplandecían intensamente. — Todos ustedes serán testigos de una lectura real hecha por un miembro de la familia Kazama.

La brisa que creaba su poder no solamente hacía que las cartas volaran sin dirección en el interior de la sala, sino que también conseguía que el largo cabello de la tarotista revoloteara de un lado a otro. Los shamanes testigos se encontraban a la defensiva, con excepción de Yoh.

— Espíritus protectores del tiempo y el espacio, guardianes que tejen los hilos del pasado, el presente y el futuro, yo, Hina Kazama, quiero saber el paradero de Manta Oyamada. ¡Muéstrenmelo! — Pidió en voz alta poco antes de rezar un mantra que provocó que algunas de sus cartas se posicionaran estratégicamente en el tatami justo al frente suyo, siguiendo el orden de la cruz patriarcal.

Una vez concluida la lectura, las cartas restantes volvieron a reunirse en un mazo junto a la tarotista, como si nada hubiera pasado. Kazama cerró los ojos otra vez.

— Agradezco a los arcanos mayores por responder mis demandas. — Recitó ella de manera solemne momentos antes de balancear su diestra en el aire, gesto que bastó para que las cartas se voltearan y mostraran su reverso.

Completada la tirada, Hina centró su atención en los coloridos dibujos de cada carta. No tardó en tensar la mandíbula y agudizar la mirada, la cual se mantuvo ausente por unos cuantos segundos. Ren analizó cuidadosamente su expresión en medio del silencio que se apoderó de la estancia.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que dice? — Quiso saber Yoh, ansioso. Kazama tragó un poco de saliva antes de darle la esperada respuesta.

— Oyamada está vivo pero… ha sido capturado. — Respondió sin apartar la mirada de las cartas. — Un enemigo poderoso quiere provocarte, Yoh Asakura. No importa cuánto le busques, no le encontrarás. De hecho, sus habilidades impiden que mi lectura pueda mostrarme su paradero exacto. Lo siento mucho.

— ¿Eh? ¿Es tan fuerte que está interfiriendo en la lectura? — Preguntó Miyu con sorpresa mientras observaba a Yoh de soslayo, preocupada.

— Así es. — Kazama volvió a dirigirse al consultante. — Solo si incrementas tus fuerzas esa persona se mostrará ante ti, de lo contrario serás asesinado. Y debo advertirte que alcanzar esta meta podría tomar meses. Si quieres salvar a tu amigo deberás soportar una larga espera.

Yoh contuvo la respiración. Lucía mucho más serio de lo que acostumbraba. Estaba claro que la respuesta de Hina Kazama no le complacía del todo.

— ¿Un enemigo poderoso? ¿Acaso se trata de Hao? — Intervino Horohoro.

— La tirada no lo dice explícitamente, pero… — La tarotista hizo una pausa en la que volvía a pasear su mirada sobre las cartas y leía su significado. — Mi lectura indica que un miembro de la familia Asakura conoce el paradero de Oyamada. Es probable que ese sea Hao.

— ¿Tú sabes dónde se encuentra Hao? — Quiso saber Yoh, observándola con tenacidad. Anna se percató de que algo no andaba bien con su prometido: únicamente se mantenía en calma por haber confirmado que Manta se encontraba vivo, sin embargo, la idea de esperar no le gustaba nada.

— No lo sé. Nunca he podido leer su paradero por este medio. — Kazama levantó la mirada al fin, encontrándose con los ojos oscuros del consultante. Solo en ese momento Yoh supo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

El muchacho suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa cansina.

— Con que esté vivo es suficiente, supongo… — Musitó, más para sí mismo que para los demás. — Muchas gracias, Kazama. Por favor mantenme informado si averiguas algo más.

* * *

Una vez finalizada su lectura, la tarotista se retiró de la pensión Asakura sin mucho más que decir. Ninguno de los presentes se opuso a su decisión, excepto Yoh y Ryu, quienes insistieron en que se quedara a dormir pues les parecía peligroso que anduviera sola por la calle a esas horas, más aún después del incidente de Miyu. A pesar de esto, Hina se negó amablemente.

— Puedo defenderme sola. No soy tan débil como Yumemiya. — Les recordó poco antes de dedicarles un guiño, despedirse y partir.

Mientras escuchaba las protestas de Miyu a sus espaldas, la muchacha hizo lo posible por mantener su mente en blanco durante un trayecto de al menos tres cuadras. Ya lejos de la pensión, donde ninguno de ellos podía verla, aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse. Sabiéndose sola, se dejó invadir por sus angustiantes pensamientos. Repasó cada una de las palabras intercambiadas con Yoh Asakura. No tardó mucho en desmoronarse en plena calle.

— Hina. — Escuchó decir a una voz conocida.

Cuando Hina Kazama levantó la mirada, lo primero que vio fue el color rojo. Su cabello.

— ¿Kou? — Musitó ella al verle. El vendedor en jefe de la librería "Lost Paradise" se acercó preocupado a la tarotista.

— Supongo que ya te enteraste. — Fue lo primero que dijo al intercambiar miradas con ella.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

— Hao no puede saberlo.

— Estoy segura de que ya lo sabe. Y si no es así, no tardará en hacerlo. — Hina temblaba. Las palabras empezaron a salir con acelero y desesperación, entre susurros. — Cuando hicimos esto fue sabiendo que nos odiaría y que solo alargaríamos lo inevitable. No tiene sentido burlar al destino…

— Tranquilízate, Hina. Aún tenemos tiempo. — Kou Mikage le hablaba con firmeza y autoridad, pero la tarotista no parecía escucharle.

— No entiendo… si el señor Hao ya lo sabe… ¿por qué no ha venido a matarnos? Hemos estropeado sus planes…

— Porque tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, supongo. Quién sabe, quizás aún le seamos de utilidad. — Solo en ese momento, Hina centró realmente su atención en el pelirrojo. Él prosiguió: — Hao te envió a esta ciudad para mantener vigilado a Yoh Asakura. Solo tienes que concentrarte en eso. Yo me ocuparé de Miyu.

Sin previo aviso, la tarotista se desmoronó en los brazos del muchacho. Él no respondió al gesto, pero tampoco la apartó. Se limitó a escucharle en silencio.

— Kou… he sido muy cruel… muy, muy cruel…

* * *

— ¡Esa chica! No era necesario que se burlara de mí… — Protestó Miyu poco después de la partida de Hina Kazama. — Está claro que no puedo defenderme de dos shamanes agresivos…

— ¿De qué te estás quejando? Que esos tipos te hayan atacado es tu culpa. — Intervino Anna desde la sala de estar, donde estaban todos reunidos otra vez.

— ¿Eh? Pe-pero si fue usted quien me dio la orden de salir a comprar…

— Era hora de cenar y no quedaba más comida.

— ¡Pues si se hubiera conformado con la primera vez que le preparé la cena nada de esto hubiera sucedido! — En ese momento, tanto Yoh como Ryu saltaron a tranquilizar a Miyu, quien no parecía entender aún lo "peligroso" que era contradecir a Anna. — Las personas no nacemos cocinando bien, ¿sabe?

— ¿Conformarme? ¿Acaso querías que aceptara ese platillo incomible? No, gracias. — La respuesta de Anna fue tajante, sarcástica e indiferente. Miyu no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir a regañadientes. Al ver esta reacción, Yoh suspiró aliviado. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos. _"Ánimo, Miyu."_ — Sea como sea, no me refería a eso. — La sacerdotisa volvió a dirigirse a ella con firmeza. — Debes hacerte cargo de tu debilidad.

— ¿Hacerme… cargo? — Murmuró la chica en respuesta, más receptiva.

— Sí, mañana mismo empezará tu entrenamiento real.

 _"¡Sabía que lo anterior no era un entrenamiento! ¡Soy ingenua pero no idiota!"_ Se dijo Miyu en pensamientos.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Es lo que esperaba! — Respondió con un entusiasmo que no duró demasiado. — Ah… pe-pero… señorita Anna… por favor tenga presente que trabajo y además debo hacer las labores de la casa…

— No me interesa. De alguna manera deberás compatibilizar eso. Tal vez si duermes menos lo consigues.

— ¡¿Dormir menos?!

— ¡Eso no será necesario, doña Anna! — Saltó de inmediato Ryu, quien entendió que Miyu no tendría tiempo suficiente para realizar diariamente todas esas actividades. — Yo puedo encargarme de mantener este lugar impecable.

— Ryu… — Musitó Miyu, sorprendida. Estaba claro que el chico intentaba ayudarle.

— Un momento, ¿planean quedarse aquí? — Espetó la sacerdotisa ante su intervención.

— Hospedarse en este lugar sería una buena oportunidad para entrenar en conjunto. — Comentó Ren con indiferencia.

— Oye, ¡qué buena idea! — Exclamó Horohoro. — Así podemos compartir estrategias y fortalecernos para cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar al enemigo.

— Hermano… no me digas que te estás aprovechando de la situación para dormir cómodamente… — Intervino Pirika, quien sabía que Horohoro estaba cansado de dormir a la intemperie.

— ¡Claro que no, Pirika! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo solo quiero hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para encontrar a Manta!

— Ni lo sueñen. — Soltó Anna, tajante. — No tenemos dinero para mantenerlos a todos.

— Puedo pagar la renta de este lugar. — Le dijo Ren, dispuesto a convencerla de un modo u otro. — Además, pensaba traer a una de las sirvientas de mi familia para que se encargue de las labores domésticas, la comida y tus caprichos. ¿Qué dices?

Al escuchar la palabra "sirvienta" el semblante molesto de Anna se suavizó sutilmente. Era consciente de que nunca podría costearse un servicio como ese, por lo que quizá ésta era la gran oportunidad de su vida.

— Uhm… una sirvienta, ¿eh? De acuerdo. — Aceptó finalmente y de mala gana. — Pero más les vale mantener la casa ordenada y no perturbar mi paz en ningún sentido, ¿queda claro?

Los shamanes asintieron entre vítores y comentarios fastidiosos hacia la sacerdotisa, quien les hizo callar de inmediato. Solo había una persona que se mantenía más silenciosa de lo usual.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó Miyu en un susurro suave.

— Sí… solo… un poco preocupado. Es todo. — Le respondió Yoh con esa sonrisa cansina que la chica llevaba observando desde hace un rato.

— Es lo normal. Seguimos sin saber dónde está.

— O en qué condiciones… que esté vivo no significa que no esté sufriendo o pasando por momentos difíciles.

Ambos callaron entonces, centrados en un mismo pensamiento. En Manta. En su bienestar. _"Si para mí resulta difícil no pensar en el sufrimiento de ese chico, para Yoh debe ser completamente imposible…"_ pensaba Miyu sin saber exactamente qué decir. Apenas conocía a Manta, ningún comentario suyo sería del todo certero.

— Anímate, ¿sí? — Dijo al fin, sonriéndole con sinceridad. — Ya verás como todo se resolverá.

Por un momento, Yoh se quedó observándole con sorpresa. Era primera vez que alguien de su círculo le decía eso, pues él no era la clase de persona que pareciera necesitar de un aliento como ese. Aquél era "su lema", una frase que siempre dedicaba a sus amigos cuando estaban atravesando dificultades. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aplicar su propio consejo en ese momento en particular?

— Gracias, Miyu. — Fue todo lo que dijo, después de esa conversación ambos se reincorporaron al grupo, que se encontraba decidiendo qué habitación ocuparía cada quién.

Pero las sonrisas de Yoh cambiaron. Volvían a ser naturales y relajadas, como las habituales. Miyu no supo explicarse por qué.

* * *

Al día siguiente Miyu despertó a las seis y media de la mañana, tal y como se lo había indicado Anna. Debido a que no estaba acostumbrada a madrugar se levantó a duras penas para iniciar su entrenamiento. Se dirigió hacia el recibidor con la yukata aún puesta y el rostro adormilado, encontrándose así con todos los shamanes despiertos y vestidos.

— ¡Buenos días, dormilona! — Le saludó Horohoro de manera amigable al pasar junto a ella. — ¿Aún no te vistes? Espero que la sirvienta de Ren no se tome a mal que la recibas con esas pintas...

— ¿La sirvienta de…? — Murmuró Miyu, confundida. No tardó más de unos segundos en recordar la conversación de ayer. — ¡Ah! ¿Está aquí? ¿Tan pronto?

— Eso parece. A la dinastía Tao no le gusta hacerse esperar.

La expresión burlona de Horohoro desorientó aún más a la chica, quien se limitó a rascar su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que todos se levantaran tan temprano? ¿Habían dormido siquiera? ¿Realmente estaban listos para entrenar? _"Si por mí fuera, dormiría otras cuatro horas más…"_ pensaba, haciendo un esfuerzo por espabilarse. Iba a pasar al baño a mojarse la cara, pero Horohoro fue más rápido que ella y la sujetó de los hombros.

— ¡Vamos a darle la bienvenida! — Exclamó el shaman de hielo con una gran sonrisa mientras la empujaba hacia la sala de estar, la misma que habían utilizado la noche anterior para cenar.

Al entrar, se encontraron a todos reunidos alrededor de una muchacha muy guapa vestida con un atuendo tradicional chino de color fucsia y decoraciones doradas. Este estaba compuesto por un vestido corto de una pieza, el cual hacía lucir sus piernas y su esbelta figura. El cabello de la chica era morado oscuro y estaba recogido en dos tomates a cada lado de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color verde agua, los cuales resaltaban bastante por sus largas y frondosas pestañas. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lucir tan vistosa, su expresión estaba del todo ausente.

Ren se encontraba junto a ella.

— Bien, ya que están todos les presentaré a la sirvienta. — Habló con los brazos cruzados al ver entrar a Miyu y a Horohoro. — Ella es Mei. Ha servido a la dinastía Tao durante toda su vida desempeñando múltiples funciones, entre ellas las tareas básicas de cualquier mucama como ocuparse eficientemente del hogar y de la comida. Pero además de eso es una excelente guardaespaldas y guerrera. No la vayan a subestimar. No habla mucho japonés pero si se pasan de listos con ella la pasarán muy mal. Están advertidos.

Al decir esto último, fue inevitable que las miradas de todos se detuvieran en Ryu, quien estaba devorando con los ojos a la implicada.

— Si sabe poco japonés, ¿cómo va a entender mis órdenes? — Intervino Anna de manera tajante.

— Mei se adapta rápidamente a las necesidades de sus amos. — Le respondió Ren. — Si la traje a ella es porque pienso que es la más calificada para acoger tus demandas.

— Me parece bien. Vamos a probar esa habilidad ahora mismo.

Al escuchar esto, todos los shamanes se pusieron en tensión. Excepto Miyu, quien no entendía nada y solo pensaba en volver a la cama. Anna se incorporó del suelo y se dirigió hacia Mei.

— Quiero un masaje ahora. — Le ordenó con una voz increíblemente autoritaria. La sirvienta le quedó viendo con la misma apatía que había mostrado durante todo ese tiempo. Después de comprobar su nula reacción, Anna empezó a exasperarse. — ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Ma-sa-je.

Sin previo aviso, Mei empezó a desvestirse frente a los ojos atónitos de todos.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! — Gritaron los testigos ruborizados mientras Ren detenía a Mei y le explicaba en chino lo que Anna realmente deseaba.

— Bueno… eso fue… inesperado… — Comentó Yoh con nerviosismo.

Miyu, por su parte, acababa de despertar gracias a los gritos de los demás y se encontraba observando las interacciones entre Ren y Mei. _"Con que Mei, ¿eh? Me pregunto si ella conocerá bien a mi príncipe…"_ pensó la chica, aún algo somnolienta. No obstante, este pensamiento le ayudó a espabilar. _"Un momento… si lleva trabajando toda la vida con la familia Tao significa que conoce MUY BIEN a mi príncipe. Esta podría ser la oportunidad que necesito para saber más cosas de él."_ Tan ensimismada se encontraba que no se percató del shaman a su lado, que le observaba con curiosidad.

— Será mejor que vayas a vestirte. — Le recomendó Yoh. — Anna es bastante exigente cuando se trata de entrenar.

— Ah… ¡de acuerdo! — Respondió Miyu antes de volver a su habitación y prepararse para el día que le esperaba.

Más tarde se enteraría de la horrible rutina de ejercicios que Anna había diseñado para ella, la cual básicamente consistía en correr mucho y alternar el uso de las pesas en su cuerpo. Pero eso no era todo. Después del entrenamiento matutino tenía que ir al trabajo, el cual le ocupaba toda la tarde. Al ser la única empleada de Mikage había mucho por hacer: mover pilas libros, ordenar las estanterías y atender a los clientes que pedían títulos que tardaba largo tiempo en encontrar.

Gracias a la ayuda de Ryu y Mei en lo que se refería a las labores domésticas, Miyu creía que después de la jornada laboral volvería a la pensión a descansar. Pero no. Anna le forzaba a aprovechar las horas de la noche para seguir ejercitándose. Todo esto en solitario, por supuesto. Yoh y los demás tenían un entrenamiento especial, más avanzado y destinado a shamanes experimentados.

Así, Miyu realizó esta rutina durante aproximadamente dos semanas. Y cada día llegaba más exhausta y acabada.

— ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Quiero entrenar con ustedes! — Protestó un día delante de los chicos. En ese momento todos se encontraban cenando. — Sé que ustedes deben estarla pasando mucho peor que yo, pero es realmente desalentador hacer esta rutina sola… ¡y ni siquiera tengo dinero para comprar un nuevo CD para mi reproductor de música! ¡Estoy cansada de escuchar las mismas canciones una y otra vez mientras atravieso la maldita ciudad corriendo!

— Si lo deseas puedo prestarte mis CD's. — Ofreció Yoh mientras se llevaba a la boca el delicioso rollo de primavera preparado por Mei.

— Los entrenamientos para shamanes son un fastidio. — Le advirtió Horohoro. — No creo que quieras cambiar de lugar con nosotros una vez los conozcas…

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen? ¿No ejercitan? — Preguntó Miyu, curiosa.

— Bueno, sí. Pero no se trata solo de eso. Lo más importante es fortalecer nuestro espíritu.

— Básicamente intentamos mantener el control de nuestra mente en todo momento, elevando así nuestro poder espiritual. — Le explicó Ren.

— ¡Woah! ¿Y eso cómo se hace? — Volvió a preguntar Miyu, genuinamente interesada.

En ese momento, Anna dejó sus palillos en la mesa de forma sonora, interrumpiendo y atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

— En resumen, solo estás aburrida porque no tienes a nadie con quien conversar mientras entrenas. — Concluyó la sacerdotisa con firmeza.

— ¡No se trata solo de eso! — Intervino Miyu de inmediato. — Es un poco deprimente estar sola todo el día... animándome a seguir adelante y a no rendirme sin importar el cansancio que sienta… si estuviera entrenando con los chicos podríamos alentarnos entre todos y…

— Eso también es parte de tu entrenamiento. Debes aprender a fortalecerte por tu propia cuenta, sin depender de los demás. — Miyu se sobresaltó. Esas palabras calaron fuerte en su interior. _"Otra vez…"_ — Ya llegará el momento en el que puedas unirte a los demás. Ahora solo debes concentrarte en el desafío que tienes por delante.

Dicho esto, Anna se levantó de la mesa y se retiró a su habitación. Los shamanes guardaron silencio ante la evidente estupefacción de Miyu: _"Otra vez… esta sensación de impotencia… ¿soy débil por necesitar de los demás?"_ Pensaba la chica, visiblemente afligida. Yoh y los demás intercambiaron miradas llenas de preocupación.

— No lo tomes tan a pecho… — Dijo Yoh, acercándose a ella.

— Es cierto, doña Anna solo es dura contigo porque quiere que alcances tus objetivos. — Agregó Ryu.

Pero Miyu no parecía escucharlos. Estaba atrapada en sus propias preocupaciones.

— ¡Oigan, tengo una idea! — Saltó Horohoro de improviso. — ¿Qué tal si cada uno de nosotros le pone una prueba? Si supera cada una de ellas, podrá entrenar con nosotros.

— ¿Una prueba? — Repitió Miyu, levantando la mirada con extrañeza ante la propuesta de Horohoro.

— Así es. Será como en un video juego. Solo si apruebas podrás pasar al siguiente nivel, y así sucesivamente hasta que estés lista para unirte a nosotros. ¿Qué dices? ¿Verdad que es una buena idea?

— Oye, pero ¿qué tipo de pruebas serían? — Le preguntó Ryu a su amigo. — No olvides que la señorita Miyu ni siquiera tiene un espíritu acompañante.

— Eso puede solucionarse. — Intervino Yoh. — ¿Verdad, Amidamaru? Tú puedes cuidar de ella.

— Amo Yoh, ¿está seguro? — Preguntó el fantasma con preocupación. — Si usted enfrenta alguna dificultad y me necesita…

— ¡No te preocupes! Kazama dijo que el enemigo solo aparecería después de que incrementara mis fuerzas y solo han pasado dos semanas desde entonces.

— Pareces confiar mucho en la lectura de esa mujer… — Comentó Ren.

— ¡Claro! Desde la última vez que vino charlamos durante los recesos de la escuela. Es una buena chica.

— Ten cuidado, Yoh. Que Anna no se vaya a enterar. — Le advirtió Horohoro con una sonrisa pícara.

En ese momento, Miyu se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el espíritu de Yoh. _"No puedo permitir que él se haga responsable de mi debilidad…"_

— Amidamaru. — Su voz sonaba firme y decidida. Los shamanes guardaron silencio, expectantes. — Si al realizar las pruebas necesito tu ayuda la solicitaré, pero no quiero que me protejas todo el tiempo. Tienes que estar junto a Yoh.

— Señorita Miyu… — Murmuró el fantasma, sorprendido por su tenacidad. La chica volvió la vista hacia el castaño.

— Gracias por preocuparte, Yoh. Pero Anna tiene razón. Debo aprender a valerme por mí misma.

— Miyu… — Musitó Yoh, visiblemente preocupado. Ella parecía haberse tomado realmente en serio el comentario de su prometida. _"No tiene nada de malo que salga adelante por su cuenta, pero desde que la conocí pareciera estar obsesionada con la idea de solucionar todo sola…"_ pensaba el shaman.

— Y bien… ¿cuál será la primera prueba? — Miyu ahora se estaba dirigiendo al grupo.

— Te ves ansiosa. — Comentó Horohoro con una gran sonrisa. — Me pregunto si mantendrás el mismo entusiasmo cuando sepas en qué consiste mi desafío…

* * *

— ¿Esa… no es…? — Preguntó Yoh.

— Qué poco original. — Comentó Ryu.

— ¿Te estabas haciendo el interesante por esta tontería? — Intervino Ren con una ceja en alza.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Por si no lo recuerdan sufrimos bastante con esta prueba! — Exclamó Horohoro, furioso por la reacción de sus amigos.

Los chicos se encontraban en la azotea de un edificio muy alto, en medio de la ciudad. Faltaban pocos minutos para las diez de la noche.

— Eh… ¿Horohoro? — Habló Miyu con voz queda. — ¿Puedes repetirme la instrucción, por favor?

— Claro, verás… esconderé esta semilla en alguna parte de la ciudad y tendrás que encontrarla. — Le volvió a decir el shaman de hielo, mostrándole una semilla muy pequeña que a duras penas sostenía con la yema de sus dedos. — Se trata de un tipo de planta que crece exclusivamente en mi región, ¡así que no podrás conseguir un reemplazo en caso de que quieras engañarme!

— ¡Pero si es la misma prueba que nos puso mi papá cuando estábamos en la aldea de los apaches! — Dijo finalmente Yoh.

— ¡¿Y qué esperabas?! ¡No soy ningún maestro! ¡Solo puedo enseñar lo que me han enseñado! — Espetó, dirigiéndose hacia su amigo. — Además, esta prueba nos ayudó mucho a incrementar nuestras habilidades. Si Miyu logra pasarla desarrollará su sexto sentido y estará un paso más cerca de convertirse en shaman…

— Me parece una pésima idea. — Opinó Ren. — Nosotros buscamos el grano de arroz como shamanes ya formados, ella en cambio ni siquiera puede hacer la posesión de objetos.

— Es cierto, además, la gracia que tenía el grano de arroz era que llevaba escrito algo valioso para nosotros. — Le recordó Ryu. — No creo que pueda hacer lo mismo en esa semilla tan diminuta…

— ¿Algo valioso? — Repitió Miyu, curiosa. _"Me pregunto qué habrá escrito mi príncipe…"_ pensó, observando de reojo al heredero de la dinastía Tao.

— ¡Bueno, bueno, no repliqué todos los detalles! — Protestó Horohoro.

— A mí no me parece un detalle… — Respondió Ren.

— ¡Ya dejen de pelear! — Intervino Yoh. — La idea es buena, Horohoro, pero no creo que Miyu esté lista. ¿Cómo pretendes que busque una semilla en esta ciudad tan grande sin siquiera tener control de su poder espiritual? Será mejor comenzar con algo más sencillo…

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? — Una voz conocida interrumpió la conversación.

Los shamanes voltearon sorprendidos y se encontraron con Hina Kazama, quien a pesar de la hora seguía vistiendo su uniforme escolar.

— ¿Kazama? — Yoh se volvió hacia ella, confundido. — ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

— De hecho, es aquí donde vivo… solo salí a tomar un poco de aire… — Le respondió la tarotista, cruzándose de brazos con indiferencia. Analizó a los shamanes de arriba hacia abajo y esbozó una sonrisa sardónica. — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una suerte de entrenamiento?

— ¡Y a ti quién te preguntó! — Saltó Horohoro, ofendido. — ¡¿Quieres pelear?!

— Relájate, Horohoro. — Le dijo Yoh. — Ella no tiene malas intenciones.

— ¡Hmp! Espero que no te estés dejando engañar solo porque es un poco guapa…

— ¡Qué cruel! ¡Heriste mis sentimientos! — Exclamó Hina en un chillido fingido y burlón.

— ¡Eso no funcionará conmigo!

— ¡Ah, eso es! — Miyu dio un respingo y se acercó hacia la tarotista. — Señorita Kazama, Horohoro pensaba que una buena manera de desarrollar mi poder espiritual era hacerme buscar una pequeña semilla perdida en esta gran ciudad, pues es el entrenamiento que los chicos recibieron cuando eran más jóvenes. ¿Usted qué piensa? ¿Estoy lista para algo así?

Yoh y los demás permanecieron expectantes. Ninguno se esperaba que la chica recurriera a Hina para confirmar si aquél entrenamiento era el correcto. Y es que ni la propia Miyu estaba segura si aceptar el desafío de Horohoro u obedecer a Yoh, quien creía que era demasiado pronto para algo así.

— Es simple. Solo tienes que descubrir tu potencial como shaman. — Declaró Kazama mientras acortaba aún más las distancias con Miyu, envolvía su hombro con un brazo y la instaba a caminar junto a ella, alejándola de sus amigos. Se detuvieron en el filo de la barandilla de la azotea. — Tengo entendido que perdiste tus recuerdos, ¿no es así? Eso quiere decir que no tienes idea de lo que puedes hacer… ¿quieres averiguarlo?

La voz de Hina Kazama era aterciopelada y a medida que hablaba sus palabras se convertían en suaves susurros. Miyu se sentía extrañamente seducida por ella, no podía dejar de observar su bello rostro y la intensidad de su mirada carmín. Aquella sonrisa traviesa parecía estarle a punto de revelar un gran secreto.

— ¡Miyu, cuidado! — Escuchó gritar a Yoh momentos antes de sentir cómo una mano le impulsaba con fuerza hacia delante y su cuerpo caía en picada hacia el vacío.

Hina Kazama acababa de empujarle del edificio donde se encontraban.

" _¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy cayendo?"_

— ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?! — Exclamó Horohoro, precipitándose hacia donde Hina se encontraba con la posesión de objetos en mano.

— ¡Tokageroh! — Ryu también llamó a su espíritu acompañante, dispuesto a lanzarse a salvar a Miyu.

— ¡Deténganse! — Les ordenó la tarotista, tajante. Los shamanes dominados por la adrenalina del momento frenaron en seco. — Todo está controlado. Ella no morirá.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! — Gritó Horohoro, furioso. — ¡Acabas de lanzar a Miyu a una muerte segura! ¡Ella no es un shaman como nosotros, no tiene forma de salvarse de una caída como ésta!

— No le pasará nada... — Insistió Hina, muy segura. — Si no reacciona, yo misma amortiguaré su caída. — Anunció, enseñándoles una de sus cartas del tarot. _"Le Chariot"_.

En ese momento un enorme resplandor iluminó la calle oscurecida por el manto nocturno. Los shamanes corrieron hacia el límite de la barandilla y vieron hacia abajo, hacia el sector donde Miyu se estrellaría. En lugar de eso, solo vieron luz.

* * *

Cuando Yoh, Ren, Horohoro, Ryu y Hina bajaron al primer piso, contemplaron con estupefacción que todo a su alrededor acababa de ser destruido. Angustiados, atravesaron las ruinas del edificio y salieron de éste para llegar a la calle. Al hacerlo confirmaron que en el sitio donde Miyu debía estrellarse se encontraba dibujado un enorme agujero que parecía haber sido originado por una gran explosión. Este impacto arrastró consigo a varios autos que pasaban por ahí, árboles, pedazos enteros de asfalto… y personas. Incluso había tomado parte de la calle del frente. Era como si una enorme bomba hubiese estallado en plena avenida.

— Bueno… me lo busqué… — Comentó Hina con resignación. Era la única que no lucía del todo sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡Miyu! — Exclamó Yoh cuando reconoció el cuerpo de la muchacha entre los escombros.

Miyu se encontraba inconsciente en medio del gigantesco agujero que acababa de destruir todo a su paso. Cuando el castaño llegó a su lado no solo confirmó que estaba con vida, sino que no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

— Miyu… — Murmuró mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos y deslizaba cuidadosamente una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la chica. _"¿Por qué sucedió esto? Por un momento se sintió una gran cantidad de poder espiritual… ¿acaso… se trataba del poder oculto de Miyu?"_ Se preguntaba el shaman, muy confundido. _"No… no puede ser… no hay forma de que semejante poder haya pasado desapercibido para nosotros…"_

Cuando Yoh se reunió con los muchachos, apareció cargando a Miyu entre sus brazos. Tanto Ren como los demás mostraron gran sorpresa al verla sana y salva a pesar de todo.

— ¿Cómo sabías que esto sucedería? — Yoh habló inmediatamente a Hina. Su tono era inusual, firme y serio.

La tarotista se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

— Las cartas me lo dijeron. — Respondió con sencillez. — Aunque, siendo sincera, pensé que amortiguaría la caída con su poder espiritual como cualquiera de nosotros, no que haría semejante desastre…

— ¡Esto es algo que solo puede hacer un shaman! — Le interrumpió Yoh, alterado. No podía tomárselo con humor. Necesitaba saber qué estaba sucediendo. — Y Miyu… aún no…

— ¿Acaso estás ciego? — Intervino Ren. — Esto es prueba suficiente de que esa chica no es una humana común y corriente.

— ¿Ese impresionante poder que se sintió tendrá relación con su vínculo con Hao? — Especuló Horohoro, aumentando la tensión en los presentes. Ninguno de ellos podía olvidar que lo único que sabían de Miyu era que los hombres de Hao buscaban eliminarla.

— Hay ocasiones en las que arriesgar la vida es la única forma de despertar el potencial que llevamos dentro. — Continuó diciendo Hina, dirigiéndose hacia Yoh. — Te pido disculpas por hacer esto sin consultarte, pero mi lectura indicaba que Yumemiya necesitaba un empujón de ese tipo para encontrarse con su verdadero poder. ¡No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados después de oírte hablar de ella todos los días!

El muchacho se sobresaltó. Las miradas de sus amigos se detuvieron en él durante un momento. _"Mierda, hablé de más"_ pensó Hina de inmediato, sorprendida de sus propias palabras. _"Yoh… ¿acaso tú…?"_ Tanto Ren como Horohoro y Ryu sincronizaron en la misma suposición. Cualquiera de ellos podía enamorarse de Miyu. Pero no Yoh. Cualquiera menos Yoh.

— Vamos, no pongan esas caras… — El castaño sonrió para relajar los ánimos. — Estoy preocupado por Miyu, eso es todo. No quiero que Hao le haga nada. Ya suficiente tenemos con lo que ha sucedido con Manta…

Los shamanes bajaron la mirada al recordar eso, avergonzados por sus pensamientos. Incluso si fuera por un momento, si Yoh podía sentirse confortado por Miyu durante la ausencia de Manta, ya era algo bueno. No existía motivo para pensar mal de su relación. Además, Yoh tenía a Anna.

Hina parecía querer agregar algo más pero se abstuvo. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de decir:

— Será mejor que nos vayamos. La policía no tardará en llegar. — Les recordó, desviando la mirada hacia la multitud de personas que observaban consternadas los resultados de aquél impacto. — Después de esto, no creo que Yumemiya tenga muchos problemas en encontrar esa semilla…

* * *

Al día siguiente Miyu reanudó su rutina de entrenamiento con la instrucción de dejar un espacio en su apretada agenda para buscar la semilla que Horohoro había escondido. Según el shaman de hielo, el objetivo en cuestión se encontraba en un lugar de acceso público de esa gigantesca ciudad, por lo que solo debía buscar, buscar y seguir buscando. Ella no creía ser capaz de conseguirlo, pero al parecer los chicos habían decidido que estaba lista para enfrentar ese desafío.

Miyu no recordaba nada de lo sucedido durante la prueba de Hina, por lo que Yoh y los demás decidieron contarle que colapsó durante la discusión en la azotea _. "Me pregunto si habrá sucedido algo durante mi desmayo… los chicos lucían muy en contra de la prueba de Horohoro antes de eso…"_ pensaba mientras buscaba la semilla, sobre todo cuando creía tener imágenes de sí misma cayendo de un edificio. ¿Sería un fragmento de su pasado o solo producto de su imaginación?

Así, pasó varias semanas buscando la semilla sin resultados.

Su moral se encontraba por los suelos durante una de esas heladas tardes en las que acabó dirigiendo sus pasos hasta un mirador no muy alejado del centro. Desde ahí podía contemplar la ciudad en su máximo esplendor. _"Qué hermosa vista"_ pensó al llegar, cautivada por la puesta de sol que se dibujaba en el horizonte. Sin embargo, no tenía mucho tiempo para seguir apreciando el paisaje. Ató su cabello en una cola alta y continuó con la búsqueda.

Estuvo alrededor de dos horas revisando bancas, arbustos y suelos. Se encontraba gateando sobre el césped cuando una voz le interrumpió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Por el tono podía deducir que se trataba de un chico que le contemplaba desde cierta distancia.

— Ah… estoy… buscando algo… — Le respondió ella sin voltearse a verlo. Estaba muy concentrada en su labor.

— ¿Has perdido dinero?

— No... se trata de una semilla. Un amigo la escondió en una parte de esta ciudad y no logro encontrarla. Es una especie de prueba o algo así. — Miyu no sabía por qué le estaba contando algo tan extraño a un desconocido, pero ¿qué más daba?

— Hm… ya veo.

Para su sorpresa, el muchacho en lugar de marcharse se sentó en una banca libre cerca de ahí. _"¿Está contemplando la ciudad? Pero si ya es de noche… y las estrellas apenas pueden verse desde aquí…"_ pensó, desviando la vista hacia él. Solo podía verle la espalda.

— Es una lástima que hayas llegado tan tarde. Hace un par de horas había una puesta de sol maravillosa. — Comentó Miyu con un tono amigable mientras le echaba un vistazo al cielo y volvía a lo suyo.

— Lo sé. — Respondió él con poco interés. Hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas buscando esa semilla?

— Uhm… si no estoy mal, unas tres o cuatro horas…

— No, me refiero… hace cuánto empezaste a buscarla…

Miyu se detuvo a pensar.

— Creo que… mañana se cumplen tres semanas desde que empezó la prueba… — En ese momento, la chica dejó de buscar y volvió lentamente la vista hacia el muchacho. Él ya no se encontraba en la banca. Estaba de pie. Junto a ella. Ambos encontraron miradas. — ¿Cómo sabes que…?

El desconocido se acercó unos pasos y se inclinó para estar a su altura. Una vez de frente, tomó delicadamente su mano y le hizo entrega de una semilla. De _esa_ semilla.

— Que este sea nuestro pequeño secreto.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _¡Lamento mucho la demora!_

 _Tardé más tiempo del usual en actualizar._

 _Espero compensarlos por ello subiendo los próximos capítulos más seguido._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Conexión

**Líneas de tiempo**

 **Capítulo V: Conexión**

* * *

— ¿Por qué se lo están ocultando? — Quiso saber Anna apenas su prometido decidió contarle lo sucedido durante la prueba que Hina Kazama puso a Miyu. — Esa chica lo único que quiere es saber quién es. Me parece una falta de respeto no informarle el desastre que ocasionó.

Los shamanes permanecieron en silencio. Los cuatro se encontraban rodeando la mesa central de la sala de estar. Miyu aún no volvía a casa y Pirika estaba en la cocina charlando con Mei.

— Anna… — Yoh no sabía cómo comenzar. — Se perdieron vidas en aquél impacto. No creo que sea bueno que Miyu se sienta responsable de ello… dadas sus circunstancias.

— Le mimas demasiado. — Opinó la sacerdotisa, acompañándose de un suspiro. — Pero bueno, con esto es evidente que el pasado de Miyu Yumemiya esconde algo interesante…

— Sí… con los muchachos pensamos que antes de perder sus recuerdos ya era una shaman…

— Eso explicaría por qué es tan susceptible a los espíritus. — Explicó Horohoro. — Como no tiene control de sus poderes tiene que pasar por todo el proceso de aprendizaje otra vez.

— Y también explica que haya conseguido salvarse de esa caída mortal haciendo uso de un poder espiritual tan grande. — Agregó Ryu. — Como dijo la señorita Kazama, el potencial de un shaman muchas veces se revela por medio del riesgo.

— Es una teoría factible, pero no explica el por qué Hao desea eliminarla. — Les recordó Ren.

— Lo más probable es que ese sujeto haya querido reclutarla en su equipo y ella haya rechazado. — Continuó el shaman de hielo. — Como Miyu parece haber sido una shaman poderosa, Hao consideró que lo más seguro era deshacerse de ella.

— ¿Así como hizo con los padres de mi querido Lyserg? — Preguntó Ryu. Horohoro asintió con la cabeza.

— Me sorprende que aun sabiendo los riesgos hayan decidido entrenarla a mis espaldas. Son muy valientes. — Comentó Anna, provocando que los presentes sintieran un leve escalofrío.

Mientras Miyu continuaba el entrenamiento físico de Anna, los shamanes decidieron colocarle una prueba cada uno con el objetivo de ayudarla a incrementar y controlar su poder espiritual. Si lograba pasar todas esas pruebas podría integrarse a los muchachos, quienes ya eran shamanes formados y con gran experiencia. Anna no estaba al tanto de esta situación, por lo que después de tres semanas hizo hablar a Yoh.

— ¿Y? ¿De qué trata la próxima prueba? — Preguntó la sacerdotisa con autoridad.

— Es la prueba planeada por Ryu. — Le respondió Yoh, volviendo la vista hacia su amigo.

— Es momento de que la señorita Miyu se conecte con la naturaleza, por lo que me parecía una buena idea que sobreviviera una semana entera en las montañas. — Contó Ryu con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Te refieres a que sobreviva por su propia cuenta? ¿Solo con sus manos? — Preguntó Horohoro.

— ¿No es un poco drástico? — Opinó Yoh, inseguro.

— Me gusta. Es una buena idea. — Comentó Anna. — Pero que sea un mes.

— ¡Do-doña Anna, un mes es demasiado tiempo! Además, el enemigo perfectamente podría aparecerse... — Le recordó Ryu, bastante nervioso de que su pequeña e inocente idea se le fuera de las manos gracias a la intervención de Anna.

— Si es así, Miyu no se involucrará en la batalla. Creo que será más sencillo así.

— ¡Pero los hombres de Hao la están buscando! — Intervino Yoh, visiblemente preocupado. — No podemos dejarla sola durante todo un mes.

En ese momento Amidamaru hizo aparición.

— Amo Yoh, si le acomoda puedo cerciorarme de que la señorita Miyu esté bien. — Ofreció. — Ella insistió en que me mantuviera a su lado y yo también creo que es lo correcto. No obstante, si desean protegerla sin ser demasiado invasivos, creo que puedo ser de gran ayuda.

Yoh no respondió. La propuesta de Amidamaru sonaba bien, sin embargo, el shaman creía que era demasiado pronto para esa clase de entrenamientos. La atención de los muchachos pasó de Amidamaru hacia Anna, quien daría la última palabra.

— Me parece bien, pero tendrás que ser cuidadoso. Nada de visitas diarias ni interacciones. — Le advirtió la sacerdotisa al samurái. — Si esa chica se percata de que la estás vigilando puede que se relaje y no se lo tome en serio. — Al decir esto desvió la vista y apoyó una mejilla sobre su mano. Lucía pensativa. — Después de todo, sus mayores enemigos en este momento son el miedo y la soledad… tiene que hacerles frente…

* * *

Esa noche Miyu no pudo dormir bien.

Hace solo unos días los muchachos lucían muy orgullosos de sus logros, hasta planearon un banquete sorpresa para celebrar que hubiese superado la prueba de Horohoro. Con ello, Miyu se percató de que Anna ya estaba enterada de la decisión que tomaron a sus espaldas pero no le comentó nada al respecto. Tampoco pudo obtener pistas de la nueva prueba que enfrentaría ya que Ryu se pasó toda la velada hablando con Mei. Ella aún no manejaba bien el japonés pero él parecía deseoso de conocerla mejor.

Por otro lado, Yoh no dejaba de comentar lo rápido que consiguió encontrar la semilla ya que al parecer los chicos estuvieron más de un mes buscando su respectivo grano de arroz. Todos esos halagos le hacían sentir culpable, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para contarles que un desconocido encontró la semilla por ella. Si lo hacía, no podría avanzar ni entrenar con ellos como tanto deseaba.

" _¿Quién será ese sujeto, de todas formas? Nadie le pidió ayuda…"_ pensó Miyu con fastidio mientras daba vueltas en su futón.

A la mañana siguiente la chica se levantó temprano a pesar del sueño que tenía. Había prometido acompañar a Ryu a comprar una extraña especia que serviría para su segunda prueba. Como era sábado decidió colocarse un lindo vestido que le regaló Tamao cuando vivían juntas, a eso le sumó una chaqueta de segunda mano que compró en Izumo y los zapatos más lindos que tenía, los cuales tenían un poco de taco. Era una tenida sencilla que sacaba a relucir sus encantos. Estaba cansada de vestir con el buzo deportivo todos los días por culpa del entrenamiento de Anna, por lo que tenía deseos de variar un poco.

Tomó su bolso, echó un vistazo a su largo cabello una última vez y salió del templo Asakura con una gran sonrisa. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se sentía tan bella.

En la entrada se encontró con Ryu montado en su imponente motocicleta púrpura, llevando un extraño casco que tenía exactamente la misma forma que su curioso peinado. El muchacho la saludó con un gesto de mano y le sonrió con galantería. Ella le respondió con una risita nerviosa, se subió en el asiento del copiloto y se puso su respectivo casco —el cual, por fortuna, tenía una forma normal—. Apenas todo estuvo en su lugar, Ryu arrancó la motocicleta.

— Tengo mucha curiosidad, ¿qué tipo de prueba es? — Preguntó Miyu.

— Es una sorpresa. — Le respondió Ryu. — Como le he dicho, primero necesitamos conseguir esa especia.

Estuvieron largos minutos hablando de trivialidades hasta que el silencio se apoderó de la conversación. Después de media hora de viaje, Miyu notó que estaban cada vez más lejos de la ciudad.

— Eh… ¿Ryu? ¿Estás seguro de que vamos por el camino correcto? — Preguntó la chica mientras veía la gran distancia que les separaba de la civilización.

— Claro que sí. Usted no se preocupe de nada, señorita Miyu. — Le tranquilizó Ryu.

Miyu no dijo nada más durante otra media hora.

Así, acabaron perdiéndose en las faldas de una montaña, donde lo único que parecía predominar era la flora silvestre. Solo entonces Ryu detuvo la motocicleta.

— Qué lejos estamos… — Comentó la muchacha sin dejar de observar la increíble frondosidad de los árboles.

— Señorita Miyu, necesito que espere en este lugar. — Le comunicó el conductor de manera repentina. Miyu se sorprendió ante esta inesperada petición.

— ¿Eh? ¿Aquí? Pe-pero…

— El camino que viene es algo peligroso. Le pido que permanezca aquí hasta que yo vuelva. — La chica dudó un segundo, pero luego comprendió que no tenía derecho a contradecir a Ryu. Sin agregar más, se quitó el casco y se bajó de la motocicleta. — Puede dejar sus cosas aquí. — Le dijo el muchacho, indicándole el bolso que llevaba consigo. Obediente, Miyu se lo quitó y lo dejó en el asiento del copiloto. — En lugar de eso, tome. Es por si le da sed. — Ryu le hizo entrega de una cantimplora. Miyu la recibió con el ceño fruncido. — Nos vemos, señorita Miyu.

Dicho esto, Ryu volvió a arrancar el motor y se alejó a toda velocidad. Tal y como él se lo había pedido, ella simplemente esperó en ese sitio. En medio de la nada.

* * *

— Ryu ya se tardó... — Comentó la chica después de una larga hora de espera. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría ir y volver? ¿O es que estaba buscando la especia sin ella?

En ese momento se percató de que tenía mucha sed. Tomó la cantimplora que Ryu le dejó y bebió un poco de agua de su interior…

— ¿Eh? — Reaccionó al percatarse de que el agua no caía del recipiente y que, en lugar de ello, un papel chocó con su frente. — Está vacía…

Confundida, Miyu recogió la nota que acababa de caer del interior de la cantimplora y la leyó en silencio: _"Lo siento mucho, señorita Miyu. No estamos buscando ninguna especia. La nueva prueba consiste en sobrevivir durante un mes en la montaña que usted se encuentra, alejada de toda civilización. No se preocupe por el trabajo, ya hablé con su jefe de 'Lost Paradise' y seré yo quien cubra su lugar en su ausencia. Sus pertenencias estarán esperándola en casa de don Yoh. Doña Anna insistió en dejarla con las manos vacías, pero al menos déjeme obsequiarle esta vieja cantimplora. Ruego por su perdón. Le aseguro que hice esto por su bien."_

Miyu tuvo que leer al menos tres veces la nota para comprender qué estaba pasando.

La habían engañado. Totalmente.

— ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! — Aquél gritó se dejó oír por toda la montaña, atrayendo la atención de un extraño visitante.

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, como si se tratara de una cuenta regresiva hacia la misma muerte. Miyu no sabía nada de bosques ni de montañas. Sus nulas experiencias estaban reducidas a la convivencia en civilización y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de valerse por sí misma en ese contexto. ¿Qué demonios le hizo pensar a Ryu que esa sería una buena idea?

— ¡Por un día que decido vestirme bien y me hacen esto! ¡No lo puedo creer! — Maldijo mientras caminaba torpemente con sus zapatos de taco, los cuales ya empezaban a hacerle daño de tanto recorrer los espacios terrosos. — "Ponte linda para la ocasión", decían. "Será divertido", decían. ¡Pues ya estoy extrañando el maldito buzo deportivo y mis zapatillas gastadas!

Entre queja y queja, la chica pisó un charco de lodo que le hizo resbalar y acabar en el suelo, ensuciándose de pies a cabeza. Era el colmo. ¿Y tendría que sobrevivir así durante todo un mes? Furiosa por todo, dejó escapar un enorme grito para descargarse.

— Qué escandalosa… — Comentó una voz ligeramente familiar.

Miyu se sobresaltó y buscó con la mirada a la persona en cuestión, pero no lograba verla por ninguna parte.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — Preguntó temerosa hacia el interior del bosque. No hubo respuesta.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y no encontraba un lugar donde pasar la noche, ¡y ahora tendría que vérselas con el lodo en sus interiores y un desconocido posiblemente peligroso! _"Cómo me gustaría que un fantasma me poseyera ahora y se encargara de todo…"_ pensó desesperada mientras cerraba los ojos y contenía las lágrimas llenas de impotencia.

— Anda, no es para tanto. — Esa voz le hablaba otra vez.

Miyu levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con el sujeto de la semilla, quien estaba deliberadamente inclinado hacia ella.

— ¡AAAAAH! — Saltó la chica, echándose hacia atrás. — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Acaso quieres arruinar mi prueba otra vez?!

— ¿Arruinar? — El sujeto lucía confundido. — Yo pensaba que querías encontrar esa semilla…

— ¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Se suponía que sería YO quien la encontrara! — Protestó la muchacha. — Ahora me siento terrible por haberle mentido a los chicos…

— Ah, pero eso no es mi culpa. Eres tú quien no tuvo el valor de decir la verdad, ¿o me equivoco? — Miyu dejó escapar un bufido y guardó silencio, consciente de que tenía razón. — Por cierto, ¿para qué era eso?

— Ya te lo dije. Mis amigos me dejaron unas pruebas…

— ¿Y para qué son esas pruebas? ¿Cuál es el gran premio final?

Miyu no supo qué decir. Para comenzar, ¿qué estaba haciendo ese sujeto ahí, entre todos los lugares? ¿Y quién se creía que era? No tenía tiempo para lidiar con una persona tan extraña como él.

— No lo entenderías… — Murmuró la chica mientras se incorporaba y continuaba su camino toda llena de lodo. Pero el sujeto no parecía querer dejarla tranquila y la siguió. Al cabo de unos minutos, Miyu lo volvió a increpar: — ¡¿Se puede saber qué quieres?!

— Pues es aquí donde vivo. — Respondió él con simpleza. — Como mínimo debo saber en qué sector andarás hospedándote…

— ¡¿Ah?! Pero si estamos en medio de la nada, no hay mercado ni electricidad… ¿o no me digas que tienes tu propia cabaña aislada de todo?

— Nada de eso. No estoy interesado en vivir como los humanos.

— ¿De qué hablas? Si tú también eres humano… — Una posibilidad cruzó sus pensamientos, provocándole una leve impresión. — Un momento… no me digas que… ¡¿eres un shaman?!

El sujeto se limitó a sonreír.

— ¿Conoces a "Los Salvadores"? — Miyu se puso en tensión. — Tomaré eso como un sí. Yo pertenezco a ese grupo. Mi nombre es Tala.

" _Mierda…"_ pensó la chica de golpe al oír eso, reparando solo entonces en que el muchacho estaba vestido exactamente igual que los sujetos que intentaron violarla tiempo atrás. Intentó correr lejos de ahí pero Tala apareció a su lado a una velocidad increíble y la detuvo.

— No te preocupes. No te haré daño. — Le aseguró el shaman, sosteniéndola firmemente del brazo. — La verdad es que llevo tiempo pensando en abandonar el grupo…

— ¿Eh? — Miyu dejó de forcejear entonces. ¿Podía confiar en él?

* * *

— ¿Perdiste tus recuerdos? — Repitió al escucharle, incrédula. Acababa de encontrar a una persona en una situación muy parecida a la suya.

Después de hacerle entender que no tenía malas intenciones, Tala la guio hasta un sector del bosque donde parecía seguro iniciar una fogata. El cielo empezaba a oscurecer cuando el chico prendió el fuego, tarea que no le llevó mayor dificultad. Una vez las llamas empezaron a lamer la madera, Tala se sentó alrededor e indicó a Miyu que hiciera lo mismo. La chica dudó un momento pero finalmente accedió. Solo después de eso la conversación continuó.

— Cuando desperté me encontraba con "Los Salvadores". — Le siguió relatando el muchacho. — Ellos me dijeron que debía convertirme en su aliado si deseaba sobrevivir a la destrucción que se avecinaba a este mundo de impurezas.

Miyu le analizó en silencio. Todo eso le parecía demasiado extraño para ser una simple coincidencia. _"Es muy parecido a lo que me sucedió a mí… con la diferencia de que yo fui acogida por los Asakura."_ Mientras tenía estos pensamientos, Tala volteó hacia ella y le dijo:

— Con el pasar de los meses me he percatado de que soy más fuerte que muchos de mis supuestos aliados, por lo que estaba pensando en abandonar el grupo y buscar mi propia justicia.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos. Miyu aún no sabía si podía confiar en un miembro de "Los Salvadores", menos si le contaba esa historia llena de vacíos.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — Quiso saber ella antes de contarle nada.

— Hace más o menos un mes sentí una enorme cantidad de poder espiritual que provenía del centro de la capital. — Respondió él. — No se trataba de un shaman común y corriente… era una energía única que me provocaba una gran nostalgia. Pensé que si encontraba a esa persona conocería la verdad que tanto he estado buscando… alguna pista que me guíe hacia mi pasado… lo que sea… — Tala hizo una pausa antes de continuar. — Es por eso que decidí ir una o dos veces a la semana a Tokyo, hasta que te encontré.

En el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Miyu aún tenía la semilla que el chico encontró por ella. No pudo evitar presionar ligeramente la palma por este sector de su ropa.

— Tu nombre es Miyu Yumemiya, ¿no es así? — Tala volvió a tomar la palabra. — Tú eres la dueña de ese gigantesco y maravilloso poder espiritual. — Miyu se sobresaltó. _"¿De qué está hablando?"_ Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, él la tomó de los hombros con desesperación. — Necesito que me digas quién soy. Por favor, cualquier información me bastará.

— Creo que te has equivocado de persona… — Le respondió ella rápidamente con la confusión dibujada en su semblante. — Yo ni siquiera soy una shaman formada. Solo soy una chica que perdió sus recuerdos y que no puede controlar sus habilidades espiritistas. De hecho… mi meta es la misma que la tuya. Quiero descubrir quién soy.

Tala enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido por aquella revelación. La soltó con suavidad tras procesar sus palabras.

— Eso quiere decir que… ¿estamos en la misma situación? — Concluyó.

— Así parece. — Le respondió Miyu con firmeza. — Creo que la chica que buscas es Hina Kazama. Es una tarotista con grandes poderes. Quizá ella pueda averiguar fácilmente tu…

Se detuvo, dejando inconclusa la frase. _"Un momento… ¿por qué no le he preguntado a Kazama sobre mi pasado? ¡De haberlo hecho ya tendría pistas acerca de mi identidad! ¡Ah, soy una completa idiota! ¡He estado tan preocupada del asunto de Manta que lo olvidé por completo!"_ Se dijo en pensamientos, ignorando a Tala por un instante. Si bien era cierto que Miyu solo había visto dos veces a Hina desde su llegada a Tokyo, nunca se planteó la posibilidad de negociar con ella hasta ese momento.

Se sentía la persona más tonta del planeta.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Iba a continuar hablándole a Tala cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con él: tenía el rostro inclinado hacia el frente y ambas manos aferradas con fuerza a su cuero cabelludo.

— ¿Tala? ¿Te encuentras bien? — Miyu se acercó al muchacho con preocupación, comprobando que tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus pupilas estaban muy contraídas. — ¿Tala? ¡¿Tala?!

La chica zamarreó al shaman y llamó su nombre repetidas veces hasta que éste reaccionó.

— ¿Miyu…? — Murmuró lentamente, volviéndose hacia ella al fin. Parecía sorprendido de verle.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Quiso saber Miyu, tan confundida como él.

— Nada… creo que… solo fue un dolor de cabeza… — Tala cerró los ojos un instante, intentando recuperarse. — Dime, ¿quién es esa tal Hina Kazama?

* * *

— ¡¿Hina?!

Cuando Kou Mikage llegó a su apartamento después de una larga jornada laboral, comprobó que la tarotista se encontraba desplomada en el suelo de la cocina en penumbras. El pelirrojo se acercó rápidamente a ella para comprobar qué había sucedido y, muy asustado, notó que se estaba estremeciendo debido a una dolorosa sensación, invisible para los ojos de ambos.

— ¡Hina resiste! — Exclamó Kou, visiblemente preocupado por su estado. ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo eso ahora? — No importa qué suceda… por favor, no desactives _"El Juicio"_ …

Aun adolorida, Hina tomó el brazo de Kou con agresividad.

— ¡¿Eso es todo lo que te importa?! ¡¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?! — Le gritó la mujer, mezclando sus quejidos con la furia que sentía. — Incluso si muero, _"El Juicio"_ seguirá activo. Así que déjame en paz.

— Lo siento… — Se disculpó el muchacho de inmediato, un poco avergonzado por tratarla de ese modo. Se quedó junto a ella durante largos y angustiantes minutos, hasta que pudo incorporarse. — ¿Cómo te sientes? — Le preguntó Kou mientras la ayudaba a colocarse de pie.

— Mareada. — Le respondió la tarotista, tajante.

Sin preguntas ni permisos, Kou Mikage la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta su cama. Una vez allí, le quitó el uniforme escolar hasta desnudarla por completo, la cubrió con las frazadas y acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas. Hina no lo miraba.

— No me digas que estás embarazada… — Dijo el chico, empleando un tono burlón.

— No hables estupideces. Aún no… — Hina se detuvo. Un acentuado rubor coloró sus mejillas. — Bueno… ya sabes…

— Deberías hacerlo conmigo…

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — La tarotista dio un brinco, obligando a Kou a echarse para atrás y retractarse de sus palabras. A ella no le importaba enseñar su torso desnudo, pero aun así el muchacho desvió la mirada.

— N-nada…

— ¡Tú sabes perfectamente que no te rechacé por gusto! — Le recordó Hina, muy alterada. — ¡Además, no me animo a ser el reemplazo de Miyu! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con el señor Hao!

— Hina, yo… no es lo que quise…

— ¡Argh, ya déjalo! ¡Solo quiero descansar!

Y después de eso, la tarotista se cubrió hasta las orejas. No quería saber nada de su compañero y cómplice. El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo antes de retirarse de la habitación. No tenía caso hablar con ella de ese tema. Siempre reaccionaba igual.

* * *

— Ya veo… — Musitó Tala, después de escuchar toda la historia de Miyu. — Es curioso que en solo una hora has logrado contarme todos los recuerdos de tu vida.

— Sí, es un poco triste, ¿no? — Tanto Miyu como Tala se encontraban recostados en el césped mientras observaban el hermoso cielo estrellado. La falta de luces citadinas permitía una mejor vista de ellas. Era perfecto. — Han sucedido tantas cosas que no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a la señorita Kazama acerca de mi pasado. Qué tonta…

— ¿Qué dices? Solo te has preocupado de la pérdida de tu amigo Yoh. No tiene nada de malo.

— Bueno… como te iba diciendo… es por ese motivo que dudo ser la persona que buscas. Solo soy una shaman en entrenamiento. Es imposible para mí tener el poder que tú dices.

En ese momento, Tala se incorporó de su sitio sin perder de vista las estrellas.

— Quién sabe. Aún queda mucho por ver. — Anunció con una sonrisa colada en los labios.

Miyu le contempló en silencio mientras se colocaba de pie.

— ¿Crees tener lo necesario para sobrevivir en este bosque? — Le preguntó el shaman. Su tono era mucho más firme que antes.

Miyu comprendió al instante las implicancias de su pregunta. Aquello era un desafío. No solo Ryu le pondría a prueba, sino que él también. Irguió su espalda con solemnidad antes de responder decidida:

— Me esforzaré.

— El esfuerzo no siempre te lleva a algún resultado. — Le recordó Tala con seguridad, acortando las distancias con un deje de malicia e imprudencia. — Veremos cómo te las arreglas…

Después de esa noche, el muchacho no volvió a dirigirse a Miyu.

Cada uno se asentó en un sector específico del bosque, distanciado el uno del otro, aunque solían coincidir cuando iban al río o buscaban animales para cazar. Mientras la chica intentaba sobrevivir a su manera, Tala paseaba tranquilamente de árbol en árbol o se quedaba horas contemplando el cielo. Aun así, nunca se hablaban. Con mucha suerte se dirigían una mirada furtiva el uno al otro, ya que eran los únicos humanos habitando esas tierras. El shaman dormía en un sector de la montaña que ella desconocía, cazaba animales, pescaba y cosechaba vegetales con una habilidad envidiable.

Miyu, en cambio, sufrió bastante durante su estadía en la montaña. Los primeros días ni siquiera pudo dormir debido a que no encontraba ningún escondite lo suficientemente cómodo y seco que pudiera utilizar. Además, todos los rincones de aquél bosque lucían peligrosos y parecían estar custodiados por animales. Cuando intentaba cazar conejos para alimentarse estos se escabullían de ella con facilidad, y cuando finalmente pudo capturar uno su piadoso corazón le impidió matarlo, por lo que estaba pasando mucha hambre. La pesca tampoco iba nada bien y la cosecha tardaría semanas en dar frutos.

La única forma que tenía para evitar el hambre era bebiendo grandes cantidades de agua, la cual sacaba del río haciendo uso de la cantimplora que Ryu le obsequió. De cuando en cuando se aventuraba a comer algunas bayas, pero nunca comía en exceso pues no sabía diferenciar las que eran venenosas de las que no.

" _A este paso… moriré…"_ pensaba a diario, sobre todo durante esas noches en las que sufría de hipotermia o de inanición. En definitiva, usar vestido el día de su llegada fue una decisión terrible.

Al cabo de unos días en la montaña, los pies de Miyu estaban destrozados y ella misma se encontraba completamente sucia y herida. Temía andar a pie descalzo, pero al final no tuvo otra opción y se deshizo de sus zapatos, esos que solían ser los más bellos que tenía. Sujetó su cabello en una cola alta y abultada y rasgó pedazos de su vestido para cubrir con la tela las heridas que poco a poco se iban acumulando en su cuerpo, producto del mal sueño, los intentos fallidos de caza, la pesca y otras actividades que ocupaban su día. Intentaba aprovechar la luz del día lo máximo que podía, pero nunca lograba dormir a gusto ni con el estómago satisfecho.

Tala le espiaba de vez en cuando, pero solo cuando ella no pudiera percibirlo. Del mismo modo, Amidamaru solía visitarla al menos tres veces por semana, solo para confirmar que seguía con vida y notificárselo a Yoh. Miyu nunca notó nada de esto.

Las semanas pasaron con lentitud. El sufrimiento no aminoró pero la experiencia, la costumbre y la necesidad hicieron lo suyo. Miyu comprendió poco a poco la conexión que existía entre la naturaleza, ella y el universo entero. Sus movimientos se volvieron más ágiles y ganó cierta experticia en las áreas de principal necesidad. Ya podía alimentarse por sí misma y dormía plácidamente en una hamaca que ella misma fabricó y ocultó entre los árboles.

Ya casi se cumplía el mes cuando reparó en su crecimiento. Solo entonces, Tala se presentó ante ella.

— Has mejorado bastante, Miyu. — Declaró el chico con una gran sonrisa mientras la observaba caminar hacia el claro de un bosque. Ella se volteó.

Lucía completamente diferente a cuando llegó. No solo se trataba de su apariencia —toda andrajosa, sucia y con heridas que semanas atrás le hubieran impedido la movilidad misma de sus extremidades— sino también de su mirada y su actitud. Se percibía mayor madurez.

— ¡Sí y no ha sido gracias a ti, precisamente! — Repuso la chica con actitud desafiante.

— ¿A qué viene toda esa hostilidad? — Quiso saber el shaman, secretamente divertido de verla con tantos ánimos.

— ¡Eres mi rival, por supuesto!

— ¿Tu… rival?

— Así es. — Declaró Miyu con una gran sonrisa. — Tenerte de ejemplo me ha servido para entender que no debo conformarme con mis debilidades. Estás pasando por la misma situación que yo pero estás determinado a aprovechar tu potencial y buscar tu verdad. ¡Es inspirador! Debo crecer y no quedar atrás. Mejoraré hasta superarte, ¡ya verás!

— ¿Ah, sí? — Tala se sintió a gusto con aquella provocación. — Pues, ¿qué tal si competimos?

— Cuando quieras. Veamos quién caza la presa más grande mañana~

— ¡Me gusta cómo suena eso!

Sin embargo, al día siguiente amaneció lloviendo de manera torrencial. Tala y Miyu se encontraban contemplando el cielo desde una de las rocas más altas de la montaña. La lluvia les caía copiosa sobre los hombros.

— Vaya… será complicado cazar con este clima… — Comentó el chico con lanza en mano. Tanto él como Miyu habían fabricado sus propias armas para dar caza a la presa más grande del bosque, la cual calculaban podría ser un oso o un venado. — ¿Tienes frío, Miyu?

— Un poco… — Contestó ella con un tono de voz débil, nada que ver a la cazadora desafiante del día anterior. Cuando Tala volteó a verla notó que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

Estos detalles llamaron la atención del shaman, quien se acercó a ella de manera imprudente y colocó una mano sobre su frente.

— ¡Estás ardiendo! — Exclamó él, sorprendido. — ¡Debes tener fiebre! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Miyu no respondió. Se limitó a bajar la cabeza como una niña reprendida. Para Tala estaba claro que ella quería enfrentarle a toda costa, dejando de lado su salud. Aun con la lluvia sobre sus cabezas, el chico se agachó al frente de Miyu y le indicó que subiera a su espalda. Ella se resistió, pero finamente comprendió que no estaba en condiciones de caminar de regreso a su refugio. Además, seguramente éste también estaría empapado por la lluvia.

La muchacha se recostó en la espalda de Tala y él la cargó a toda velocidad hasta su guarida, la cual se encontraba en una cueva muy oculta al otro lado del bosque. Para sorpresa de la chica, este sitio se encontraba completamente seco. No obstante, su fiebre estaba empeorando debido a la humedad de su cuerpo, por lo que no tardó en perder el conocimiento.

— Tranquila… todo estará bien… — Le aseguró el chico mientras sacaba unas mantas tejidas por él mismo y se encargaba de secarla con ellas.

Al cabo de un rato comprendió que no sacaría mucho si la ropa de Miyu seguía húmeda, por lo que encendió una pequeña fogata y la desnudó con bastante cuidado. En un principio el shaman intentaba mantenerse sereno, pues estaba haciendo eso por el bien de la chica. Sin embargo, al ver su piel al descubierto no tardó en sentir cómo sus nervios y su cuerpo mismo reaccionaban, estimulados. Cuando finalmente pudo sacarle toda la ropa, Tala la contempló en silencio.

" _Miyu es hermosa…"_ pensó, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de tocarla. Al cabo de unos minutos, no soportó la apremiante presión en sus pantalones y el calor que sofocaba todo su cuerpo. Acercó cuidadosamente una mano hasta los senos de la chica, pero antes de poder tocar uno de ellos, ella dejó escapar un susurro entre sueños:

— Hao… — Este nombre detuvo al muchacho, quien la observó con la impresión grabada en el rostro.

— ¿Hao? — Repitió con un hilo de voz. _"¿No es el sujeto que 'Los Salvadores' querían asesinar a toda costa?"_ Pensó el shaman momentos antes de ser atacado por una fuerte jaqueca, la misma que padeció la primera noche que estuvo con Miyu. — Ugh… otra vez…

Tala se apartó mientras intentaba soportar el punzante dolor que le torturaba las sienes. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro esta sensación desapareció. El shaman se volvió nuevamente hacia la chica inconsciente y con una expresión muy diferente a las que ella conocía, susurró:

— Descuida, Miyu. Yo te protegeré.

* * *

Durante los días que siguieron Tala se dedicó enteramente al cuidado de Miyu, quien poco a poco empezó a mejorar de su fiebre. Cuando la chica recuperó el conocimiento estaba bastante desconcertada de llevar las ropas del shaman, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón no preguntó mucho más al respecto. Algo le decía que podía confiar completamente en Tala: se dejaba alimentar por él y le escuchaba todos los días. Esta confianza creció al punto de que no presentaba casi ninguna resistencia cuando éste le limpiaba el sudor del cuerpo. Por un asunto de timidez Miyu no permitía que la viera desnuda, sin embargo, se comportaba de un modo bastante sumiso cuando se trataba de su aseo personal.

" _Está bien. Él no me hará nada."_ Se decía con mucha seguridad. Y así era.

De esta manera pasó los últimos cuatro días de su estadía en la montaña.

— Al fin… se ha cumplido un mes… — Comentó Miyu al salir de la cueva y enfrentarse directamente a los rayos del sol. Estaba vestida con su propia ropa y completamente recuperada.

— Sí, será tu última noche aquí. — Le recordó el chico que cuidó de ella con una sonrisa algo forzada. Miyu bajó la mirada un momento.

— Es curioso pero… me siento un poco triste. Aprendí muchas cosas en este lugar. Contigo. — No podía disimular del todo su aflicción. Nada era lo mismo después de esa experiencia.

Tala lo sabía. Se acercó unos pasos hacia ella y le ofreció su mano. Miyu le quedó viendo con extrañeza. El shaman seguía sonriendo. Tardó un poco en decirle lo que quería:

— ¿Me acompañarías hoy?

* * *

Esa noche sería especial. Era la última noche de Miyu en la montaña, después de todo. Había vivido muchísimas cosas en ese sitio, había aprendido tanto de sí misma como del entorno que la rodeaba. Y, por supuesto, se sentía capaz de enfrentar cualquier adversidad que se presentase.

Después de estar un día entero jugando en el río y disfrutando de la compañía de Tala y de los animales del bosque, la chica siguió a su compañero hacia su siguiente destino. Según el shaman, contemplarían juntos la mejor vista de todo el sector. El sitio donde le llevaría se encontraba lejos de donde solían frecuentar, por lo que al llegar ya era de noche y fueron deslumbrados por el impresionante manto de estrellas que se veía más claro que nunca sobre una llanura cubierta de césped.

Caminaron durante horas pero el espectacular paisaje valía la pena. Miyu no estaba ni un poco cansada, al contrario, la emoción rebosaba de cada poro de su piel, expresándose en la más hermosa de las sonrisas. No recordaba haberse divertido tanto antes.

— ¡Es hermoso! — Exclamó la chica, corriendo enérgicamente por la llanura. — ¿Cómo es posible que no haya contemplado esta vista antes?

— El atajo hacia este sector está bastante escondido… — Le explicó Tala desde cierta distancia. No podía dejar de observarla con una sonrisa llena de calidez.

— "Atajo", dices. ¡Pero nos tomó horas llegar! — Miyu estallaba en carcajadas mientras unas pequeñas luces se alzaban sobre el césped, acaparando por completo su atención. — ¿Qué son esas? ¡Hay muchas!

— Se llaman luciérnagas.

— ¡Son muy lindas!

Miyu estuvo un rato intentando capturar alguna luciérnaga, pero desistió cuando Tala le advirtió lo delicadas que eran y lo poco que viven. Al cabo de un buen rato, ambos se tendieron en el césped a contemplar las estrellas muy cerca el uno del otro. Miyu fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había apoderado de la conversación:

— Llámame tonta, pero… siento como si…

— ¿Hubiéramos compartido mucho más tiempo juntos? — Adivinó Tala. — Sí, yo también lo siento.

— No… no se trata solo de eso… — Le corrigió Miyu, volviéndose hacia él. — Es como si…

— ¡Ah, mira! — El shaman le interrumpió, indicándole el cielo. Miyu obedeció al instante, logrando ser testigo de una hermosa estrella fugaz atravesando el firmamento. — Dicen que cuando ves una puedes pedir el deseo que sea… ¿qué pedirías tú? — La chica se quedó en silencio, pensativa. Era primera vez que escuchaba algo así. Cuando Tala se percató de que no respondería pronto, retomó la palabra: — Yo pediría recuperar mis recuerdos.

— …Otra vez… — Musitó ella de manera casi inaudible.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

— Pediría… encontrarte otra vez. — Miyu volteó hacia el muchacho, encontrando su mirada castaña en los oscuros ojos ajenos. — Y otra vez. Y otra vez. No importa dónde estés… solo quiero alcanzarte…

Tala no supo qué responder. _"¿Está hablando en serio?"_ Sus labios se separaron deliberadamente debido a la sorpresa, pero no fue hasta después de un instante que decidió hablar:

— ¿Qué pasa, Miyu? — Le preguntó, un poco nervioso. — No me digas que te enamoraste de mí o algo así…

— No lo sé. — Respondió ella con toda sinceridad. — No debería porque… mi príncipe me está esperando en casa, pero… — En ese instante la chica se abalanzó sobre él, aprisionándolo con ambas manos en sus hombros, obligándolo a mirarla solo a ella. Su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del ajeno. Y a pesar de haberlo mencionado, Ren era la menor de sus preocupaciones. — Lo siento. No puedo reprimir lo que siento.

— Estás completamente loca.

— Así es.

En contra de lo previsto, las manos de Tala se deslizaron cuidadosamente sobre la cintura de Miyu, reteniéndola en su lugar. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el semblante del muchacho.

— Tu "príncipe" se enfadará. Las chicas infieles no son buenas esposas. — Le advirtió.

— No me importa. — Miyu respondió tajante. Sus labios lo buscaron, acortando la distancia poco a poco. — Hoy… no me importa…

" _Si los deseos que pides a las estrellas se cumplen… quisiera que nuestros destinos estuvieran entrelazados para siempre… ¿es lógico pensar así de un chico que acabo de conocer?"_

Una vez ambos estuvieron unidos en un profundo beso, todas las dudas desaparecieron.

* * *

— Gracias por todo. No habría logrado sobrevivir a esta montaña si no fuera por ti. — Esa mañana Miyu se encontraba lista para regresar a Tokyo. Cuando Tala fue a despedirla, supo que lo mínimo que podía hacer era agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Ninguno de los dos quiso referirse a lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sería un recuerdo reservado solo para ellos. Su pequeño secreto.

— Vamos… solo te cuidé cuando enfermaste. Todo lo demás lo hiciste por ti misma. — Le recordó el shaman, dedicándole una media sonrisa. — Siéntete orgullosa, superaste la prueba de tu amigo.

De improviso, su mano se detuvo sobre la cabeza de Miyu. Ella se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo. El recuerdo de anoche aún seguía vivo en su corazón y en cada célula de su cuerpo.

— Aunque aún te falta mucho para superarme. — Le recordó el chico con un tono burlón.

— Eres un fastidio. — Protestó ella.

— Y tú una niña caprichosa.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron en un momento cómplice que no pudieron ignorar. Como atraídos por una fuerza inevitable, volvieron a besarse una última vez. Tala sostenía el rostro de Miyu entre sus manos mientras que ella le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos.

Desafortunadamente, no eran los únicos testigos de aquél íntimo momento. Cierto samurái se encontraba deambulando por aquellos bosques, dispuesto a encontrar a Miyu y a guiarla hacia donde Ryu se encontraba esperándola. Al verlos, prefirió no intervenir.

* * *

Después de despedirse de Tala, Miyu plantó la semilla que Horohoro le había encargado que buscara en un sector donde crecería bien y bajó animosamente hasta las faldas de la montaña.

— ¡Señorita Miyu! — Al escuchar la voz de Ryu, la chica aceleró el paso hasta donde él se encontraba.

— ¡Ryu! — Exclamó al verle con su ridículo peinado y la motocicleta aparcada.

— ¡Muchas felicidades! En casa le estamos esperando con un banquete especial, cortesía del gran Ryu.

— ¡Es lo mínimo que espero después de que me mentiste! — Replicó Miyu con una gran sonrisa apenas llegó a su lado.

— Vamos, señorita, usted sabe que lo hice por su propio bien. Estoy seguro de que ahora es mucho más fuerte que antes.

Ryu le hizo entrega del casco. Miyu se lo colocó y volvió la vista hacia la montaña que la había acogido durante todo un mes.

— Quién sabe. Aún queda mucho por ver. — Murmuró un momento antes de montarse en el puesto del copiloto y ser llevada nuevamente hacia la civilización.

* * *

— ¡Amo Yoh! — Mientras Ryu y Miyu viajaban en la carretera, el espíritu samurái atravesó la larga distancia que separaba a Tokyo de las montañas en un corto período de tiempo.

Tanto Yoh como Anna se encontraban en la pensión charlando acerca de unas cuentas pendientes. Ninguno de los otros shamanes se encontraba en los alrededores. Amidamaru se cercioró de esto y se acercó hacia ambos con acelero.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Amidamaru? — Preguntó Yoh al ver a su espíritu acompañante con una extraña expresión en su rostro. — Te ves muy alterado.

— ¡Ya…! ¡Ya…! — Amidamaru intentó hablar, pero las palabras apenas le salían.

— ¿Ya?

— ¡Ya sé dónde se encuentra Hao!

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _Cumplí con traer este capítulo antes, pero dudo que pueda hacer lo mismo con los demás. ¡Lo siento mucho!_

 _Este semestre tengo un pequeño trabajo y mucho estudio pendiente por lo que intentaré no sobre-exigirme si no cumplo con la actualización del mes._

 _Sea como sea, me esforzaré en mantener el ritmo._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._


	6. Secretos

**Líneas de tiempo**

 **Capítulo VI: Secretos**

* * *

— ¡¿Miyu estaba con Hao?! — Repitió Yoh sin dar crédito a lo que su espíritu acompañante decía. Tanto él como su prometida se levantaron de golpe debido a la impresión.

— Así es, los vi… platicando en la montaña. — Afirmó Amidamaru, un poco dubitativo de sus palabras.

— Yoh, ¿crees que ella…? — Comenzó a decir la sacerdotisa.

— Espera un momento, Anna. — Le interrumpió el shaman, intentando mantener la calma a toda costa. — Amidamaru, quiero que me digas exactamente lo que viste.

El samurái bajó la mirada un momento, para luego asentir y comenzar su relato:

— Antes de encontrarse con el joven Ryu, la señorita Miyu se estaba despidiendo de Hao. Él… lucía muy diferente. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola alta y un extraño atuendo de pelea color plomo con una capucha negra sobre los hombros. En su espalda había dibujado un símbolo plateado similar a una tribu americana y llevaba unos aretes de plata del mismo estilo. La presencia del espíritu de fuego no se percibía por ninguna parte. — Amidamaru hizo una pausa antes de agregar: — Ambos parecían llevarse muy bien…

Yoh y Anna intercambiaron miradas llenas de preocupación. _"¿Qué significa esto?"_ Pensaba el shaman, sin querer considerar la posibilidad de que Miyu fuera una traidora.

Al rato escucharon llegar a Ryu y a Miyu. Ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

— ¡Hemos llegado! — Anunció el motociclista desde el recibidor. Ya no llevaba su extraño casco y parecía repuesto después de un largo viaje en carretera.

— ¡Ah, hogar dulce hogar! ¡Extrañaba tanto dormir en un futón! — Exclamó Miyu mientras entraba a la pensión dando brincos de felicidad. Estaba sucia, descalza y herida, llevaba el cabello arremolinado en un moño que la hacía lucir como si tuviera un nido de pájaros en la cabeza y su ropa estaba completamente destrozada. — Ah, hola Yoh. Señorita Anna. — Saludó a los dueños de casa apenas los vio. Ambos la observaban severamente desde la entrada que conectaba al jardín, pero Miyu no lo notó. — Si no les molesta iré a darme un baño…

— Detente ahí. — Espetó la sacerdotisa. Miyu se detuvo de golpe, sorprendida.

— Anna… — Yoh quiso intervenir pero Anna no le hizo caso.

— Quiero que me digas exactamente lo que hiciste en la montaña.

— ¿Eh? — Miyu no entendía a qué venía esa pregunta. — ¿Es necesario hablar de eso ahora?

— Es una orden. — Anna la enfrentó con adustez. — Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres dormir en esta casa.

— ¡Anna! — Saltó Yoh, un poco molesto por la reacción de su prometida.

Miyu paseó su mirada de Yoh hacia Anna, sin rehuir a los ojos acusatorios de la segunda. Notó que Amidamaru y Ryu les observaban a cierta distancia. El motociclista lucía tan confundido como ella.

— Está bien. — Aceptó después de una pausa. Se volvió hacia sus benefactores y dio un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a contarles su experiencia. — Fue… realmente duro. Me costó encontrar un lugar para dormir, pasé mucha hambre, no hubo noche en la que no pensé que moriría… pero… ¡al final hice un amigo! — Al decir esto, tanto Anna como Yoh se sobresaltaron. Sin aviso previo, Miyu tomó una de las manos del shaman y le dijo: — Yoh, por favor no te asustes con lo que te voy a decir, yo… — Todos se quedaron expectantes, esperando a que Miyu continuara su relato. Yoh notó su nerviosismo desde la corta distancia que les separaba. — Conocí a un miembro de "Los Salvadores". Era un muchacho de nuestra edad que perdió todos sus recuerdos, ¡igual que yo! ¿Puedes creerlo? Su nombre era Tala.

— ¿De… "Los Salvadores"? — Repitió el castaño con desconcierto.

— Sí, pero no te preocupes. Me dijo que pensaba abandonar el grupo pronto. — Miyu sonreía al hablar de Tala. Yoh y Anna intercambiaron miradas otra vez. _"¿Está hablando de Hao? ¿Acaso él perdió la memoria?"_ Pensó el castaño incrédulo al mismo tiempo que Miyu le soltaba y seguía hablando. — Le… le pedí que viniera conmigo, pero me dijo que no se sentía preparado para interactuar con otros shamanes hasta que no cortara todo lazo con "Los Salvadores"… es un buen chico, de verdad…

En ese mismo momento sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte bofetada de parte de Anna. La fuerza del golpe y la impresión que Miyu se llevó provocó que cayera al suelo. Tanto Yoh como Ryu y Amidamaru se quedaron petrificados después de este movimiento de parte de la sacerdotisa, quien estaba realmente furiosa.

— ¿Pensabas traer a un desconocido a la casa? ¿Eres consciente de lo peligroso que es eso? Me alegra que ese sujeto rechazara tu invitación. Tu imprudencia pudo habernos costado la vida. — Le reprendió Anna con una expresión que Miyu no había visto antes. — ¿O qué? ¿Acaso se te olvidó lo que le sucedió a Tamao?

— ¡Anna, ya basta! — Saltó Yoh, interponiéndose entre su prometida y una estupefacta Miyu.

La tensión del ambiente estaba en su punto más alto cuando Horohoro, Pirika, Ren y Mei entraron por la puerta principal cargando bolsas de mercadería.

— ¡Ya regresamos! — Exclamó Horohoro. — Oigan, ¿qué están haciendo? ¡Se supone que esta noche tendremos un gran festín! — Comentó al encontrarse con la escena. Miyu estaba en el piso con una mano posada en su mejilla, Yoh se encontraba en cuclillas junto a ella mientras que Anna y Ryu estaban de pie con una severa expresión. — ¿Miyu? ¿No necesitas un baño?

— Horohoro. — Intervino Ren para que se callara. El shaman de hielo siempre había tenido problemas para leer el ambiente.

— ¿Eh? — Horohoro le quedó viendo sin comprender, luego volvió la vista hacia los demás. — ¿Qué pasa?

* * *

La cena de esa noche estuvo más callada y tranquila de lo habitual. Ninguno de los implicados en la discusión quiso explicarle a los demás lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que tampoco ellos insistieron en preguntar. A pesar de que Miyu estuvo cabizbaja todo el tiempo, resultaba imposible no ver lo hinchada que estaba su mejilla aun después de haberse bañado y arreglado para lucir presentable.

Yoh quería hablar con ella del asunto, sin embargo, no encontraba la ocasión para hacerlo ni tampoco sabía exactamente qué decir. Era demasiada información de una sola vez. Tenía que procesarla y decidir qué hacer con ella.

Cuando Miyu regresó a su cuarto las dudas se dispararon en su mente una tras otra, acechándola en la soledad. Entendía la molestia de Anna por haber invitado a un desconocido a la casa, pero Tala era un buen chico, ¿acaso no merecía una oportunidad tal y como ella la había tenido? _"No sé qué pensar… tengo muchísima rabia…"_ pensó llevándose deliberadamente una mano hacia la mejilla hinchada. Alejó la silla de su pequeño escritorio y se dejó caer en ella para luego desparramarse sobre la mesa.

Tala se hizo miembro de "Los Salvadores" porque no le quedaba otra opción, porque sus recuerdos ausentes no le daban ninguna respuesta. Pensó que era lo mejor, del mismo modo que ella pensó que lo mejor era permanecer con la familia Asakura. Después de todo este tiempo, él se dio cuenta de que su camino no se encontraba junto a "Los Salvadores" y los abandonó para buscar su verdad. Realmente era un chico admirable. No sería capaz de hacer daño a sus amigos… _"¿No es así, Tala?"_ La pícara expresión del shaman de las montañas volvió a aparecer en su mente, provocando un nudo en su estómago. _"Casi lo olvido… él y yo… nosotros…"_

Un pensamiento sucedió a otro hasta llegar a ese ineludible recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Las mejillas de Miyu se ruborizaron por completo, dejándola como un tomate. En ese momento se incorporó precipitadamente y se llevó ambas manos al rostro. _"¡¿Acaso soy una idiota?! ¡¿Por qué me dejé llevar de esa manera si apenas nos conocíamos?! ¡Mierda, nadie puede enterarse de esto!"_ Pensó escandalizada, recién percatándose de que el cuento de hadas terminó y de que su aventura en las montañas no había sido más que eso. Una aventura.

Poco después de darse cuenta de esta realidad, la voz de Amidamaru interrumpió sus pensamientos. La estaba llamando desde afuera de la habitación. Miyu recuperó la compostura y le indicó que entrara. Al recibir esta respuesta, el espíritu atravesó la pared hasta aparecerse frente a ella.

— Señorita Miyu, ¿se encuentra usted bien? — Preguntó el samurái con la diligencia que le caracterizaba.

— Sí, no te preocupes. Lo tenía bien merecido. — Respondió Miyu con una sonrisa algo forzada, suponiendo que se refería a lo sucedido con Anna.

" _¿Solo viene a eso? Qué dulce es"_ pensó la muchacha mientras ambos se quedaban viendo en silencio. Amidamaru tardó un poco en retomar la palabra.

— Yo… la vi en las montañas… con ese joven… — Murmuró él con voz queda. Miyu se paralizó.

— Eso… quiere decir que… — Los vio. A ella. A Tala. Juntos. La expresión de Amidamaru lo decía todo. ¿Qué había visto exactamente? ¿El beso de esa mañana? ¡¿Lo de anoche?! Poco a poco sintió cómo sus rodillas cedían ante su propio peso y se dejó caer sobre ellas. Estaba muerta. Si Amidamaru lo sabía, Yoh también. Y si Yoh lo sabía… — ¡Ah, ahora entiendo por qué Anna está tan molesta conmigo!

— N-no, señorita Miyu, yo no…

— ¡¿Qué he estado haciendo?! — Se preguntó a sí misma con ambas manos en la cabeza, histérica. — Yoh y los demás entrenan día y noche para enfrentar a la persona que secuestró a Manta… y yo… voy y me dejo llevar con un chico que apenas conozco…

— Señorita, no le he contado al amo Yoh qué tipo de relación han tenido.

— ¿Eh? — Miyu alzó la mirada hacia el samurái y se puso otra vez de pie, muy confundida. — ¿Por qué? Tú… eres el espíritu acompañante de Yoh… no tienes por qué cubrirme…

— Porque… ¿cómo decirlo? — Amidamaru intentó buscar las palabras correctas para explicarse. — El amo Yoh se preocupa mucho por usted y... no quiero que sufra más. — La tensa expresión de Miyu flaqueó al oírle decir esto, sentía cómo la sorpresa poco a poco se convertía en remordimiento otra vez. — Él no ha sido el mismo durante los últimos dos meses. Si usted quiere hablar con él de este tema, le agradecería que lo hiciera más adelante… cuando sus sentimientos se hayan aclarado.

— Amidamaru… — El espíritu acompañante de Yoh estaba realmente preocupado por él, pero la chica no acababa de comprender del todo a qué se refería. _"¿Cuando mis sentimientos se aclaren?"_ Se preguntó en su fuero interno mientras se llevaba una mano hacia la nuca. — Muchas gracias, Amidamaru. Tienes razón, mi cabeza es un lío en este momento. — Reconoció con una tímida sonrisa. — Admito que tenía la esperanza de que Tala se uniera al equipo... según me dijo, como shaman es bastante fuerte. Pudo haber sido un buen apoyo para Yoh en la batalla, ¿no crees?

— Bueno, yo… no lo sé, señorita. — Le respondió Amidamaru, fingiendo ignorancia. No podía decirle lo de Tala sin la autorización del amo Yoh, pero también había decidido guardar en secreto la relación de Miyu con ese sujeto. Al final, el único que conocía el cuadro completo de la situación era él.

Por otra parte, la muchacha estaba muy agradecida con el espíritu. Sabía que si Yoh y los demás se enteraban de su pequeño desliz la juzgarían por confiarse demasiado, o incluso, quizá se molestarían por estar jugueteando con un desconocido durante su entrenamiento.

" _Y no es para menos. Todos se están tomando muy en serio esto. No quiero decepcionarlos."_

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Miyu hablaba con Amidamaru en su habitación, Yoh y Anna se encontraban en el baño general del segundo piso. Ambos estaban en yukata.

— ¿En serio no vamos a decírselo? — Preguntó la sacerdotisa después de lavarse los dientes.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Quiso saber su prometido aún con el cepillo metido en la boca.

— No te hagas el tonto.

Yoh escupió la pasta y se enjuagó con agua del lavamanos antes de responder:

— ¿Qué sacará ella descubriendo que su amigo Tala es en realidad el abominable Hao? — El shaman levantó la vista con resignación y se encontró con el espejo. En lugar de verse reflejado, pudo ver claramente el rostro de Hao. — Miyu no sabe nada del mundo ni de sí misma. Lo más importante ahora es que fortalezca su espíritu, ya después de eso podrá lidiar con sus cargas. No quiero que se involucre más de la cuenta en algo que no le concierne…

— ¿No le concierne? Eso aún no lo sabemos. — Le recordó Anna, dubitativa.

— Sea como sea, iré a investigar la montaña lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Estás loco? Te pondrás en riesgo. — Saltó Anna, muy en contra de ese plan. Yoh conservó la calma.

— Tal vez, pero necesito comprobar con mis propios ojos que Hao ha cambiado. Si es así, debemos descartar la única pista que teníamos para encontrar a Manta.

— No me digas que pensabas confrontar a Hao si tu oponente no se presentaba ante ti como Kazama lo predijo…

El castaño asintió en silencio momentos antes de volverse hacia ella con seriedad.

— Al principio tenía mis dudas, pero… — Yoh hizo una pausa. — A lo largo de estos meses he seguido asistiendo a la escuela con un único objetivo, que es comprobar una teoría que tengo.

— ¿Sobre Hina Kazama?

Yoh y Anna estaban tan absortos en su conversación que no se percataron que Ren se encontraba justo afuera del baño escuchándolo todo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Miyu despertó muy tarde. Específicamente, a la hora en la que Mei solía servir el almuerzo para toda la casa. Extrañaba tanto dormir en un futón que no quería nunca separarse de su cómoda almohada y las suaves frazadas que la envolvían. Por fortuna era domingo, por lo que Anna decidió ser piadosa con ella y darle un día de descanso. _"Ya mañana volveré al trabajo y a entrenar…"_ pensaba la chica con pereza momentos antes de escuchar que alguien golpeaba su puerta.

Para su desconcierto, cuando fue a abrir —en yukata y completamente desalineada— se encontró frente a frente con Ren Tao, su príncipe.

— Quiero hablar contigo. — Le informó el chico de manera tajante.

— ¿Co-co-conmigo? ¿De… de qué sería? — Tartamudeó Miyu, cubriéndose muy nerviosa. ¿Por qué de todos los chicos tenía que ser justamente _él_ quien le viera en esas pintas tan desastrosas?

— Pues de tu siguiente prueba, ¿qué más? — Ren se abrió paso a la habitación y se cruzó de brazos con imponencia antes de explicarse. — Escúchame, si quieres convertirte en una shaman fuerte debes comprender lo insignificante que eres en estos momentos. No te creas la gran cosa solo porque pudiste encontrar una semilla o porque conseguiste sobrevivir un mes en las montañas. Si cualquiera de nosotros se lo propone podría matarte sin dificultad. Y si nosotros podemos, créeme que Hao y sus aliados también. Es por eso que debes ser consciente de tu nivel y superarlo. — Miyu solo pudo escucharle boquiabierta. La mirada de Ren era tan penetrante y su tono tan severo que creía que en cualquier momento iba a volarle la cabeza. — Tendrás que enfrentarte a mí. Si consigues vencerme pasarás a la siguiente prueba.

Ren parecía estarla… ¿desafiando? No, no parecía. La ESTABA desafiando.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Yo ni siquiera…! — Saltó Miyu, incrédula.

— Lo sé. Te estoy pidiendo algo completamente fuera de tus capacidades. — La interrumpió el arrogante muchacho. — No me voy a disculpar por eso.

Y dicho lo anterior, Ren se retiró de la habitación tan rápido como llegó, dejando a Miyu sola y completamente perpleja.

" _Imposible. Mi príncipe es de los más fuertes del grupo, ¡ni en años podré conseguirlo!"_

* * *

Ese mismo domingo Yoh llamó por teléfono a su compañera Hina Kazama y la invitó a un paseo. Como era de esperarse, la tarotista estaba bastante ocupada con sus quehaceres y pensaba rechazar hasta que el shaman hizo mención de su nuevo descubrimiento. Aquello bastó para que ella pospusiera todas sus consultas y decidiera acompañarlo.

Ambos se reunieron al mediodía en una estación ubicada en el centro de la ciudad y viajaron en autobús hacia la misma montaña donde Miyu tuvo su entrenamiento especial.

— ¿Estás seguro de que el señ… de que Hao se encuentra aquí? — Preguntó Hina, exhausta después de caminar por más de una hora hacia el interior del bosque. Intentaba lucir tranquila pero Yoh notaba su nerviosismo.

— No puedo equivocarme. — Respondió Amidamaru, quien le había contado la misma historia que a su shaman. — Su encuentro con la señorita Miyu fue cerca de aquí así que es probable que frecuente este sector. Iré a echar un vistazo. — Y dicho lo anterior, el samurái se elevó por sobre los árboles y los dejó solos.

Los minutos pasaron antes de que Yoh se decidiera a detener el paso. Al hacerlo, volteó hacia Hina y la enfrentó cara a cara. Ella se vio forzada a parar también.

— Oye… ¿aún estás interesada en tener un hijo conmigo? — Preguntó él con un semblante sereno.

— ¿Eh? — Saltó la tarotista, perpleja. — ¿Qui-quieres decir… _ahora_?

— Claro, ¿por qué no? — Al decir esto Yoh le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Hina retrocedió unos pasos, visiblemente incómoda.

— Pe-pero… esto es muy repentino… yo…

— ¡Vamos, con gusto tendré un hijo contigo! — Insistió el shaman avanzando hacia ella sin dejar de sonreír. Hina estaba muy confundida, intentaba apartarse entre balbuceos y excusas pero él parecía ir muy en serio, al punto de tomarla de ambas muñecas y acorralarla contra un árbol.

— ¡Ah! — Exclamó al ver que Yoh estaba por abalanzarse. Solo entonces comenzó a forcejear de verdad, haciendo evidente su miedo y rechazo.

— Lo sabía. — Declaró él en un inmediato cambio de actitud, liberándola al primer empujón. Hina permaneció con la espalda apegada al tronco, alerta. — Tú estás enamorada de alguien más. Y no puedo evitar pensar que ese alguien es Hao. Eres una de sus aliados y me has estado utilizando para llegar a él, ya que tus cartas no pueden decirte dónde está.

— Asakura, ¿d-de qué estás hablando?

— No es necesario que finjas. Sé que me has estado observando durante mucho tiempo, pero no contabas con que yo también lo estaría haciendo, ¿no? — La voz de Yoh se mantuvo tranquila pero firme en todo momento, lo cual descolocaba aún más a la muchacha _. "¿Desde el principio era una trampa? ¿El señor Hao no está aquí?"_ Se preguntó ella en una fracción de segundo. — Mencionar a Hao es lo único que te hace ver vulnerable, y dudo mucho que "la gran Hina Kazama" se deje doblegar por cualquiera. Además, cuando me hiciste la lectura parecías especialmente ansiosa cuando mencionaste que un familiar de los Asakura conocía la ubicación de Manta. — La tarotista ya difícilmente podía ocultar su expresión de pánico. El acoso anterior fue precisamente pensado para hacerle bajar la guardia. Yoh se acercó unos pasos, lleno de seguridad. — Tú querías que lo buscara… pero no contabas con que ninguno de nosotros tenía la menor idea de dónde encontrarlo, por lo que priorizamos el entrenamiento que tú misma recomendaste. — Hina deslizó con cuidado una mano hasta su bolsillo, donde se encontraba su confiable mazo de cartas. Sin embargo, Yoh anticipó este movimiento y rápidamente hizo la posesión de objetos con Amidamaru, quien al parecer no se había marchado a ninguna parte. — Lo que me interesa saber es… hasta qué punto tenías pensado en seguir con esta farsa.

La espada poseída de Yoh estaba apuntándole de forma amenazadora. No tenía escapatoria. Hina dejó escapar un suspiro y, resignada, levantó sus manos en son de redención.

— Está bien… tú ganas. Es verdad. Quería que me ayudaras a localizar al señor Hao. — Admitió de mala gana. — Pero… ya no pertenezco a su círculo de aliados. De hecho, lo más probable es que querrá asesinarme cuando me vea.

— Y si es tan peligroso para ti, ¿por qué aceptaste venir?

— Es solo que… realmente quiero verlo… — La tarotista contuvo la respiración. Su habitual arrogancia comenzaba a flaquear a medida que las palabras llenas de aflicción salían de su boca. — No importa lo que haga… mi destino es morir en sus manos… ¿qué importa si es ahora o en unos meses más? El destino de cada uno de nosotros le pertenece… no podemos pelear contra eso…

Yoh sabía mejor que nadie que Hina Kazama era una manipuladora de primera y no estaba seguro de poder vencerla en combate, pero aun así, apelando a su piadoso espíritu, decidió creerle.

— ¿Y si te dijera que Hao ha perdido la memoria? — Dijo el shaman al momento de bajar su arma y deshacer su posesión.

— ¿Qué? — La tarotista estaba demasiado desconcertada como para idear una forma de escapar. _"¿Esto también será mentira?"_ Se preguntó, más confundida que antes. Yoh hizo una pausa antes de revelar lo que sabía.

— El Hao que Amidamaru vio en esta montaña junto a Miyu ya no es Hao. Su nombre es Tala y no tiene idea de quién es.

— ¿Hao? — La voz de un tercero interrumpió la conversación. Tanto Yoh como Hina la reconocieron de inmediato, por lo que se voltearon de golpe hacia donde se encontraba el intruso, un muchacho de cabello largo y oscuras vestimentas. — ¿Mi nombre es… Hao?

* * *

Cuando Yoh regresó a su casa estaba anocheciendo. No podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro de esa tarde, pero al volver con sus amigos una nueva situación acaparó su atención.

Horohoro y Ryu se encontraban en el jardín de la pensión enseñándole a Miyu a realizar la posesión de objetos. Confundido, el castaño notó que la chica practicaba tanto con Kororo como con Tokageroh, pues aún no tenía un espíritu acompañante propio.

— Oye Ren, ¿qué está pasando? — Quiso saber Yoh cuando se cruzó al muchacho en el pasillo. — Creía que Miyu iba a descansar de su entrenamiento hoy… no me digas que Anna…

— Anna no ha hecho nada. He sido yo. — Interrumpió él, tajante. — Decidí que su siguiente prueba sería derrotarme.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Saltó el shaman sorprendido. — Ren, sabes tan bien como yo que eso es imposible para ella…

— Precisamente por eso lo hice. — Declaró Ren con cierta hostilidad. — No quiero que esa chica se involucre más en nuestros asuntos. Es una molestia. — Yoh se quedó viéndole con perplejidad. Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, su amigo acortó distancias con él para decirle en un susurro amenazador: — Sé muy bien lo que estás ocultando, Yoh. Sé que hoy fuiste a comprobar si Hao se encuentra en las montañas. Creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para que me cuentes toda la verdad.

En contra de lo previsto, Yoh se mantuvo tan tranquilo como siempre.

— ¿Lo sabes? Muy bien, entonces será más sencillo de explicar. — Comentó con relajo mientras hurgaba en su bolsillo y le enseñaba a Ren una carta.

Extrañado, el muchacho la recibió y la examinó brevemente. Tenía la ilustración de un hombre invertido que parecía estar colgado de los pies. Abajo decía _"Le Pendu"_. Ren no tardó mucho en percatarse de qué se trataba.

— ¿Esto es…? — Comenzó diciendo antes de que Yoh asintiera con la cabeza.

— Es una de las cartas de adivinación de Hina Kazama. — Le reveló muy serio. — Sin ella, no puede utilizar sus poderes de tarotista.

— ¡¿Acaso te enfrentaste a esa mujer?!

Ren no entendía nada. Yoh echó un vistazo al pasillo y a la sala de estar contigua, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca que pudiese oírles.

— Escúchame Ren, te contaré todo lo que sé pero no debes decírselo a nadie. — Le pidió el shaman del cabello castaño con una inusual expresión de angustia dibujada en su semblante. — Si lo haces, los chicos se preocuparán y querrán atacar a Hao y a Hina, y si eso pasa Miyu correrá peligro…

— ¿Estás haciendo esto por Miyu? — Espetó Ren, inquieto. Yoh hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

— Necesito que alguien la proteja si todo sale mal… — Reveló observando a su amigo directamente a los ojos. — Ren, prométeme que si algo me pasa tú te harás cargo.

El muchacho no daba crédito a lo que oía. Las preguntas se atropellaban en su mente, sin embargo, dejó a Yoh hablar. Él le contó lo que sabía acerca del encuentro entre Miyu y Tala y lo sucedido esa misma tarde en las montañas. Le contó acerca de Hina Kazama. Le contó acerca de Hao. Estaba terminando de explicarle en qué consistía su nuevo plan de acción cuando oyó los pasos de alguien precipitándose hacia ellos desde el fondo del pasillo.

— ¡Yoh, volviste! — Exclamó Miyu con energía mientras se lanzaba hacia el shaman de cabello castaño y lo envolvía en un cariñoso abrazo. Desde su regreso había pasado muy poco tiempo con él y lo extrañaba, además, debía aprovechar que Anna no se encontraba cerca para regañarla y darle órdenes. Yoh correspondió el gesto y acarició su cabeza con una gran sonrisa. Era difícil de creer que hace un poco más de dos meses la chica apenas hablaba. Ren se limitó a observarles con extrañeza pues no creía que ese tipo de contacto fuera apropiado para ellos. _"Supongo que se deberá a su completa falta de recuerdos y nula noción de las normas sociales… mientras Anna no les vea supongo que estará bien…"_ pensó, refiriéndose a la chica. — ¿Cómo te fue en el paseo con la señorita Kazama?

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba con ella? — Preguntó Yoh sorprendido. Miyu levantó la cabeza hacia él como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— La señorita Anna lo comentó hace un rato. Estaba hecha una furia.

La chica sonreía divertida mientras Yoh empezaba a temer por su vida. En ese momento, Horohoro y Ryu también llegaron junto a ellos.

— Yo en tu lugar estaría muy asustado~ — Le advirtió el shaman de hielo a su amigo en un tono burlón.

Mientras los chicos reían entre ellos, Ren se mantuvo serio y en silencio, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar. Ninguno sabía lo que estaba pasando ni el peligro que corrían. _"¿En verdad sabes lo que haces, Yoh?"_ Le preguntaba en pensamientos el heredero de la dinastía Tao con una dura expresión. Por fortuna, ninguno de los presentes parecía haber reparado en ella. Excepto Miyu, claro, quien siempre estaba pendiente de su príncipe. _"Luce preocupado…"_ pensó la chica, deshaciendo el abrazo con Yoh para acercársele.

— Me enteré que estás practicando la posesión de objetos. — Comentó el castaño, reteniéndola a su lado con sutileza.

— Ah… así es, no tuve problemas en realizar la posesión de almas y aunque mi posesión de objetos es débil puedo mantenerla durante bastante tiempo. — Miyu se volvió de nuevo hacia él y le comentó esto orgullosa de sus logros. — Horohoro dice que conseguirlo de buenas a primeras no es muy común, ¡debo tener algún talento oculto o algo así!

— Así parece…

En efecto, la chica no había tenido ninguna dificultad en realizar la posesión de almas y aprendió la posesión de objetos relativamente rápido. Estos hechos reforzaban la teoría de que ella solía ser una shaman antes de perder sus recuerdos. Los cuatro shamanes intercambiaron miradas cómplices, dando a entender que estaban pensando lo mismo.

— Si crees que solo con eso podrás ganarme, adelante. — Comentó Ren con altanería.

— ¡Te daré una paliza, ya lo verás! — Soltó Miyu a modo reflejo mientras le apuntaba con el índice de manera desafiante, percatándose solo después de aquella exclamación a _quién_ le estaba hablando.

Ren la fulminó con la mirada y ella corrió a esconderse rápidamente detrás de Yoh.

— Hmp. Ya veremos. — Gruñó el muchacho mientras se retiraba a su habitación con su acostumbrado aire de superioridad.

En ese momento Yoh volteó divertido hacia Miyu, quien se encontraba pegada a su espalda como un gatito asustado.

— Eres muy valiente por hablarle así a Ren, ¡ahora sí que querrá matarte! — Comentó risueño. La chica se encogió de hombros y emitió un quejido. — ¿Qué tal si mejor luchas junto a Amidamaru? Es fuerte y da mucha confianza.

— ¿Eh? — Soltó Miyu, sorprendida por su ofrecimiento. — Amidamaru… ¿no te molesta?

— Por supuesto que no. — Contestó el espíritu, haciéndose visible. — Será un placer ayudarla, señorita Miyu.

— ¡M-muchas gracias! — Exclamó con sus ánimos recobrados. Tenía la esperanza de que su conexión con el samurái fuera mayor que con los otros espíritus, después de todo, había cierta complicidad entre ellos por el asunto de Tala.

Esa misma noche después de cenar Yoh le enseñó a Miyu cuál era la mejor forma de utilizar la fuerza de Amidamaru en una posesión de objetos. Se encontraban solos en la sala de estar cuando Mei intervino y, sin pedir permiso alguno, comenzó a medir el cuerpo de Miyu con una huincha.

— Eh… ¿Mei? — Balbuceó la confundida chica mientras dejaba a la sirvienta hacer lo suyo. — ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

— Querer comprobar sus medidas. — Le respondió Mei con su nula expresividad y regular manejo del japonés. — Por favor no mover.

— ¿Mis… medidas? — Miyu se dejó hacer sin comprender nada. Al encontrar miradas con Yoh, éste se encogió de hombros tan extrañado como ella. Mei suspiró pesadamente antes de explicar:

— Señorito encargar un traje de combate para tú.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ren te…? — Tanto Miyu como Yoh se quedaron perplejos. La chica no pudo contener el enorme rubor que decoró sus mejillas, haciendo evidente su impresión.

Mei no hizo más comentarios al respecto. Se limitó a anotar la información pertinente en una pequeña libreta y se retiró de la sala ejecutando los mismos silenciosos movimientos con los que entró. _"Soy una persona horrible. Ayer estaba besándome con Tala y ahora solo puedo pensar en mi príncipe… me pregunto si ésta seré yo realmente… una mujer infiel e indecente…"_ se dijo Miyu, cabizbaja. El shaman del cabello castaño le observaba en silencio sin que ella se pudiera percatar.

No obstante, a pesar de la felicidad que sintió en aquél entonces, bastaron unos días para que Miyu perdiera la confianza que ganó ese domingo. Todas las tardes sin falta se reunía con Ren después del trabajo y combatían en un terreno baldío no muy alejado de la pensión. Mientras que el muchacho se lucía con su uniforme de combate negro y una larga lanza que le doblaba en tamaño, Miyu vestía un atuendo blanco con bordes y decoraciones color rosa, peinaba su cabello en una cola alta y posesionaba una vieja katana que Yoh le consiguió.

Sus peleas continuaban hasta que anochecía y la muchacha siempre acababa exhausta, lesionada y ni siquiera conseguía hacerle un rasguño al poderoso shaman.

— ¡Eres muy lenta para mí! — Solía decir Ren con una sonrisa perversa dibujada en los labios. El poder de su arma atravesaba la tierra y la lastimaba sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. — ¡Vamos! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Pensé que ibas a darme una paliza~

Aunque solían entrenar solos, de vez en cuando Yoh y los demás iban a contemplar sus combates… que más bien parecían torturas constantes hacia Miyu.

— Ren no se está conteniendo nada... — Comentó Yoh en alguna ocasión, entre divertido y preocupado por la situación.

— Ya estuvo. Con esto se confirma mi teoría de que es un sádico. — Afirmó Horohoro con mucha seguridad.

— Definitivamente no sabe tratar a las mujeres, ¡no tiene ninguna delicadeza! — Exclamó Ryu indignado, viendo cómo el heredero de la dinastía Tao atacaba a Miyu con tanta fuerza que la sacaba volando por los aires.

Después de aterrizar duramente contra el piso la chica sintió cómo la sangre de sus heridas empezaba a manchar la blanca tela de su traje de combate nuevo.

— El… uniforme que hizo Mei para mí está… arruinado… — Masculló débilmente mientras su posesión de objetos se desvanecía.

— ¡¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa?! ¡Mei puede hacer cientos de esos en una noche si se lo ordeno! — Exclamó Ren, burlesco. — ¡Anda, si no te concentras voy a acabar contigo de un solo golpe!

— ¡Señorita Miyu, levántese! — Le decía Amidamaru a la muchacha, quien lo seguía intentando con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando consiguió colocarse de pie, sus rodillas cedieron y volvió a caer sobre una de ellas.

— Qué aburrido. Vamos a terminar esto temprano, ¿quieres? — Miyu no podía creer que Ren cambiara tanto en batalla. Estaba comportándose como un auténtico villano. — Te enseñaré el impacto de mi cuchilla dorada, ¡Bason! — El imponente espíritu de Ren hizo aparición unos breves segundos para luego incrementar el tamaño de la lanza. — ¡Chuuka Zanmai!

En una fracción de segundos, Miyu consiguió volver a realizar la posesión de objetos con Amidamaru y enfrentó a Ren con su pobre espada, la cual se hizo añicos apenas impactó con el ataque del shaman. La chica notó gracias al roce de sus mejillas cómo la cuchilla cortaba el aire a una velocidad letal. La tierra que le rodeaba explotaba al son de sus estocadas y ella misma solo pudo quedarse paralizada ante su fuerza.

— ¡Miyu! — Le llamó Yoh una vez el ataque de Ren cesó. Tanto él como Horohoro y Ryu se acercaron rápidamente al campo de batalla a ver qué sucedía, pues a pesar de que confiaban en Ren no podían evitar preocuparse por la inexperta chica.

Cuando llegaron junto a ella todos dejaron escapar un chillido. El uniforme blanco estaba destrozado y lleno de manchas de sangre. Sus brazos y mejillas tenían cortes y su arma había sido completamente destruida. Sin embargo, ese no era el motivo de su impresión…

— Su… — Balbuceó Horohoro.

— Su… — Repitió Ryu.

— Su… cabello… — Yoh acabó la frase. El largo cabello de Miyu acababa de ser cortado por el despiadado filo de la lanza de Ren.

La muchacha tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y el brazo anteriormente armado extendido hacia adelante. Poco a poco, su expresión choqueada mutó a una de extrema aflicción.

— ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! — Lloró desconsolada y sin ningún tipo de control, llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

— ¡No seas escandalosa! ¡Solo es tu cabello! — Replicó Ren, molesto por esa reacción. ¿No debía estar más preocupada de haber sido derrotada por enésima vez?

— Mira nada más. Eres un desgraciado. — Le regañó Horohoro, observándolo con desaprobación.

— No puedo creer que hayas hecho llorar a la señorita Miyu… — Comentó Ryu muy decepcionado. Yoh, por su parte, se acuclilló junto a la chica e intentó calmarla.

— Vamos, todo está bien. Te ves linda con el cabello corto. — Le dijo el shaman con una sonrisa. Pero esto solo consiguió que Miyu acabara llorando aún más fuerte.

El remordimiento y las miradas acusatorias de sus amigos empezaron a hacer efecto en Ren, quien después de gruñir obstinadamente acabó diciendo:

— Mei puede retocarte.

* * *

Una vez en la pensión, el heredero de la dinastía Tao ordenó a su sirvienta que atendiera las heridas de Miyu y cortara su cabello de manera que quedara conforme con su apariencia. Dicho y hecho, Mei acompañó a la chica hasta su habitación, la desnudó y se deshizo del traje de combate que ella misma le hizo sin titubear. Miyu se sentía demasiado intimidada como para protestar, por lo que simplemente se dejó hacer. Mei aseó y vendó todas sus heridas con la precisión de una enfermera experta, para luego retirarse e indicarle que se preparara para su sesión de peluquería.

Miyu se colocó su yukata y se quedó esperando pacientemente a que la sirvienta regresara. Se acercó al tocador y contempló un instante la imagen que le proyectaba el espejo. Su cabello solía llegarle hasta la cintura, ahora ni siquiera alcanzaba sus hombros. Hizo una mueca e intentó contener las lágrimas caprichosas que otra vez amenazaban con aparecer. No tenía un apego especial hacia su cabello, pero por alguna extraña razón odiaba mucho verlo corto. Incluso cuando usaba un tomate se sentía un poco incómoda.

Decidió perdonar a Ren por ese incidente después de que éste —después de muchas presiones de parte de Horohoro y Ryu— le prometiera bajar la exigencia de su prueba. Ahora ya no necesitaría derrotarlo, sino que simplemente bastaría con darle un golpe en batalla. _"Es algo muchísimo más razonable"_ pensaba la chica, aún un poco molesta por todo lo sucedido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Mei regresó a la habitación con unas tijeras plateadas y una especie de capa de plástico. Miyu siguió sus indicaciones, se sentó frente al tocador y dejó que le pusiera la capa sobre los hombros. Después de esto la sirvienta empezó a cortar su cabello con mucha habilidad.

— Lamento lo del uniforme, Mei. — Se disculpó Miyu mientras la chica hacía lo suyo. — Te había quedado muy bonito…

— No preocupar. Ya estar haciendo otro igual. — Contestó Mei con su acostumbrado tono neutral.

Miyu observaba su bello rostro por medio del espejo. Leer sus emociones resultaba imposible. Era como un robot humano.

— Oye… ya que has vivido tanto tiempo con la dinastía Tao, me preguntaba si… bueno… — _"Vamos, ¿en serio voy a hacer esto ahora?"_ Se preguntaba Miyu en su fuero interno mientras balbuceaba. Era primera vez que se quedaba completamente a solas con Mei ya que ella siempre solía estar ocupada con las labores de la casa y no interactuaba demasiado con el grupo. No sabía cuándo volvería a repetirse semejante oportunidad. — Verás… esto es un poco vergonzoso dadas las circunstancias, pero… yo estoy muy interesada en Ren. Me preguntaba si tú podías ayudarme a conocerlo más, ¿tal vez? Con que me cuentes una cosa o dos estaría bien. Qué le gusta, qué no le gusta… no sé… — _"Mierda, ¡se lo dije!"_ Pensó al sentir su evidente nerviosismo en el calor de sus mejillas. Mei dejó de cortar. — Ah, si te molesta no hay problema. Sé que no es parte de tu trabajo… — Agregó rápidamente momentos antes de que la sirvienta jalara su cabello con violencia y forzara su cuello hacia atrás. — ¡Ah…!

— ¿Acaso creer que la dinastía Tao confiar su futuro en una mujer usada? — Habló Mei con un tono de voz completamente diferente al usual. Miyu seguía sorprendida por su movimiento cuando la sirvienta acercó el filo de la tijera a su yugular. _"¿Mujer usada?"_ Se preguntó en pensamientos, sin llegar a comprender del todo a qué se refería. — No poder engañarme. El señorito no decir por respeto, pero yo no solo ser sirvienta y guardaespaldas. He entregado mi vida entera, mi alma y mi cuerpo a la dinastía Tao. Como concubina, reconocer bien a las mujeres usadas como tú. — Dicho esto, Mei alejó las tijeras y, sin soltar el cuero cabelludo de Miyu, la balanceó hacia atrás, consiguiendo que se cayera estrepitosamente de la silla. Tras este impacto, Mei le habló desde su posición con una amenazante expresión, la primera que Miyu distinguió en su rostro después de todo ese tiempo bajo el techo de los Asakura. — No volver a pretender al señorito de esa manera. O yo matar tú.

— ¡Un momento! ¿Concubina? ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó una confundida Miyu, incorporándose tímidamente del suelo. — Yo… no entiendo de qué estás hablando, Mei…

— Algún día, el amo Yúan comprometer al señorito con una prometida digna de la dinastía Tao. — Le explicó la sirvienta con desdén. — Pero… hasta entonces… cuando el señorito tener necesidades, yo complacer.

Miyu arqueó ambas cejas, paralizada ante aquella revelación. _"Eso… quiere decir que…"_ Inconscientemente los imaginó juntos. A ella. A Ren. Tantas noches como fuera capaz de llenar una relación como esa. Creía haber reconocido el atisbo de otra emoción en el rostro de Mei al hablar, sin embargo, ésta ya estaba dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la salida de la habitación.

— ¡Espera! — Le gritó Miyu desde el interior. — Acaso tú… ¿estás enamorada de Ren?

Mei se detuvo delante de la puerta.

— …Tonterías. — Contestó después de una breve pausa. — Daría mi vida por él. — Declaró momentos antes de retirarse, dejando a Miyu sola.

" _¿Acaso no es lo mismo?"_

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _Me parece que este capítulo dejó más preguntas que respuestas._

 _En cualquier caso, espero que les haya gustado._

 _Prometo que todos los misterios serán aclarados._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Viaje

**Líneas de tiempo**

 **Capítulo VII: Viaje**

* * *

El corte no le había quedado nada mal a pesar de su "pequeño" percance con Mei. Aun así, Miyu detestaba como se veía con el cabello corto. Esa mañana se quedó largo rato frente al espejo de su habitación observando la forma de su rostro y cómo esta variaba en relación al peinado anterior. Definitivamente era diferente. Definitivamente le quedaba mejor largo.

— Pero qué importa eso… — Se dijo a sí misma en un suspiro momentos antes de palmear sus mejillas con ambas manos.

Tenía que hacer algo para solucionar las cosas. Anna llevaba una semana sin hablarle y estaba segura de que Mei la odiaba. No sacaría nada si se lamentaba o se victimizaba por lo que ocurría a su alrededor, menos si ella lo había provocado. Debía hacerse responsable de sus acciones.

Fue por este motivo que decidió hablar con Anna.

Miyu tomó aire, abandonó su habitación y se dirigió a paso determinado hacia la sala de estar donde la sacerdotisa solía ver televisión. Los chicos debían de encontrarse en sus respectivas habitaciones o entrenando, no lo sabía. Era domingo después de todo, el único día de la semana en el que todo era impredecible.

— Señorita Anna, ¿tiene un momento? — Preguntó Miyu al llegar junto a la rubia. Anna se incorporó del suelo de la sala y volvió su indiferente mirada hacia ella. La televisión seguía encendida. — Quiero… pedirle perdón por lo que pasó el otro día. Fui egoísta e irresponsable al invitar a Tala a la pensión. No debí hacerlo sin haberlo consultado antes con usted.

Anna no respondió. Un incómodo silencio se coló entre ambas mientras se sostenían la mirada la una a la otra _. "Sus ojos son muy oscuros… igual que los de Yoh"_ pensó Miyu, expectante y nerviosa.

— Pues te tardaste bastante. — Dijo finalmente Anna mientras volvía a acomodarse en dirección hacia el televisor y le daba la espalda. Esto distendió el ambiente pero logró irritar un poco a Miyu, quien realmente se estaba esforzando en comportarse de forma "madura". — Como sea, disculpa aceptada.

— Mu-muchas gracias… — Murmuró la aprendiz mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y amago de retirarse. Sin embargo, antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta Anna volvió a hablar:

— Reconocer un error y pedir perdón por ello es un acto muy valiente. Has crecido.

Miyu se detuvo y volteó de golpe hacia ella. Aún le estaba dando la espalda, pero por el tono empleado en su voz comprendía que le estaba diciendo aquello con cariño. Le estaba… ¿reconociendo? Era primera vez que sucedía. Un leve rubor coloró sus mejillas.

— Se-señorita Anna… — Susurró conmovida.

— Aun así, te falta mucho por aprender. — Le recordó la sacerdotisa, volviendo a hablar de manera tajante como solía hacer. — Puedo entender que por tu falta de memorias seas muy inocente, pero debes tener cuidado. Esa inocencia puede convertirte en una persona tremendamente cruel.

Las palabras de Anna resonaron en la mente de Miyu durante el resto del día sin que lo pudiera evitar _. "¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?"_ Se preguntaba mirando al techo de su habitación, recordando todo lo sucedido en la montaña. _"Es cierto… me dejé llevar con Tala… esa es una clara muestra de mi inocencia, ¿no? Después de todo, quien realmente me gusta es mi príncipe."_ Los rostros de Ren y Tala aparecieron en sus recuerdos a medida que los fue evocando. Junto con ello, recordó las palabras de Mei. Al hacerlo, se incorporó de golpe. _"Un momento… yo no soy la única que tiene sentimientos por él…"_

Mei llevaba tiempo trabajando en la pensión Asakura sin tener mayor participación en las conversaciones y entrenamientos del grupo. Su rol como sirvienta permanecía intacto aun con los insistentes acercamientos de Ryu y las invitaciones que a veces le hacía Yoh para comer en la mesa junto a los demás. Al único que ella escuchaba era a Ren. Si obedecía a Anna era exclusivamente porque Ren se lo había ordenado. _"Mei puede hacer de todo y lo hace a la perfección, desde cocinar hasta matar y complacer… y aun así, no puede estar con la persona que ama. Es muy injusto."_ Miyu entonces comprendió que la posición de Mei era la peor de todas. Ella ni siquiera se sentía con el derecho de expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente ya que le debía respeto al hijo de la dinastía Tao.

Sin lugar a dudas, cuando Anna mencionó su crueldad debía referirse a eso. Estaba siendo muy inconsciente con la gente a su alrededor.

Miyu se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hacia la cocina, en busca de Mei. _"Soy una idiota. Mei se ha esforzado todos estos años en mantener oculto su amor por Ren, ha decidido sacrificar su vida en servirle y yo…"_ pensaba con aflicción.

— ¡Mei! — La llamó. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la sala contigua a la cocina, planchando ropa junto al jardín.

— Ocupada. — Respondió la sirvienta en un tono tajante. Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada cuando apareció.

— ¡Escúchame por favor! — Miyu tenía claro que su presencia no resultaba nada agradable para Mei, pero aun así no se rendiría. — ¡Lo siento mucho! Yo… no debí decirte esas cosas el otro día… no tenía idea de tus sentimientos por…

— ¡Callar! ¡O yo cortar tu lengua! — Le interrumpió la chica de golpe, volviéndose hacia ella con plancha en mano y una amenazante expresión. Miyu guardó silencio. — Ahora, fuera de aquí.

Mei volvió a enfocar su atención en el trabajo, dejando a Miyu con las palabras atascadas en su garganta. No podía negar que sus sentimientos por el príncipe seguían ahí, sin embargo, quería que Mei supiera sus intenciones.

" _Nunca quise lastimarte. Si tú me pides que renuncie a Ren, yo…"_

Decidida, Miyu lo volvió a intentar. Rodeó la tabla de planchar y se puso justo frente a ella.

— Esa es… mucha ropa… ¿planchas tanto todos los días? — Comentó nerviosa, esperando que hablar de otro tema funcionara para romper el hielo entre ambas. Mei suspiró.

— No, es por viaje a Izumo. — Respondió exasperada.

— ¿Eh? — De pronto, Miyu perdió completamente el hilo de la conversación, dejando en segundo plano aquello que quería decir. — ¿Izumo?

* * *

— ¡¿Cómo es eso de que se van a Izumo mañana temprano?! — El grito de Miyu se dejó escuchar por todo el terreno, interrumpiendo el entrenamiento que estaban llevando a cabo los cuatro shamanes. Como era de esperarse, se encontraban en el mismo sitio donde solía reunirse con Ren para pelear.

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en Yoh.

— ¿No le dijiste? — Preguntó Horohoro.

— Don Yoh… — Murmuró Ryu sorprendido.

Resultaba evidente que Miyu estaba muy disgustada con esa situación.

— Miyu, tranquilízate. — Le pidió el castaño, deshaciendo su posesión de objetos y acercándose hacia la muchacha con lentitud.

— ¿Acaso pensaban irse sin mí? ¿Qué pasará entonces con la prueba de Ren? ¿Y el entrenamiento? — Exigió saber ella. No podía creer que las palabras de Mei fueran ciertas.

— Pueden continuar con eso cuando regresemos. Además, Anna ya preparó un itinerario nuevo para ti. Tu próximo objetivo será encontrar a un espíritu acompañante. Lo demás puede esperar.

— ¡Yoh!

— Miyu, por favor no exageres. — Era primera vez que Yoh le hablaba de esa manera tan seria. No estaba siendo duro, sin embargo, a Miyu le dolía mucho ser tratada así. ¿Cómo pretendía dejarla en la pensión a sabiendas de todo lo que estaba pasando? ¿Y sin avisarle?

— Es que no entiendo por qué no me dijiste nada… — Masculló, bajando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. — He estado entrenando muy duro solo para estar con ustedes y ayudar a encontrar a Manta… ¿acaso me ves como una carga?

Yoh se detuvo justo al frente suyo, observándole con la misma expresión de aparente frialdad.

— Escucha, no vamos a Izumo por placer. Estamos cansados de esperar al secuestrador de Manta así que iremos a entrenar allá lo que haga falta hasta su aparición. — Le explicó, sin embargo, esto solo consiguió que Miyu insistiera aún más:

— Yoh, por favor déjame ir con ustedes. — Pidió asiéndose de su camisa blanca y levantando la mirada suplicante hacia él, encontrándose con sus ojos oscuros.

Pero Yoh no cedió.

— ¿Que no lo ves? Hay cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse ahora…

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que es una petición egoísta, pero la única razón por la que estoy aquí es para hacerme fuerte y no depender de nadie! — Exclamó Miyu con aflicción. — Y con esa fuerza quiero ayudarte, Yoh… — Su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Él lo notó. — He sido muy irresponsable... e inmadura. Te confieso que he estado más pendiente de estar con ustedes que del verdadero propósito de todo esto. Perdiste a tu mejor amigo y estoy segura de que te regañas todos los días por eso. Aun así, yo solo he estado pensando en mí misma. Soy lo peor. — Miyu apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Yoh, quien seguía sin reaccionar. — Es por ese mismo motivo que quiero compensarte. Quiero convertirme en tu aliada como los demás.

Los shamanes intercambiaron miradas, desconcertados al ver lo afectada que se encontraba la chica. Yoh tardó un instante en romper su silencio.

— Escúchame, Miyu. — Habló, cerrando los ojos en el acto. — La verdad es que quiero que vayas.

— ¡Yoh! — La muchacha levantó la cabeza, esperanzada.

— Pero no puedo permitirlo… — Sentenció él, observándola con la misma determinación. El semblante de Miyu se ensombreció.

— ¿Por qué?

— No pensaba decirlo frente a los muchachos, pero… no me dejas opción… — Hizo una pausa. Sintió cómo sus músculos se tensaban al declarar: — Hao se encuentra en Izumo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hao? — Intervino Horohoro al escucharle, muy sorprendido.

— Don Yoh, ¿usted cómo sabe…? — Habló Ryu, quien fue rápidamente interrumpido por el mismo Yoh:

— Hina me lo dijo. Ya les contaré los detalles al respecto… de momento les pido que por favor confíen en mí.

Ren observó la escena en silencio. Era el único que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo por lo que no era de extrañarse que Horohoro y Ryu se sintieran descolocados ante la noticia. Miyu, por su parte, soltó a Yoh de la camisa y se alejó unos pasos de él con expresión perdida. _"Le llamó Hina… no 'Kazama', como suele hacer… ¿qué significará eso? ¿Y por qué sabe que Hao está en ese lugar? ¿Qué está pasando?"_ Se preguntó, convencida de que algo importante debió ocurrir y aún no estaba enterada. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Yoh no confiaba en ella?

El shaman del cabello castaño se volvió hacia Miyu, consciente de lo frustrada que debía sentirse.

— No puedo exponerte al riesgo de que Hao te haga algo, ¿me entiendes? — Le habló, esta vez con suavidad.

Pero Miyu estaba demasiado enojada como para entenderlo o prestarle atención siquiera. Sin tranzar otra palabra se retiró del lugar a paso veloz. Ninguno de los chicos tuvo el valor para decir algo. Ahora más que nunca entendían que el viaje a Izumo era una prioridad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los shamanes fueron despedidos en la entrada de la pensión Asakura por las cuatro chicas que se quedaban. Anna preparó las valijas de Yoh y se las entregó tras darle algunas instrucciones. Pirika abrazó a Horohoro durante diez largos minutos, temerosa de que algo fuera a pasarle y ella no estuviera allí para ayudar. Mei recibió las órdenes de Ren con sumisión. Ninguna de ellas sabía realmente quién se encontraba en Izumo o qué estaba a punto de suceder.

Miyu no le dirigió la palabra a ninguno de los chicos, solo cumplió con estar allí para su partida. Su molestia resultaba evidente para todos.

— Ya nos vamos. — Anunció Yoh, enfocando su mirada en la disgustada chica. — Cuídense mucho, ¿sí? — Agregó eso último como si le estuviera hablando exclusivamente a Miyu, sin embargo, ella se limitó a agachar la cabeza como si no le hubiera escuchado.

— No te preocupes. — Intervino Anna con su habitual seriedad. — Me contactaré con ustedes de inmediato si llega a suceder algún imprevisto.

En ese momento, Ren le entregó un sobre a Mei.

— Toma.

— ¿Señorito? — Dijo la sirvienta al recibirlo.

— Es un poco de dinero extra por si llegas a aburrirte. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo tardemos en volver. — Le explicó el muchacho momentos antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia la salida de la pensión.

Mei enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendida de aquel gesto que, a su parecer, era totalmente innecesario.

— Se lo agradezco mucho… — Murmuró, acompañándose de una leve reverencia que le ayudaría a ocultar la felicidad que empezaba a inundar su usualmente impertérrita expresión. Todos los regalos de Ren eran muy valorados por ella.

Ya con esto, los chicos atravesaron el umbral de la entrada.

— ¡La extrañaré muchísimo, linda Mei! — Se despidió Ryu balanceando uno de sus brazos hacia la bella sirvienta. Horohoro también aprovechó de dedicar un gesto de despedida a Pirika.

— ¡Entrena duro, hermano! — Le gritó la chica desde la entrada de la pensión, donde Anna, Miyu, Mei y ella les observaban.

Yoh y Miyu intercambiaron una última mirada antes de separar caminos.

— Bien… ¡andando! — Anunció el castaño a sus camaradas al partir.

Solo entonces Miyu sintió realmente el peso de lo que estaba sucediendo: Yoh y los demás iban a Izumo a pelear contra Hao, dejándola atrás. No podía quedarse… ¡no podía! ¿Para qué había entrenado esos meses si no era para ayudar en la batalla final contra el despiadado enemigo que probablemente estaba involucrado en la desaparición de Manta? Además, Tamao fue herida por su culpa, si no la compensaba de alguna manera… ¿de qué servía siquiera que ella estuviera allí?

" _Soy un estorbo."_

* * *

— Anna, ¿irás a la escuela hoy? — Le preguntó muy seria a la sacerdotisa apenas volvieron al interior de la pensión.

Anna se volvió hacia ella un momento. Era primera vez que Miyu la llamaba por su nombre en lugar de "señorita Anna", pero al ver su firme expresión decidió dejarlo pasar.

— Sí, eso creo. — Respondió la rubia poco antes de indicarle a Mei que fuera a buscar su uniforme escolar al sector de planchado. — ¿Por qué?

— Llévame contigo. Hay algo que necesito hacer.

— ¿No tienes trabajo hoy?

— Entro a las once. Tengo tiempo.

Anna vaciló. Sabía que había algo extraño en todo eso pero aun así accedió:

— De acuerdo, solo… no hagas tonterías.

" _¿Tonterías? ¡Esto es EXACTAMENTE lo que debo hacer!"_ Pensaba Miyu momentos antes de partir hacia la escuela de Yoh junto a la sacerdotisa. Su bolso lucía pequeño pero en los últimos quince minutos —mientras Anna se colocaba el uniforme y se arreglaba— había descubierto que tenía suficiente espacio para una muda de ropa, su traje de entrenamiento, su cepillo de dientes y algunos otros utensilios de aseo. Solo esperaba que la perspicacia de Anna no le jugara en contra para llevar a cabo su plan.

— Sea lo que sea que pretendas, no creo que funcione. — Le advirtió la rubia de camino a la escuela.

" _Vaya… eso fue rápido…"_ se dijo Miyu, intentando fingir una expresión de relajo.

— No pretendo nada. No sé de qué estás hablando. — Respondió con simpleza.

Anna frunció el ceño. Detestaba que le mintieran.

— Hina Kazama no está en la escuela. — Anunció, consiguiendo que Miyu frenara en seco de la impresión.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! — Saltó la castaña, para luego llevarse una mano a los labios. Acababa de delatar sus intenciones. La sacerdotisa se detuvo y volteó hacia ella.

— Eres muy evidente. ¿Qué otra cosa ibas a hacer sino irla a ver a ella? Yoh está viajando hacia Izumo. — Le recordó con su dureza habitual. — No sé qué necesitas de esa mujer, pero no ha venido a la escuela desde hace una semana.

" _Desde hace una semana… eso fue…"_

— Lo recuerdas, ¿no? Ese día Yoh se reunió con ella. — Continuó Anna a medida que acortaba distancias con Miyu. — Cuando él me dijo que partiría hacia Izumo me mintió. No lo culpo. Sé que no quiere preocuparme, por eso no me dice todo lo que sabe. Pero… si realmente estás dispuesta a ir en contra de sus deseos tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. — Su expresión era más severa de lo usual. Miyu se limitó a guardar silencio, mas no dejó de sostenerle la mirada. — Jamás puedes olvidar lo que le pasó a Tamao por culpa de tu debilidad o lo imprudente que fuiste al invitar a tu amigo Tala a nuestro hogar. No hagas que tus disculpas sean en vano, ¿me entendiste? Si no tienes un mínimo de precaución nos matarás a todos y quiero confiar que esa no es tu intención… — Tiempo atrás Miyu se hubiera ofendido por un comentario así. Ahora entendía perfectamente que Anna solo estaba intentando proteger a sus seres queridos. En medio del silencio, la sacerdotisa dejó escapar un suspiro y relajó su expresión: — Vete. Y no me hagas arrepentirme de esto.

— Gracias, Anna. — Le dijo Miyu momentos antes de darle la espalda y partir hacia su siguiente destino.

* * *

— ¿Otra vez? — Kou Mikage no parecía muy a gusto con la noticia. Miyu se encontraba haciendo una exagerada reverencia en son de disculpas frente a él, quien le observaba de brazos cruzados. La chica acababa de llegar a la librería mucho antes de su hora de entrada solo para dar aviso de una nueva y prolongada ausencia. — Apenas ha pasado una semana desde tu regreso. — Le recordó su jefe, algo irritado.

— ¡Lo sé! Lamento mucho causarle tantos problemas, señor Mikage, pero es una emergencia. — Le explicó ella, para entonces incorporarse de golpe: — Además, me gustaría pedirle un adelanto…

— ¿Es una broma? Porque si no lo es, suena como si estuvieras pidiendo a gritos que te despida.

— ¡Claro que no! Es que necesito viajar a Izumo cuanto antes y no tengo nada de dinero. ¡Le prometo que cuando regrese trabajaré muy duro! Haré horas extras, llevaré la tienda los fines de semana y ni siquiera tendrá que pagarme, ¡por favor! — Miyu literalmente le estaba suplicando, lo cual despertó el interés y la curiosidad del pelirrojo.

— Con que Izumo… — Comentó, pensativo. — ¿Vendrá ese sujeto extraño a reemplazarte?

— Ah… ¿se refiere a Ryu? Pues… no lo creo, señor. — Le respondió la chica, esperando que eso no fuera un problema.

— Mejor así. Trabaja mucho mejor que tú pero su apariencia de pandillero espantaba a los clientes. — Mikage dejó escapar un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cintura al cabo de un momento. — Veo que es un asunto importante para ti así que te daré el permiso. Después de todo es época de temporada baja y puedo encargarme yo solo…

Miyu sabía muy bien que ese no era el escenario ideal para su jefe, por lo que le tomó ambas manos y le agradeció de todo corazón:

— ¡Muchas gracias, señor Mikage! ¡Prometo compensarle por esto! — Exclamó dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Esto pilló desprevenido a Kou, quien se vio cautivado por la muchacha durante un breve instante.

— Pero… — Intervino él sin dejar de observarle. Ante este alcance Miyu permaneció expectante. — Ya que es la segunda vez que te permito esto, exijo saber los motivos. Es la única condición que pido si no quieres ser despedida.

La chica se sorprendió. No era un pago demasiado alto por su libertad por quién-supiera-cuánto-tiempo, sin embargo, estaba segura de que su historia no sería válida para el jefe de "Lost Paradise".

— Está bien… aunque… puede que no me crea si le cuento… — Le advirtió Miyu con un dejo de timidez.

— Pruébame.

El pelirrojo aún sostenía sus manos y tenía la mirada clavada en ella. Miyu le quedó observando con atención. A pesar de que llevaba más de un mes trabajando con él no lograba acostumbrarse a su deslumbrante belleza. _"Contarle todo lo que me ha pasado en estos cuatro meses sería extraño, pero… llevo tiempo queriendo desahogarme con alguien. No creo que importe mucho que le cuente estas cosas a un tercero, ¿verdad? Después de todo, difícilmente me creerá. Mientras no dé nombres todo estará bien"_ resolvió para sus adentros momentos antes de sentarse junto a él en el rellano de la escalera que conducía hacia el segundo piso de la librería, el cual estaba en desuso.

De pronto, estar ahí codo a codo junto a su jefe le hizo sentir en confianza, como si hubiese nacido una suerte de intimidad entre los dos. Miyu se animó a contarle lo sucedido desde que fue encontrada por la familia Asakura y le sorprendía haberlo logrado en menos de una hora.

— Y… esa es la historia. — Sentenció Miyu, forzando una sonrisa. Kou tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido del local. — No me cree… ¿no es así?

— No, no es eso. — Respondió él. — Es solo que me sorprende que estuvieras pasando por tanto. Ahora entiendo por qué llegabas al trabajo tan cansada. Ese entrenamiento para ser shaman te debe consumir mucha energía.

— ¿Es eso lo que le sorprende? — Miyu estaba desconcertada ante su falta de reacción. — ¿No le parece extraño que le esté hablando de fantasmas y posesiones?

— Ah, ¿eso? Nah, mi abuela me contó algo al respecto cuando era niño, aunque no tenía idea de que los shamanes siguieran existiendo en la actualidad.

— ¿Su abuela?

— Sí, era china y experta en el manejo del _Liu xing chui_ , mejor conocido como "el martillo meteoro" o "puño de dragón". Es un arma de las artes marciales de China que consiste en una o dos esferas metálicas pesadas unidas por una larga cadena. — Kou apoyó su mejilla en una mano mientras se volvía a ver a Miyu, quien lucía fascinada mientras le escuchaba. — Lo que pocos sabían es que ella utilizaba espíritus de grandes asesinos para aumentar su maestría.

— ¡¿Asesinos?! — Se sobresaltó la chica, comprendiendo luego lo que Kou había querido decir: — …¡¿Tu abuela era una shaman?!

El pelirrojo asintió.

— Y bueno, también me sorprende enterarme que con esa carita llena de inocencia te estés enrollando con un chico que apenas conoces. Ahora entiendo por qué dicen que las apariencias engañan. — Agregó Kou con picardía, desviando hábilmente el tema y consiguiendo que Miyu se ruborizara hasta las orejas.

— ¡Espere un momento! Yo… solo… me dejé llevar, ¿sí?

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que Kou estudió con detalle el rostro de Miyu, que en esos momentos solo reflejaba indignación por su comentario.

— Oye, ¿y cómo era ese sujeto? Físicamente, me refiero. — Quiso saber el muchacho.

— Pues Tala era… — Miyu estuvo a punto de responderle hasta que la campanilla de la puerta de entrada sonó, anunciando la llegada de un cliente.

Al verle Miyu se puso de pie de inmediato, suspendiendo en el acto la conversación con Kou.

— Pero si es… — Comenzó diciendo al reconocer el bello e inconfundible rostro de Mei. La chica se acercó hacia la recién llegada a paso nervioso. Aún sentía deseos de querer arreglar las cosas con ella, sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer para no acabar siendo rechazada como el día anterior. — Ho-hola Mei. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Cuando Mei la vio su ceño se frunció de inmediato, haciendo manifiesta su molestia. Claramente no esperaba verla allí. Miyu creía que se marcharía a otra librería pero no lo hizo.

— Diccionario. — Respondió de mala gana, para alegría de la castaña.

— Ah, los diccionarios están por aquí. ¡Ven conmigo! — Le indicó a Mei con entusiasmo mientras la guiaba hacia las estanterías correspondientes, algo alejadas del área de recepción. Kou volvió a su escritorio con una sombría expresión que Miyu no logró ver.

Una vez las chicas llegaron a la sección de los diccionarios Mei estuvo un rato buscando entre los textos hasta sacar uno de ellos. _"Esta es mi oportunidad para romper el hielo de una vez por todas"_ pensó Miyu, decidida a tener una conversación decente con la sirvienta. En un comienzo su estrategia consistía en ayudarle a encontrar aquello que venía a buscar, luego nacería la amistad y podrían hablar de lo sucedido antes de su partida a Izumo, ¡era el plan perfecto!

— ¿Un diccionario japonés-chino? — Comentó al leer la portada del diccionario escogido por Mei. — ¡Un momento! ¿No tienes uno? ¿Cómo es que has aprendido a hablar japonés?

— Práctica. — Respondió Mei de forma seca.

— Ya veo. Ren tenía razón, aprendes muy rápido. — Le dijo la chica, dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Mei la ignoró. Su vista permaneció clavada en la portada del diccionario que acababa de sacar. — ¿Sucede algo?

Mei tardó un momento en contestar:

— Señorito darme dinero y no saber qué hacer con él. — Dijo tímidamente sin volverse a mirarla.

— Pues deberías salir a divertirte, ¿no? Con los chicos fuera me imagino que no tendrás tanto trabajo. — Opinó Miyu, manteniendo su sonrisa. — Oye, ¿qué te parece si te llevas un libro para leer en tus ratos libres? Cuando Tamao me enseñó a leer utilizó cuentos clásicos. Tú ya sabes bastante así que podrías empezar con una novela simple o algo así, ¿qué dices? — La sirvienta no respondió a su propuesta. Miyu notó entonces lo apretada que tenía la mandíbula, como si estuviera conteniéndose. — ¿Mei?

— Señorito enseñarme a leer cuando yo ser pequeña... — Le contó a regañadientes. Miyu guardó silencio un momento, sin saber qué decir.

— Ah… ¿en serio? Vaya…

— Renuncia a señorito. — Espetó Mei de manera repentina, volteándose finalmente hacia la muchacha con ira contenida. — No tener sentido que una mujer usada como tú intente conquistarlo.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué te refieres con "mujer usada"? — Preguntó Miyu con firmeza antes de continuar esa discusión. No le parecía correcto ser llamada así por una persona que apenas conocía, ¡ni aunque fuera alguien a quien había herido!

Pero su actitud desafiante provocó que Mei reaccionara de una manera violenta e inesperada. La sirvienta la tomó del cuello de su polera con ambas manos y le rasgó la prenda con relativa facilidad, dejando al descubierto su torso.

— Tu cuerpo no me engaña. — Mei acorraló a Miyu contra una de las estanterías, elevando el tono y mostrando una expresión amenazante. — Respondes a otro hombre. No puedo permitir que pretendas a señorito si te gusta otro.

— ¡A mí no me gusta otro! Es solo que…

— ¡Rendir ya! El señorito será comprometido con una mujer digna de la dinastía Tao. — Miyu fue interrumpida por Mei en sus intentos de darle alguna explicación, mas no se dejó doblegar y la sostuvo de ambas muñecas para liberarse. Nunca antes la había visto siendo tan expresiva. Se veía realmente frustrada y… ¿dolida? — Tú no tener posibilidades… — Agregó la sirvienta con voz temblorosa.

Miyu no tardó en notar que sus manos, aquellas que sostenían violentamente los restos de su ropa, también temblaban.

" _Mei está hablando de sí misma. Es ella quien no puede tener a Ren."_

— ¡No pierdas la fe! — Exclamó la chica, desconcertando a Mei de golpe. — No importa lo que pase, tu príncipe te encontrará y recibirás todo el amor que mereces. ¡Por favor, créeme!

Eso era lo que Miyu se repetía constantemente a sí misma para darse ánimos con el asunto de Ren. Creía que era momento de compartirle aquel pequeño hechizo a Mei, quien estaba sufriendo muchísimo más que ella.

Se hizo un silencio en la librería. Miyu sostuvo la acongojada mirada de la chica que le observaba con gran desconcierto. Poco a poco Mei aflojó el agarre y la abandonó a su suerte, saliendo del negocio a toda velocidad. Miyu pudo notar cómo en los ojos ajenos las lágrimas pugnaban en salir.

— Gran espectáculo. — Comentó Kou con indiferencia desde el otro lado del pasillo. — ¿Qué es eso del "príncipe"?

— ¡¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí?! — Saltó la castaña avergonzada al verle apoyado despreocupadamente en una de las estanterías. Pero no esperó su respuesta: el viejo reloj de la tienda acababa de dar una campanada anunciando que eran las diez. — Demonios, ya se me está haciendo tarde…

Miyu cubrió su pecho con los restos de la polera que Mei acababa de destruir, tomó su bolso y se encerró en el lavabo reservado para el personal, dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa y partir.

Mientras ella se encontraba en eso, Kou caminó hacia su escritorio para dejar listo el dinero que le entregaría a su empleada para su viaje y marcó el teléfono.

La voz tras del auricular tardó al menos un minuto en contestar.

— _¿Diga?_

— La princesita va hacia ti. — Fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar.

* * *

El boleto que la llevaría hacia Izumo salió más costoso de lo que Miyu pensaba, pero con el dinero que su jefe le entregó pudo costearlo sin problemas. Incluso se dio el pequeño gusto de comprar una nueva polera para reemplazar la que Mei había destruido en su arranque de rabia.

" _Espero que ella esté bien…"_ pensó ya en el tren, manteniendo la mirada fija en la ventana contigua a su asiento. Si bien no había resuelto su percance con Mei se sentía con un peso menos después de esa discusión. Al menos tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a la chica que no perdiera la esperanza, que fuera con Ren o no, ella encontraría el amor y sería feliz.

Miyu estaba muy conforme con su decisión de viajar. Sabía que Yoh se molestaría pero no sería capaz de echarla del templo una vez le viera allí. Además, tenía muchas ganas de ver al señor Yohmei, a la señora Kino y a Tamao después de todo ese tiempo. _"¿Cómo estará ella?"_ Se preguntó, recordando lo sucedido la última vez que la vio. Le había llamado en un par de ocasiones durante su estadía en la pensión, sin embargo, no era lo mismo ver a Tamao que hablar con ella desde una vía tan impersonal como era el teléfono. Ella era el tipo de chica que detestaba preocupar a los demás por lo que jamás escucharía otra cosa de sus labios que no fuera un "no te preocupes" y "estoy bien". Miyu quería confirmar por sus propios ojos que su amiga estaba sana y salva. _"Después de todo, fue mi culpa que ella saliera lastimada en primer lugar…"_

A pesar de su rebeldía, no podía negar que tenía miedo de encontrarse con Hao. Solo había escuchado cosas horribles de él, pero sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho cada vez que oía su nombre. Al no saber por qué le pasaba eso, solo podía deducir que algún trauma debió haberle provocado ese despiadado sujeto. No culpaba a Yoh. Entendía a la perfección la razón por la cual él prefería que se quedara en casa.

" _Pero es que no puedo quedarme, Yoh. Lo siento. Mi corazón me pide a gritos estar ahí con ustedes."_

Cuando Miyu llegó a Izumo eran las once de la noche. No recordaba dónde estaba el templo Asakura por lo que se detuvo a pedir indicaciones. Era un sitio conocido por todos los lugareños así que no tardó en ser guiada y en tomar el bus que le llevaría hasta allí. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, Miyu se encontró frente a frente con el enorme templo que la había acogido tras su despertar. Lo único malo era que el bus le había dejado en un sector apartado de la entrada principal por lo que tenía que rodear el terreno para llegar hasta ella.

Impaciente, la chica tomó el camino por la montaña, el cual le significaba un atajo. Hace un mes atrás jamás hubiese hecho algo así a esas horas, sin embargo, su estadía en la montaña le permitía sentirse más segura en ese tipo de territorios que en la propia ciudad.

Desde ese camino selvático podía observar los alrededores del templo Asakura con relativa cercanía. Miyu contempló con nostalgia los largos pasillos de ese majestuoso lugar y se detuvo cuando escuchó voces proviniendo del jardín.

— ¿Será el primero? — Dijo una voz familiar.

— Así es. Yoh decidió que entrar todos juntos a la cueva de Yomi podía ser peligroso. Si Hao está aquí es muy posible que seamos atacados tarde o temprano por él o por sus aliados. — Le respondía otra voz, inconfundible para Miyu.

Era Ren.

Y la primera era la voz de una chica.

Llena de curiosidad, Miyu se acercó lo más que pudo al templo, oculta tras los arbustos de la montaña y la implacable oscuridad. En ese momento pudo distinguir a Ren en una yukata blanca. Estaba hablando con una hermosa muchacha de cabello rosa cuyo largo llegaba a la altura de su pecho. Ella vestía una yukata floreada de color lila.

Era Tamao.

Ninguno se había percatado de su presencia.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo era el sujeto que te atacó? — Le preguntó el muchacho a la chica con un dejo de familiaridad, algo que llamó la atención de Miyu.

— No era muy fuerte… aunque decía ser aliado de Hao creo que cualquiera de ustedes le hubiera vencido fácilmente. — Le respondió Tamao con suavidad. — Lo que más me intriga es descubrir por qué quería matar a Miyu.

— Esa niña oculta algo. Estoy seguro de que si recupera sus recuerdos las cosas cambiarán. Tiene un poder dormido enorme.

— ¿Un poder dormido?

Miyu no daba crédito a lo que oía. Ren estaba hablando de ella, ¿verdad? Si bien sabía que escuchar a hurtadillas estaba mal, su interés por la conversación no hacía más que crecer.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? — El cambio abrupto de tema de parte de Ren no solamente desconcertó a Tamao, sino también a Miyu, quien esperaba que hablara un poco más de ese supuesto "poder dormido" que ella tenía.

Desde la distancia pudo ver cómo Tamao bajaba la mirada y sus mejillas se encendían en un llamativo rubor mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

— Joven Ren, yo… — Balbuceó, visiblemente incómoda. — Mi respuesta no ha cambiado.

En ese momento la expresión de Ren se turbó. Miyu no tenía idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, pero lucía bastante molesto.

— Lo único que haces es pensar en Yoh, aun cuando no tienes posibilidades con él. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

— ¡Eso…! — Tamao saltó, volviendo a alzar su mirada hacia él e interrumpiéndose en plena frase. — Eso no es asunto suyo…

— Claro que lo es. Si estuvieras conmigo… yo… — Ren habló con dificultad. — No permitiría que te sucediera nada.

— Joven Ren…

En ese momento, y sin previo aviso, Ren atrajo a Tamao y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. El rubor en las mejillas de la chica se acentuó, mas no hubo mayor reacción de su parte fuera de la sorpresa.

Por otro lado, la impresión de Miyu fue suficiente para hacerle desaparecer en el acto.

Corrió sin rumbo hacia el interior de la montaña, el único lugar que le daba algo de seguridad esa noche. No quería ver más. No podía verlos. Ren lucía tan… vulnerable frente a Tamao. Estaba claro que la quería. Y estaba bien, lo entendía. Tamao era una chica increíble.

" _Aun así… ¡¿por qué, príncipe?! ¡¿Por qué la elegiste a ella?! ¡¿Por qué me duele tanto si es mi amiga?! Le dije todas esas cosas a Mei pero… no tenía idea… ¡no tenía idea de nada!"_ Se regañó en pensamientos mientras quebraba en llanto.

Esa noche Miyu supo por primera vez lo que significaba no ser correspondida.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _Una vez más, lamento la demora en actualizar._

 _En este capítulo me dediqué principalmente a desarrollar a varios OC's, espero que eso no les incomode._

 _¡No olviden dejar reviews!_

 _Y muchísimas gracias a quienes leen._


	8. Templo

_Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual._

* * *

 **Líneas de tiempo**

 **Capítulo VIII: Templo**

* * *

Cuando Miyu abrió los ojos se encontraba en un campo de camelias. El cielo era pura oscuridad. No se veía ni una sola estrella.

Lejos de ella podía distinguir la silueta de una chica de largo cabello rosa.

" _¿Tamao?"_ Pensó, mas no tardó en percatarse de que no se trataba de ella. La mujer le daba la espalda. Se marchaba. Se alejaba.

— ¡Espera! — Le llamó Miyu, corriendo en su dirección. No sabía por qué, pero tenía que alcanzarla a como dé lugar. — ¡Espera, por favor!

— Miyako… — Escuchó decir muy cerca suyo, desorientándose.

Frenó en seco y un enorme remolino de pétalos de flores le rodeó. Miyu se cubrió con un brazo hasta que la ventisca hubo cesado, pero cuando sucedió la chica del cabello rosa ya no estaba. Miyu la buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar una nueva silueta. Al acercarse a toda prisa reconoció a Mei montada sobre el cuerpo de Ren en medio del campo de flores. Si no fuera porque su entrepierna estaba explícitamente llena de él, aquella obscena imagen pudo haberle parecido digna de una pintura.

— ¡Señorito…! — Gimió la sirvienta al tiempo que enarcaba la espalda con el éxtasis dibujado en su usualmente impasible rostro. Su vestido amarillo con estampado exponía algunas zonas de su cuerpo y el retoque chino que solía usar estaba completamente arruinado, consiguiendo que el cabello color púrpura cayera como cascada sobre sus hombros.

Por otro lado, el rostro de Ren lucía irreconocible. Cuando Miyu volvió la vista hacia él le vio borroso, ausente. Solo podía saber que era él por su cuerpo tonificado y las ropas negras que siempre vestía.

— N-no… basta… — Susurró al ver la escena, siendo testigo de cómo ambos intimaban de diferentes maneras. De _muy_ sucias maneras.

— Eso no está bien, Miyu. — Escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Unos brazos familiares le envolvieron en un abrazo por detrás. Miyu no tardó en percatarse de quién se trataba. — Le dijiste a Mei que encontraría a su príncipe. Querías cederle a Ren para no lastimarla. No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora. Tú quisiste esto.

Tamao. No había dudas, aún si le hablaba con esa voz aterciopelada y diferente de la usual sabía que era ella.

— No… él te quiere a ti. — Le respondió Miyu, dolida. — Me siento mal… no creí que me sentiría así por algo como esto, pero… si el príncipe debe estar con otra persona, debe ser con alguien que él quiera. Esto no está bien.

— ¿Que no lo ves? Ren disfruta de Mei cada vez que lo desea y ella es feliz al complacerlo. Es perfecto. — Tamao le sonreía con una malicia impropia de ella, tenía el mentón apoyado en el hombro de Miyu y le hablaba muy cerca de su oído. — Mírala, ¿no ves que es feliz?

— Mei jamás será feliz así, solo la están utilizando. Y Ren ni siquiera sabe lo que ella siente por él. — Respondió tajante. — Lo que ellos hacen no es amor, ¡no lo es!

— ¿Ah, no? — La voz de Tamao cambió. Y no solo eso, su abrazo se sentía diferente… como si de pronto ella fuera alguien diferente. — Entonces, ¿qué significó lo que hicimos tú y yo?

Miyu volteó de golpe y se encontró frente a frente con Tala.

— Miyu… — Susurró él a medida que acercaba su rostro hacia ella. Como por inercia la chica cerró los ojos, esperando besar aquellos labios que tanto la confundían…

* * *

Una sensación de incomodidad provocó que Miyu abriera los ojos con lentitud, despertando al fin de ese extraño sueño. Al hacerlo, se encontró con unos labios que estaban a centímetros de besar su boca.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! — Gritó, empujando en el acto a quien fuera que estuviera a punto de invadir de manera inapropiada su espacio personal. Se apartó de esa persona deslizando su trasero hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra el tronco de un árbol.

Era una chica. ¡Una chica desconocida había intentado besarle!

— ¡Aaaay, qué escandalosa! — Se quejó ella por el empujón. — Ni que fuera un tipo gordo lleno de granos…

Miyu observó a su alrededor, completamente desorientada. _"Estoy en un bosque… bosque… ¡Izumo! ¡Estoy en Izumo!"_ Recordó, haciendo memoria de lo sucedido el día anterior: después de haber visto aquella chocante escena entre Ren y Tamao se adentró en las montañas hasta encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente cómodo como para echarse a llorar. Debió quedarse dormida bajo aquel frondoso árbol pues ya era de día y, al juzgar por la posición del sol, debía ser temprano.

— Qué extraña eres… — Comentó la desconocida mientras se incorporaba del suelo y sacudía su ropa.

El cabello de la chica era gris y lo llevaba amarrado en una cola alta y corta, sus ojos eran de color celeste. A pesar de vestir un uniforme escolar llevaba una falda escandalosamente corta, maquillaje y una gran cantidad de accesorios: pulseras en ambos brazos, uñas largas con decorado, anillos en la mayoría de sus dedos, aretes de argolla, pinches en el cabello y bucaneras. ¡Incluso su bolso de estudiante llevaba colgantes y coloridos adornos!

— ¡¿Extraña, yo?! ¡Estuviste a punto de besarme sin mi consentimiento! — Protestó Miyu desde el suelo. La desconocida se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

— Solo estaba intentando reanimarte. No exageres. — Le respondió ella, guiñándole un ojo. — Además, no eres mi tipo. Lo siento.

" _Su… su… ¡¿su tipo?!"_ Pensó Miyu para sus adentros, escandalizada con ese comentario.

— No quiero sonar entrometida, pero ¿estás bien? — Quiso saber la chica de los accesorios. — Iba camino a la escuela hasta que te escuché llorando en sueños bajo este árbol. Tienes toda la pinta de que tu novio te dejó o algo así…

Decir eso bastó para que Miyu recordara nuevamente lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar un fuerte alarido mezclado con llanto que sobresaltó a la escolar.

— ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

— ¡Oye, no es para tanto! — Saltó ella, nerviosa. — ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó? — Rápidamente sacó de su bolso algunas golosinas. — Mira, tengo comida, ¿quieres?

En ese momento Miyu dejó de gritar. No había comido nada desde el día anterior y aquel ofrecimiento le hizo recordar que tenía muchísima hambre.

La chica se sentó junto a Miyu bajo el árbol y compartió su comida chatarra con ella. La castaña devoraba todo lo que podía mientras le contaba un resumen más o menos breve de lo sucedido:

— Pues este chico me gusta desde hace un par de meses y sé que no es la gran cosa pero realmente me hacía ilusión la idea de que se fijara en mí… en fin, me enteré hace poco que está teniendo sexo sin compromiso con otra chica que es… algo así como su amiga de la infancia. — _"Algo así."_ — Ella está enamorada de él hace milenios por lo que no quiere que me acerque. Sé que está sufriendo mucho así que tomé la decisión de hacerme a un lado, pero… anoche me enteré que el chico está enamorado de una buena amiga mía.

— ¿Y a ella le gusta él? — Inquirió la escolar con un lollipop en la boca.

— No. Creo que no. ¿No lo sé? ¡Argh! — Miyu se llevó ambas manos hacia las sienes de su cabeza. Todo parecía más confuso ahora que lo explicaba en voz alta.

— No entiendo. Si pensabas renunciar a él de todos modos por la otra chica, ¿por qué esto te afectó tanto?

— ¡No lo sé! Supongo que no dimensioné bien lo que realmente significaba "hacerme a un lado", pero cuando lo vi con mi amiga sentí como si… como si…

— Celos. — Interrumpió la muchacha.

— ¿Eh? — Miyu no comprendía. Era primera vez que utilizaba ese concepto dentro de una situación propia.

— "Eso" que sientes se llaman celos. — Le explicó su interlocutora con una mirada sagaz mientras retiraba el dulce de su boca. — Bueno… no es nada del otro mundo.

— ¡Pero se siente muy mal! — Se quejó Miyu.

— Normal. Los amores no correspondidos apestan. — La chica acomodó tranquilamente una de sus piernas sobre la otra. Una vez acabó con su lollipop le dio una fuerte palmada a Miyu en la espalda. — ¡Vamos, anímate! No es el fin del mundo. Hay muchos otros peces en el mar. — Dicho esto, se puso de pie: — Por cierto, no me he presentado. Me llamo Nene Katina.

— Tienes un nombre muy extraño. — Comentó Miyu, incorporándose junto a ella con la espalda un poco adolorida después de aquel golpe. Solo en ese momento se percató de lo alta que era Nene: le sacaba más de diez centímetros.

— ¡Es que vengo de Rusia! — Exclamó con energía.

— Vaya, hablas muy bien el japonés…

— Claro, llevo años viviendo aquí. — Nene guardó la comida y acomodó el bolso sobre su hombro. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? A un corazón roto le viene bien un baño de agua caliente.

— No… yo… — Miyu vaciló antes de responder. — No tengo dónde quedarme.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por eso dormías a la intemperie?

— Es que… en el sitio donde pensaba hospedarme… — La expresión acongojada de Miyu fue suficiente para que Nene comprendiera lo que estaba pasando. La rusa le hizo una señal de "detente" con la mano.

— No digas más. Entiendo. No quieres ver al pelmazo que te rompió el corazón, ¿no es así? — Supuso con perspicacia. Miyu asintió. — Ven conmigo.

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

— ¡A mi hogar, claro está!

— ¿Tú no deberías ir a la escuela?

— Nah, creo que me la pasaré mejor si me quedo contigo. Nunca pasa nada divertido en este pueblo. — Nene se llevó ambas manos hacia la nuca en un gesto despreocupado y empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la montaña. — Además, no es primera vez que falto a clases.

— Lamento desviar tu camino. — Dijo la castaña al seguirle, no muy segura de que Nene quisiera ir a la escuela en primer lugar. — Por cierto, yo soy Miyu.

— ¡Es un placer!

Los minutos transcurrieron a medida que ambas chicas iban caminando por el bosque en absoluto silencio. De pronto, Miyu sintió que alguien le estaba observando. Volteó varias veces hacia los árboles para confirmarlo pero no vio nada. Al cabo de un rato, una fuerte presencia proveniente de varios puntos de la montaña desvió su atención.

— Este sitio… — Murmuró al ver pequeñas luces flotantes a su alrededor. Eran como luciérnagas que emanaban energía espiritual. Fantasmas.

— ¿Puedes verlos? — Le preguntó Nene sin detener su paso.

— ¿Tú también? — Soltó Miyu, muy sorprendida.

— Sí, son los espíritus de este bosque. Izumo es una ciudad llena de misterios. — Los espíritus jugaban entre ellos y observaban a las muchachas con curiosidad. Miyu había estado en esa montaña muchas veces tras su despertar, no obstante, era primera vez que veía algo así. _"Debe ser porque mis habilidades como shaman han despertado al fin"_ pensó, recordando entonces las palabras de Ren. ¿A qué se habría referido al decir que ella tenía un "enorme poder oculto"?

— ¿Tu casa queda por aquí? — Preguntó a Nene, un poco extrañada de que alguien viviera tan adentro de las montañas.

— A decir verdad soy aprendiz de un templo. — Le explicó ella. — Vine a Japón con el objetivo de convertirme en una gran tarotista. ¡Si quieres puedo leerte la fortuna cuando lleguemos! Aunque no soy muy buena…

— Conozco a una chica que sabe leer el tarot. — Miyu recordó entonces a Hina Kazama y la conversación que tenía pendiente con ella. — Dicen que sus predicciones siempre aciertan.

— ¡Pero apuesto que no es tan buena como mi superior! ¡Ella es taaaaaaaan genial~! — Exclamó Nene con entusiasmo. — Intentaré conseguirte una lectura con ella, ¡estoy segura que te dirá quién es la persona predestinada para ti!

Miyu se limitó a sonreír de manera forzada, sin responder. _"Persona predestinada."_ Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su mente. Pensó en Ren. Pensó en Tala. Incluso pensó en la silueta de esa muchacha misteriosa que apareció en sus sueños.

De pronto, una de las luces brillantes que les rodeaban pasó flotando a su lado. Aquel espíritu tenía la forma de una mariposa rosa y al vuelo dejaba esporas de diferentes colores. En ese momento, Miyu sintió como si algo o alguien le estuviera llamando. Con cada paso que daba hacia el frente, mayor era la densidad. _"¿Qué es esta sensación?"_ Se preguntó, perpleja.

Así, sin darse cuenta, ella y Nene acabaron frente a un gigantesco e imponente templo oculto en medio del bosque.

— ¡Aquí estamos! — Exclamó la muchacha rusa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras corría hacia el interior de aquel lúgubre lugar. El terreno era mucho más pequeño que el templo Asakura, sin embargo, el hecho de que los árboles y la misma montaña estuvieran protegiendo la gran estructura de madera creaba un ambiente notoriamente más oscuro y lleno de misterio. — ¡Señorita Kazama! — Nene llamó hacia el interior del templo.

— ¿Kazama…? — Repitió Miyu con gran desconcierto, deteniéndose de golpe en la entrada del lugar. _"No puede ser… ¿estamos en el templo Kazama?"_

— ¡Mire! Traje a una amiga. ¿Puede hospedarse aquí? Le prometo que no la fastidiará.

A medida que Nene hablaba con su tono entusiasta e informal, la figura de Hina Kazama hacía presencia en un hermoso kimono ceremonial color rosa que le cubría de pies a cabeza. Miyu se quedó boquiabierta. Se veía muy diferente a cuando utilizaba el uniforme escolar. _"¡Qué linda! Y luce mucho más adulta…"_ pensó con admiración.

Por otro lado, Hina no parecía sorprendida de verle allí.

— ¿Miyu? — Una voz interrumpió la escena, paralizando los nervios de Miyu al notar de quién se trataba.

Un muchacho con ropas grises y el largo cabello amarrado en una cola alta apareció desde el interior del templo, justo atrás de Hina.

— ¡Tala! — Exclamó la chica con alegría, abalanzándose hacia él sin poder controlarse. Él la recibió en sus brazos y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa ante el inesperado reencuentro. Nene les observó desconcertada. Hina desvió la mirada, incapaz de seguir viendo esa escena. — ¡No creí que volvería a verte tan pronto!

— Yo tampoco… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Tala, deshaciendo un poco el abrazo para ver a Miyu de frente. — Veo que te cortaste el cabello. Te ves muy guapa. — Miyu rio ante este último comentario, ruborizándose de golpe. No estaba segura de cómo contestar a su primera pregunta sin revelar todas las tonterías que había estado haciendo durante ese último tiempo. Aun sosteniendo sus hombros, Tala prosiguió: — El otro día en la montaña donde nos conocimos me encontré con la señorita Kazama, ¡y tenías razón! Con sus poderes de adivinación poco a poco estoy descubriendo quién soy.

" _¿Eh? ¿Tala finalmente se encontró con Hina? ¿Es por eso que está aquí?"_ Pensó Miyu, sorprendida. ¿Podía ser ese el motivo de la ausencia de la tarotista en la escuela? ¿No tenía nada que ver con Yoh?

— ¡Cuánto me alegro, Tala! — Respondió la chica, dejando los cuestionamientos para después. Ella también pretendía hablar con Hina para averiguar acerca de su pasado ya que hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. _"Ayer cuando fui a la escuela quería preguntarle acerca de eso y sobre aquello que Yoh no ha querido decirme"_ , recordó. Pero bueno… ¡al menos Tala ya estaba en camino de recuperar su identidad!

En medio de este reencuentro, la tarotista aludida se acercó hacia la joven pareja intentando disimular su molestia con una sonrisa calma.

— Miyu Yumemiya, qué coincidencia encontrarte en mis tierras. — Comentó Hina, dirigiéndose hacia la muchacha.

— Sí, ¡el mundo es un pañuelo! — Exclamó Miyu, soltando al fin a Tala y volviéndose hacia ella con una amigable expresión. — Nene me estaba platicando del templo donde vivía, ¡quién iba a pensar que se estaba refiriendo al templo Kazama!

— ¿Eh? ¿Ustedes también se conocen? — Interrumpió de golpe Nene tras escuchar el intercambio de palabras entre Hina y Miyu.

— Miyu está viviendo con un compañero de clases. — Le contestó Hina. Al oír esto, Nene se acercó a Miyu y la tomó de los hombros con mucho ímpetu.

— ¡E-eso quiere decir que has visto a la señorita Kazama con su uniforme escolar! — Exclamó Nene. La implicada asintió tímidamente. — ¡Qué envidia!

Miyu parpadeó, confundida. _"¿Será que la señorita Kazama sí es el tipo de Nene?"_ Pensó, viendo cómo la rusa observaba embobada a la tarotista. _"Parece que sí…"_

— Nene es uno de los miembros de mi templo. — Explicó Hina, ahora dirigiéndose a Miyu.

— ¡Es increíble que haya venido desde Rusia solo para ser su aprendiz! — Comentó entusiasta.

— ¡Eso no es nada! — Intervino Nene. — La familia Kazama es mundialmente conocida por los espiritistas como la élite del tarot. ¡Cualquiera que quisiera convertirse en un tarotista de lujo viajaría hasta aquí! Además, ver a la señorita Kazama hacer su trabajo es _tan cool_ ~

Para Miyu era bastante curioso ver cómo una chica tan enérgica y rebelde como Nene encajaba con un templo tan místico y aparentemente silencioso como aquel. Sea como fuera, Hina parecía acostumbrada a sus comentarios.

— Basta de charlas. Miyu, ¿qué te parece si te quedas con nosotros? — Cortó la líder del templo con solemnidad, indicando a la recién llegada que entrara.

— ¿N-no seré una molestia? — Quiso cerciorarse Miyu, aun cohibida por la impresionante fachada.

— Claro que no. Estoy segura de que Nene y Tala estarán muy felices de compartir contigo. — Agregó la tarotista, dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho y hacia su joven aprendiz, para entonces volverse hacia Miyu. — Y por supuesto, yo también.

* * *

En Tokyo, Kou Mikage no conseguía concentrarse. Se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de la recepción intentando distribuir las ganancias de "Lost Paradise" según las indicaciones de su jefa. No obstante, su mente solo podía pensar en aquella reveladora conversación telefónica que sostuvo con Hina hace exactamente una semana…

— ¿Cómo te fue ayer? ¿Realmente encontró a Hao? — Le preguntó el pelirrojo desde el teléfono del local. Era lunes por la noche y Miyu acababa de marcharse.

— Sí, estoy con él ahora. — Respondió la tarotista con esa voz suave y aterciopelada que utilizaba cuando necesitaba mantener la calma a toda costa.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Con Hao?! — Kou saltó del escritorio tirando en el acto algunos libros y papeles, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía. Cuando Hina le comentó que Yoh Asakura le revelaría la ubicación de Hao su suposición inmediata fue que se trataba de una trampa.

— No te alteres, ha perdido sus recuerdos. — Escuchó decir a Hina desde el otro lado del auricular. — Estamos en el templo Kazama.

— ¡¿Te fuiste a Izumo con él?! ¿Y cómo es eso de que perdió sus recuerdos? ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es posible!

— Al parecer alguien consiguió lo que nosotros no…

Se hizo un silencio. Kou tomó una bocanada de aire e intentó tranquilizarse.

— ¿Y qué pretendes? — Quiso saber, tenso. — ¿Quedarte con tu amado Hao en el templo Kazama hasta que decida que eres lo suficientemente buena para él?

— Yo _soy_ suficientemente buena para él, idiota. — Objetó Hina con fastidio.

Al otro lado de la línea, la tarotista se encontraba sentada en cuclillas sobre el tatami de la enorme habitación reservada para la líder del templo. Aquel sitio doblaba en tamaño el pequeño apartamento que compartía con Kou en Tokyo. Su única compañía era el teléfono, instalado ahí especialmente por sus serviciales aprendices.

— Escúchame con atención y mantén la calma. — Ella retomó la palabra, esta vez con mucha seriedad. — Yoh Asakura me dijo que fue Miyu quien le encontró.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — Saltó el pelirrojo otra vez. Ese era el peor de los escenarios.

— Lo bueno es que ninguno se recuerda. — Espetó oportunamente la tarotista. — Como te comenté, ayer Yoh Asakura y yo fuimos a buscar al señor Hao a las montañas. Cuando le encontramos notamos que estaba diferente, ni siquiera sabía quién era él o quiénes éramos nosotros. — Recapituló para ordenar los pensamientos de su aliado. — Con Yoh acordamos que el señor Hao se quedaría conmigo en el templo Kazama mientras él decidía qué hacer. Para ganarme su confianza y concretar un reencuentro le entregué una de mis cartas del tarot.

— ¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡Sin una de las cartas de tu baraja te conviertes en una mujer ordinaria y completamente inútil! — Le recordó Kou, incapaz de tranquilizarse. — ¿En qué estabas pensando?

— Era la única forma de que me dejara estar junto al señor Hao sin sospechas. — Le explicó Hina, consciente de que su apuesta era arriesgada. — Acordamos que me quedaría con él en Izumo y procuraría que sus recuerdos no regresaran. Por su parte, Yoh me prometió que si el señor Hao realmente había cambiado no le haría daño. De lo contrario, no tendría otra opción más que pelear pues le parece peligroso y aun sospecha que tuvo relación con la desaparición de Manta… — Al decir esto la voz de Hina se apagó. Kou guardó silencio. — También… le dije que las cartas me advirtieron que si los recuerdos de Miyu eran restaurados ella moriría inevitablemente. Y que para que eso no ocurriera debía mantenerla lejos del señor Hao.

El pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea tomó asiento otra vez y se llevó una mano a la sien. ¿Cómo era posible que en una sola tarde todo se hubiese ido a la mierda tan fácil?

— ¿Le dijiste que fuiste tú quien le arrebató la memoria a Miyu? — Quiso saber.

— No… no le di más detalles ni le hablé de nuestro pasado… pero de alguna u otra forma me creyó… — Respondió Hina, la voz empezaba a temblarle. Desde Izumo, la líder del clan Kazama se llevó una mano al rostro con aflicción. — Ese tipo es peligroso. Sabe reconocer cuándo le estoy mintiendo.

— Si así fuera ya te habría matado, Hina. — Le recordó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza antes de colgar.

Después de ese día Kou tenía mucho en qué pensar.

* * *

El interior del templo Kazama era aún más oscuro que la fachada principal. Los pasillos se encontraban en penumbras por lo que las pequeñas luces adheridas a las paredes y enfrascadas en fuentes de cristal estaban encendidas. A Miyu le pareció que no sería capaz de distinguir si era de día o de noche en ese sitio. Y para su sorpresa, fueron recibidos por dos hileras de sacerdotisas, todas jóvenes aprendices que reverenciaban los pasos de su líder.

Nene desapareció un momento y volvió a reunirse con el grupo en la sala principal vistiendo un bello traje de _miko_ , el mismo atuendo mitad blanco y mitad rojo que usaban las otras aprendices. La muchacha preparó el té a cada uno de los presentes, quienes se encontraban sentados sobre sus correspondientes almohadillas, las cuales amortiguaban la dureza del tatami. Hina Kazama se encontraba en el sitial del centro, aquel lugar de poder que utilizaba cada vez que un lugareño venía a visitarla en busca de sus predicciones. Miyu y Tala bebían té justo frente a ella, hablando en voz baja y pausada acerca de lo sucedido esa última semana.

— Veo que al final decidiste preguntarle a la señorita Kazama sobre tu pasado. — Comentó de pronto el chico con taza en mano.

— Sí, aunque ahora solo estaba acompañando a Nene… no quiero estar en el templo Asakura… — Admitió Miyu, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Templo Asakura?

— Sí… es el sitio donde me acogieron cuando desperté. — Le recordó la chica en tanto Hina le pedía a Nene un poco de menta del jardín y ella se retiraba solemne, siguiendo las órdenes de su superior. — El cabeza de la familia me encomendó a su nieto, es por eso que actualmente estoy viviendo en Tokyo con él y sus amigos.

— Ah, sí, me contaste eso… — Tala recordó entonces la conversación que sostuvo con Miyu en la montaña donde se conocieron. Allí la chica le comentó todo acerca de su encuentro con la familia Asakura y su entrenamiento como shaman. Incluso le habló sobre su "príncipe". — Y dime, ¿por qué no quieres hospedarte con ellos?

— Es… algo complicado… — Miyu bajó la mirada hacia su taza de té, visiblemente incómoda. Quizá Tala intuiría la razón de por qué no quería regresar, pero aun así no dejaba de ser vergonzoso hablar de eso… y hacerlo frente a Hina no mejoraba el panorama.

De forma inesperada, Tala tomó una de sus manos y besó el dorso con dulzura. Miyu le observó perpleja y se ruborizó en el acto. Hina se puso en tensión.

— ¿Tan complicado que no puedes contármelo a mí? — Quiso saber él, dirigiéndole a Miyu una mirada llena de intenciones.

— Tala… yo… — Murmuró la chica, notando cómo el misterioso muchacho de los ojos negros acortaba distancias con ella.

Miyu estaba casi segura de ser una buena persona —o al menos intentaba serlo—, por lo que no conseguía explicarse por qué Tala le atraía tanto a pesar de poco conocerlo y seguir teniendo sentimientos hacia su príncipe. ¿Acaso _realmente_ ella era ese tipo de mujeres que tenían la capacidad de querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo? ¿O podía ser que les quería de formas diferentes? Sea como fuera, la mirada oscura del muchacho le resultaba irresistible, absorbente… como si la conociera desde siempre.

Sin embargo, no estaban solos.

— Basta… — La voz quebrada de Hina aguó el ambiente, provocando que Miyu volviese la vista hacia ella de golpe.

— ¿Señorita Kazama? — Susurró ante la interrupción. Al principio pensó que Tala y ella estaban siendo imprudentes al comportarse de ese modo en su respetable templo, pero al ver su consternada expresión comprendió que no se trataba solamente de eso, que el asunto era mucho más enrevesado de lo que ella misma podía admitir.

— No le toques… con esa confianza… — Habló de nuevo la tarotista con la respiración agitada, como si estuviera al borde de una crisis ansiosa.

— ¿Seño…?

Pero Miyu no logró completar la frase.

De súbito, Tala y ella cayeron inconscientes al suelo, uno junto al otro.

— Se acabó el juego, mocosos. — Habló Hina con voz firme, incorporándose del tatami de manera inestable mientras veía los cuerpos inmóviles desde la altura. A sus espaldas las puertas corredizas de la sala se abrieron lentamente, descubriendo una gran cantidad de sacerdotisas lideradas por Nene invocando a uno de los Arcanos mayores. La carta predominante tenía escrito en su ilustración _"L'Ermite"._ Los ojos de Hina centellearon en carmín. — Están en mi territorio, después de todo.

* * *

Tamao se encontraba barriendo la entrada del templo Asakura como todas las mañanas. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo sucedido la noche anterior, aunque no era primera vez que Ren le confesaba sus sentimientos. Era bastante insistente, y ella le había explicado tantas veces acerca de su amor incondicional hacia Yoh que solo podía ver aquello como la obsesión de un muchacho consentido y orgulloso que no conoce el significado de un "no" por respuesta.

Suspiró.

En ese momento, una mariposa de aspecto brillante y rosa revoloteó a su alrededor.

— ¿Tsubaki? — Murmuró la chica, reconociendo esa presencia de inmediato.

Tamao cruzó unas pocas palabras con el espíritu antes de dejar sus quehaceres matutinos y buscar a su querido Yoh a toda prisa. Él se encontraba al otro lado del templo, en el amplio jardín principal.

— Estoy acabado… esta rutina es mucho más terrible que la que teníamos en Tokyo… — Comentó Horohoro, dejándose caer exhausto al suelo.

Los muchachos estaban en sus atuendos deportivos y llevaban más de dos horas siguiendo las estrictas instrucciones del abuelo de Yoh. Todos estaban pulverizados —incluso Ren, quien tenía la mejor condición física de los cuatro—, mas eran conscientes de que el día no hacía más que comenzar.

— Pues qué esperabas. Es el maestro Yohmei quien nos está entrenando. — Repuso Ryu, quien le debía gran respeto a cada uno de los miembros de la familia Asakura. — Debemos estar preparados, pasaremos mucho tiempo en la abominable cueva de Yomi.

— ¡No me digas que estás asustado! — Se burló Horohoro.

— ¡Tú cállate! ¡Nunca has estado en ese horrible lugar! — El rostro de Ryu se puso azul al recordar su primer entrenamiento como shaman. — Es una cueva completamente oscura, al punto de que tus sentidos se pierden y desaparecen. Cuando entré hubo ocasiones en las que me preguntaba si seguía con vida.

— Pues si con eso podemos mejorar nuestras habilidades, ¡yo le entro!

— ¿Te sucede algo, Ren? — Preguntó Yoh a su amigo. Ambos se encontraban algo apartados de Ryu y Horohoro, quienes habían comenzado una de sus interminables discusiones. — Has estado muy callado hoy…

— No es nada. — Respondió Ren, distraído. Se sacó la camisa para quedar con el torso desnudo y bebió un poco de agua de una botella. No quería pensar en lo ocurrido con Tamao. — ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿No vas a contarle a los demás acerca del plan que acordaron con Kazama?

— Sí… creo que debería… — Reflexionó el castaño justo cuando la aprendiz del cabello rosa apareció.

— ¡Joven Yoh! ¡Es una emergencia! — Exclamó Tamao, quien venía corriendo sin parar desde la entrada del templo. Este simple llamado bastó para acaparar la atención de los cuatro presentes.

— ¿Tamao? ¿Qué sucede? — Quiso saber Yoh, alarmado.

— Uno de los espíritus del bosque me vino a informar que la señorita Miyu se encuentra aquí…

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamaron todos.

— Esa niña… — Masculló Ren, molesto.

— Y eso no es todo… ella… ella… — La respiración de Tamao era agitada, por lo que tragó un poco de saliva antes de declarar lo que el espíritu le contó: — ¡Ella está en el templo Kazama!

El impacto empequeñeció las pupilas de Yoh y Ren, quienes entendían perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

El templo Kazama. El lugar donde se encontraba Hao.

" _Mierda…"_ pensaron al unísono.

* * *

En el templo Kazama, Hina observaba silenciosa a sus invitados, ahora inconscientes. Se puso en cuclillas para observar más de cerca el rostro de Hao, quien vestía un uniforme de "Los Salvadores". Durante esa semana Hina le había entregado información errónea acerca de su pasado, todo con tal de que permaneciera como Tala y sus recuerdos no regresaran. Lo último que quería era que eso sucediera, después de todo, esta era la única forma de _tenerlo_.

— Debo decir que eres una excelente actriz, Nene. — Comentó la tarotista, sin apartar su mirada del muchacho. — Buen trabajo.

— A tus órdenes como siempre, Hina. — Respondió la chica, quien a diferencia de las demás aprendices, aún acuclilladas a merced de Hina, se puso de pie y se acercó.

— " _El Ermitaño"_ … me sorprende que hayas conseguido activarla. — Agregó la líder del templo Kazama, observando de soslayo la carta que Nene sostenía en su mano. Sobre la ilustración se indicaba su nombre en francés: _"L'Ermite"_. La carta brillaba con intensidad, señal de que el Arcano estaba poseyendo a sus víctimas. — Veo que has estado practicando.

— Lo he logrado gracias a tus enseñanzas.

— Es bastante oportuno dado que no puedo utilizar mis poderes. — Admitió Hina, recordando que Yoh tenía una de las cartas de su baraja. Guardó silencio en tanto acariciaba el rostro de Hao con las yemas de sus fríos dedos. Su atención estaba nublada por él. — No puedo creer que alguien haya logrado borrar sus recuerdos. Lo intenté tantas veces en el pasado… todo para que olvidara a Miyu. Incluso intenté enamorarlo de mí con la carta _"El amante"_ , pero nada dio resultado.

— Veo que cuando se trata de obtener lo que quieres no dudas en jugar sucio. — Comentó Nene, intentando sonar amigable. La escena le irritaba un poco, pero sabía que no tenía derecho a decir nada. Hina estaba completamente enamorada de Hao. Todas en el templo lo sabían.

— No solo se trata de eso. Obtener su corazón es una cosa. Salvarlo a él y a la humanidad de su destino es algo que debo hacer a toda costa. — Sentenció la tarotista, firme. Su voz empezaba a temblar, inestable y con ira contenida. Poco a poco se fue incorporando del suelo, mas no apartó ni un segundo la mirada de Hao. — Se ve tan indefenso así, sin recordar nada… y aun así… aun así se siente atraído hacia esa niña. Supongo que esto es lo que sucede con las almas gemelas...

Nene se sobresaltó. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

— Hina… no me digas que…

— No hay tiempo. Nene, llévate al señor Hao a su habitación. — Le interrumpió la tarotista, tajante. En ningún momento se volteó a verla. — Yo me encargaré del resto. — Obediente, Nene indicó a algunas de las aprendices que le ayudasen a cargar a Hao. Temerosa, confirmó con un breve vistazo que Hina sostenía una de las dagas que solía ocultar bajo su kimono y estaba volviéndose hacia Miyu. — Todo se solucionará… si ella desaparece…

— Pero… si lo haces… Mikage… y también Yoh Asakura… — Le advirtió Nene a cierta distancia, sin poder terminar de hablar.

En tanto, las doncellas estaban moviendo a Hao en una camilla preparada.

— Sí, Kou me matará y si no lo logra probablemente el mismo señor Hao lo hará. Perderé la confianza de Yoh Asakura y sus amigos. Me quedaré sin aliados, pero… es la única forma… — Hina contuvo la respiración. Permanecía con la mirada gacha y su voz pendía de un hilo. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a Nene o a quien fuera lo difícil que era tomar esa decisión sin el apoyo de nadie? Pero era lo mejor para todos. De eso estaba segura. Observó fijamente el rostro de Miyu antes de alzar la daga por sobre su cabeza, dispuesta a clavarla en su corazón. O en su frente. Donde fuera mientras le significara una muerte rápida e indolora. — Si Miyu desaparece… ¡si Miyu desaparece…!

Pero fue incapaz de mover su brazo armado y concretar la acción. Alguien le sostenía la muñeca con fuerza.

— Qué ingenua eres, Hina. — Escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Hina no necesitó voltearse para confirmar la identidad de su interceptor. Su voz era más que suficiente para reconocerle. Sintió cómo sus músculos se tensaban, paralizados de miedo e incertidumbre. — ¿Realmente creías que el hechizo de las cartas de una de tus aprendices iba a surtir efecto sobre mí? Si ni siquiera tú puedes vencerme con ellas…

Al levantar la vista la tarotista confirmó que las seguidoras de su templo se encontraban heridas, algunas incluso yacían inertes sobre el tatami, manchándolo con la sangre que manaba de sus cuerpos. Nene era la única que parecía no estar herida de gravedad. ¿Él había hecho eso en una fracción de segundo? Eso solo podía significar que sus poderes no se habían visto afectados por la pérdida de memoria…

— Llevamos tiempo sin vernos, aunque cada vez que mi consciencia volvía en sí misma te enviaba mensajes que, al juzgar por tus acciones, intuyo recibías con claridad. — Aquel hombre acortó distancias con Hina, enseñando aquella maliciosa sonrisa por sobre su hombro mientras forzaba su propia mano armada hacia su yugular y sostenía la otra en su espalda, realizando una llave sin que la chica opusiera mayor resistencia. Él sonrió al notar esto, dispuesto a explicarle todo antes de matarla. — Después de encontrar a Miyu aquellos lapsos desmemoriados fueron cada vez más cortos, hasta que progresivamente me recuperé por completo y decidí fingir que seguía siendo "Tala". — Le explicó con voz aterciopelada, muy cerca de su oído. — En pocas palabras, quería ver qué tan lejos llegabas con tu plan…

" _Estaba fingiendo..."_ concluyó la chica, trastornada. Una lágrima silenciosa atravesó su bello rostro, convencida de que su destino se cumpliría ese día, en manos del hombre que amaba.

Y Hao no quería decepcionarla.

— ¿Tala? — Una voz suave interrumpió la escena. El muchacho desvió su atención y cruzó miradas con Miyu, quien acababa de incorporarse del tatami con aspecto confundido.

No comprendía por qué su querido Tala tenía tomada a Hina Kazama desde atrás, realizándole una dolorosa llave a su brazo y sosteniendo una daga en su dirección. ¿Por qué le amenazaba de esa manera? ¿Y por qué ella se había desmayado en primer lugar?

Miyu no alcanzó a formular ninguna pregunta, pero sus labios entreabiertos fueron suficiente distracción para Hao.

De súbito, las puertas del templo se abrieron ante la llegada de Yoh y los demás.

— ¡Hina! — Exclamó el shaman del cabello castaño, lanzándole la carta que la chica le había entregado. Esta acción bastó para que ella pudiera activar a uno de los Arcanos de su baraja.

— ¡"El Emperador"! — Exclamó la tarotista, logrando así inmovilizar a Hao y liberarse de su violento agarre. De paso, recuperó su daga y sacó su mazo, ahora completo, el cual enseñó con orgullo como solía hacer. — Quizá mis cartas no sean suficientes para vencerlo, mi señor, pero si pueden retenerlo por unos segundos es más que suficiente… ¡para acabar con ella! — Agregó furiosa, desconcertando a los presentes momentos antes de que se abalanzara contra Miyu y le clavara la daga en el pecho.

— ¡Miyu! — Exclamaron los shamanes mientras la chica recibía el golpe de lleno.

Yoh hizo la posesión de objetos y saltó a defenderla, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. La sangre corría copiosa desde la herida provocada, pero Hina no parecía conforme. Su mano aún se encontraba empuñando la daga contra el liviano pecho de Miyu y la chica, por su parte, mantuvo la mirada gacha, sin revelar su expresión.

— Lograste esquivar los puntos vitales… — Susurró la tarotista, sorprendida.

Miyu no se quejaba, ni siquiera dejó escapar un alarido de dolor. Por el contrario, tranquilamente tomó la daga entre sus manos y la apartó de su cuerpo de un tirón, logrando con este rápido movimiento arrebatársela a Hina. De improviso, Miyu la atacó con el arma de regreso de forma rápida y consciente, sorprendiéndola en el acto y obligándola a retroceder. Hina no tardó en percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, mas lo único que pudo hacer fue esquivarla, algo que consiguió por los pelos gracias a la herida de Miyu.

La tarotista se apartó varios pasos, creyendo que el espíritu que acababa de poseer a la chica la tenía como blanco. Pero no era así. Aprovechando que Hao se encontraba inmóvil, se abalanzó contra él con puñal en mano.

— ¡No! — Exclamó Hina, dispuesta a deshacer el hechizo para salvar a su señor. No obstante, Horohoro intervino y congeló su cuerpo a tiempo.

Hao estaba a merced del ataque de Miyu, o mejor dicho, de aquel espíritu que impertinentemente había posesionado su cuerpo.

Pero momentos antes de apuñalarlo Hao rompió el conjuro de la tarotista y recuperó su movilidad, logrando realizar una maniobra que le sirvió para sostener a Miyu de ambas muñecas y detener su ataque.

— Vaya, interesante momento para hacer aparición, Tsubaki. ¿Acaso aún estás empeñada en arruinar mis planes? — Preguntó Hao, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de malicia. — ¡Qué mala perdedora eres! Sabes mejor que nadie que en esta vida Miyu me eligió a mí.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Yo protegeré a Miyako cueste lo que cueste! — Exclamó el espíritu desde el cuerpo de Miyu, forcejeando contra aquel hombre que tanto odiaba.

— Cuanta insistencia. — Comentó Hao, divertido. — ¿Por qué no mejor le mandas un saludo a Miyu de mi parte?

En ese momento Hao aprovechó la corta distancia que separaba sus rostros y la besó directamente en los labios, para impacto de todos los presentes. El espíritu que poseía a Miyu abandonó su cuerpo de inmediato debido a la impresión y al rechazo que le provocaba aquel hombre, dejando a la verdadera Miyu en su lugar.

Sin separarse de él, la chica parpadeó un par de veces y recuperó el conocimiento, muy confundida. _"¿Qué está pasando?_ " Se preguntó, comprobando que era Tala quien le besaba. La presencia del espíritu que poseyó su cuerpo momentos atrás le resultaba increíblemente familiar. Los shamanes pudieron visualizar claramente cómo la silueta de una hermosa guerrera de cabello largo y rosa se separaba de Miyu, para entonces convertirse en una mariposa de luz que se alejó de la escena hasta perderse en el bosque.

Fue entonces cuando Hao se separó y soltó sus muñecas, liberándola de su agarre.

— Ta… Tala… — Susurró Miyu, muy cerca suyo. A medida que él se alejaba, la mente de la muchacha comprendió todo, como si las piezas del rompecabezas se estuvieran reuniendo al fin. Él aún la observaba con un dejo de cariño y nostalgia cuando se corrigió: — No… Hao…

Al pronunciar este nombre una llamarada cubrió los alrededores del templo, prendiéndolo de golpe ante la imponente aparición del espíritu de fuego.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De dónde salió?! — Exclamó Horohoro, desconcertado. — ¡No sentimos su presencia hasta ahora!

— ¡No me digas que estaba esperando las indicaciones de su amo! — Supuso un alarmado Ryu.

De improviso, Yoh se interpuso entre Miyu y Hao, blandiendo su posesión de objetos con ira contenida. El shaman de fuego sonrió ladino y brincó hacia el hombro de su espíritu acompañante, el cual empezó a levitar por los aires, destruyendo todo a su paso.

— Es una lástima que nuestro reencuentro haya sido tan breve, Yoh. — Habló Hao, confiado como siempre. — Muero de ganas de volver a pelear contigo, pero a decir verdad, primero me gustaría ajustar cuentas con la persona que me quitó mis recuerdos. No es algo que pueda dejar pasar tan fácil.

— ¡Espera, Hao! — Espetó Yoh de golpe. — ¡¿Dónde está Manta?! ¡Contéstame!

— Si quieres averiguarlo tendrás que enfrentarte a mí en el siguiente combate que se avecina. — Le advirtió su hermano, impulsándose por los aires con el espíritu de fuego y la capa de "Los Salvadores" ondeando sobre sus hombros. Antes de partir se detuvo a observar a Miyu, quien se ocultaba detrás de Yoh conmocionada. — Pase lo que pase, serás mía. — Declaró en voz alta, provocando que la chica se sobresaltara y comprendiera que su querido Tala nunca había existido, que solo fue un preámbulo de Hao para colarse en sus pensamientos.

Y así, en medio de una llamarada resplandeciente, el espíritu de fuego y su shaman desaparecieron.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _¿Dos capítulos seguidos? ¿Acaso el mundo se va a acabar?_

 _Tal vez._

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic tan extraño pero lleno de cariño y planes malignos._

 _¡Sus reviews son mi sueldo! (?)_


	9. Princesa

_Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual._

* * *

 **Líneas de tiempo**

 **Capítulo IX: Princesa**

* * *

Cuando Miyu despertó todo su mundo parecía diferente. El techo del templo Asakura lucía desconocido a pesar de haber vivido ahí durante dos meses. Sus recuerdos seguían perdidos y aún había muchos misterios que resolver, pero algo parecía haber cambiado para siempre. De manera automática se llevó una mano a los labios, esos que anoche habían sido besados por Hao. Este movimiento bastó para recordarle dolorosamente la herida que tenía en el pecho, ahora limpia y vendada.

Sus ojos permanecieron clavados en el techo durante largo rato. No estaba sola en la habitación.

— Yoh… — Murmuró cuando volvió la vista hacia su acompañante, quien se encontraba observando el jardín desde el límite de la puerta corrediza exterior, la cual se encontraba medio abierta para que Miyu no fuera despertada por los rayos del sol oriente.

— Te dije que no vinieras aquí. — Le recordó Yoh con firmeza, dándole la espalda.

— Lo siento. — La chica se incorporó lentamente del futon, confirmando que bajo su yukata tenía un vendaje que, recordaba, había sido puesto por Tamao antes de acostarse la noche anterior. — Sé que querías que me quedara en Tokyo para protegerme y lo aprecio. Eres un amigo increíble, pero realmente quiero serte de utilidad. No podré hacer nada si me excluyes todo el tiempo de tus batallas.

El castaño no respondió ni volteó a verle por lo que Miyu intuyó que estaba molesto. Débilmente se levantó del futon y se acercó hasta sentarse en cuclillas junto a él. Sabía que una disculpa no sería suficiente, pero quería hacerle entender que sus intenciones eran buenas. _"De haber sabido todo lo que sucedía probablemente no hubiese desobedecido sus órdenes…"_ pensó cabizbaja.

Al cabo de un rato, Yoh rompió el silencio:

— Hina es una de las aliadas de Hao y ayer intentó matarte. — Declaró aún sin mirarla. Su tono era sereno pero muy serio.

— Sí… algo de eso recuerdo… — Le respondió Miyu nerviosamente.

— Fui yo quien confío en ella… creí… creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto… — Agregó entonces con pesar. La chica le interrumpió de inmediato:

— ¡Oye, cualquiera puede cometer un error! Yo aún no puedo creer que Tala sea Hao. — Admitió con una sonrisa forzada intentando relajar el ambiente mientras se llevaba una mano hacia la nuca. No quería que Yoh se sintiera culpable de nada. No lo merecía.

— ¿Cómo fue que te percataste? — Quiso saber él, volteándose hacia ella con curiosidad.

— Fue en el momento que ese espíritu me poseyó. Su odio hacia él era fuerte, fue imposible no escuchar sus pensamientos y percibir sus intenciones. — Le explicó, aliviada de que finalmente Yoh le estuviera mirando a la cara. — En fin, ahora entiendo por qué Anna se molestó tanto cuando le mencioné que lo llevaría a la pensión. Soy una estúpida.

— No, simplemente no lo sabías. No había forma que supieras. — Le recordó Yoh, aún serio pero más relajado.

— ¡Lo mismo pasa con el asunto de la señorita Kazama! — Saltó Miyu convencida, para luego dedicarle una expresión llena de complicidad. — ¿Ves? Ambos somos unos despistados. — Este comentario consiguió que tanto ella como Yoh dejaran escapar una risotada que fue imposible contener.

Una vez se tranquilizaron intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas en silencio. Sabían que la confianza seguía ahí, que ambos serían aliados bajo cualquier circunstancia. Esto le devolvió la paz a cada uno, no hacían falta más regaños ni reproches.

— Yoh, yo… no quiero que hayan secretos entre nosotros. — Le confesó Miyu con decisión. Yoh se sorprendió cuando, justo después de decir esto, la chica se acomodó junto a él y se apoyó en su hombro.

Él sonrió en silencio.

— Tienes razón. — Le respondió mientras tomaba a Miyu de la mano, gesto que ella respondió de inmediato.

Ambos cerraron los ojos entonces. Sus corazones latían con fuerza. Había mucho que decir.

— Hao y yo… estuvimos juntos en la montaña. Nos besamos y… algo más. — Soltó Miyu primero, muy segura de que eso era lo más impactante que tenía que contar.

Se sentía ligeramente más tranquila después de haberlo dicho, sin embargo, seguía sin atreverse a mirar a Yoh a la cara. Prefirió permanecer con el rostro agachado y la mejilla apoyada en su hombro, oculta. ¿Qué expresión estaría colocando? ¿Le sorprendería? ¿Le molestaría?

— Ya veo… — Respondió él con voz apagada, intentando lucir compuesto.

— No fue la gran cosa… solo… me dejé llevar, supongo… — Agregó ella rápidamente, sintiendo cómo los músculos del shaman se ponían en tensión bajo la ropa y su mano le apretaba con más fuerza. De un momento a otro sintió vergüenza y profundo arrepentimiento de lo que había hecho con Tala… no, _con Hao_.

— ¿Acaso hay algo entre ustedes? — Quiso saber Yoh después de un nuevo y tenso silencio.

Solo entonces Miyu decidió abandonar su hombro y mirarlo de frente, con su rostro peligrosamente cerca. Desde esa posición pudo reconocer al fin lo parecidos que eran Yoh y Hao. _"Sus facciones son idénticas, ¿cómo no me percaté antes? Aun sabiendo que Hao era su hermano gemelo… aun conociendo la historia de hace cuatro años"_ se regañó la chica, volviendo a dar cuenta de su ingenuidad.

— No lo sé. Quizá lo había, pero… ya no puede ser. Él es nuestro enemigo. — Declaró con seguridad. Estaba siendo honesta, por más que Hao hubiese despertado nuevas y extrañas sensaciones en ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que sus sentimientos le traicionaran. _"Además…"_ — Además… a mí me gusta otra persona… o eso creo… — Agregó entonces en un murmullo suave, volviendo a bajar la mirada con timidez mientras pegaba la frente en el hombro de Yoh.

Sí, por más que su príncipe estuviera enamorado de Tamao y ella hubiese decidido renunciar a él, eso no cambiaba en lo absoluto la situación. Al menos, no por ahora. No sabía exactamente cuánto se demoraba la gente en olvidar, pero poco a poco lo lograría.

El castaño le observó en silencio pero no preguntó más. Sin que ella se lo pidiese le contó todo lo sucedido.

* * *

Hina Kazama se encontraba recluida en el _dojo_ de meditación.

La noche anterior Horohoro logró inmovilizarla en pleno combate con sus poderes de hielo y, aprovechando que las sacerdotisas del clan Kazama estaban heridas, Yoh y los demás la llevaron al templo Asakura. En plena huida Nene —caminando débilmente y muy herida— exigió a Yoh que no se llevara a la líder de su templo, a lo que él simplemente contestó que prometía no hacerle daño pero que debía tenerla bajo custodia ya que significaba un gran peligro para los suyos que estuviese en libertad. Sin poder hacer mucho más en el momento, Nene no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

Debido al riesgo que significaba tener a Hina cerca de Miyu ataron su cuerpo, sus pies y brazos de manera que solo podía sostener la posición en cuclillas con ambas manos en su espalda. La desarmaron por completo, confiscaron sus cartas y la señora Kino llenó las paredes con pergaminos de protección para bloquear cualquier tipo de habilidad psíquica.

Ren y Horohoro eran los principales encargados de vigilarla, y a pesar de sus numerosos intentos de sacarle información en base a falsas amenazas, Hina permaneció callada todo el tiempo desde su llegada.

— ¡Ya me tienes harto! — Exclamó Horohoro en un momento, exasperado. — Sabemos que estás ocultando muchas cosas, pero de momento solo nos interesa saber dónde está Manta. ¡Anda, escúpelo!

— ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en esconder eso? Es solo un humano indefenso… — Quiso saber Ren, observándola de pie con imponencia.

Pero Hina ni siquiera los miró. Su vista estaba clavada en el horizonte. Horohoro se agachó para estar a su altura y mirarla directamente a esos ojos imperturbables.

— Mira, niñita, si no te congelo el cerebro es única y exclusivamente porque Yoh nos pidió que no te hiciéramos daño, pero de no ser así…

— Ya basta, Horohoro. — Intervino Ryu, entrando al _dojo_. — La señorita Kazama claramente no va a hablar.

— Siempre has sido un blandengue, por eso nos dejan el trabajo sucio a nosotros.

— Lo siento, Ryu y Su Espada de Madera tiene por ley no hostigar a una dama.

— ¡Ella no es una dama, es nuestro enemigo!

— No hay caso contigo. — Se quejó Ren momentos antes de tomar a Hina del cuello de su kimono con actitud amenazante. — Oye, si no hablas te cortaré los miembros uno por uno. Creo que sabes que no soy tan condescendiente como estos sujetos.

En ese momento una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hina.

— Te sientes culpable, ¿verdad? — Le dijo a Ren, alterándolo de inmediato.

— ¡Cállate! — Exclamó el muchacho, dándole un empujón que la devolvió a su sitio con violencia.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere, Ren? — Preguntó Horohoro, confundido.

— El día en el que nos conocimos Ren Tao hizo un trato conmigo: a cambio de la lectura a su amigo Yoh, él evitaría que Miyu Yumemiya progresara como shaman y se uniera a ustedes como una luchadora más del grupo. — Declaró Hina con malicia y sin dejar de mirar al aludido.

— ¿Eso es cierto? — Le preguntó Ryu. Tanto Horohoro como él lucían sorprendidos al enterarse de eso. Ren apretó los puños y la mandíbula, conteniendo su ira.

— ¿Es por eso que le pusiste una prueba tan difícil cuando la estábamos entrenando? — Inquirió el shaman de hielo.

— Mi intención era aislarla y al mismo tiempo disminuir la posibilidad de que se reencontrara con el señor Hao. — Continuó Hina, aprovechando el silencio de Ren. — Pero bueno, para tu consuelo mis planes fracasaron de lleno. — Agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y para eso decides abrir la boca…? — La voz de Ren finalmente se dejó oír. Su expresión permanecía oculta bajo su flequillo y su cuerpo temblaba de furia. — No se te ocurra decirle a Yoh.

Hina resopló, divertida. Horohoro y Ryu le observaron con desconcierto, sin embargo, antes de poder continuar la conversación la puerta corrediza del _dojo_ volvió a abrirse, dando paso a Yoh, Miyu, Tamao y sus abuelos.

— ¿Decirme qué? — Exigió saber el castaño.

— ¡Yoh! — Exclamó Horohoro. Todos voltearon hacia él sorprendidos. Ren no sabía qué decir, se sentía como un traidor.

En ese momento, Yoh dejó escapar un suspiro y con ambas manos en su cintura indicó a todos los presentes que tomaran asiento.

— Miyu y yo decidimos dejar de ocultarles cosas, así que escuchen… — Dijo momentos antes de revelarles todas las verdades que tanto él como la chica manejaban.

* * *

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia una vez el relato finalizó. Hina permanecía aprisionada en el mismo sitio, era la única que prefería permanecer con los ojos cerrados en lugar de observar a Yoh. Rodeándola se encontraban los shamanes, Yohmei, Kino, Tamao y Miyu. Todos estaban sentados en el suelo, formando un círculo junto a ella.

— Déjame ver si entendí… — Habló Horohoro con las piernas cruzadas. — Hao perdió sus recuerdos y fue reclutado por "Los Salvadores", quienes le dijeron que si no se unía a ellos no sobreviviría al destino del mundo y blablablá luego los abandonó y se quedó viviendo en las montañas.

— Eso de por sí es increíble. — Intervino Ryu, muy sorprendido. — Si alguien logró borrar los recuerdos de Hao significa que es muy fuerte.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas, Yoh? — Yohmei tomó la palabra.

— Es posible que esa persona pertenezca a "Los Salvadores", de otro modo no me explico por qué Hao acabó siendo parte del grupo. — Concluyó el shaman mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón.

— Es cierto, él no es el tipo de sujeto que se pone al servicio de otros. — Coincidió Horohoro.

— Además, de haber sido encontrado por alguno de sus aliados este hubiera intentado recordarle quién es. — Agregó Ryu.

— ¡Pero por suerte fue encontrado por Miyu durante su entrenamiento en las montañas! — Horohoro se dirigió animosamente hacia la chica que estaba justo al frente suyo. — Aunque quién diría que se volverían más que amigos, ¡eres una pillina!

— Fue… algo bastante casual. — Le aclaró Miyu que sentía cómo los colores empezaban a subirle de lo nerviosa que estaba.

— No creo que haya sido así si ese sujeto anoche aseguró que serías suya. — Intervino Ren de manera incisiva, observándole de soslayo.

— ¡No hubo ni un compromiso! ¡No sé por qué dijo eso! — Saltó Miyu, ahora roja como un tomate.

Yohmei carraspeó, indicando de este modo a los shamanes que no perdieran la concentración. Horohoro retomó la palabra:

— Como sea, según lo que alcanzamos a oír de la conversación de anoche, Hao de vez en cuando volvía a recordar y cuando lo hacía le enviaba mensajes telepáticos a Kazama, quien lo estaba buscando desesperadamente y tenía la esperanza de que nosotros lo encontráramos (algo bastante extraño ya que sabía que él quería matarla). Y cuando Hao se reencontró con Miyu logró recuperar sus recuerdos de manera definitiva.

— Eso no puede ser una coincidencia. — Opinó Ryu.

— Sí, está claro que esta niña tiene un pasado común con él. — Espetó Ren de brazos cruzados. La atención de los muchachos se centró en Miyu.

— La verdad… no lo sé. — Confesó la chica, deteniendo la mirada en sus puños apretados sobre sus muslos acuclillados. — Cuando conocí a Tala sentí una conexión inmediata, como si le conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero por más que lo intente no puedo explicarme de dónde viene esa sensación. Sigo sin poder recordar.

A Miyu le resultaba muy frustrante no poder ayudarles en nada y eso saltaba a la vista. Los chicos guardaron silencio mientras la observaban.

— Por cierto, aún no nos dices hasta dónde llegaste con Hao. — Comentó de pronto Horohoro con picardía, buscando a todas luces relajar el ambiente. Miyu cayó de inmediato.

— ¡N-n-n-no es lo que piensas! ¡No tendría relaciones con un chico que apenas conozco! — Recalcó ella entre nerviosos tartamudeos.

— Pero algo me dice que pasaron de los besos, ¿no es así?

— ¡Eso fue porque él… él…!

— ¡Horohoro, ya basta! — Intervino Yoh mientras su abuelo volvía a carraspear, esta vez más fuerte.

— Cierto, cierto, ¿en qué estaba? — Horohoro retomó su recuento. — Ah, sí… anoche Hao reveló que durante esta semana fingió seguir siendo Tala para ver hasta dónde llegaba Kazama. Supongo que era para confirmar sus intenciones o algo así, ¿no? Eso nos abre la incógnita acerca de esta mujer. — Y dicho esto, todos voltearon hacia Hina, quien al saber que se referían a ella abrió sus ojos y se mantuvo inexpresiva.

— Así es, la señorita Kazama resultó ser aliada de Hao y recibió la orden de vigilar a don Yoh, motivo por el que llegó a su misma escuela hace más de un año. — Resumió Ryu. — Pero al parecer le traicionó en algún momento ya que Hao no lucía nada contento de verla, incluso la intentó asesinar.

— Podemos deducir que eso se debió a que ella intentó matar a Miyu, alguien a quien Hao sorpresivamente estima bastante. — Intervino Yohmei.

— Lo que aún no entiendo es, si Hao quiere a Miyu, ¿por qué uno de sus aliados vino a buscarla al templo Asakura e intentó matarla también? — Se preguntó Horohoro extrañado, volviéndose hacia Tamao. No podían perder de vista el enfrentamiento que tuvo ella con ese individuo.

— Debe ser por el mismo motivo que Kazama quería asesinarla a pesar de ser aliada de Hao. — Dedujo Ren, observando a Hina con tenacidad.

— Pero la señorita Kazama está enamorada de Hao. — Le recordó Ryu. — Y por lo que entiendo solo quiere eliminar a su rival.

— No, esto no es tan simple. — Yoh habló con firmeza. — Dudo mucho que Hina se hubiera arriesgado tanto por un simple conflicto amoroso. Ella sabía que si mataba a Miyu sería asesinada por Hao y rivalizaría con nosotros.

— Es cierto… esa decisión tenía demasiadas consecuencias… — Reconoció Horohoro, quien aprovechó la pausa para incorporarse del suelo, caminar hacia Hina y tomarla del cuello de su kimono, del mismo modo que Ren había hecho minutos atrás. — ¡Anda, esta es tu oportunidad para explicarte!

Nada de lo que sucedía tenía sentido y estaba claro que Hina Kazama ocultaba muchas cosas aún. No obstante, por más amenazas o malos tratos que recibiera no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

— Todo… — Balbuceó en un hilo de voz la única explicación que podía dar. — Todo… todo se solucionaría si ella desaparece…

Miyu se estremeció y Horohoro no insistió. Tanto ellos como los demás presentes guardaron silencio al captar la inestable expresión de la tarotista, quien a pesar de su situación lucía más furiosa que asustada.

— ¡Yoh Asakura! — Un grito se escuchó desde el exterior del _dojo_ , llamando la atención del shaman aludido quien se incorporó del suelo y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas corredizas de la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta Yoh se encontró con una multitud de mujeres furiosas vestidas con atuendos de _miko_ y armadas con flechas, pergaminos hechizados y espadas. Eran las aprendices del clan Kazama que habían sobrevivido al ataque de Hao. Nene era quien las lideraba.

— Si no quieres comenzar una guerra contra el clan Kazama, exijo que nos devuelvas a nuestra líder. — Amenazó la rusa apuntando a Yoh con un arco y una flecha.

— ¡Nene! — Exclamó Miyu al ver que se trataba de la chica con la que tan bien se llevó el día anterior. Su sorpresa era genuina ya que no recordaba ni deducía la trampa que le puso Hina en colaboración con la recién llegada.

Tanto Miyu como los demás chicos se asomaron a ver qué estaba sucediendo, dispuestos a proteger a Yoh y al templo Asakura de ser necesario. Yohmei y Kino fueron los únicos que permanecieron en el interior del _dojo_ ya que no podían dejar sola a Hina.

A pesar de la amenazante situación, Yoh se mantuvo tranquilo.

— Como te dije ayer, Hina intentó dañar a una de mis amigas. No es seguro para ninguno de nosotros dejarla en libertad. — Le contestó a Nene con sinceridad. — Pero… ya que aún no conozco sus verdaderas intenciones, tampoco planeo hacerle daño. El templo Asakura puede hacerse cargo de la reconstrucción del templo Kazama, y apenas Hina nos dé la información que necesitamos la dejaremos ir.

Nene bajó la guardia un momento. Pareció cavilar algo y luego volvió a levantar su flecha contra Yoh.

— No me interesa tu ofrecimiento. Tomaré eso como una declaración de guerra. — Anunció, provocando en el acto que todos los shamanes presentes hicieran su posesión de objetos.

— ¿Eh? ¡Esperen! — Saltó Miyu, un poco sorprendida por la reacción inmediatamente hostil de sus camaradas. — ¡¿Acaso no van a negociar un poco más?!

— Pelear es la única forma en la que los shamanes nos entendemos. — Le explicó Yoh con Harusame en mano.

La batalla entre los miembros del templo Asakura y los miembros del templo Kazama estaba a punto de comenzar cuando…

— ¡Deténganse! — Exclamó una voz que caló con su presencia en cada uno, interrumpiendo la batalla.

Sin previo aviso empezaron a caer pétalos de flores por todos lados, formando una hermosa lluvia carmín. Las camelias rodearon a los combatientes, desconcertándolos. Miyu dio unos pasos hacia el frente y contempló el cielo: aquella imagen de los pétalos danzando en el aire le recordó a su sueño.

— Hina Kazama no es una mala persona. — Volvió a hablar esa voz, una voz que parecía provenir de un pequeño y luminoso espíritu del bosque en forma de mariposa que apareció en medio de ambos grupos. — Hizo algo horrible a mi querida Miyako, pero… solo está intentando protegerlos a todos.

— ¡Tsubaki! — Exclamó Tamao con sorpresa al reconocer al espíritu.

Al escuchar ese nombre Miyu reaccionó de inmediato:

— ¡Esa es…!

— ¿Quién es? — Quiso saber Horohoro, totalmente perdido.

— Es el espíritu que poseyó anoche a la señorita Miyu, ¿acaso no pusiste atención al combate de ayer? — Le recordó Ryu con fastidio.

Yoh aprovechó la oportunidad para deshacer la posesión de objetos y hablar con la fantasma:

— ¿Tú sabes qué está sucediendo? — Preguntó el castaño. — Te lo ruego, dime lo que sabes.

La mariposa revoloteó alrededor de Yoh y fue rodeada por un huracán de pétalos de camelia al momento de tomar una nueva forma. Al igual como había sucedido el día anterior en su retirada, Tsubaki se convirtió en una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rosa amarrado en una cola alta, expresivos ojos morados y el atuendo de una guerrera de la era feudal.

— Yoh Asakura, no te pareces en nada a ese horrible hombre… a pesar de ser su hermano gemelo. — Habló al mostrar su forma original, impactando a los presentes con su gran presencia. — Está bien. Te lo contaré.

— ¡Tsubaki! — Exclamó Hina desde el interior del _dojo_. Su rostro por primera vez en todo ese tiempo lucía genuinamente perturbado.

— Lo siento. Esto no puede seguir así. — La aparición se dirigió hacia la tarotista. — Si estas personas siguen sin conocer nuestra historia, te matarán.

Hina apretó la mandíbula, consciente de que desde su posición y con sus limitaciones no podría detenerle de hablar. Tsubaki se encontraba en medio del jardín del templo Asakura, entre un equipo y otro. Cuando los pétalos de camelia dejaron de caer, el relato empezó y la atención de todos permaneció fija en ella:

— Mi nombre es Tsubaki _Fudō_. Viví en el período Sengoku hace más de quinientos años y pertenecí a los guerreros élite del clan Mogami. — Relató solemne mientras cerraba los ojos. — Como podrán suponer, en aquella época las guerras eran cuestión de todos los días por lo que la única forma de sobrevivir siendo mujer era casándote bien o convirtiéndote en una prostituta. Yo renegué de ambos destinos, me vestí de varón y entré al ejército. — Tsubaki recordaba cómo en aquel entonces llevaba su cabello corto y su pecho vendado bajo el uniforme de guerrero feudal. — Gracias a mis habilidades me gané la confianza del terrateniente del clan Mogami. Era un sujeto pequeño y ambicioso. Se encontraba pasando por un momento crítico ya que a pesar de que el clan Mogami era una rama del clan Ashikaga, que tiempo atrás fue de los más importantes de todo Japón, en esos años estaba debilitado debido a las escasas conexiones sanguíneas. Los hijos del terrateniente habían muerto uno tras otro, dejando únicamente a una joven de personalidad traviesa y excéntrica. — Al decir esto, Tsubaki volteó a ver a Miyu con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia. — Su nombre era Miyako. Tu vida pasada, Miyu Yumemiya.

La aludida se sorprendió.

— Por eso… cuando poseíste mi cuerpo dijiste ese nombre… — Comprendió la chica, recordando la familiar sensación que tuvo al momento de conectarse con Tsubaki la noche anterior.

— Así es, tú y yo nos conocimos hace quinientos años…

* * *

»En aquella época eras una chica solitaria, solías amarrar tu largo cabello castaño en uno de esos peinados tradicionales de la época y tu padre nunca te prestaba atención. Él desperdiciaba su tiempo de prostituta en prostituta y se involucraba en guerras innecesarias con otros terratenientes, de esa manera aseguraba las pocas conexiones que le quedaban para que el clan no desapareciera.

»Después de tres años batallando por el honor y la supervivencia del clan Mogami, tu padre me encomendó convertirme en tu guardián personal y cuidar de ti. Decía que eras muy traviesa y te metías en muchos problemas a pesar de no tener amigos.

»La primera vez que te vi estabas vestida con un atuendo de la corte imperial bajo un árbol de cerezos ubicado en los jardines del palacio. Jamás pude olvidar tu imagen… tu distraída expresión al volverte hacia mí. Desde ese primer día me vi encantada por ti y decidí encomendarte mi vida. Nos convertimos en buenos amigos después de poco tiempo por lo que no dudabas en compartirme tus confidencias.

»— Tsubaki, no tienes que ocultarlo más. — Me dijiste un día que nos encontrábamos solas en tu habitación.

»— ¿A qué se refiere, princesa? — Te pregunté extrañada y con la educación que acostumbraba al dirigirme hacia ti. En ningún momento se me ocurrió qué podía ser. Te acercaste a mí y te pusiste en puntillas para combatir la diferencia de alturas y susurrar cerca de mi oído.

»— Conozco tu secreto. — Dijiste con picardía, para luego alejarte y llevar tus manos hacia tu espalda. Yo te observé con gran desconcierto, sin saber qué decir. Definitivamente debías estarte refiriendo a "eso". Al único secreto que me empeñaba día y noche en ocultar, al punto de llorar y sangrar, ya que si alguien se enteraba me ejecutarían. Tú ladeaste la cabeza y me sonreíste. — Quiero verlo.

»Cuando capté a qué te referías, me ruboricé de golpe.

»— Princesa… no… — Intenté decir, pero no me hiciste caso.

»— Es una orden. — Sentenciaste con voz firme. Nunca antes te había escuchado hablar así.

»Tragué saliva. Sin tener otra opción, empecé a desnudarme.

»Era primera vez que alguien me descubría, y no solo eso, cuando me vi obligada a sacarme la ropa tuve que exhibir ante ti lo maltratado que estaba mi cuerpo debido a las batallas y a mi decisión de ocultar mi género lo mejor posible.

»Al cabo de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos quedé expuesta ante ti. Tú guardaste silencio durante todo el proceso y yo solo quería morir. De la vergüenza. Del pánico. Por todo.

»— Tu piel está lastimada. — Comentaste con un dejo de indiferencia mientras te acercabas a mí y sin ningún tipo de tacto te inclinabas y observabas mis senos amoratados. — Esta zona se ve muy mal. Se nota que le falta aire.

»— Princesa, no mire por favor… — Rogué, roja como un tomate.

»— ¿Te da vergüenza? Pero si estamos entre chicas… — Me recordaste al momento de incorporarte.

»— Lo que pasa es que yo… — No podía decir que estaba enamorada de la princesa imperial. No en mi posición y mucho menos siendo mujer.

»No estoy segura de qué pensaste en ese momento pero me interrumpiste con una gran sonrisa.

»— No digas más. Haremos un trato. — Me dijiste. — Cuando estemos solas, podrás ser tú misma.

»— Princesa Miyako, eso no es…

»— Claro que es posible. Le pediré a mi padre tener mi propio palacete. Después de todo, se acerca mi cumpleaños número quince. — No sabía si sentirme aliviada de que estuvieras dispuesta a ocultar mi secreto o asustada por los posibles planes que tuvieras para mí. — ¿Qué dices?

»Después de ese día la princesa Miyako me instó a dejarme crecer el cabello y a realizar actividades femeninas cuando nadie nos veía. Me enseñó que mi nombre significa "camelia" y prometimos que algún día saldríamos del palacio y buscaríamos uno de esos árboles. Ella a menudo me repetía que soñaba conmigo en un enorme campo de camelias, luciendo mi cabello largo y un retocado de flor. Y yo me reía al explicarle que las camelias no crecen del suelo.

»— ¡Y eso qué importa! — Me respondía ella con entusiasmo. — De todos modos te veías hermosa rodeada de esas otras "Tsubakis".

»Puedo decir con toda honestidad que fui muy feliz en esa época. Éramos inseparables.

»Pero no todo era perfecto. El padre de Miyako estaba ansioso de comprometerla con algún terrateniente que le ayudara a crear una alianza en beneficio del clan. A él no le importaba que el sujeto en edad pudiera ser el abuelo de Miyako, simplemente quería entregarla al mejor postor. Es por ese motivo que en cada reunión de compromiso me encargaba de sabotear la velada sin que nadie sospechara.

»— ¡¿Viste su cara?! — Una noche Miyako estalló en carcajadas después de hacerle una travesura a uno de sus candidatos a futuro esposo. Acabábamos de llegar corriendo al palacete construido para ella, nuestro pequeño "lugar seguro" donde solíamos encerrarnos.

»— ¡Jamás en su vida pensó que el té le caería sobre su fea cabeza! — Exclamé, riéndome con ella mientras cerraba la gran puerta de la habitación principal a mis espaldas.

»— ¡Eso estuvo genial, Tsubaki! — Me felicitó la princesa mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, exhausta de tanto correr.

»— A sus órdenes, princesa. — Le respondí, realizando un saludo militar en son de burla.

»Reímos un rato y, sin darnos cuenta, nos quedamos en silencio una junto a la otra.

»— Dime, ¿por qué me ayudas tanto? — Quiso saber Miyako, volviéndose hacia mí.

»— Bueno… es mi deber protegerla, princesa. — Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

»— Sí, pero… si mi padre descubre que hiciste algo así con el terrateniente de Satsuma te ejecutará.

»— Es un riesgo que puedo correr con tal de que ninguno de esos sujetos le ponga un dedo encima.

»Miyako me observó con una tímida sonrisa colada en los labios. Parecía complacida con mi respuesta. Sin decir nada, se incorporó de la cama y me dio la espalda.

»— He sido injusta, Tsubaki. — Dijo, pillándome por sorpresa.

»— ¿Eh?

»— Hace un año te hice desnudarte frente a mí para que me revelaras tu secreto. Debió ser muy humillante para ti, ¿verdad?

»— N-no… solo seguía sus órdenes…

»— Déjame hacerlo para ti. Es lo justo. — Anunció ella para mi desconcierto mientras se volteaba hacia mí y se despojaba de su elegante vestido ceremonial parte por parte. Como por inercia desvié la mirada hacia algún sitio indefinido de esa enorme habitación, pero a ella no pareció gustarle esta acción. — No voltees. Mírame bien, Tsubaki.

»No le hice caso, por lo que ella al final acabó acortando distancias conmigo y tomó mi mentón, obligándome a mostrarle mi rostro ruborizado.

»— Princesa… esto… esto no está bien… — Murmuré manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

»— ¿Acaso no te gusto? — Me preguntó. Por su tono de voz pude intuir que estaba disgustada y hasta algo dolida.

»A pesar de saber que se encontraba completamente desnuda abrí los ojos y la observé con todo el amor que había dentro de mí.

»— Claro que sí. La amo, princesa. — Declaré. Ella no lucía sorprendida de escuchar esto. Era como si lo hubiera sabido desde hace tiempo.

»— ¿Entonces?

»— Es que… yo… usted es una princesa y… yo…

»Mi nerviosismo y las repentinas acciones de Miyako no me dejaban pensar con claridad. No obstante, ella se inclinó hacia mí y me miró de frente con intensidad.

»— Tsubaki… aunque no seas un chico quiero ser tuya, ¿eso está mal?

»— Princesa Miyako…

»— Llámame Miyako. — Me corrigió ella. Tragué saliva antes de decir su nombre por primera vez y permitirle que me besara directamente en los labios.

»— Miyako…

»Esa noche exploramos nuestros cuerpos hasta la saciedad. Nos tocamos mutuamente de manera inexperta pero llenas de curiosidad y cariño. No hubo parte de mí que Miyako no conociera ni parte de Miyako que yo no conociera.

»Y a mayor era nuestra intimidad, más crecían nuestros sentimientos y más quería protegerla del cerdo de su padre y de sus ambiciones.

»— Tengo excelentes noticias, hija mía. — Le dijo el terrateniente un día que la citó a su despacho. — Al parecer un apache de las tierras de occidente está muy interesado en ti. Según dicen, es el shaman más poderoso en la actualidad. Todos hablan de él.

»— ¿Un apache? ¿Shaman? — Repitió Miyako, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza al oír las palabras de su padre. Yo me encontraba patrullando junto a ella, como siempre.

»— Son individuos muy poderosos. Con sus habilidades nuestra dinastía será invencible. — Declaró el interesado hombre a su hija con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — Tiene dieciséis años más que tú, ¿no te alegra? Es bastante menor que tus anteriores pretendientes. Espero que esta vez no me dejes mal parado.

»Miyako y yo no nos preocupamos mucho con su anuncio. Espantaríamos al sujeto tal y como habíamos hecho anteriormente.

»Al día siguiente se realizó una ceremonia de encuentro, como solía hacerse cada vez que Miyako conocía a alguno de sus posibles prometidos. Cuando eso sucedía el palacio rebosaba en lujos y comida, todas las mucamas y prostitutas prestaban sus servicios y los guardianes teníamos que vigilar las afueras del palacio para garantizar la seguridad de los invitados. El terrateniente del clan lucía radiante mientras esperaba ansioso desde su sitial. Las sirvientas personales de Miyako bañaban minuciosamente su cuerpo y la asistían para colocarle el atuendo ceremonial de la princesa imperial.

»Cuando todo estuvo listo, el apache de las tierras de occidente hizo su aparición vistiendo los humildes atuendos de su tribu.

»— Princesa Miyako, es un placer para mí conocerle. — Dijo el hombre de largos cabellos, reverenciando a la princesa que protagonizaba la estancia con su hermosa presencia. — Mi nombre es Hao y pertenezco a la tribu de los apaches.

»— El placer es mío. — Respondió Miyako de forma seca pero educada. Su padre se encontraba atrás de ella, complacido. Yo era una simple testigo. Me encontraba en un rincón del salón, entre los guardianes que custodiábamos este especial encuentro entre la princesa de nuestro clan y el shaman forastero.

»— Ruego disculpe mi atrevimiento pero desde que le vi estoy completamente enamorado de usted, ¿me concedería el honor de ser mi esposa? — Dijo Hao con solemnidad, levantando la mirada hacia Miyako. — El clan Mogami y toda su descendencia serán protegidos con mi gran poder.

»— ¿Eh? — Tanto la princesa como todos los presentes nos sorprendimos. Sus pretendientes solían ser directos, pero esto fue aún más rápido de lo normal. Miyako tragó saliva antes de decir: — No… no quiero. Lo siento mucho.

»— ¡Miyako! — Saltó el terrateniente hecho una furia. Al juzgar por la forma en la que miraba a su hija podría decir que quería matarla en ese mismo momento.

»El shaman, en cambio, lucía imperturbable.

»— Entiendo. — Dijo con simpleza al momento de colocarse de pie. — Volveré mañana.

»Los testigos nos sobresaltamos al oír esa respuesta. Era primera vez que sucedía algo así en el palacio. Todos los otros prometidos de Miyako se iban molestos por sus insolencias y travesuras o por mis "accidentales" intervenciones. Sin embargo, este sujeto prometió regresar. Y lo hizo muchas veces.

»Cada vez que llegaba al palacio pensaba en hacer algo para espantarle, pero no me atrevía. Algo me decía que ese sujeto no era como los demás, por lo que preferí esperar pacientemente como la fiel guerrera que era.

»El padre de Miyako le daba fuertes escarmientos cada vez que ella rechazaba las propuestas de Hao. Su furia solo menguó cuando se percató que el shaman estaba muy interesado en ella y no se rendiría fácilmente. Día tras día ese sujeto venía a ver a Miyako y le entregaba grandes obsequios o intentaba seducirla por medio de sus palabras. Miyako se comportaba con cortesía, tal y como era de esperarse de la hija de un señor feudal. Sin embargo, cada vez que él la observaba intensamente o le tomaba la mano ella lucía tan incómoda que me daban deseos de matarlo.

»Hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable. Fue una noche en la que, como muchas otras, Hao fue a visitar a la princesa y pidió quedarse a solas con ella. Yo no tuve otra opción más que obedecer.

»— Veo que no importa lo que haga, tú no haces más que rechazarme… — Comentó él con tranquilidad. — Es una pena tener que recurrir a esto, pero no me dejas otra opción.

»— ¿De qué está hablando, joven Hao? — Quiso saber la princesa.

»— Sé muy bien que estás enamorada de ese joven guerrero que te acompaña a todos lados, ¿cuál es su nombre? Ah, sí. Tsubaki _Fudō._

»Miyako se puso tensa pero supo contener su sorpresa y reacción.

»— No sé de qué me está hablando. — Respondió con naturalidad. Por su posición estaba acostumbrada a fingir todo el tiempo.

»— ¿Ah, no? Entonces… si no estás enamorada de él no tengo motivos en ser considerado y seguir ocultando su género frente a tu padre y la familia imperial.

»Solo entonces Miyako reaccionó, deshaciendo su perfecta postura al inclinarse hacia delante de la impresión.

»— ¡No se atreva! — Le gritó a Hao con furia contenida. Él no dejaba de sonreírle con malicia.

»— No será muy difícil. Basta con dejar correr el rumor y el propio terrateniente irá a desnudarla para confirmar sus sospechas. Aunque no sé qué es más escandaloso, eso o su romance con su única primogénita. — Miyako se quedó sin aliento. Hao sabía todos nuestros secretos y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ocultárselos. — Tendrás la suerte de no ser ejecutada por tu propio padre, pero quien definitivamente no correrá con ese destino será tu querida amante.

»Miyako le sostuvo la mirada durante un largo rato hasta finalmente bajar la cabeza y apoyar ambas palmas en el suelo, abatida.

»— ¿Qué… tengo que hacer… para que guarde este secreto? — Preguntó temblorosa y con resignación. Ya no le quedaba nada por hacer. Él había ganado la batalla y para expresarlo acortó distancias con la princesa, tomó su rostro violentamente con una mano y le dio un beso forzado en los labios. Miyako se resistió, pero sabiendo que el sujeto podía revelar nuestros secretos se dejó hacer.

»Cuando Hao la soltó ella yacía sumisa entre sus brazos.

»— Quiero que te conviertas en mi mujer. — Anunció él poco antes de volver a besarla. — Si quieres salvar la vida de tu amor debes entregarte a mí en cuerpo y alma.

»Esa noche Hao violó a Miyako numerosas veces. Supe que el terrateniente escuchó sus gritos y, en lugar de ayudar a su hija, brindó junto a sus aliados hasta el amanecer. Los gemidos de la princesa coreaban la fiesta entre señores feudales mientras Hao abusaba de ella sin piedad. Me enteré que le rogó a su padre que la salvara, pero él estaba demasiado borracho como para hacerle caso. Eso o hizo oídos sordos a sus plegarias.

»Yo no volví a verla después de esa noche. El terrateniente dejó que Hao hiciera lo que le placiera con ella por lo que acabó encerrándola en uno de los palacios más grandes y lujosos del clan Mogami y la convirtió en su esposa y esclava.

»Por supuesto, yo no me enteré de la conversación que sostuvieron Hao y Miyako hasta mucho después, cuando ya había perdido la vida y los espíritus del palacio pudieron relatarme lo ocurrido. En el momento solo que me enteré que la princesa había aceptado la propuesta de Hao y se había convertido en su prometida. Yo no sabía qué pensar pues sabía que Miyako sería incapaz de traicionarme. Simplemente esperé a poder comunicarme con ella para preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero eso no sucedió. Por orden de Hao, Miyako ya no tendría ningún guardián de su directa confianza ni contacto con nadie más que no fuera él por lo que tuve que volver a mi rol de guerrera y me alejé del palacio para siempre.

»Los años pasaron. Me dejé crecer el cabello tanto como pude, incluso si con eso me arriesgaba a ser descubierta. Tenía grandes deseos de mostrárselo a mi querida Miyako, pero las guerras no cesaron, y a pesar de tener el apoyo del candidato favorito a Shaman King de la época, perdimos a muchos de los nuestros en la lucha contra el clan Date. Morí en batalla, tal y como se espera de un honorable guerrero, y nadie supo mi secreto además de Hao y la princesa imperial.

»Apenas me convertí en un espíritu busqué a Miyako, esperanzada de volver a verla después de todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, no tardé en enterarme que había cometido suicidio producto de los abusos de Hao, quien intentó forzarle su amor de todas las maneras posibles.

»En la habitación que compartían encontré un manuscrito escrito por ella donde declaraba que bebería veneno para encontrarse en un campo de camelias con la persona que más amaba.

»— Tú… arruinaste mis planes… — Habló en esa ocasión una voz a mis espaldas, asustándome. La persona que me estaba hablando no estaba muerta como yo y emanaba una energía muy oscura y poderosa. Él entró a la habitación y me observó como un desquiciado. Al principio me sorprendió que pudiera verme, mas no tardé en recordar que el sujeto era un shaman. Por primera vez Hao y yo estábamos frente a frente. — Si la princesa no hubiera estado enamorada de ti cuando la conocí, ella me hubiese amado. La única forma de obtener el poder que deseo es si ella me ama.

»No sabía a qué se refería por lo que me limité a observarle en silencio. Se notaba que la furia le impedía medir sus palabras.

»— Te haré desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. — Anunció al momento de extender una mano hacia mí. Aquello no me asustó ya que yo ya estaba muerta y no tenía nada que perder… o eso pensaba hasta que una llamarada hizo arder mi espíritu, provocando un dolor que en vida jamás había experimentado antes.

»Creo que estuve a punto de desaparecer de este mundo de manera definitiva ya que un espíritu colosal de color rojo hizo aparición y prendió fuego a todo el lugar. Sus fauces se abrieron frente a mí, dispuesto a devorarme. No obstante, fui inesperadamente rodeada por una extraña energía color rosa que se visualizaba como numerosas mariposas brillantes que rodearon mi alma y me protegieron del fuego. Hao lucía impactado y yo no sabía qué es lo que estaba pasando, por lo que simplemente cerré los ojos, a la espera de algo que no sabía muy bien qué era.

»Cuando los abrí vi que Hao y el espíritu de fuego estaban estáticos justo delante de mí. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ellos pero no para mí. Esta inesperada situación me permitió escapar de sus garras convertida en una pequeña mariposa.

»Nunca supe explicarme qué fue lo que pasó, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que era el amor de Miyako el que seguía ahí, cuidándome.

»Después de eso vagué por el mundo durante quinientos años buscando su espíritu o su reencarnación, sin resultados. No fue hasta hace cuatro años atrás que me enteré que la reencarnación de Hao se encontraba nuevamente participando en el torneo de shamanes. Eso me alarmó así que decidí buscar información. Averigüé que en esta vida él pertenecía a la familia Asakura por lo que me asenté en las montañas de Izumo, junto al templo principal de esa dinastía.

* * *

Tsubaki hizo una pausa en la que se detuvo a observar a los oyentes, creando un silencio sepulcral. Todos estaban impresionados por su relato. La aparición se detuvo a observar directamente a Miyu, la reencarnación de su antiguo amor, quien lucía bastante afectada y tenía una mano cubriendo su boca.

— El año pasado finalmente encontré a mi querida Miyako, quien ahora se encontraba bajo la identidad de Miyu Yumemiya, una simple chica con habilidades extrasensoriales. Pero… — La expresión de Tsubaki se desarmó. Vaciló un momento antes de decir: — ¡Pero ella ya había sido encontrada por la reencarnación de Hao y pertenecía a su círculo de aliados!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Saltaron los shamanes.

La expresión de Yoh se tensó y volteó inmediatamente hacia Miyu, quien no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

— Eso no… eso no puede ser… — Murmuró ella con las pupilas contraídas.

" _¿Yo? ¿Aliada de Hao?"_

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _Al fin empezamos a revelar uno de los tantos misterios que envuelven a Miyu._

 _Por supuesto, esto no es todo. Aún queda mucho más que descubrir._

 _¡Muchas gracias a Mayu Miname y a Kari por sus reviews!_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	10. Espíritu

_Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual._

* * *

 **Líneas de tiempo**

 **Capítulo X: Espíritu**

* * *

Las rodillas de Miyu cedieron ante esa última revelación. Se sentía como una traidora y temía que sus amigos pensaran lo mismo de ella. No podía ni siquiera imaginarse apoyando los ideales de un ser tan ruin y despiadado como Hao, sin embargo, muchas cosas empezaron a hacer sentido con esa información. La familiaridad con la que ese sujeto se dirige a ella, el rencor de Hina Kazama, ese supuesto "poder oculto" que guarda en su interior…

" _Un momento... Tsubaki dijo que Hao necesitaba del amor de la princesa Miyako para ser más poderoso, ¿tendrá relación con ese poder que está en mí?"_ Se preguntó en aquel instante, percibiendo cómo la atención de los shamanes presentes y las sacerdotisas del templo Kazama estaba centrada en ella. Miyu levantó la mirada y se encontró nuevamente con la imagen fantasmagórica de Tsubaki, quien le observaba con una expresión que no supo interpretar. ¿Estaría compadeciéndola por la conmoción que sentía? ¿O se sentiría dolida por haber sido traicionada por la reencarnación de su amada princesa? No lo sabía. A pesar de haber contado su historia, la guerrera seguía pareciéndole un misterio por resolver.

Y ante el silencio sepulcral, Tsubaki volvió a su relato:

— Miyu no era especialmente fuerte y sus habilidades como shaman eran bastante limitadas ya que ni siquiera tenía un espíritu acompañante, por lo que ninguno de los aliados supo explicarse la razón de su cercanía con Hao. — La mirada del espíritu permaneció enfocada en Miyu a medida que continuaba su historia y recordaba lo sucedido el año anterior. — En aquel entonces la señorita Kazama ya era fiel sierva de ese sujeto y, junto con otros shamanes aliados, rechazaban la idea de que Miyu fuera parte del equipo…

* * *

»Por lo que escuché, hace cuatro años Hao tuvo un gran número de aliados al momento de entrar al torneo de shamanes, pero durante su combate y consecuente derrota contra Yoh Asakura todos ellos desaparecieron. Algunos perdieron la vida y otros simplemente lo abandonaron. Hao estuvo solo durante largo tiempo, logrando reunir poco a poco a nuevos camaradas que cumplieran con sus expectativas. El año pasado conté a ocho sujetos siguiéndole, y entre ellos estaba la reencarnación de la princesa Miyako y la heredera del clan Kazama.

»Los aliados de Hao se encontraban ocultos en estas tierras y vivían juntos en el templo Kazama, lugar que permite ocultar la energía espiritual del exterior. Esta medida resultaba necesaria ya que todos —con excepción de Miyu— eran excepcionalmente fuertes. De ese modo Hao y los demás pasaron desapercibidos durante un largo período, aun teniendo muy cerca al perceptivo clan Asakura.

»Como mencioné antes, Miyu era cercana a Hao y resultaba evidente que tenía sentimientos por él. No obstante, al ser la más débil del grupo generó gran resentimiento entre sus compañeros, sobre todo en Hina.

»Yo veía todo lo que sucedía como una simple espectadora. Me mantenía oculta en las montañas junto a los otros espíritus, esperando algún día poder presentarme ante Miyu… hasta que Hao se percató de mi presencia y me increpó en medio del bosque.

»— Veo que no te has rendido. — Me habló un día de manera repentina, sorprendiéndome por la espalda. — Pero como puedes ver, Miyu ahora me eligió.

»Me volví hacia él y le miré con todo el rencor que guardaba en mí desde lo sucedido hace quinientos años. No me sorprendía que pudiera recordarlo todo. Su poder era inmenso.

»— ¡Eso es porque no recuerda el monstruo que eres! — Le grité sin poder evitarlo, a lo que él me respondió con una arrogante sonrisa.

»— Será mejor que no hagas nada imprudente, Tsubaki, o de verdad me aseguraré que tu alma no vuelva a ver la luz del sol. — Me sobresalté, recordando de golpe el horrible dolor que sentí al ser quemada por sus llamas infernales. — Creo que logras darte cuenta que soy incluso más fuerte que en aquellos años.

»— ¡Déjala en paz! ¡¿Acaso no ves que Miyako nunca será feliz contigo?! — Le supliqué, muy consciente de que no había nada más que pudiera hacer por mi querida princesa.

»— Miyu es la única esperanza que me queda en esta vida para cumplir mi objetivo. — Hao se encogió de hombros, como si él mismo no tuviera más opciones. — Poco me importa su felicidad o incluso si es o no una shaman fuerte, con su amor yo seré invencible.

»A medida que Hao hablaba sentía cómo la ira se apoderaba de mi incorpórea esencia. Él avanzó unos pasos hasta donde estaba yo y caminó a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme, retomando su camino, fuera cual fuera este.

»— Solo quieres aprovecharte de ella y usarla a tu beneficio… todo por ese poder que esconde en su interior… — Mascullé entre dientes. Aun sin saber nada del poder de Miyu sabía mejor que nadie que Hao solo la quería por eso.

»Él ni siquiera se inmutó.

»— Si tanto te preocupa que salga lastimada puedes convertirte en su espíritu acompañante, pero a estas alturas nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiará el hecho de que Miyu Yumemiya se convertirá en mi reina. — Declaró él con una sonrisa triunfal a medida que se retiraba del lugar. — Lo mismo va para ti, Hina. — Agregó sin siquiera volverse.

»Aquel comentario me sorprendió por lo que me giré para divisar a la tarotista oculta justo detrás de un árbol con ambas manos en la espalda. Lucía afectada por el comentario anterior.

»— ¿Hina… Kazama? — Musité extrañada. ¿Estaba escuchando nuestra conversación? ¿Cómo era posible que no haya sentido su presencia antes?

»— Las cartas me dijeron que si caminaba por este sendero encontraría la respuesta a mi pregunta. — Dijo Hina con solemnidad mientras se presentaba ante mí vistiendo un traje de _miko_. Yo no comprendí muy bien qué quiso decir con eso.

»— ¿La respuesta… a tu pregunta?

»— No entendía por qué esa chiquilla insignificante acapara toda la atención del señor Hao. — Soltó con una sonrisa insidiosa, refiriéndose a Miyu. — Todos le llaman "la favorita" a sus espaldas porque no hay absolutamente ninguna razón por la que él deba darle un trato especial en relación a sus otros aliados. Somos mucho más fuertes que ella. — Me estremecí. Hao Asakura ya no estaba en el sector, pero la presencia de Hina Kazama, una de sus aliadas más fieles, me producía la misma desconfianza. — Pero ahora entiendo todo. Esa mocosa tiene algo que el señor Hao necesita. Ahora me hace sentido que quiera convertirla en su reina en mi lugar. — Cerró los ojos y realizó un movimiento lleno de arrogancia. — Tengo todo lo que ella carece: belleza, dinero, poder… a fin de cuentas, soy la tarotista más fuerte del mundo y vengo de una familia espiritualmente prestigiosa. ¡No podía explicarme por qué la prefería a ella!

»Por sus comentarios y actitud era fácil deducir que esa mujer tenía sentimientos por Hao, pero tardé unos instantes en percatarme lo que eso significaba.

»— No me digas… ¡no me digas que tú…! — Exclamé, colocándome a la defensiva ante la idea de que ella tuviera la intención de lastimar a Miyu.

»— Tsubaki es tu nombre, ¿verdad? Nos has estado observando desde hace tiempo. Todos en el grupo lo notamos con excepción de esa condenada favorita. — Reveló. — Estoy segura de que notaste que ella está enamorada del señor Hao.

»Que lo dijera en voz alta y de manera tan obvia me dolió en lo más profundo.

»— Lo sé… — Acepté cabizbaja.

»— Bueno, claramente yo también lo estoy, pero… la respuesta que busco no es sobre eso. — Su sonrisa desapareció. Hizo una pausa solemne mientras volvía la vista hacia los enormes árboles que nos rodeaban. — Mi lectura me ha dado aviso de un futuro bastante oscuro, un futuro de caos y destrucción.

»— ¿El futuro?

»— Sí, será un huracán que se llevará todo y a todos… el despertar de un shaman que obtendrá un poder prohibido. — Volví la vista hacia ella, sin comprender. — Y cada vez que intento descubrir el detonante, la respuesta es la misma. — Hina Kazama lucía afectada al decirme todo eso. Noté cómo apretaba los puños y su mirada se agudizaba antes de volverse hacia mí. — Si Miyu Yumemiya permanece junto al señor Hao acabará perdiendo la vida. Eso provocará que él obtenga un poder que no podrá controlar y destruya todo a su paso, incluido a sí mismo. No quedará nada.

»— Entonces… ese shaman que obtendrá un poder prohibido y ocasionará tantos horrores… ¿Hao… por Miyako? — Deduje atónita.

»— Así es. Está claro que ese poder prohibido se esconde en Miyu y el señor Hao está en busca de él ya que no pudo convertirse en Shaman King hace tres años. Esa chica es el detonante. — Me explicó con seriedad. Yo no sabía qué pensar… ella podía estarme engañando, ¿no? Después de todo, era aliada de Hao. Hina avanzó unos pasos hacia mí y me dijo: — Tsubaki, no sé qué tipo de relación tuviste con Miyu en el pasado, pero puedo ver que le tienes gran estima. ¿Qué me dices si realizamos una alianza? Hay un par de compañeros más dentro del grupo que no están de acuerdo con la relación tan cercana que están teniendo Miyu y el señor Hao. No somos muchos, pero cuando les comenté acerca de mi predicción aumentaron sus deseos de separarlos, por el bien de ella, del señor Hao y del mundo entero.

»— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? — Quise saber, desconfiada. — Tú eres aliada de Hao, ¿no es así? Tu prioridad debería ser realizar el deseo de tu señor.

»La mirada de Hina suavizó, bajó la cabeza un momento antes de responderme.

»— Sí, es por eso que la mayoría de los miembros del equipo le apoyarán hasta el final, incluso sabiendo que hacerlo devendrá en su propia destrucción. — Me dijo con un pesar que percibí sincero. — Pero quienes nos oponemos tenemos nuestras razones. La mía es proteger al hombre que amo y ayudarle a convertirse en el Shaman King de otra manera. Incluso si no se convierte en esa entidad tan poderosa, el señor Hao es el shaman más fuerte del mundo. Si quisiera realizar su deseo de erradicar a la humanidad podría hacerlo sin problemas. Se tardaría más en ello, pero definitivamente lo lograría.

»Al hablar, Hina y yo volvimos a encontrar miradas en silencio. En ese momento comprendí que estaba diciendo la verdad.

»— ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? — Le pregunté. — Ese sujeto es muy peligroso… si te descubre no dudará en matarte.

»— Descuida, me las sabré arreglar. Separarlo de Miyu es más importante. — Me respondió ella, dedicándome una sonrisa condescendiente. En ese momento buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un mazo de cartas. Noté que algunas de ellas estaban brillando. — Tsubaki, ¿en la época que vivías existía la cartomancia?

»— Sí, pero nunca tuve mayor conocimiento de ello… — Respondí sin comprender a qué se debía el cambio de tema.

»— Existen diferentes tipos. Yo uso el tarot, el cual no solo se utiliza para la adivinación. — Al decir esto, Hina me mostró la baraja extendida en una mano, hacia el lado de las ilustraciones. — Este tipo de baraja está compuesto por 78 cartas, de las cuales 22 son llamadas Arcanos Mayores. Estos Arcanos son los espíritus acompañantes que invoco selectivamente para ocupar sus poderes sobre mis oponentes o incluso sobre mí misma. Cada uno tiene un poder diferente. — Me explicó al momento de reunir nuevamente las cartas en un mazo y dejar que estas levitaran a su alrededor. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar en un fuerte color carmín y su cabello se movía al compás de la energía que la rodeaba. Solo entonces noté el gran poder espiritual que escondía esa mujer. — En el templo Kazama mis aprendices están esforzándose en dominarlos, pero la mayoría solo puede invocar a dos o tres Arcanos simples. Lograr mi nivel no es sencillo, sin embargo, también tengo la facilidad de que mi familia se ha especializado en esta arte durante siglos. — Una de las cartas que la rodeaban se detuvo ante ella. Hina la tomó con una mano y me la mostró: en la ilustración aparecía un hombre vistiendo una túnica ceremonial. — ¿Ves esta carta? Su nombre es _"Le Pape"_ , la carta _"El sumo sacerdote_ ". Con este Arcano puedo bloquear mis pensamientos y mi presencia de los demás, de esa manera el señor Hao no podrá leer mis intenciones. — Eso explicaba por qué no sentí su presencia mientras hablaba con Hao: debió utilizar esa habilidad para ocultarse. Hina vaciló un momento. Cerró los ojos y sus cartas poco a poco volvieron a reunirse en la palma de su mano, formando el mazo de hace unos momentos. — Sin embargo, esto solo servirá por un lapso corto. Su fuerza extraordinaria me impide utilizar los Arcanos por más de un minuto con él, por lo que solo activaré esta carta cuando me encuentre cerca suyo.

»— Eso será difícil. — Interrumpí. — Sin contar a Miyako, eres quien más está a su lado.

»— Ya no será así. — Reveló al momento de volver a la normalidad y guardar la baraja en su bolsillo. — Me iré a Tokyo a estudiar en una escuela pública. El señor Hao quiere que uno de sus aliados mantenga vigilado a Yoh Asakura, el hombre que lo venció en el torneo de shamanes, por lo que decidí encargarme de esa tarea. — Al decir esto me dio la espalda. — Será difícil estar sin el señor Hao por todo un año, pero al menos podré llevar acabo mi plan.

»— Ya veo… si te mantienes lejos podrás hacer de las tuyas sin que Hao se percate. — Concluí pensativa. — ¿Y tus aliados? ¿Ellos qué harán?

»— Uno de ellos vigilará a Miyu y el otro tiene una misión especial para cuando llegue el momento. Ninguno sabe todos los detalles de mi plan por lo que Hao no podrá invadir sus mentes en busca de respuestas claras.

»— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que yo haga? — Quise saber, extrañada de que quisiera incluirme en su complot. Hina volteó hacia mí con interés.

»— Miyu necesita de una buena amiga en quien confiar, alguien que le advierta de Hao y evite que se enamore de él. — Al escucharle no pude evitar sonreír con ironía.

»— Es algo tarde para eso, Miyako ya está enamorada de Hao…

»— No será así por mucho tiempo. — Me corrigió al momento de mostrarme una de sus cartas. En su ilustración se leía _"L'Amoureux"_. — Hay una carta que pienso utilizar en ella para redirigir sus sentimientos hacia otra persona. El Arcano _"El amante"_ puede hacer que te enamores de la primera persona que veas, ¡y tengo al candidato perfecto para ella!

»— Y quieres que yo me asegure de que así sea… — Concluí, nada convencida de su idea.

»— Será peligroso para ti que le cuentes todo lo que sabes del señor Hao por lo que basta con que te conviertas en su espíritu acompañante y le refuerces la idea de que está enamorada de esta nueva persona. — Me explicó llevándose la carta al mentón con malicia. — No suena tan mal, ¿o sí?

»— No funcionará. — Le advertí. — Incluso si Miyako ama a otra persona, Hao la forzará a estar con él. Eso fue lo que sucedió hace quinientos años, no tendría por qué ser diferente ahora…

»Hina se sorprendió al oír esto. Estaba claro que ella no tenía idea de lo que nosotras habíamos vivido con ese sujeto y lo monstruoso que podía llegar a ser.

»— Pero… por lo que tengo entendido… si Miyu no le ama, Hao no podrá utilizar su poder oculto. — Recordó, pensativa. — Quizá tenga que ingeniármelas mejor, pero esto podría funcionar…

* * *

— ¡Un momento! — Miyu interrumpió de golpe el relato, incorporándose del suelo con la indignación hirviéndole la piel. — ¡¿Utilizaste esa carta en mí?!

La pregunta estaba claramente dirigida hacia Hina.

— Claro que sí. — Respondió ella desde el interior del _dojo_ , aún atada. — ¿Quién se enamoraría del enano gruñón de Ren Tao a primera vista? Yo quería que te enamoraras de uno de mis aliados, pero el idiota no llegó a tiempo para salvarte de esos tipos.

— ¡¿A quién llamas enano gruñón?! — Saltó Ren furioso.

— ¡¿A Miyu le gusta Ren?! — Exclamó Horohoro, muy sorprendido.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Ya cállate que a él le gusta Tamao! — Respondió Miyu, avergonzada de que su secreto saliera a la luz de esa manera.

— ¡¿TE GUSTA TAMAO?! — Ahora Horohoro estaba interrogando a Ren, quien se ruborizó de golpe.

— ¡Nos estamos desviando del tema! — Intervino Tamao, completamente roja.

— Entonces… ¿fuiste tú quien envío a "Los Salvadores" a atacar a Miyu esa noche? — Habló Yoh, quien tampoco salía de sí de la confusión.

— Sí, los manipulé con la carta _"El Diablo"_ para descontrolar su pasión. — Le respondió Hina con fastidio. Miyu sintió un escalofrío al recordar que esos sujetos intentaron violarla. — Todo iba en orden hasta que Ren Tao apareció y Miyu acabó enamorándose de él.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, comprendiendo el escenario en su totalidad. _"Eso quiere decir… que mis sentimientos por el príncipe no son reales…"_ concluyó Miyu, impactada. _"Todas esas noches pensando en él, esos deseos de querer conocerlo más… esos celos… todo, ¿fue mentira? Incluso lo que siento ahora…"_

— Todo eso fue… ¿por una de tus cartas? — Quiso confirmar la chica, llevándose una mano hacia el pecho aún sin poder creerlo.

— Sí, _"El amante"_ aún está activo en ti. — Reveló la tarotista con indiferencia.

Los ojos de Miyu se llenaron de lágrimas que cubrió con sus manos. No entendía nada, ¿cómo era posible que una simple carta del tarot le hubiese hecho tener sentimientos tan bellos hacia una persona? Llevaba más de dos meses queriendo llamar su atención, buscando hablar con él sin obtener mayores resultados y ruborizándose cada vez que le veía de lejos. Ren era una persona fría, pero después de ese primer encuentro en el callejón Miyu sabía que en el fondo se preocupaba por los demás y estaba luchando por un mundo mejor, libre de odio y resentimiento. Incluso ella sin conocerlo demasiado podía sentir su bondad. Y no solo eso, también podía empatizar con la desdicha de Mei y más cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba en una posición muy parecida. La del amor no correspondido.

Todos esos sentimientos, esa esperanza y ese dolor, ¿solo eran producto de un plan de Hina Kazama para apartarle de Hao?

En ese momento Yoh se acercó a Miyu y la tomó de los hombros, consciente de su malestar. Ella no reaccionó. Ren y Tamao les observaban en silencio, confundidos, para luego intercambiar miradas de forma accidental. Tamao apartó la vista de inmediato, sonrojada hasta las orejas. Sus sentimientos por Yoh no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, no importaba cuantas veces Ren se le declarara. Pero no creyó que Miyu se involucraría en esa historia y mucho menos de esa forma.

Fuera como fuera, todas esas revelaciones le resultaban sorprendentes. Ella conocía a Tsubaki como uno de los espíritus del bosque que rodeaban el templo Asakura. Había conversado con ella muchísimas veces, pero jamás imaginó que su destino le unía a Miyu y a Hao de una manera tan fatídica. Mucho menos que todo ese asunto del pasado se relacionaría de una forma u otra con los líos del presente.

Cuando volteó hacia Tsubaki, Tamao notó que le dolía ver a Miyu tan afectada. La conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo.

La aparición tardó un poco en retomar su relato:

— Hace un año atrás Hina Kazama ideó todo este plan para separar a Miyako de Hao, pero la situación cambió poco después de nuestra conversación. — Al decir esto, la atención de los presentes volvió a centrarse en ella. — Hina partió a Tokyo y durante su ausencia Hao desapareció. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, lo que provocó que los aliados se disgregaran en su búsqueda. — Al oír esto, Yoh recordó el día en el que Hina llegó a su salón como una simple estudiante nueva. — Quise aprovechar la desaparición de Hao para convertirme en el espíritu acompañante de Miyako y protegerla de sus sentimientos por ese sujeto, pero a los pocos días ella también desapareció. — Tsubaki hizo una pausa en la que cerró los ojos. — Cuando la volví a ver, meses más tarde, estaba viviendo en el templo Asakura y no conservaba ninguno de sus recuerdos, ni siquiera sabía cómo impedir que los espíritus del bosque la poseyeran e hicieran fechorías con su cuerpo. Y me dediqué a observarla… hasta ahora.

Tsubaki levantó la vista hacia Miyu y la historia cerró. Se produjo un silencio absoluto entre los oyentes. La muchacha había dejado de llorar, sin embargo, aún se mantenía cabizbaja y cerca de Yoh.

— Ahora entiendo por qué frecuentabas tanto el templo cuando Miyu vivió con nosotros, Tsubaki. — Habló Tamao con suavidad, dirigiéndose hacia la aparición. — ¿Sabes? El señor Yohmei la encontró a orillas de uno de los ríos de la montaña. Al parecer un espíritu había estado utilizando su cuerpo para hacer travesuras a los aldeanos.

— Investigamos por todas partes y no conseguimos dar con su familia o con personas que le conocieran. — Intervino Yohmei desde el interior del _dojo_. — Dejarla sola representaba un peligro para ella misma y para el pueblo, así que decidimos encargarnos de su bienestar. Es bastante irónico que Hao y sus aliados hayan sido los referentes que necesitábamos.

— Supimos su nombre ya que lo llevaba escrito en la espalda. — Relató la abuela Kino junto a su marido. — Es probable que la persona que lo escribió tenga relación con ese extraño intervalo en el que tanto Hao como Miyu desaparecieron y nadie supo de ellos. — Este comentario hizo reflexionar a Yoh, quien observó discretamente a Hina. Ella ni se inmutó.

— Quién hubiera imaginado que esa chica era el amor que tanto estabas buscando… — Comentó Tamao mientras dedicaba al espíritu una sonrisa llena de calidez.

La expresión de Tsubaki se desarmó un poco al oír eso. Tomó una pequeña pausa antes de acercar sus fantasmagóricos pasos hacia Miyu, quien seguía siendo consolada por Yoh.

— Ayer percibí tu presencia en el bosque mientras te dirigías hacia el templo Kazama. — Le dijo Tsubaki a Miyu de manera suave. — No tenía idea de la trampa que te pondría Hina, sin embargo, cuando vi que Hao y tú habían vuelto a reencontrarse aún sin sus respectivos recuerdos supe que todo estaba perdido. Mantuve mi distancia del templo, sin saber nada más, hasta que noté que tu vida corría peligro y no pude evitar poseer tu cuerpo y ayudarte. Hao y Hina me reconocieron fácilmente. — A medida que hablaba, la desesperación en el tono de voz de Tsubaki resultaba cada vez más palpable. Sus ojos lucían empañados. — Sabía que mis acciones iban a tener consecuencias, pero yo ya no pensaba en nada. Solo en protegerte, Miyako. — Dicho esto, un par de brillantes lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas. — Durante todos estos años… eres en lo único que pienso.

En ese momento, Miyu finalmente levantó la vista hacia ella. Lucía frágil y emocional, como si su llanto no solamente se limitara a los quinientos años de búsqueda de la princesa. También lloraba por aquella época feudal en la que tuvieron su romance prohibido, lloraba por toda la frustración que debió sentir con cada prometido que intentaba cortejarla, lloraba por Hao. Miyu no estaba en su posición, pero la entendía. La guerrera debió haber sufrido muchísimo durante su vida y aquel sufrimiento no hizo más que prolongarse con la muerte.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Tsubaki, llorosa, reconoció en su amada una fuerte determinación.

— Tsubaki, quiero que seas mi espíritu acompañante. — Declaró Miyu mientras daba un paso hacia el frente y extendía una mano hacia la aparición. — Quiero que me ayudes a derrotar a Hao.

Tsubaki no salía de sí de la sorpresa. Los puños que mantenía apretados en su digna postura aflojaron y su expresión contenida suavizó.

— Mi… Miyako… — Susurró sin apartar la mirada de Miyu. Ella acortó aún más las distancias y acercó ambas manos hacia el rostro fantasmagórico, intentando sostenerlo a pesar de su incorporeidad.

— Lo siento mucho. — Los ojos castaños de la chica se inundaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa llena de dolor se dibujó en su semblante. — Tendrás que empezar a llamarme Miyu porque… ya no soy Miyako.

Solo entonces Tsubaki abandonó su impecable postura y se inclinó hacia adelante, rompiendo en un llanto desconsolador. _"Es cierto. Miyako se ha ido"_ , pensó la guerrera sintiendo cómo su corazón era despedazado al comprender algo tan evidente. No quería admitirlo, durante mucho tiempo luchó contra el duelo de haber perdido a su querida princesa, pero ya no había forma de evitar el dolor. Miyako se había ido. No existía otra respuesta. El telón acababa de cerrarse para ambas.

— Sí… gracias, Miyu. — Susurró con un hilo de voz mientras se aferraba como podía al cuerpo de su nueva shaman, quien la recibía amorosamente entre sus brazos.

Los demás presentes guardaban silencio, conmovidos ante la escena. Yoh sonrió muy tranquilo al verlas juntas. Miyu finalmente había encontrado a su espíritu acompañante por lo que ya podía convertirse en una shaman hecha y derecha.

No obstante, sin previo aviso Ren volvió sus pasos hacia el interior del _dojo_ , acaparando la atención de sus compañeros shamanes.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ren? — Preguntó Yoh, curioso.

— ¿Qué hay de ese sujeto? — Ren ignoró al castaño y realizó aquella pregunta con un tono firme y autoritario. Hina no tardó en percatarse de que le estaba hablando a ella. Todos permanecieron expectantes.

— ¿Qué sujeto? — Quiso saber la tarotista.

— No te hagas la tonta. Me estoy refiriendo al tipo que lastimó a Tamao.

— ¡Joven Ren, no es necesario…! — Saltó la aprendiz de cabello rosa, muy avergonzada.

— Ah, ¿Bulat? — Le respondió Hina alzando una ceja. — Era un idiota. Odiaba a las mujeres y creía que Miyu estaba intentando seducir al señor Hao por beneficio propio. — La tarotista se encogió de hombros y, observando a Tamao, esbozó una media sonrisa. — Pensé que sus poderes serían suficientes para acabar con ella, pero no creí que la aprendiz del templo Asakura fuera tan fuerte. Felicidades por matar al segundo miembro más débil del equipo del señor Hao~

— ¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡Tamao terminó en el hospital por culpa de ese sujeto! — Le gritó Ren con violencia, acortando distancias entre él y la prisionera con lanza en mano.

— Oye, cálmate, Romeo. ¿Acaso no escuchaste la historia? Mi objetivo siempre fue acabar con Miyu, que tu querida Tamao Tamamura haya interferido para protegerla no estaba en mis planes. — Le respondió Hina, fastidiada de no poder alejarse de Ren debido a los amarres en su cuerpo. — Si elegí enviar a Bulat en ese momento fue porque debía aprovechar la ausencia del señor Hao y yo me encontraba en Tokyo vigilando a Yoh Asakura. No quería generar sospechas hacia mi persona, al menos no tan pronto. Ese fue mi gran error. De haber sido yo y no Bulat, ni Miyu ni Tamamura hubiesen sobrevivido al ataque.

— ¡Te voy a…!

— Basta, Ren. — Yoh frenó en seco a su compañero, quien se encontraba a punto de atacar a Hina con su arma. Ren cerró los ojos y obedeció a regañadientes, alejándose de ella mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido y la penetraba con la mirada.

El shaman del cabello castaño avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la tarotista aún aprisionada. A sus espaldas se hallaban sus amigos y las sacerdotisas del templo Kazama, quienes permanecían alerta ante cualquier amenaza que fuera a afectar a su líder. Nene en lo particular se encontraba desde hace un buen rato apuntando la cabeza de Ren con una de sus flechas. Él lo sabía.

— Si el resultado de que Miyu y Hao sean aliados es tan nefasto para todos, te ayudaré. — Declaró Yoh en voz alta, dirigiéndose hacia Hina y desconcertando a los testigos.

— ¡Yoh! — Exclamaron Miyu y Horohoro, sorprendidos por esa inesperada propuesta.

— Pero… no quiero que lastimes a Miyu. — Continuó Yoh muy serio. — Si quieres mi apoyo, tendrás que prometerme que no volverás a intentar nada en su contra.

Hina le observaba fijamente sin decir nada, sin esbozar expresión. No obstante, Horohoro y Ren intervinieron antes de que ella pudiera responder.

— ¡Yoh, no puedes confiar en esa mujer! — Le advirtió el shaman de hielo.

— ¿Acaso no ves que es una mentirosa? — Increpó Ren con fastidio.

Yoh ignoró a sus compañeros y volteó hacia Tsubaki, quien aún se encontraba abrazada a Miyu.

— Tsubaki, si decidiste revelarnos tu historia a costa del silencio que has mantenido durante todos estos años, significa que la vida de Hina Kazama es valiosa, ¿no? — Le preguntó el shaman.

— Ella es la única que entiende lo peligrosa que es la unión entre Hao y Miyu. — Le explicó la aparición. — Y a pesar de que ha cometido actos horribles, creo… creo que en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo por la persona que amo…

— De acuerdo. Eso es suficiente para mí. — Sentenció Yoh esbozando una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad.

— ¡Pero Yoh…! — Saltó Horohoro preocupado. A su lado, Ren fulminó al castaño con furia contenida.

— Tranquilos, estoy seguro de que ahora Hina sabe que le conviene tenernos de aliados, ¿no es así? — El shaman se acercó a la tarotista y se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella dedicándole una expresión llena de relajo mientras soltaba sus amarras. La prisionera se puso en tensión y analizó en silencio sus movimientos con evidente desconfianza. Yoh Asakura siempre terminaba sorprendiéndole de un modo u otro, y eso no era algo fácil de hacer. Al cabo de unos minutos, Hina volvió a ser libre. — Anda, ya no estás sola. — Murmuró Yoh cerca de su oído de manera suave y cómplice.

Aquello consiguió desconcertar a la tarotista, quien volvió la mirada hacia él sin saber qué decir. El heredero de la familia Asakura parecía estar hablando en serio, pero aun así no creía que entendiera del todo la situación. Apoyarla significaba oponerse a los verdaderos deseos de Miyu y luchar contra un destino que parecía inevitable. ¿De verdad podía confiar en él? ¿Sería capaz de condenarse a sí mismo y a sus amigos a una muerte segura?

— ¿Y? — Le preguntó Yoh al momento de incorporarse. — ¿Qué dices?

Hina se llevó una mano hacia la muñeca contraria, notando lo marcadas que tenía las cuerdas en cada sector de su cuerpo. Suspiró y asintió en silencio. ¿Acaso tenía otra opción?

— Gra… gra… — Balbuceó Hina con una voz inaudible que fue rápidamente solapada por Horohoro.

— ¡Ah, qué desastre! Ahora no solamente tendremos a Hao y a "Los Salvadores" al acecho, sino que también compartiremos bando con esta traidora. — Comentó él, desaprobando abiertamente la decisión de Yoh. — Eres un desconsiderado.

— Jijiji. — Rio Yoh, acostumbrado a los reproches de sus amigos. — Pues… ¿qué puedo decir? Incluso si Hina es una de las aliadas más fieles de Hao no creo que sea como él.

— Eso tú no lo sabes… — Intervino Ren, también disconforme por la nueva alianza.

— ¡Pues yo digo que confiemos en el instinto de don Yoh! — Propuso Ryu con entusiasmo. — Aunque… tal vez a la señorita Miyu no le parezca…

— ¿Eh? — Saltó Miyu, sorprendida. — ¡Por mí no hay problema! Ahora que conozco sus razones no tengo motivos para resentirla. — Cuando la chica dijo esto el rostro de Yoh se iluminó y la tomó de los hombros con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Miyu! — Le dijo, consciente de que después de lo sucedido su aprobación era la más importante. — Hina no es mala, ya verás que tengo razón. ¿No es así, Tsubaki? — Preguntó, ahora dirigiéndose hacia la guerrera. Ella también se sorprendió y asintió tímidamente.

— Yoh. — Habló de pronto Yohmei con firmeza. — La familia Kazama nos supera en poder. ¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo de confiar en esa muchacha?

Yoh volteó hacia su abuelo y asintió muy seguro. Las sacerdotisas aprovecharon la oportunidad para entrar al _dojo_ y rodear a su líder. Todas se encontraban muy preocupadas por ella.

— Hina, ¿puedes levantarte? — Preguntó Nene dispuesta a asistirla en caso de que lo necesitara.

— Sí, descuida. Solo me duelen un poco las extremidades. — Le respondió la tarotista mientras se incorporaba del suelo con algo de dificultad. Los ambientes de guerra parecieron disiparse después de eso. Ya no había rehenes ni razones para pelear.

— Por cierto Miyu, no olvides pedirle que te quite ese hechizo de encima o seguirás enamorada de este sujeto tan amargado. — Al decir esto Horohoro apuntó a Ren, quien saltó de inmediato con el comentario.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, gusano?! — Furioso, Ren se volvió hacia Horohoro con puño alzado, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea con él. Miyu se llevó un índice al mentón y reflexionó un instante.

— No, está bien así. — Respondió la chica con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a Yoh, a Ren, a Tamao y a Tsubaki.

— ¿Eh? — Soltó Yoh, sin comprender a qué venía eso. ¿Acaso Miyu quería seguir enamorada de Ren? _"¿Por qué?"_

Sin decir palabra, la chica volteó hacia Ren y le miró a los ojos con seguridad. Él se sobresaltó, sintiéndose extrañamente intimidado por ella.

— Mantén tu carta activa un tiempo más. Hay algo que necesito hacer. — Pidió Miyu a Hina, quien lucía sorprendida ante esa petición.

Yoh se puso tenso y observó a Miyu sin decir nada. Le producía conflicto que quisiera seguir hechizada por la carta de Hina, pero no sabía explicarse la razón. No era la gran cosa que gustara de Ren, ¿no? A nadie le afectaba. _"Sí, a nadie…"_ pensó Yoh, no muy convencido.

No obstante, había otro tema pendiente que pasó por alto hasta ese momento.

— ¿Estás bien con eso? — Quiso saber.

— ¿Eh? — Ahora Miyu volteó hacia él, extrañada de su pregunta.

— Después de escuchar la historia de Tsubaki no me parece conveniente que recuperes tus recuerdos. — Declaró Yoh con seriedad. — Si lo haces probablemente recuperarás tus sentimientos por Hao, y si de verdad quieres volver a empezar, deberás renunciar a ellos. — Miyu se sobresaltó. No había caído en cuenta de eso… si Hina y Tsubaki estaban tan empeñadas en alejarle de Hao y ella misma había decidido convertirlo en su enemigo, lo lógico era renunciar a todo su pasado. Yoh le observó fijamente antes de volver a preguntar: — ¿Estás bien con eso?

En silencio, Yoh y Miyu se miraron a los ojos. La chica tragó saliva, nerviosa. Sin lugar a dudas le preocupaba su pasado, necesitaba saber dónde estaban sus padres o si tenía amigos que le estuvieran buscando o extrañando… pero, por otro lado, permanecer enamorada de Hao y deseando apoyarlo no lucía como un panorama demasiado alentador. Fueran cuales fueran los motivos de la Miyu del pasado, él era un ser malvado. Debía convertirse en su enemiga a toda costa. _"Si fui capaz de enamorarme de alguien así… quizá mi pasado no sea algo que valga la pena recordar."_

Miyu dejó escapar un suspiro antes de declarar con firmeza:

— Sí. Como te dije esta mañana, quiero ser tu aliada, Yoh.

Él sonrió ampliamente al oír su respuesta.

" _Descubriré quién soy sin la necesidad de recuperar mis recuerdos… si con eso puedo protegerme de mis verdaderos sentimientos, lo haré"_ decidió Miyu en su fuero interno.

Una nueva etapa estaba por venir. Podía sentirlo.

* * *

Un mes transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yoh, Ren, Horohoro, Ryu y la recientemente integrada Miyu entrenaron duramente en la cueva de Yomi para fortalecer sus habilidades. Yohmei se encargó en especial de Miyu, quien se encontraba descubriendo sus poderes ahora que tenía un espíritu acompañante. Las técnicas de la castaña se basaban en las habilidades de Tsubaki, por lo que Kino investigó al respecto y le hizo entrega de un abanico de acero que le serviría para realizar la posesión de objetos. Era el arma perfecta para hacer ataques rápidos y fluidos, los cuales parecían ser la especialidad de la guerrera.

Para sorpresa de todos los chicos, Miyu avanzó a pasos agigantados en su entrenamiento, alcanzando fácilmente un nivel similar al de Ryu en su primer año como shaman.

Hina en ocasiones solía visitarles para hablar con los abuelos de Yoh acerca de los gastos concernientes a la reconstrucción de su templo. Cuando eso sucedía, Yoh la invitaba a quedarse a cenar, para fastidio de Horohoro y Ren, quienes rechazaban abiertamente a la tarotista.

Hasta que un día, de manera inesperada, Miyu le pidió a Ren continuar con la prueba que tenían pendiente, claro, con el recordatorio de disminuir las condiciones en compensación por lo sucedido con su cabello.

— Ganas si me logras dar un solo golpe, ¿entendido? — Anunció Ren mientras se colocaba en posición con lanza en mano y Bason a su lado. Ambos se encontraban en las afueras de la cueva de Yomi, donde solían entrenar. Los demás shamanes les observaban expectantes.

Mientras Ren vestía su uniforme negro de combate, Miyu lucía uno de los trajes blancos con detalles rosa hechos por Mei. La energía espiritual que emanaba era color rosa y su abanico cambiaba a una tonalidad similar combinada con blanco, ganando decorados de camelias rojas cada vez que era poseído.

— ¿En serio van a combatir? — Preguntó Yoh, algo preocupado. Si bien Miyu era mucho más fuerte que hace un mes, no era rival para Ren. _"Además… ella está…"_ Yoh detuvo sus pensamientos en este punto, sacudiendo su cabeza con consternación. No quería pensar en eso de nuevo. Si Miyu estaba enamorada de Ren era por el hechizo de Hina, además, ¿qué más daba? Definitivamente no era su problema.

Por su lado, la castaña observaba al heredero de la dinastía Tao llena de confianza. Su empoderamiento le hacía lucir completamente diferente en relación a sus anteriores combates.

Cuando Ryu dio la marca, ambos se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro. Ren no tardó en mandar a volar a Miyu con sus increíbles estocadas, sin embargo, el resultado ya no era desastroso como antes. Ella aterrizó con destreza y balanceó su abanico en un elegante movimiento, expulsando en el acto varias cuchillas espirituales que él se vio obligado a esquivar hasta que no tuvo más opción que detenerlas con su propia arma. Sin poderlo prever, Miyu apareció justo atrás de él, quien se encontraba imposibilitado de voltear debido a su primer ataque.

— ¡Tsubaki! — Exclamó la chica mientras tomaba el abanico con ambas manos. — ¡Posesión de segundo grado!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritó Ren sorprendido.

— ¿En qué momento aprendió la posesión de segundo grado? — Se preguntó Horohoro atónito desde su lugar de espectador.

— Ni idea… — Le respondió Yoh con una expresión similar sin apartar la mirada de Miyu, quien acababa de convertir su elegante abanico en una katana de guerra.

— ¡Te tengo! — Exclamó la chica al momento de atacar a Ren por la espalda, sin embargo, él sonrió de medio lado y desapareció justo frente a sus ojos. — ¡¿Cómo?!

— ¡Bason! — La voz del muchacho se escuchó justo arriba de ella, donde Ren se encontraba con una gigantesca posesión. — ¡Muéstrale el poder de tu cuchilla dorada!

Miyu recibió el enorme ataque de Ren como muchas otras veces había hecho. El sector de la playa designado como campo de batalla se iluminó por completo con el poder espiritual del muchacho. El mar de las cercanías generó oleadas en sentido opuesto a la orilla y el ambiente tardó unos segundos en normalizarse.

— Vaya… has mejorado. — Comentó él con indiferencia al momento de aterrizar sobre una gran roca que se alzaba en medio del terreno. El pétalo de una camelia danzó a su alrededor.

La chica se hallaba en la misma posición donde fue atacada, no obstante, había protegido su cuerpo del impacto con la ayuda de un campo protector creado por su poder espiritual. El viento ondeaba violentamente a su alrededor, provocando que numerosos pétalos de camelia le rodeasen.

— ¡Increíble! — Exclamó Horohoro. — No puedo creer que haya mejorado tanto en un mes…

— No olvides que Miyu es especial. — Comentó Yoh, sonriendo ante la escena.

— Es cierto. Su poder oculto le permite avanzar rápidamente como shaman.

— No… no es solo por eso… — Este comentario atrajo la atención del shaman de hielo y de Ryu, quienes voltearon hacia Yoh con curiosidad. — Ella…

En contra de lo previsto, Miyu dejó caer una de sus rodillas, interrumpiendo la frase de Yoh y provocando la preocupación de los testigos.

— Sigues siendo… muy fuerte… — Comentó la chica con agitación. Había usado mucho poder espiritual en poco tiempo. Una de sus rodillas se encontraba apoyada en la arena mientras que la otra se esforzaba en sostener su peso. — Pero… ¡no me rendiré! — Anunció al momento de ponerse nuevamente en guardia con katana en mano.

— Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer. — La desafió Ren dejándose caer de la roca con una maliciosa sonrisa colada en los labios.

El enfrentamiento que vino a continuación fue una lucha al filo de la espada, uno contra uno, empleando fuerza, agilidad y potencia espiritual en cada choque. Apenas Miyu pudo reconocer una apertura se lanzó sin dudarlo, generando gran suspenso en los espectadores, sobre todo en Yoh, quien tragó saliva al ver cómo la chica perdía un poco el equilibrio en ese último ataque.

— Aún te falta mucho. — Corroboró Ren esquivándola sin dificultad y volteándose hacia ella sin inmutarse siquiera. Miyu no logró imitar el gesto para continuar el combate pues, sin entender por qué, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente contra la arena. _"¿En qué momento…?"_ Se preguntó mientras sentía las nuevas heridas en su cuerpo. — Los ataques más efectivos son los que no pueden verse. — Agregó él confianzudo mientras situaba una mano en su cintura y veía a la chica derrotada desde su posición.

Tal parecía que el combate estaba resuelto, sumando una nueva victoria para Ren. Pero Miyu se incorporó débilmente desde el suelo para decir:

— Lo mismo digo… — Afirmó, volteándose justo a tiempo para confirmar una pequeña apertura en la zona del muslo del pantalón de su rival.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — Exclamó él, desconcertado al comprobar la tela rota.

— ¿En qué momento sucedió eso? — Se preguntó Horohoro, aún atónito por el combate.

— ¡Señorita Miyu, usted es genial! — Exclamó Ryu emocionado.

Una vez finalizada la batalla Yoh se precipitó hacia la chica con una gran sonrisa y la felicitó apenas llegó a su lado.

— ¡Miyu, lograste pasar la prueba de Ren! — Le dijo mientras tomaba su brazo y lo colocaba sobre sus hombros para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Miyu intentó incorporarse aprovechando el impulso y el soporte que Yoh le brindaba, sin embargo, estaba un poco mareada después de sostener un combate tan intenso y apenas se levantó volvió a caer. — Oh, oh, oh… ¿estás bien?

— Creo… creo que necesito un momento… — Pidió ella con suavidad. — Puedes adelantarte al templo. No te preocupes.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Hoy es un día para celebrar! — Y dicho esto, sin aviso ni permiso, Yoh la tomó entre sus brazos, sorprendiendo no solo a Miyu sino también a todos los presentes.

— ¡¿Yoh?! — Exclamó la sorprendida chica completamente roja.

El shaman del cabello castaño le guiñó un ojo y la cargó como a una princesa, encaminándose de este modo por la orilla de la playa que exhibía una hermosa puesta de sol.

— Ese Yoh es un sinvergüenza… — Comentó Horohoro una vez su amigo se retiró con Miyu en brazos. — No quiero ni imaginarme lo que le haría Anna si lo viera…

— Solo está jugando, como siempre. — Habló Ren caminando en sentido contrario de Yoh, hacia las montañas. Horohoro y Ryu voltearon hacia él con curiosidad.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Quiso saber Ryu.

— Seguiré entrenando. No me esperen para cenar. — Y al decir esto, el heredero de la dinastía Tao se retiró sin mirar atrás.

Aun cuando no lo dijera, para Ryu y Horohoro resultaba evidente que le molestaba haber sido derrotado por Miyu en su propia prueba. En silencio, el shaman más alto volteó a observar a Yoh y a la chica, quienes ya se encontraban a cierta distancia de ambos.

— Ese tonto nunca descansa… — Comentó Horohoro sin apartar la mirada de la espalda de Ren.

— Horohoro… — Le llamó Ryu, provocando que el shaman de hielo voltease hacia él con extrañeza. La expresión del mayor lucía muy seria, como si acabase de percatarse de algo importante. Sin embargo, al final Ryu se volvió hacia su amigo con una gran sonrisa. — Vamos a comprar las cosas para la cena de esta noche.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué tengo que acompañarte? — Se quejó Horohoro.

— ¿Ves a otra persona por aquí? Anda, no seas quisquilloso.

* * *

Los impresionantes colores del atardecer hicieron que Miyu olvidara por completo el doloroso esguince que se había hecho en el pie durante la batalla contra Ren. Las olas lamían suavemente la orilla de la playa y, en ocasiones, la marea subía y mojaba los pies de Yoh, quien parecía bastante cómodo a pesar de ello. Tanto él como la chica permanecieron en silencio durante largo rato.

Por su lado, los espíritus de Amidamaru y Tsubaki se encontraban siguiendo a sus shamanes, cautivados por los cálidos colores del cielo. Ren y los demás ya se encontraban muy lejos.

— Yoh… — Miyu fue quien habló primero, atrayendo la atención del shaman. — Tu prueba.

— ¿Eh? — Soltó él sin entender, deteniendo el paso aún con la chica en sus brazos.

— Tienes que decirme cuál será tu prueba. — Insistió ella tímidamente. — Todos lo hicieron: Hina, Horohoro, Ryu, incluso Ren me puso una prueba para ser parte de tu equipo… ¿cuál será la tuya?

— Uhm… déjame pensar. — El chico reflexionó un instante. Miyu se puso en tensión, expectante a su respuesta. — Ah, ya lo tengo. — Yoh volvió la mirada hacia la muchacha, quien tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Él acercó su rostro con complicidad y la observó con una cálida sonrisa. — Tienes que sonreír sin importar las dificultades que enfrentes.

Miyu se sorprendió. Era mucho más simple que las pruebas anteriores. No tenía que buscar nada ni sobrevivir en una montaña o a una difícil batalla o a la caída de un edificio.

— Suena sencillo. Es lo que siempre haces. — Admitió ella. Yoh dejó escapar una risilla.

— Pues sí, pero es algo importante de recordar. — Le respondió el castaño. Vaciló un momento antes de volver a hablar: — ¿Ahora puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?

— Claro.

— ¿Por qué le pediste a Hina mantener su hechizo sobre ti?

A Miyu le causó un poco de extrañeza que Yoh le preguntase esto. Podía notar que a pesar de su semblante amable sus músculos estaban un poco rígidos.

— ¿Te refieres a…? — La chica no completó la frase. Era evidente que él se refería a lo de la carta de Hina, _"El amante."_ — Pues… quería pelear contra Ren con estos sentimientos, incluso sabiendo que son falsos. — Le confesó. — Quería saber qué se sentía desafiar con todas mis fuerzas a la persona de quien estoy enamorada porque… si tengo la oportunidad de pelear contra Hao quiero ser capaz de vencer lo que siento por él. Incluso si no lo recuerdo, es posible que ese amor esté dormido en alguna parte de mí. — Al decir esto, Miyu bajó la mirada y se llevó una mano hasta el pecho.

— Entonces… querías probarte a ti misma. — Concluyó Yoh.

— Sí… algo así…

— ¡Qué alivio!

— ¿Eh? — Miyu levantó la vista hacia él, sorprendida por esta reacción. — ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, pero es un alivio saber que esas eran tus intenciones. — Yoh no podía mentirle a Miyu, simplemente no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía. Todo era demasiado nuevo para él. Al menos, la chica tuvo la certeza de que su sonrisa llena de relajo era sincera. — Supongo que ahora podrás volver a la normalidad…

— ¡Sí! Aunque quizás extrañe estar enamorada de él. — Admitió ella un poco avergonzada. — Es un sentimiento doloroso pero muy bonito, ¿sabes? Es tal y como lo muestran en las películas. No, no, diría que es mejor aún.

La sonrisa de Yoh se apagó un poco al oírle hablar con tanto entusiasmo de su amor por Ren, pero aun así se mostró interesado:

— Vaya… suena bien.

— ¡Tú debes saber de eso mejor que yo! Tienes a Anna después de todo. — Comentó Miyu con la misma alegría y sin pensarlo siquiera. Yoh se limitó a responderle con una sonrisa y continuó su camino tranquilamente. Sin comprender el motivo, este silencio perturbó a la chica, quien percibió cierta incomodidad en el ambiente. — ¿Yoh?

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Su tono de voz seguía siendo amable, pero esta vez él no le miró.

— ¿Tú… estás enamorado de Anna?

Yoh se detuvo en seco al oír esta pregunta. ¿A qué venía eso? _"Está claro que…"_

Pero un sonido intermitente interrumpió cualquier atisbo de respuesta o pensamiento.

* * *

Al interior de las montañas, en las cercanías de donde se encontraba el templo Kazama —aún en remodelaciones—, Hina se encontraba tomando un baño bajo una cascada. Varias de sus aprendices estaban hospedándose en el templo Asakura, tal y como se lo ofreció el señor Yohmei, mientras que otras más orgullosas volvieron a sus hogares de manera temporal o derechamente decidieron hacerle compañía y dormir a la intemperie.

Yoh había sido bastante insistente para que aceptara quedarse en uno de los muchos dormitorios disponibles en su templo, sin embargo, a sabiendas de los riesgos Hina siempre lo rechazaba. Era lo suficientemente perceptiva como para saber que hacer algo así le dejaría a merced de Ren Tao y Horohoro, dos miembros de su equipo que no confiaban nada en ella. Incluso ella misma en ocasiones dudaba de las palabras de Yoh.

" _¿Realmente quiere ayudarme a separar a Miyu del señor Hao? ¿No estará engañándome otra vez?"_ Hina se preguntaba esto mientras el agua fría bañaba su cuerpo desnudo de la cabeza a los pies. Independiente de que su hogar estuviera en reparaciones, este ejercicio era algo que solía hacer para meditar y elevar sus energías.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante bastante tiempo hasta que reconoció una presencia ajena a la suya merodeando los alrededores. Observó de reojo su entorno y, a pesar de no ver a nadie, prefirió prevenir y adentrarse tras la cascada, quedando oculta de cualquier ojo externo. Aquí se encontraba una cueva lo suficientemente amplia como para adentrarse al menos unos metros y guardar su _yukata_ completamente seca. Hina la buscó y cubrió su cuerpo con ella.

Hizo una pausa en tanto intentaba descubrir de dónde venía esa presencia. Todo estaba en completo silencio. _"¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?"_ Se preguntó en tanto se acercaba con desconfianza hacia el agua cristalina que caía copiosa desde la parte superior de la cueva.

De improviso, una figura oscura apareció y se abalanzó contra ella, empapándose en el acto al atravesar la cortina de agua. Hina intentó gritar pero fue inmediatamente callada por una mano cuyo dueño la acorraló y la redujo de manera violenta contra el fondo de la cueva. La muchacha reconoció inmediatamente su mirada dorada y el cabello negro que ahora caía mojado sobre sus hombros.

— Puede que Yoh confíe en ti, pero yo no lo hago. — Le dijo Ren Tao mientras forcejeaban. — No creas que me tragué por completo el cuento de ese espíritu. Sé que aún hay muchas cosas que estás ocultando.

El chico se vio en la obligación de inmovilizar a Hina con ambas manos, reteniendo sus muñecas de lado a lado, dejando su boca libre y confiando que sus gritos no serían oídos. Estaban en un sitio lo suficientemente oculto y la cascada de por sí era bastante ruidosa.

— ¿Aún te sientes culpable por haber hecho ese pequeño trato conmigo? — Le preguntó la mujer observándole de frente y utilizando sus venenosas palabras como mejor sabía. — Deberías relajarte. De todas maneras no logré lo que quería.

— ¡Cállate! Voy a torturarte hasta que me digas dónde está Manta. — Le amenazó Ren muy molesto mientras llevaba agresivamente una mano hasta su cabello, jalándoselo desde la raíz y consiguiendo que dejara escapar un grito lleno de dolor.

Hina intentó escapar, pero la fuerza física del shaman era superior y no llevaba su mazo de cartas consigo. Con tanto movimiento, la _yukata_ poco a poco se fue soltando, revelando parte de sus muslos y sus senos desnudos. Ren, por su parte, venía del combate con Miyu por lo que su lanza no estaba demasiado lejos, pero con la finalidad de atrapar y retener físicamente a Hina para que no pudiera utilizar ninguna de sus artimañas la dejó atrás. Debido a eso, no podía lastimarla con el filo de su arma. Tampoco podía ahogarla en el río hasta que confesara ya que se arriesgaba a ser visto por alguna de sus molestas aprendices.

Tal y parecía que solo le quedaba una opción. Ren deslizó sin cuidado una de sus manos bajo la _yukata_ de Hina, acariciando sin reservas su intimidad. Esto la atrapó completamente desprevenida.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — Saltó la tarotista, entrando en verdadero pánico. — ¡No me toques!

— Dime lo que sabes o se pondrá peor. — Le advirtió Ren muy serio. Movía su clítoris de manera circular y agresiva, provocando que la chica emitiese un gemido lleno de incomodidad.

— ¡Ren, por favor detente! — Le suplicó Hina, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas empezaban a encenderse. — No me gusta esto… por favor, me duele…

— ¡Habla o te violaré aquí mismo! — Amenazó él sin piedad.

Hina intentaba apartarse, pero Ren iba en serio y logró retenerla con el peso de su cuerpo. Le jalaba el cabello con la misma fuerza que acariciaba su sexo, sin ningún tipo de consideración ni estima. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de que el muchacho estuviera disfrutando eso, sin embargo, sentía cómo su propia entrepierna se humedecía en contra de su voluntad. El muchacho aprovechó la oportunidad para liberar su erección y dirigirla hacia ella a pesar de no encontrarse preparada.

Cuando la tarotista notó que Ren pretendía penetrarla, intentó zafarse desesperadamente mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

— ¡No toques… el cuerpo de Kaho! — Le suplicó en llanto.

Él frenó en seco, sin entender a qué o a quién se refería. Sin embargo, esto no fue lo único que lo detuvo. Un sonido intermitente se dejó oír a pesar del ruido de la cascada y los gritos de la muchacha.

* * *

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Horohoro y Ryu también escucharon ese extraño sonido aun encontrándose en la tienda comprando lo necesario para la cena de esa noche.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó el shaman más alto a pesar de que el sonido le resultaba bastante familiar.

— Eso es… — Horohoro hurgó rápidamente en su bolsillo y encontró el origen del sonido. La expresión de Ryu cambió de inmediato al ver de qué se trataba.

Aquel aparato que no habían utilizado en cuatro años, aquel que llevaban consigo por mera nostalgia. La pantalla del oráculo virtual estaba encendida y el sonido era producto de una alarmante noticia.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

 _Y así termina la primera saga del fic._

 _Me tomaré algo más de tiempo en las siguientes publicaciones ya que tengo muchos proyectos pendientes, pero tengan la seguridad de que terminaré esta historia._

 _Próximamente publicaré un spin-off llamado "Interludio" con escenas exclusivas no relacionadas a la trama principal._ _¡Espérenlo con ansias!_

 _Y por favor no olviden dejar reviews, estos me motivan muchísimo a mantener el ritmo._

 _¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_


End file.
